EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE
by MaryMorante
Summary: Helga toma una difícil decisión, el día más importante de su vida. Ahora, cinco años después, Arnold y Helga tendrán que enfrentar su pasado, nuevos lazos, un fraude farmacéutico y un ambicioso empresario que arriesgara todo por dinero. Disfrútenlo
1. Ese Día, Hace Cinco Años

Hola a todos, pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia (ni modo, me dio el Síndrome de Anillus, jeje es broma Anillus) Espero que les guste.

Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a los que han seguido mi otro fic "MAS QUE AMIGOS"

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**Ese Día, Hace Cinco Años...**

En el interior de la casa de huéspedes, Gerald está ayudando al joven rubio a terminar de arreglarse.

– Todo está cuidadosamente planeado, la ceremonia es a las cinco de la tarde, de ahí, continuaremos en la recepción; organizada en ese exclusivo salón, franquicia del Chez Paris. Nos cambiaremos y después de dar un último vistazo al equipaje, partiremos rumbo a México… ¿a qué hora me dijiste que salía el avión?

Negando con la cabeza, el moreno responde bastante entretenido – mmh, mmh, mmh… viejo, si tú mismo fuiste a comprar los boletos jejeje… tranquilízate Arnold.

Una vez más, las manos temblorosas de Arnold, intentan arreglar por cuarta ocasión el moño de su frac – lo siento Gerald… es que… estoy realmente nervioso.

– Permíteme Arnie – Gerald se acerca y arregla el moño – listo.

– Gracias Gerald – se gira al espejo para, una vez más, acomodarse el traje – ¿Cómo se encuentra Phoebe, ya se siente mejor?

– ¿mejor?... ¡por Dios Arnold!, desde que anunciaste tu compromiso, no ha dejado de preguntar, y sobre todo presionar, de cuando nos vamos a casar… y ahora que se enfermo, el ambiente entre nosotros esta tan tenso, que fácilmente podrías cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Con una mano en su nuca, Arnold le responde – créeme que te entiendo viejo, pero también tienes que entender a Phoebe, recuerda que la carrera de medicina es muy pesada.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Gerald le da una palmada, negando con la cabeza – solo a ella y a ti se les ocurre estudiarla amigo, y todavía hacer una especialidad.

Sonriendo de lado, Arnold se acerca a un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas, dispuesto en la mesa de la computadora, en busca de su bouquet – ni me lo recuerdes; llegando a México tengo que reportarme con el Doctor Torres, y con el botánico, el Doctor Céspedes.

– ¡aquí está el apuesto novio! – Comenta Estela, que va entrando al cuarto del cabeza de balón, vistiendo un sencillo y hermoso vestido negro, de finos tirantes, corte recto, chalina plateada y como accesorio un hermoso collar de perlas – Gerald que bueno que llegaste temprano, contigo Arnold ya no esta tan nervioso.

– Hola señora Shortman, creo que mi presencia no sirve de mucho, Arnold sigue igual de tenso – ríe mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

– Hola mamá – Estela se acerca a su hijo y le acomoda el bouquet que consta de una rosa blanca, sujeta con un lazo blanco y adornada con pequeñas flores.

Detrás de ella, se aparece Miles, vistiendo un elegante traje tipo frac, y se acerca a su esposa – ya es hora hijo, tenemos que partir rumbo a la iglesia.

Con cuidado, Arnold junto con Miles ayudan a Estela a descender las escaleras, encontrándose al final de esta a la abuela Gertie, que desde que comenzó el día, no ha parado de llorar en silencio, aumentando su angustia cuando vio a Arnold vestido de traje – ¿abuela que te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

– No le hagas caso a esta vieja loca Arnold, dice que se siente muy triste – replica el abuelo Phil, pues entendía hasta cierto punto que llorara en la boda de su nieto, pero lo que decía Gertie, no tenía ningún sentido.

– oh… Kimba… que error más grande has cometido – dice entre sollozos la pobre abuela de Arnold, limpiando con un pequeño pañuelo, las lagrimas que se juntaban en sus cansados ojos.

– Pookie, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?, si tu adoras a esa joven que antes tenía una sola ceja.

Tapándose la boca, Gerald no puede evitar dejar escapar unas risitas, al escuchar la fiel descripción de Helga cuando era niña; siendo castigado con un ligero codazo, proporcionado por su mejor amigo – Ouch… jejeje, lo siento viejo.

Con mucho cariño, Arnold se acerca a su abuela y la abraza – gracias por preocuparte por nosotros abuela, pero estaremos bien. Vamos que se nos hace tarde – con una dulce sonrisa de lado, Arnold le extiende su brazo, para que la abuela se apoye en él.

– oh Arnold… te deseo lo mejor del mundo para ti y para Eleonor.

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de los Pataki, Olga no podía ocultar su felicidad, dando de brincos por todos lados mientras terminaban de arreglar a Helga.

– ¡Hermanita bebé! Te ves tan hermosa – Olga pasa una mano por el peinado de Helga y le acomoda el velo de novia – nunca te había visto tan bella como ahora Helga… no puedo creer que en unos minutos, mi hermanita bebé… pues… snif…

Afirmando con la cabeza, Phoebe le arregla el velo de novia a su mejor amiga – en serio Helga, te ves muy hermosa, esos tratamientos que nos dieron ayer a base de minerales y humectantes realmente hicieron un efecto positivo en la piel de tu rostro Helga.

Olga era una modelo de renombre, por lo que conseguir quien arreglara y peinara a su hermana fue sencillo – Muchas gracias Charlotee, como siempre, tu talento nos ha impactado.

– Es fácil cuando tenemos a una joven tan bonita – sonríe en forma maternal a Helga – muchas felicidades querida.

– Oh por favor, no dejes de asistir a la recepción, estoy segura que te divertirás.

La maquillista, una mujer ya mayor de edad, asiente con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación – ahí estaré Olga, permiso.

– Las bodas se me hacen tan románticas, mi parte favorita es cuando dan su primer baile como marido y mujer… ahhh – comenta Lila juntando las manos, suspirando.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia no había apartado su vista del anillo de compromiso, con el que jugaba desde que habían comenzado a arreglarla – no se… tal vez tengas razón.

Olga, Lila y Phoebe cruzaron miradas; no era normal que una mujer a quien habían visto tan enamorada, respondiera de esa manera tan "desinteresada" – Helga ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta Olga, tomando a la joven rubia de los hombros.

– Anoche no pude dormir Olga, es todo…

Entrecerrando la mirada, Olga cree saber que le está pasando a su hermana menor – Parece que alguien tiene pánico de boda jijiji.

– Oh Helga, estar nerviosa el día de tu boda se me hace tan tierno – comenta Lila bastante emocionada.

Levantándose de golpe, Olga toma a Lila de la mano – ¡se me ha ocurrido algo!... ven hermana Lila, ayúdame en la cocina, voy a preparar unos margaritas para relajarnos.

– ¡Cielos hermana Olga! Las margaritas son en definitiva mi bebida favorita.

Así, el par de chicas salieron de la habitación, dejando a solas a Phoebe con Helga.

– Helga, se que algo te está pasando… ¿todavía te sientes mal por la comida africana que nos dieron a probar en el Chez Paris?

Poniendo una mano en su boca, Helga niega con la cabeza – ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo Phoebe… Miriam estaba completamente verde y tu madre no pudo salir del baño por un día. No sé porque siendo un restaurant francés, hayan aumentado su menú con comida tan extraña. Además, estoy convencida de que ese supuesto "alce" no estaba bien cocido.

La rubia se puso en pie, mirando con tristeza y nostalgia su habitación, el cual había sufrido muchas transformaciones con el paso de los años. En este momento estaba de cabeza; la cama permanecía cubierta con enormes cajas, había algunas cosas tiradas en el piso, y su tocador tenía toda clase de maquillaje, brochas, cepillos, etc. – Phoebe, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

– respondiendo.

– ¿ya le platicaste a Gerald sobre, bueno…? Tú sabes.

Haciendo un espacio en la cama de Helga, la oriental se sienta – la verdad Helga, aun no se lo he dicho…

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque Gerald… bueno Gerald… no sé como lo vaya a tomar. No es fácil acercarse y decirle: "hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? A mi bien gracias, por cierto estoy embarazada, ¿vas a querer cenar algo?"… Tengo miedo de que lo tome a mal Helga, apenas llevamos viviendo juntos un año y cada que le hablo de compromiso… me cambia el tema.

Enarcando una ceja, Helga se sienta junto a su dama de compañía – Phoebe… y si no lo tomara a bien, ¿Qué harías con Gerald?

La oriental quedo en silencio; abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo la volvió a cerrar, retomando el silencio unos minutos más – si lo tomara a mal… creo que no podría soportarlo, entiendes lo que digo… no volvería a ver a Gerald a la cara.

Dibujando una triste sonrisa, Helga abraza a su amiga – Entonces, lo perdonarías.

Negando con la cabeza, Phoebe se separa de Helga y se pone de pie – No me malentiendas Helga, amo a Gerald y a este bebé que viene en camino, que es la mejor noticia que he recibido… bueno después de tu matrimonio jeje… pero si Gerald lo toma a mal… muy mal… no volvería a estar con él, como quiera que sea, ¿qué clase de padre reaccionaria así?

La rubia se puso de pie, sollozando, y abrazo a la mejor de sus amigas – Phoebe… todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

– Pero que cuadro más tierno – escuchan una voz que provenía de la puerta, siendo Miriam quien las sorprende con la luz del flash – Helga, el que tus damas vistieran de rosa, fue una excelente idea.

– gracias Miriam.

– oh mamá qué bueno que te nos unes… – comenta Olga que va llegando con varias copas en su mano y un mezclador en la otra. Acompáñanos con unos margaritas.

– ¡Olga! Tú sabes que Miriam ya no toma alcohol, ¡por Dios! ¿Has escuchado la palabra recaída?

Un poco avergonzada por lo que Helga dijo, respondió – no se preocupen por mí chicas, tengo que subir al automóvil las campanas de cristal.

– Podemos ayudarla señora Pataki – comento Lila, tomando el brazo de Olga.

– Si mamá, abajo disfrutaremos de las margaritas – Olga se dirige a Helga – Hermanita bebé, ¿no te gustaría tomar abajo con nosotras?

Ante la negativa de Helga; Miriam, Olga y Lila salieron de la habitación, Phoebe se le quedo viendo a su amiga, sonriendo y con un poco de picardía en su mirada – Helga, veras… yo quisiera…

Cruzándose de brazos, Helga eleva una ceja – ¿no debería de abstenerse al consumo de alcohol, ahora que está embarazada, Doctora Heyerdahl?

– Pero Helga, no solo tú te sientes nerviosa.

– Esta bien Phoebe, puedes bajar y tomar una margarita, ¡pero solo una!

Dando un pequeño brinco, Phoebe abraza emocionada a su amiga – ay ¡Gracias, gracias Helga!

– sí, sí como sea… anda baja, antes de que me arrepienta.

Apresurando el paso, Phoebe se giro sobre su hombro y vio en el reflejo del espejo, que el rostro de Helga se ensombreció tan pronto dio la vuelta – si quieres, me puedo quedar aquí, Helga.

Disfrazando una sonrisa, Helga se niega – no hermana, tú baja y da un brindis por mí.

No muy convencida, Phoebe le insiste – ¿estás segura Helga? Quiero decir… ¿Estás bien?

El rostro de Helga se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa – ¡claro Pheb's! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Criminal! ¡Hoy es mi boda!

Sintiendo un ligero alivio, la pelinegra por fin sale de la habitación. La rubia aprovecho esto para acercarse a la puerta, cerrarla con seguro y recargarse en ella – Ufff, al fin se fue.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Helga guardaba un secreto. Siendo ese día, el día de su boda; cualquiera esperaría que estuviera feliz, radiante, sin poder contener la emoción, con algún grado de nerviosismo y tal vez, con un poco de nostalgia; pues el sueño de toda chica, su más grade y anhelado sueño, se iba a hacer realidad; casarse con el hombre al que ha amado y ama profundamente: Arnold P. Shortman. Pero a pesar de esto, la triste verdad era otra… la dicha, ese humilde sentimiento de felicidad, tenía mucho que la había abandonado, dejando a cambio, algo que no esperaba.

– hoy es mi boda… ¿porque hoy esas palabras, suenan tan vacías?

La rubia se paro delante del espejo, y ni siquiera ella lo podía negar, se veía hermosa; no obstante, la tristeza que reflejaba en su mirada, quitaba parte de su alma en ese reflejo, encontrándolo prácticamente vacío – Helga G. Pataki vestida de novia… ja, pero que broma.

Hay una niña sola en su habitación  
>jugando con el aire y su imaginación<p>

De forma inesperada, en el espejo se apareció la figura de Arnold, vestido de traje, sonriéndole en forma tierna, arrodillándose y extendiendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo – Helga… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

No comparte tesoros, ni tampoco secretos  
>su universo es grande, más que el mundo entero.<p>

Muy despacio, Helga extendió la mano izquierda, que ya portaba el anillo de compromiso, siendo este de tres diamantes; dos de ellos blancos, ligeramente ovalados y el tercero, que está en medio, de color rosa. Sonriendo, toca con el dedo que porta el anillo, el espejo – ¡Oh Dios mío! Arnold mi amor… claro que sí.

Ella ríe sin saber porque  
>ella habla sin saber porque<br>ella mira su alrededor  
>y no ve más que dolor.<p>

Se voltea y vuelve a recorrer con la vista su habitación, tomando con fuerza el anillo de compromiso que ese día le dio el cabeza de balón. Deposita sus ojos en un pequeño portarretrato (ubicado en el buro junto a su cama), el cual guardaba una vieja foto, tomada en el jardín de niños el primer día que ingreso. Irónicamente, en ella se le ve feliz, con las manos juntas, fijando la vista en el pequeño Arnold – Ese día, tú fuiste el único que me noto… y me sonrió.

Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
>sin sueños que cumplir<br>con tu vida no querrás seguir  
>Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?<br>sin sueños que cumplir  
>con tu vida no querrás seguir.<p>

La rubia se acerco al portarretrato, lo tomo y saco la fotografía, sintiendo una profunda tristeza al recordar todas esas veces, que siendo una pequeña, fue un "fantasma" para su familia.

Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad  
>el calor más cercano era el de la soledad<p>

– En muchas ocasiones, sin que tú te dieras cuenta; fuiste lo único bello que tenía en mi vida, el único que me acompañaba sin estar a mi lado, el único al que le permití entrar a mi lastimado corazón, y al único al que ame, sin ser correspondida… pero ahora – las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas, y soltando de golpe el portarretrato, se abrazo a sí misma, llorando sin poderse contener.

Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar  
>en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad.<p>

Minutos pasaron, y alguien fue a tocar la puerta de la rubia – Helga, ya es hora… ¿Helga?

Con voz temblorosa, Helga responde al llamado – Phoebe… ¿eres tú?

La joven oriental, pudo identificar la voz entrecortada de Helga – ¿Helga te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás llorando?

– ¡Por Dios Miriam! ¡Dile a Olga que se apure! se va a hacer tarde y quiero llegar al coctel de bienvenida.

Al escuchar a su padre, Helga no pudo evitar reír. Si, Helga estaba llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo – Ni siquiera hoy Bob… ni siquiera el día de mi boda pudiste llamarme por mi nombre.

Ella ríe sin saber porque  
>ella habla sin saber porque<br>ella mira su alrededor  
>y no ve más que dolor.<p>

Lila se aproxima a Phoebe, quien mostraba una cara de preocupación – Phoebe… ¿Dónde está Helga?

La rubia se enjugo las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel que encontró, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente – aquí estoy amigas.

Phoebe y Lila tenían un mal presentimiento – Helga, si hay algo que quieras decirnos o pedirnos, estoy segura que te podremos ayudar.

– Gracias Lila.

Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
>sin sueños que cumplir<br>con tu vida no querrás seguir

Helga iba bajando las escaleras, siendo auxiliada con el vestido por Phoebe y Lila. Al ir descendiendo, Helga no pudo evitar ver todas esas fotografías, donde en la mayoría, solo salían tres miembros de la familia; y en el resto, se veía una triste niña vestida de color rosa, aislada de toda esa "aparente" felicidad – ¡Esperen un momento!

Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
>sin sueños que cumplir<br>con tu vida no querrás seguir.

– ¿Ocurre algo Helga? – pregunta Lila, antes de cruzar miradas con Phoebe.

Con abundantes lagrimas, Helga se dirigió a Lila – si hay algo que necesito que hagas… algo que hagas por mi Lila.

– claro Helga… tu solo dime y si puedo, estoy segura de que…

Negando con la cabeza, Helga toma a la pelirroja por los hombros – no es un "si puedo" Lila, tienes que hacerlo…

Niña...

La iglesia estaba a reventar, muchas personas que Arnold alguna vez había ayudado estaban ahí. Los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes, sus amigos de la infancia, algunas personas de San Lorenzo, colegas médicos de México, etc. Todos estaban listos y faltaba poco, para que el reloj marcara la hora de inicio de la ceremonia. Lo único que faltaba era que llegara la novia.

– Mira Arnold, ahí viene el automóvil de los Pataki – señala el obeso de Harold hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

El vehículo de los Patakis arribo a tiempo, y ya todos esperaban con ansias el descenso de la hermosa novia.

Con un pequeño codazo, Gerald trato de relajar a su mejor amigo – Si pensabas escaparte de esta viejo, ya no lo podrás hacer jajaja.

Mirando con ojos de reproche a Gerald, Arnold le devuelve el codazo – Gerald…

– Hey… yo solo bromeaba, para calmar la tensión.

La puerta del automóvil se abrió, bajando la chica de cabellos rojizos, vestido rosa y sujetando el hermoso velo de Helga en sus manos. Los asistentes vieron como la pelirroja, iba entrando muy despacio, cabizbaja, en dirección al cabeza de balón.

– ¿Lila? ¿Pero donde esta Helga? – el rubio miraba sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, el vehículo de los Pataki, que aun seguía estacionado afuera.

– no va a venir Arnold.

– ¿¡COMO!

Afirmando triste con la cabeza, Lila le extiende el velo, junto con una mano que mantenía empuñada – me pidió que te trajera esto.

Atónito por lo sucedido, Arnold con mano temblorosa, tomo el velo y recibió de la mano de Lila, el anillo de tres brillantes; el mismo que él le había dado a la rubia como compromiso – p-pero…

Dentro de la iglesia se hizo un gran revuelo, todos los invitados empezaron a comentar. Rhonda, Nadine y el resto de las chicas comenzaron a marcar el celular de Helga sin recibir respuesta.

– ¡Arnie reacciona por amor de Dios…! ¡tenemos que buscarla! – Gerald toma su celular y comienza a marcar los números de la agencia gubernamental para la cual trabajaba – con esto viejo, te aseguro que hare un cerco de búsqueda, veras que pronto…

Arnold tomo el celular de Gerald y lo cerro de golpe – No Gerald… entiendo lo que Helga quiere decirme…

Miles, Estela, Phil y el resto de los inquilinos no podían creer que a un chico como Arnold, lo dejaran plantado en el altar; solo una anciana "loca" sabía que eso iba a suceder – Arnold… te lo dije… oh Kimba… que error más grande has cometido – comento entre sollozos.

Muy lejos de ahí, Phoebe estaba con Helga en el aeropuerto de Hillwood – Helga… en serio no entiendo porque estás haciendo esto – dice su fiel amiga, con grandes lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Con gran afecto, Helga abraza a su mejor amiga, permaneciendo así por largos minutos, susurrándole la razón al oído – tu más que nadie, puedes entenderlo…

Lentamente, la oriental abrió enorme los ojos, como platos. La razón que le había dado la rubia la había empalidecido – por Dios… Helga… – comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sin poderse controlar – Helga déjame ir contigo.

Secando las abundantes lagrimas de su amiga, Helga sonrió ante las palabras que pronuncio esta, no obstante, le dio una respuesta negativa – lo siento Phoebe, tú tienes a Gerald aquí, y siendo trabajador del gobierno, no quiero ni pensar que es lo que me hará si se entera que te secuestre.

Una pequeña risa escapo de la pelinegra – jeje… oh Helga.

– Así está mejor.

A lo alto, las bocinas anunciaban el próximo vuelo – _Atención estimados pasajeros, esta es la PRIMERA llamada para el vuelo 074004, originario de la ciudad de Hillwood, sin escalas y con destino final a New York City… sírvase a abordar por el andén 5… Atención… _

Separándose un poco de Helga, Phoebe aprecia el traje rosa, de encaje, que ahora trae puesto su amiga – creo que es hora de decirnos adiós, Helga.

Abrazando fuerte a Phoebe, Helga baja su rostro hacia su amiga – voy a estar al pendiente de ti Phoebe, sobre todo con lo de tu embarazo.

– yo también… Helga… – responde, con la voz entrecortada, antes de separarse lentamente de su mejor amiga.

– Te prometo pagarte lo del boleto de avión – grita la rubia a lo lejos, mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida.

– cuídate mucho Helga…

Una vez que abordo, en el asiento junto a ella, iba Brian, el chico que durante su infancia, tuvo problemas de respiración y que siempre se aparecía tras ella; pero en esta ocasión no le sonreía, sino que la miraba con preocupación, produciendo muy bajo, el sonido de su respiración (era prácticamente inaudible, pues ese problema ya lo había superado) sin embargo, Helga lo escuchaba como si tuviera un micrófono en su boca, perturbándola más de lo que se encontraba – ¡Por Dios Brainy! Deja de hacer ese ruido.

El resto de los pasajeros, así como las mujeres sobrecargo, dirigieron su vista hacia la escandalosa rubia.

– Helga… ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar…

Frunciendo fuerte el entrecejo, Helga preparo a Betsy y a los cinco vengadores, dispuesta de tomar al pobre joven del cuello y descargar toda su frustración en él, pero su reacción fue distinta, siendo traicionada por sus sentimientos, comenzó a llorar ya sin poder contener su amargo dolor – eres… un idiota.

Asustado, Brian se acerco a Helga y la rodeo del cuello, abrazándola hacia él para que pudiera desahogarse. Permaneciendo así con Helga todo el trayecto hacia New york.

c – c – c – c

Cinco largos años transcurrieron desde que Helga, tomo la difícil y dura decisión de dejar a su amado Arnold plantado en el altar. Ese triste día, Arnold tuvo que regresar solo y con el corazón roto a la ciudad de México, donde trabajaba como pediatra en un prestigioso Hospital, siendo también el encargado principal de una investigación científica, sobre una nueva droga. En el transcurso de esos cinco años, Arnold no volvió a pisar suelo en Hillwood, ni siquiera cuando Gerald se caso con Phoebe de forma inesperada, tres meses después de su partida; puesto que eso le revivía el doloroso recuerdo del día de su boda.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron en el departamento del joven cabeza de balón, despertando primero a la chica que dormía junto a él – ¿Arnold amor? ¿Ya te despertaste?

Encogiéndose en su cama, Arnold toma la almohada para cubrirse la cara –… ¿Qué hora es?

La joven se pone en pie, vistiendo una camisa suya – Arnold, son las ocho, ¿no tenias un vuelo que tomar a las diez?

– ¡cierto, se me ha hecho tarde! – veloz como gacela, Arnold se puso en pie y se metió a bañar.

Mientras el rubio tomaba una ducha rápida, llamaron a la puerta del departamento – yo atiendo amor – la hermosa joven abrió la puerta, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver de quien se trataba – ¿qué haces aquí?

– Vine a sacar la basura – respondió la chica morena, de cabello castaño, que se hizo paso hacia el interior del departamento, empujando a la joven con el hombro – dime ¿Arnold ya está listo?

– No, acaba de levantarse y se metió a bañar; nos desvelamos porque estuvimos haciendo "ejercicio" toda la noche, tú me entiendes María ¿verdad?

Enarcando una ceja, María; aquella chica con la que Arnold salió cuando ella estaba en sexto grado y él en cuarto, se convirtió en su secretaria particular, además de la mujer que desde hace dos años, tenía más posibilidades de convertirse en la señora Shortman – entiendo lo que dices… ¿te digo un secreto? Te fijaste en el anillo que trae en su dedo meñique, de la mano izquierda, ¿Viste si se lo quito cuando durmió contigo? ¿O cuando se metió a bañar?... si lo trae cuando salga del baño, estas frita Isabel.

Apenas Arnold dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la sala, envuelto en una toalla, cuando Isabel, la chica con la que paso la noche, se acerco corriendo y tomo su mano izquierda – Este anillo… ¿Qué significa para ti Arnold?

Desviando la mirada hacia María, Arnold frunce el entrecejo, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, al tiempo que retira bruscamente su mano – es algo muy importante para mi Isabel… y jamás me lo voy a quitar.

– ¿¡Quién es ella! ¡Te exijo que me expliques entonces que fue lo de anoche, Arnold Philip Shortman!

Dando un cansado suspiro, Arnold acomoda la toalla en su cuello, con la que se estaba secando el cabello – Isabel, no quiero lastimarte… significas mucho para mí, pero creo que debemos de ver a otras personas.

PAFF

El sonoro golpe, que solo puede salir de una fuerte bofetada, ayudo a terminar de despertar a Arnold, quien desvió su rostro hacia el lado contrario del ataque.

– ¡Te odio Arnold Shortman! – Grita la joven, que entra como bólido a la habitación de Arnold, se acomoda la falda que traía puesta el día anterior y sale cargando el resto de su ropa, echa una bestia – ¡jamás me vuelvas a buscar, entendiste!

El joven cabeza de balón, pone una mano en la mejilla lastimada – bien jugado María.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la mujer finge inocencia – ¿Qué? Si yo solo le puse los pies en la tierra Arnold, o me equivoco. Por cierto, vine con el autobús de la aerolínea, te estaremos esperando abajo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Arnold se regresa a su baño – vaya, sí que me ha dejado la mejilla bastante colorada – se lava la cara, se pone loción y sale rumbo a su habitación a revisar las maletas. Se acerca a su closet y saca un objeto.

– Creíste que te iba a dejar aquí en México ¿verdad amor? – con cuidado, dobla el objeto, y lo guarda en una caja especial, dentro de la maleta.

Varias horas después, Arnold junto con María, iban volando a miles de pies de altura, rumbo a un congreso Médico en Chicago. La desvelada estaba causando estragos en el apuesto médico, que se quedo dormido una vez que se acomodo en el asiento.

– Oye Arnold…

– cinco minutos más… – respondió semidormido, acomodando la pequeña almohada que le dio la azafata.

– Arnold, Arnold despierta… ¡Arnold!

Arnold despierta, dando un brinco por el susto – María, no debiste despertarme así, me vas a matar de un susto.

– la culpa es tuya, no debiste pasar la noche con Isabel, si sabias que viajarías hoy.

Desde la cabina, el piloto anuncia la llegada – _estimados señores pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Chicago, sírvase a abrochar su cinturón de seguridad, apaguen todo aparato electrónico…_

Mirando con reproche a su secretaria, Arnold le retira la palm – ¿Acaso no escuchaste las instrucciones del piloto?

– ¡por Dios Arnold! Un aparato no va a hacer la diferencia.

Sonriendo con nostalgia, recuerda una pequeña pelea similar que tuvo con Helga, cuando fueron por primera vez a San Lorenzo – tienes que hacer lo correcto.

Una vez que bajaron, el autobús del hotel donde sería el congreso ya los estaba esperando. Arnold, María y algunos colegas médicos fueron llevados al mismo, donde se estaba preparando una merienda de bienvenida.

– ¡Qué bueno que llegamos! La verdad me muero de hambre – camina el joven cabeza de balón, directo al restaurante del hotel, pero una mano en su oreja detuvo su camino.

– ¿A dónde cree que va doctor Shortman? Primero tienes que registrarte en el lobby, después podrás entrar al restaurante a registrarte en el congreso.

Poniendo cara de perrito regañado, Arnold junta sus manos en señal de suplica – por favor María, no desayune y tu sabes que odio la comida de avión… me muero de hambre.

Con un suave suspiro, María suelta a Arnold – si no te amara tanto…

Sonriendo triunfante, Arnold le planta un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica – ¡Gracias María! Eres la mejor.

Apresurando el paso, Arnold se acerco a la mesa de frutas, se sirvió una pequeña ensalada para empezar y tomo una botella de agua mineral. Con plato en mano, se sentó en una mesa que estaba supuestamente vacía y comenzó a degustar la comida.

Levanta la vista, y para su sorpresa, se encontró delante de él a Phoebe Heyerdahl, la esposa de su mejor amigo, y mejor amiga de la que pudo haber sido su mujer.

– P-Phoebe… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la oriental al ver a Arnold. Dando un largo suspiro, Phoebe se decía para sus adentros – _calma… calma… estas en un congreso… tienes a muchos conocidos aquí… calma Phoebe…_

– Cielos Phoebe, sí que eres una mujer muy bonita, ¿Cómo esta Gerald?

Forzando una sonrisa, la oriental solo asiente con la cabeza, siguiendo su "método de relajación mental" – _calma… estas rodeada de gente Phoebe… tu solo sonríe y contéstale cortésmente._

Entusiasmado, Arnold siguió haciéndole plática a su "amiga" – ¿no vino contigo? Por cierto ¿tienen hijos?

– ¡No sé cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a mi mejor amiga, Arnold! ¿Y te dices el hombre más justo del mundo? ¡Deberían de quemarte en leña verde! – grita Phoebe, poniéndose en pie, llamando la atención de los que se encontraban por ahí.

Tomando a Arnold por sorpresa, se pone en pie para responderle a Phoebe, solo que más calmado que ella – ¿hacerle yo? Si no recuerdas bien Phoebe, ella fue la que me dejo en el altar…

– Te pregunto Arnold Shortman, ¿Cómo sabes que tú no le hiciste nada a Helga? – sin decir más, la furiosa pelinegra toma su maletín y se aleja, dejando solo al cabeza de balón.

– ¿pero…? ¿Yo que le hice? Si ella fue la que me abandono… ¿o no?

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Helga ha dejado a Arnold, el amor de su vida, en el altar... pero ¿que la orillo a hacerlo? ya que a pesar de todo, se lee que le dolió mucho tomar esa desición. Phoebe sabe algo, algo que paso entre ellos y es justamente lo que le reclama a Arnold, quien parece no saber nada del asunto. ¿Este encuentro le revivirá algo al cabeza de balón?. La cancion se llama Niña y es de la Quinta Estación.

Para terminar, les mando un saludo a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este Fanfic.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. Regresando a Hillwood

Aqui les traigo la segunda parte del Fic. Agradezco los Reviews de **Anillus, letifiesta, Datyi y Mimi Star**, los cuales respondo al final.

Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**Regresando a Hillwood**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana; María sale de su habitación, ya arreglada y se dispone a tocar la puerta de la habitación conjunta, pero esta se abre desde el interior, sorprendiendo a la morena que quedo con la mano levantada.

– ¡Arnold por Dios! Casi me matas de un susto.

Sonriendo de lado, Arnold se asoma ya listo, con una camisa de manga larga, de finas rayas azul cielo y fondo blanco, corbata azul oscuro y pantalón negro. Se hace a un lado y deja pasar a su secretaria – ahora sabes lo que se siente.

– Que gracioso amaneció esta mañana, doctor Shortman – responde cruzándose de brazos.

– buenos días a ti también, María – se voltea hacia el espejo, que esta junto a la puerta y arregla el nudo de su corbata.

– también es extraño verte levantado tan temprano, después de un viaje tan largo, y una noche de "diversión".

La mirada en el rostro del rubio cambio, siendo esta triste con ligeros toques de nostalgia – no pude dormir bien anoche.

Enarcando una ceja, María se recarga en la puerta – Supongo que esto tiene que ver con el suceso del restaurante, ¿o me equivoco?

El silencio sello por un instante los labios de Arnold, haciendo que su fiel secretaria se le adelantara – La doctora con la que discutiste ayer, ¿era Phoebe Heyerdahl no? La mejor amiga de tu exnovia.

– Es curioso… – comenta el cabeza de balón – no es mi primer congreso en Estados Unidos, tampoco el primero de infectología al que asisto y siendo ella médico igual que yo, era lógico que algún día teníamos que coincidir en uno… aun así me sorprendió mucho habérmela encontrado y más aun lo que me dijo…

Flashback…

Lila acababa de darle la desagradable noticia a Arnold, además del velo de Helga y el anillo que él le entrego – Esto tiene que ser un error… – comenta cabizbajo.

– ¡Vamos Arnie! Tu solo da la orden y yo les hablo a mis amigos del servicio secreto… aun podemos hacer algo – insiste Gerald, poniéndose delante de él y sacudiéndolo por los hombros, esperando a que reaccionara.

El rubio levanta la mirada hacia Gerald, y de reojo, alcanza a ver la silueta de la persona que conduce el automóvil de los Pataki – ¿Helga?

– ¿Dónde? – cuestiona Gerald, girando los ojos hacia todas direcciones.

– En el coche… Helga esta en el coche… – como abeja que es atraída por la miel, Arnold corre hacia la salida de la iglesia, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho y con la esperanza de encontrar a su dulce novia dentro de aquel vehículo.

– ¡Helga!, ¡Helga! – abriendo de golpe la puerta del conductor, Arnold mira atónito a la mujer que conducía el automóvil de los Pataki.

– oh… Arnold… yo… buaaa… – del interior, sale corriendo Olga Pataki, cubriéndose el rostro para ocultar su llanto – lo siento tanto…

Con gran decepción e inmenso dolor en su corazón, Arnold suelta el velo que lleva en la mano, así como el delicado anillo de compromiso; cayendo de rodillas casi al mismo tiempo, que las primeras lagrimas en su rostro – Dios mio… Helga…

Muy despacio, la pelirroja junto con Gerald, se acercaron a su amigo – Arnold… sé que no debería preguntártelo en este momento, pero… ¿le hiciste algo a Helga que pudiera…?

Los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el dolor, se elevaron hacia el pecoso rostro de Lila – Amarla como yo la amo ¿es ofenderla?

– oh… snif… perdóname Arnold – de inmediato, Lila comenzó a llorar y se inclino hacia el joven de cabellos dorados, abrazándolo y consolándolo en el piso.

Fin del Flashback.

María acerca sus manos hacia el apuesto rostro de Arnold, que quedo largo rato con la mirada perdida – corazón… no tienes porque deprimirte ahora… ¡eres un exitoso doctor! Y un gran hombre… aunque tus aventuras amorosas me pongan celosa, se que por dentro solo eres un tierno niño que tiene miedo de volverse a enamorar.

Arnold tomo con dulzura, la delgada cintura de su asistente – ¿será que en verdad exista esa persona especial para mí? Mi media naranja.

Con voz seductora, María pasa un dedo sobre los labios de Arnold – ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté más cerca de lo que tú crees.

En carretera interestatal, cierta joven rubia viajaba en un modesto convertible, a toda velocidad, con destino a Washington. Helga se había jurado a si misma que jamás regresaría, pues sentía que nunca había tenido un verdadero hogar allí, sumado al hecho de que le recordaba, uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida. La rubia amaba New York, pero los planes del destino discrepaban con sus deseos, viéndose en la necesidad de regresar a su ciudad natal; solo que a diferencia de hace cinco años, esta vez no viajaba sola.

– Phil ¿te sientes bien? No está el aire muy fuerte ¿verdad?

Negando con su pequeña cabeza ovalada, el pequeño niño de cabello rebelde, color castaño y ojos azules, camiseta verde con dos líneas verticales blancas en el pecho y pantalón de mezclilla azul; se acomoda en el asiento de atrás – el aire está bien mamá, gracias.

– si quieres puedo bajar la capota del coche, para que respires aire fresco.

Sintiendo un pequeño empujón en el respaldo de su asiento, Helga mira por el retrovisor a su hija, de cabellos dorados como ella y con ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas – ¡Harriet! No me vuelvas a empujar por favor, vas a hacer que nos estrellemos.

– Es que yo no quiero la capota baja madre, me voy a despeinar – comenta la pequeña niña, vestida de overol con pantalón azul aguamarina, blusa blanca de mangas cortas, abombadas y en su ovalada cabecita, dos pequeñas coletas sujetas con moños azules– además que Philip me está molestando – finaliza frunciendo el entrecejo.

– claro que no Harriet, solo te pedí que me prestaras mi videojuego.

Cruzándose de brazos, la pequeña le entrega de muy mala gana el videojuego a su hermano – ten tu tonto videojuego.

Helga continuaba viendo de reojo el pequeño pleito de sus hijos mellizos, sonriendo al darse cuenta una vez más, del carácter de cada uno. En definitiva la pequeña, aunque quisiera negarla como su hija, sencillamente no podía; la niña era idéntica a ella, en su forma de hablar, su forma de peinarse, su forma de expresarse, hasta las cejas estaban casi unidas (no tan gruesas como cuando ella de niña, pero el parecido era asombroso). En cambio, su pequeño Philip se parecía mucho a su padre; su mirada tierna, su compasión y sobreprotección por su hermana; hasta ella, siendo su madre, había recibido por parte del pequeño, sabios pero infantiles consejos.

Realmente su hijo se parecía demasiado a su padre.

– ¿mamá? – Los pensamientos de Helga son interrumpidos por la voz de su pequeño – ¿otra vez estas pensando en mi papá?

Levantando la vista al espejo retrovisor, cae en cuenta que una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla – no mi amor, es que me lastima el reflejo del sol en el asfalto, es todo.

Viendo los dibujos de un libro para colorear, la pequeña Harriet se recuesta en el asiento trasero, cruzando las piernas – no tienes porque mentirnos madre… sabemos que estas pensando en mi papá.

– ¡Harriet Cecil Pataki! No deberías de hablarle así a nuestra mamá – la regaña su hermano.

Con cuidado, la pequeña Harriet deja su libro a un lado, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se acerca a su mamá, abrazándola del cuello con sus pequeños bracitos – no tienes porque sentirte mal mami, mi papi nos cuida a todos desde el cielo.

Sonriendo de lado, Helga toma las diminutas manos de su hija, con la suya – gracias hija, te quiero mucho y estoy segura que tu padre, ama a su pequeña traviesa.

– jaja, yo creo que papá, a cada rato le ha de jalar las orejas desde el cielo jajajaja.

– ¡Argh! ¡Te voy a hacer cosquillas por eso Philip!

Con gran sonrisa, Helga no se podía sentir más orgullosa de sus hijos. Harriet podría haber heredado su mal carácter, terquedad e impulsividad, pero también heredo su noble y amoroso corazón, ese que pocos conocen de Helga G. Pataki – ¡Hey no se peleen! Si no, me van a obligar a salirme de la carretera y hacerles cosquillas a los dos.

– ¡Cosquillas! ¡Cosquillas! ¡Cosquillas!

Sacando el vehículo de la carretera, Helga detiene la marcha delante de una gasolinera, se quita el cinturón y baja del automóvil – ¡Se los advertí! ¡Ahí les va la furiosa Helga G. Pataki!

– ¡AAH! ¡NO! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Mamá! ¡AAH!

A unas millas de distancia, Gerald limpiaba un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, junto con su pequeño hijo Andrew, de piel morena (siendo su piel un poco más clara que la de su padre) cabello negro ondulado y ojos castaños. Vestía camiseta beige con el número tres en rojo y pantalones cortos de mezclilla azules – vamos hijo, ayúdame con esto – le entrega una pequeña lámpara descompuesta, para después subirla al desván.

– papá… ¿puedo salir a jugar? Harold me dijo que estaría en el parque.

Obviamente Harold, era hijo de Harold y Rhonda. El pequeño Andrew lo conocía puesto que de vez en cuando, Gerald y él se los encontraban en los parques, albercas, jugueterías; además de los convivios por cumpleaños. Cuando ingreso al kindergarden, Harold y Andrew se veían a diario, por lo que su amistad creció más en la estancia infantil y el pequeño Andrew siempre quería convivir más con su amigo – ándale papá ¿Qué dices?

Pasando el antebrazo por su frente, Gerald mira con ternura a su pequeño hijo – dame oportunidad de terminar aquí y te llevo ¿sale?

Poniendo una mirada triste, el pequeño Andrew asiente con la cabeza, toma la lámpara y se la lleva al pie de la escalera del desván.

– ¡no vayas a subirla tu Andy!, te puedes lastimar.

Un fuerte ruido alerto a Gerald, que salió corriendo solo para encontrar al pequeño, llorando de pie al lado de la lámpara, la cual resbalo de sus manos, rompiéndose en varios pedazos – ¡por Dios Andrew, te dije que te esperaras!

– buaaa… lo siento… buaaa snif.

Con cariño, Gerald reviso que el pequeño no tuviera ninguna cortada y lo abrazo – no hijo, siento haberte gritado, pero tienes que tener más cuidado, que tal si te pasa algo malo. Mamá no está aquí para curarte tus heridas.

– ya… no… me vas… a llevar… snif… al parque… verdad… snif…

Sonriendo en respuesta, Gerald se pone de pie – está bien Andy, ve por tu chaqueta.

– ¡yupi! – sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño corrió escaleras abajo en búsqueda de su chaqueta roja.

– ¡solo ten cuidado hijo! – acomodando una mano en su nuca, Gerald se desespera un poco al ver los restos de la lámpara, ya que los huéspedes estaban a punto de llegar, y llevar a Andy al parque le iba a quitar tiempo – y ahora tengo que recoger los restos… vaya…

En la estación de gasolina, Helga compra unas botellas de agua – ya estamos en la entrada de Hillwood… ¡Criminal! ya quisiera haber llegado y darme un buen baño.

– mamá, ¿me das una botella de agua?

– Claro cielo, solo no bebas mucho, porque luego te van a dar ganas de ir al baño – le extiende la botella a Phil.

Desde el vehículo, Harriet se adelanto para subirse y apresurar a su mamá – ya vámonos mamá, quiero conocer la ciudad donde vivía mi papá.

– Ok… ¡tropa Pataki! abróchense los cinturones, que su madre va a ir a toda velocidad.

– ¡sí! ¡A toda velocidad! – gritan los menores en una sola voz.

La rubia reanudo el camino hacia Hillwood, sintiendo un poco de temor por regresar al lugar donde todo comenzó.

Mientras tanto, Gerald llegaba al parque junto con su hijo Andy, encontrándose en la entrada a una vieja amistad – ¡Rhonda! Gracias a Dios que estas aquí ¿vas a estar mucho tiempo?

– De hecho Gerald, acabamos de llegar ¿porque lo preguntas?

– ¿Te puedo dejar encargado a Andy? Solo me tardaría media hora.

– ¡Claro Gerald! puedes dejar al pequeño Andrew con nosotros. Si se te hace tarde, Harold y yo lo llevaremos a tu casa.

– ¡Gracias! En serio te lo agradezco muchísimo – Gerald se inclina hacia su hijo y le sube el cierre de la chaqueta – hazle caso a todo lo que te diga la señora Berman.

Afirmando con la cabeza, el niño se despidió de su padre, con un tierno beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño Harold.

– Avísame cuando llegue Pataki ¿sí?, quisiera pasar a saludarla.

– Claro Rhonda – se despide de la pelinegra y sube a la camioneta, apresurando el paso, pues el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

Pasada una hora, Helga por fin ya andaba manejando por el vecindario de su infancia – si que han cambiado algunas cosas.

Tomando su estomago, el pequeño Phil siente que no puede aguantar más – mamá… quiero ir al baño… tengo muchas ganas.

– ¿No te puedes aguantar?

Viendo por el retrovisor la negativa del niño, Helga no ve otra salida más que buscar un lugar que contara con un sanitario. Doblando en una esquina, observa el parque de su infancia y se estaciona enfrente – ven Phil, por aquí hay un minisúper… Harriet, no te vayas a bajar del automóvil.

Harriet en un principio obedeció a su mamá, pero una pelota azul con una estrella amarilla, cayó muy cerca del carro, llamando la atención de la menor. La pequeña abrió la puerta, bajando curiosa a ver la colorida bola, tomándola con sus manitas.

– ¡miren todos! Una niña vestida con colores de niño jajajaja.

Bajando la vista para ver su overol, Harriet se empieza a incomodar – soy una niña, vestida como niña.

– ¡Niña vestida de niño! ¡Niña vestida de niño! –gritaba Harold, señalándola y riendo, hasta que reconoció el objeto que Harriet llevaba en las manos.

– ¡Hey suelta eso! – se acerca el pequeño niño, obeso como su padre, y le arrebata la bola, tirando a Harriet al piso – las niñas no juegan con juegos de niños.

– Uy Harold, la hiciste llorar jajaja – comenta otro niño, similar a Sid que corrió también por el balón.

– mejor vámonos de aquí jajajaja.

Harriet permanecía quieta, mirando a los alrededores sin encontrar algún rostro conocido. Sentada en el piso, junto sus piernitas y se abrazo de ellas, soltando un par de lágrimas hasta que una voz la distrajo.

– yo creo que el azul te queda bien.

Levantando su asustada mirada, vio al pequeño moreno, de cabello negro ondulado, con chaqueta roja y camiseta beige – y los listones de tu pelo se ven muy lindos – comenta con una tierna sonrisa.

– ¡Andrew, es hora de ir a casa!

– ¡Adiós! – moviendo su manita, se despide de su nueva amiga.

La pequeñita aun miraba impactada al niño que se le acerco y le sonrió – Andrew…

– ¡Harriet! Te dije que esperaras en el automóvil – sin que lo notara, llego Helga cargando a su hermano – metete por favor.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la pequeña subió rápido al coche y una vez que arrancaron, busco con la mirada al niño, pero ya no lo encontró.

A pesar que Helga y Gerald fueron por sus respectivos hijos al parque, casi al mismo tiempo; la primera en llegar a la residencia Johanssen fue ella. Helga se canso de tocar el timbre de la entrada, así como de golpear la puerta – ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Gerald? – la rubia encontró un pedazo de papel doblado, metido con cuidado entre la puerta y el marco de esta.

– "Helga, si llegas antes que nosotros, debajo del tapete hay una copia de la llave, pasa y siéntete como en casa"… ¡Valiente jefe del servicio secreto!, puede descifrar los códigos de diversas fuentes, abrir distintos tipos de cajas fuertes, hasta mantener segura el área circundante de todo un edificio gubernamental… y no puede cuidar mejor su casa – toma la llave debajo del felpudo, y entra a la residencia.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar en esta casa mamá? – pregunta el pequeño.

Dando un cansado suspiro, Helga se tiende en el primer sofá que encuentra – No se hijo, yo creo que hasta que juntemos el dinero suficiente para rentar un departamento, o se solucione lo de la demanda.

La situación financiera por la que estaba atravesando Helga no era de las mejores. Había publicado dos libros en New York; del primero, recibía regalías cada mes, sin falta; sin embargo, el segundo se lo adjudico un ex trabajador de la editorial, tipo sin oficio ni beneficio, por lo que la rubia se vio orillada a demandarlo por plagio. Y como la obra estaba en litigio, no podía recibir ninguna compensación hasta que ganara la demanda.

Por otro lado (y como si eso no fuera suficiente) el pequeño Phil enfermo grave el año pasado; los especialistas aseguraban que era una extraña bacteria de la sangre, de la cual se aliviaba y volvía a enfermar (entiéndase, de difícil erradicación) por lo que gastaba mucho dinero en hospitales así como en médicos, medicinas, etc. Phoebe le ofreció su ayuda, ya que ella como doctora, podía conseguirle muestras de medicamentos sin costo, consultas a bajo precio, etc. Helga no pudo encontrar otra salida a su predicamento, que viajar hasta Hillwood y hospedarse en la casa Johanssen, porque regresar a su hogar de crianza, no estaba a discusión.

A cientos de millas de ahí, en Chicago; Arnold y el Doctor Torres se mantenían en medio de un fuerte debate.

– si revisamos bien las últimas publicaciones científicas, podrán comprobar que el nuevo antibiótico "Lominestina" derivado de las "Minesteminazas" tiene muchos efectos dañinos para la salud: como nauseas, vómitos, dolor abdominal, dolor de cabeza; y poca eficacia farmacológica, siendo superado por cualquier otro medicamento para infecciones.

Con enfado, el Dr. Zellker, supuesto descubridor de esa nueva droga, se pone en pie, golpeando la mesa de debate con el puño – ¿De qué publicaciones científicas está hablando doctor Shortman? ¿Acaso de las de un sucio país tercermundista?

El Dr. Smith, presidente de la mesa directiva, de la asociación de enfermedades tropicales, se puso pronto de pie – ¡No le permito que hable así de otros países, doctor Zellker! Discúlpese con los médicos extranjeros de inmediato.

Bastante molesto, Arnold puso en las diapositivas de su presentación, los encabezados de diversas publicaciones de renombre, en el ámbito médico – estoy hablando de trabajos del England Medicine Magazine, British Medicine Journal, The American Journal Disease, ¿las conoce, doctor Zellker?

– Las conozco doctor Shortman… y ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas. – el galeno se levanta de la mesa, acomoda su costoso traje marca "Chanele" y se baja del pódium, enfurecido.

El Dr. Torres, que permanece detrás de Arnold, se baja también del pódium – bien hecho muchacho…

– bueno colegas, creo que ya no hay mucho que argumentar; démosle un fuerte aplauso a la exposición del doctor Shortman – finaliza el Dr. Smith, acercándose al rubio y entregándole una constancia de participación – mañana hablaremos del impacto sobre la detección temprana, de las enfermedades infectocontagiosas.

– ¡Estuviste excelente Arnold! – se acerca María, emocionada al ver como Arnold defendió su punto de vista, sin llegar a ser grosero como el Dr. Zellker.

– Gracias María, yo… – se escucha el sonido de un celular; llamando la atención del cabeza de balón, quien busca con la vista a la persona dueña del aparato y observa a Phoebe contestando la llamada.

– ¿Gerald? apenas estoy saliendo de una conferencia, que te parece si te marco…

Al otro lado de la línea se escucha una voz femenina – _¿señora Johanssen? le hablo para decirle que quiero que deje en paz a mi amante… el no quiere saber nada de usted…_

Estas palabras pusieron a la oriental como volcán en erupción – ¡¿Quién habla!... ¿y porque estas usando el celular de mi esposo?

– _jajajaja que optimista eres para decirle todavía "mi esposo" jajaja._

Phoebe salió corriendo del salón donde se dio la conferencia, para no crear otro escándalo – ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres? ¡Comunícame con Gerald, ahora mismo!

– _¿y quién cree usted, que me dio el teléfono para hablarle? Jajajaja._

Al fondo de la llamada, se escucha la voz del moreno – _¡Hey! ¡Suelta ese teléfono de inmediato!_

– _¡Olvídalo cabeza de cepillo!, es hora que Phoebe sepa lo nuestro jajajajajaja._

Exhalando un largo suspiro de alivio, la oriental comienza a reír en silencio cuando, sin querer, la mujer al otro lado de la línea "hablo de más". Gerald toma la bocina y se escucha su voz temblorosa, al otro lado de la línea – _¿Mi amor? No le hagas caso a Helga… porque fue Helga la que te marco mi amor, te lo juro, tienes que creerme._

– En serio Gerald… se que tenemos problemas… snif… pero esto…

– _no, no llores mi vida… te juro que es Helga, fue Helga la que tomo mi celular sin decírmelo… veras cuando me metí a bañar…_

– ¿¡Te estuviste bañando con esa mujer!... snif… Gerald… ¡quiero el divorcio!

En casa de la familia Johanssen, Gerald daba vueltas en la cocina, que fue donde hallo a Helga con su celular haciéndole una broma pesada a Phoebe – ¿DIVORCIO?... nena por favor… te juro que fue Helga, Helga G. Pataki…

Unos minutos atrás, Helga reía a carcajadas al escuchar la voz enojada de su mejor amiga, pero las risas se apagaron cuando oyó que Phoebe le hablaba de divorcio – ¡Demonios! Trae acá ese aparato – se lo arrebata a Gerald y empieza a hablar con Phoebe – Phoebe por Dios soy yo Helga, yo te marque para hacerte una broma.

– _se que Gerald te convenció para que me dijeras eso… ¡pero me voy a divorciar de él y me voy a quedar con la custodia de mi hijo!_

– ¿Convencerlo a él? ¿Divorcio? ¿Custodia? ¿¡Acaso estas demente! Phoebe soy yo Helga, Helga G. Pataki, solo estaba jugando contigo maldita sea.

– _¡Ni creas que voy a caer en tus trucos, mujerzuela!_

– ¿MUJERZUELA?... ¿yo?... ¡Argh! ¡Phoebe cuando regreses a Hillwood y te ponga las manos encima…!

– _jijiji… jajajaja_ – sin poderse ya contener, Phoebe ríe libremente al escuchar la histérica voz de su mejor amiga, al otro lado de la línea, dándole un zagas revés a su juego.

– un momento… ¡Phoebe! Todo este tiempo supiste que era yo ¿no es así?

– _jajaja… no creas Hel… al principio si me asustaste… jajaja_ _¿cómo les fue en el viaje?_

– Estamos cansados, pero sobreviviremos… – responde Helga, alzándose de hombros y sentándose en una silla de la cocina.

La joven doctora se sienta en un sillón del lobby, sin darse cuenta de que un médico curioso, tenía toda su atención sobre ella, que la veía a cierta distancia – me alegra mucho que hayan llegado con bien… ¡estoy tan emocionada de que voy a volver a verte!, que terminado el congreso voy a tomar el próximo vuelo a Hillwood.

– _¿volver a verte?... estoy casi seguro que Phoebe dijo Hel… será acaso…_ – pensaba Arnold, sosteniendo una revista médica que le había proporcionado un laboratorio (fingiendo que la leía), junto con dos bolsas llenas de propaganda farmacéutica.

– Oye Arnold, lo que dijiste allá en tu presentación estuvo magnifico – comenta el Dr. Céspedes, botánico del instituto donde trabaja Arnold – por fin tendremos los argumentos suficientes para retirar ese medicamento del mercado. Vamos a cenar todos en el restaurante ¿quieres venir?

Phoebe rueda la vista al escuchar el nombre del cabeza de balón – luego les marco – termina la llamada, se levanta del sillón, toma sus bolsas de publicaciones medicas y se retira, mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio.

Arnold se negó, sin despegar los ojos de la oriental – muchas gracias doctor Céspedes, pero voy a cenar más tarde.

– ¡Arnold! Estuve hablando con la representante de laboratorios Carvagio, dice que hay un estudio de campo en… ¿Arnold me estas escuchando?

Sacudiendo su cabeza con forma de balón, Arnold dirige sus ojos hacia su asistente – disculpa María ¿me decías?

– Te digo que hay un estudio de campo por parte de laboratorios "Carvagio", este sería en varios hospitales del país y te darían una beca junto con un certificado de participación con validez oficial. El programa abarca pacientes pediátricos ¿Qué dices?

– Te respondo mañana… ¿no quieres cenar?

– ¡Claro! Me muero de hambre – María comienza a caminar hacia el restaurante, cuando Arnold la toma de la mano.

– Me refiero a que si quieres salir a cenar, fuera del hotel.

El rubor comenzó a invadir las morenas mejillas de María – me gusta la idea doctor – responde en forma picara, tomando el brazo que Arnold le estaba ofreciendo para posteriormente, salir del hotel y cenar en un fino restaurante.

Casi simultáneamente, en Hillwood, Helga estaba ayudando a Gerald a preparar la cena de los pequeños – mamá… tengo hambre.

– En un segundo mi amor, ve a jugar con tu hermana – responde la rubia, que estaba cocinando unos hot cakes.

Harriet, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo (y probablemente, la primera vez en su corta vida) se mantenía en silencio. Desde que llegaron los Johanssen, parecía que le habían comido la lengua los ratones, pues al ver a Andrew entrar por la puerta, lo reconoció de inmediato como el niño que vio en el parque; el primero que le hablo cuando llego a esa extraña ciudad y sobre todo, el primero que la animo y sonrió cuando estaba llorando. Gerald tomo a la pequeña y la sentó en la mesa de la cocina, desde donde vigilaba a Andy, con un ligero toque de rubor en las mejillas, y una sonrisa delatadora.

– ¡Harriet! Te estoy hablando.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, la menor dirige su mirada hacia Phil – ¿Qué quieres Phil? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

– Andy dice que podemos subir a su habitación y jugar videojuegos mientras esta la cena.

– Vamos, será divertido – comenta Andy, que se acerco por un costado y tomo su pequeña mano.

Aventado la mano del niño, la pequeña frunce las cejas y se cruza de brazos – ¿Para que luego no me lo presten? Ni en un millón de años.

Ambos niños cruzaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros – entonces vamos nosotros Andrew – grito Phil y apenas iban saliendo de la cocina, cuando la voz de la niña los hizo voltear.

– ¡Ash! Está bien, no tienen porque ponerse en ese plan ¡criminal! – la niña intenta bajarse de la mesa, pero Gerald se le adelanta.

– A ver muñeca, yo te cargo – con cuidado, Gerald toma a Harriet y la baja.

Los tres pequeños salieron de la cocina y corrieron escaleras arriba. Helga se había quedado boquiabierta al escuchar la última expresión de la niña.

– No puedes negar que es hija tuya Pataki – comenta Gerald con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Rayos! Cientos de veces he hablado con ella, para que no se exprese de esa manera, ¡Crim…! – la rubia se detiene en el acto, cuando está a punto de pronunciar las mismas palabras que salieron de la boca de la niña. El moreno se percata de esto y tapa su boca, pero aun así, Helga escucho la risa que salía de la misma.

– ¡Cállate cabeza de cepillo! Y pásame más mantequilla.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Gerald durmió al pequeño Andy; y Helga, después de tomarse un baño junto con sus hijos, los arropo y acostó, para que pudieran descansar.

– Parece que el baño les cayó bien, han quedado profundamente dormidos – comenta el moreno, mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación y viendo a los dos pequeños, que comparten una cama.

– El viaje también fue muy agotador para ellos Gerald, no creí que lo soportarían.

Gerald le muestra una lata de cerveza a la rubia – ¿gustas?

– Si, porque no – toma la lata de cerveza y baja junto con Gerald a la estancia.

Gerald se sienta delante de Helga, pasa una mano atrás de su cabeza, tratando de encontrar la forma de entablar "ese" tema con su amiga – Se que tal vez no quieras que formule la pregunta… ¿pero que les has dicho sobre..? Pues acerca de...

– Mi muy querido y amado esposo, falleció en un accidente cuando estaba embarazada de los dos – comenta Helga después de darle un gran sorbo a su bebida.

– vaya… y como lo tomaron.

– pues al principio no lo tomaron muy bien, pero ya me estaba cansado de que siempre me cuestionaran por su papá… no puedo decirles que él nos abandono, o que yo lo abandone, porque no lo entenderían y eso crearía más preguntas.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Gerald da un sorbo a su cerveza – pues siento que matar a Arnie no fue muy sensible de tu parte Pataki, creo que a la larga, les va a hacer falta su padre.

Sonriendo con ironía, Helga pone la lata de cerveza en la mesita de centro – ellos van a tener un padre, cabeza de cepillo… solo es cuestión de que le diga que si a… tu sabes… Phil y Harriet son tan felices cuando él está con ellos; en sus caritas se les nota cuanto lo aman.

– ¿lo amas tu? – pregunta Gerald, enarcando una ceja, esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

– él ama a mis hijos… con eso para mí es suficiente.

Negando con la cabeza, Gerald termina la bebida de su lata – mmh, mmh, mmh… creo que va a ser un sacrificio muy grande, Helga.

Helga también termina su cerveza de un solo golpe, limpiando con el antebrazo, sus labios – por los hijos… uno es capaz de cualquier cosa.

En Chicago, Arnold y María ya habían terminado de cenar, y ahora degustaban de un suave vino – dime Arnold, ¿no te gustaría regresar a Hillwood?

– Esa ciudad es muy importante para mí, y a pesar de la distancia, la sigo considerando mi hogar… sin embargo, no siento deseos de regresar.

Fijando sus ojos castaños en las bellas esmeraldas de Arnold, María se arma de valor para hablarle de nuevo sobre sus sentimientos – Arnold, tu sabes que te amo… y aunque no sé si algún día seré correspondida, si ese día llegara, quisiera hacer vida contigo en Hillwood.

El rubio bajo la mirada, un poco apenado, puesto que sabía desde hace tiempo, los sentimientos que María profesaba hacia él – María, la verdad yo…

Con vergüenza en su rostro, la joven mujer intenta corregir su comentario, para no escucharse tan obvia – Pero aunque no sea yo la elegida, debes tener en cuenta de que si quieres iniciar una relación estable con alguna persona, tienes que enfrentar tu pasado y dejar de huir de él. Una de las ciudades participantes en el estudio de los laboratorios Carvagio es precisamente Hillwood, nuestro Hillwood.

En la mesa, María mantenía su mano apoyada, cerca de la de Arnold. El rubio muy despacio acerco su mano hacia la de ella y entrelazo los dedos, recordando mentalmente, las últimas palabras que escucho de la oriental – _"¡estoy tan emocionada de que voy a volver a verte!" _

– ¿Qué dices Arnold?

– Tienes razón María, creo que es hora de volver a casa.

Con suma alegría, la morena levanta su copa de vino – ¡Por Hillwood!

– por Hillwood… – gustoso, choca su copa de vino para brindar con María, pero en cuanto la baja, fija su vista en el anillo que porta en su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda – _por Helga… que al fin pueda sacarla de mi corazón_ – piensa Arnold, estrechando con la otra mano, los delicados dedos de su secretaria.

Sin que ambos lo notaran, uno de los asistentes al congreso vigila de cerca al cabeza de balón, mientras habla por teléfono celular – no se preocupe doctor, vamos a hacer que el doctor Shortman participe en esto, lo quiera o no.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Helga ahora esta de vuelta en Hillwood, sin saber que, el cabeza de balón tiene pensado tambien volver a su ciudad natal. Arnold desconoce el gran secreto que Helga le ha guardado durante esos cinco años, ¿porque Helga no le ha contado a Arnold de sus hijos? Y eso no es todo; Maria hara lo imposible para que Arnold se enamore de ella, y olvide a la que en su momento fue su prometida. Ademas ¿quienes seran las personas que estan vigilando de cerca al doctor Shortman? ¿y en que querran que participe?

**Anillus:** Hola amiga, pues me agarre como loca a escribir para que no se me fuera la inspiracion, y dime ¿que opinas de esto? jeje ya me ire recuperando del sindrome de Anillus porque bueno, estoy buscando una cura jaja que es escribir (asi que si te quieres curar, tienes que terminar toooodos tus fics, jajajaja ntc) Espero tu valioso Review amiga y estamos en contacto, te mando un gran abrazo :)

**letifiesta:** Gracias por tu Review, espero contar con tus reviews en mi fic :). Te mando un abrazo.

**Datyi:** Hola amiga, te agradezco mucho tu review, como veras, Arnold esta pensando en regresar a Hillwood y eso seguramente va a afectar a nuestra rubia. Saludos y espero tu Review.

**Mimi Star:** Hola amiga, la verdad siempre estoy esperando tus reviews, me dan animos para escribir (junto con los de Anillus y de EsGoHer) te lo agradezco con toda el alma.

Como veras, la vida ha cambiado mucho para Helga, que ha luchado por sacar a sus hijos adelante, pero ¿porque no le dijo a Arnold que estaba embarazada, si ya estaba a punto de casarse con él? ¿sera que hay algo más?. Espero tu valiosisimo review :)

Para terminar, les mando un enorme agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este Fanfic.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	3. Nuevos Retos

Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi. Agradezco los Reviews de **letifiesta, Anillus, Datyi, mari3304, SandraPullman-Pataki, Peste21, Mimi Star, davidrivera54**, los cuales respondo al final.

Como se que una imagen dice más que mil palabras, dibuje a los pequeños Phil, Harriet y Andy, por si gustan (o tienen curiosidad) estan en devian :)

Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**Nuevos Retos**

Al día siguiente, Gerald se había levantado temprano para preparar los desayunos de su hijo y sus invitados, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido en la cocina, para no despertar a los recién llegados. Estaba terminando su labor domestica, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

– ¡Enseguida voy! – grita el moreno, apagando la estufa y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, con un secador en mano.

La rubia al escuchar el llamado de la casa, abrió despacio los ojos, fijo la vista en su reloj de pulsera; dando un enorme salto en la cama, al ver que se le había hecho tarde – ¡rayos! Son las siete y media… ¡maldita sea! – Helga se baja corriendo las escaleras, aun en pijamas, sujetando su cabello en una cola de caballo (la rubia nunca imagino, que el largo viaje no solo pudiera afectar a sus pequeños, sino a ella también, quedándose dormida) – ¡Gerald! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Sonriendo, el moreno deja pasar a la persona que llego a su domicilio – mira quién te busca Pataki.

Poniendo ojos como plato, Helga mira con detenimiento a la persona que ingreso a la residencia Johanssen – ¿tú?

Mientras tanto, en Chicago, Arnold se acerca junto con María al stand de los laboratorios Carvagio.

– Realmente lo sentimos mucho, doctor Shortman – comenta la joven representante, aquella con la que la morena hablo el día anterior – La ciudad de Hillwood ya ha sido escogida por otro médico. Solo nos quedan Houston, Texas y Baltimore, Maryland.

María baja su mirada, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, puesto que tenía todas sus esperanzas en volver a Hillwood junto a su apuesto jefe. Arnold en cambio, no podía sentirse más aliviado. Regresar a Hillwood así de repente, sin haber organizado su agenda, ni analizado con cuidado sus obligaciones y asuntos pendientes en México; no le parecía tan buena idea. Y aunque amara su ciudad natal, el recuerdo de ese triste día, seguía siendo su talón de Aquiles; sin mencionar que aquellas palabras dichas por la joven oriental, de nueva cuenta lo mantuvieron despierto gran parte de la noche, pensando una y otra vez, sobre la posibilidad de que cuando Phoebe dijo **Hel**, se estuviera refiriendo a Helga… su Helga – De todas formas señorita, muchas gracias.

– Bueno, creo que al final de cuentas, no volveremos a Hillwood – comenta la morena, dando un suspiro, cabizbaja y resignándose ante la respuesta.

– Anímate María, si quieres podemos ir a Baltimore o a Houston… tu solo dime qué ciudad te gustaría visitar.

– Arnold corazón, es muy amable de tu parte… pero la verdad tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en Hillwood.

– Dicen que en esta época del año, Baltimore se convierte en una ciudad muy romántica – refiere la misma representante, interrumpiendo a María y a Arnold, en un intento por convencerlos para que se inscribieran y apoyaran el estudio de investigación.

– mph, mph – Arnold, abochornado ante las palabras de la representante, comienza a toser, tratando de no perder la compostura – bueno… yo creo que…

– ¡Entonces vayamos para allá! – comenta María emocionada, tomando a Arnold del brazo y viendo una oportunidad de oro para hacer que el cabeza de balón, se enamore de ella – vamos Arnold, ¿Qué dices?

Cuando animo a María a que escogiera otra ciudad, en realidad el rubio nunca pensó que su asistente le tomaría la palabra – Pero María… Aun no sé si mis ocupaciones me permitan tomarme este tiempo… además mi departamento en México…

La mujer lo mira directo a los ojos, tratando de que los suyos se vieran esperanzados y con gran ilusión, juntando sus manos para mayor efecto de convencimiento.

Sin poderse negar, Arnold suspira derrotado al tiempo que se inclina para firmar los papeles del convenio, con los laboratorios – Esta bien María, luego no digas que no te consiento.

Arrojándose en sus brazos, María rodea el cuello de Arnold y comienza a darle varios besos en el rostro – ¡Cielos Arnold, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias!

– Jejeje… tómalo con calma María, yo… – las palabras de Arnold son interrumpidas cuando él se gira hacia ella, y en forma inesperada, la morena le da un beso en la boca, dejando al rubio más que sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– Oh… Arnold… pero que vergüenza… yo, perdóname – la morena se separo de golpe, bajando la mirada, cubriendo su boca completamente sonrojada. Se voltea y aleja en forma apresurada, perdiéndose entre la gran concurrencia.

Arnold queda bastante confundido, pero decide buscar a su secretaria para aclarar las cosas, sin percatarse de que Phoebe lo vio todo.

– Eres de lo peor Arnold… – comenta la pelinegra, en voz baja, antes de entrar a la sala de la primer conferencia.

– ¡Tía Olga, tía Olga! – gritan con gran emoción, los pequeños Phil y Harriet, que aun andan en pijamas, corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la joven mujer, que esta parada junto a su mamá.

– ¡Philip, Harriet! Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo – Olga se arrodilla con un poco de dificultad, abrazando con gozo a sus pequeños sobrinos.

– tía Olga… estas muy panzona ¿Por qué estas tan gorda? – comenta Harriet, al sentir el voluminoso abdomen de Olga.

– ¡Harriet! No digas eso… tu tía Olga no está panzona – Helga reprende a la pequeña. Mientras que junto con Gerald, la ayudan a ponerse de pie.

– jajajaja no amorcito, no estoy gorda… estoy esperando un bebé – comenta Olga sonriente, acariciando su abdomen con ternura – ¿quieren sentir el movimiento de su futuro primito?

Ambos niños, ponen entusiasmados sus pequeñas manos en el voluminoso vientre de su tía, sintiendo el curioso movimiento a través de la tela – ¡se movió, se movió mamá!

Sonriendo con cariño hacia sus sobrinos, Olga pasa una mano sobre los alborotados cabellos de Phil – claro Phil, el bebé les está diciendo hola.

– ¿y cuando te lo van a sacar de la barriga, tía Olga? – pregunta el pequeño niño, emocionado por saber que iba a tener a alguien más con quien jugar.

– Philip, no le preguntes esas cosas a tu tía – de nuevo, Helga corrige a uno de sus hijos.

– Espero que sea muy pronto, o no aguantare un capricho más de su tía – responde una voz masculina, que proviene detrás de la hermana mayor de Helga, no siendo otro sino David, el esposo de Olga, que entra cargando unos regalos para sus sobrinos.

– ¡Tío Dave! – Los pequeñuelos corrieron hacia su tío, tomando cada uno, una pierna del pobre hombre, que está a punto de perder el equilibrio – esperen un momento amiguitos, me van a tirar.

El pequeño Andy baja las escaleras somnoliento, restregándose los ojos por el sueño, pues los agudos gritos de los niños, lo despertaron – papá… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Ya llego mi mamá?

– Tú debes ser Andrew – comenta Dave inclinándose hacia él – me dijo un pajarito que tienes una consola de videojuegos, espero que te gusten las carreras de autos – sonríe ante la mirada emocionada del niño y le extiende una bolsa de regalo.

Andy no cabía en la emoción, tomando el presente que David le había dado, pero Gerald se le adelanta, quitándoselo en el acto – ¡Hey, eso no es justo!

– Te lo voy a devolver cuando regreses del jardín de niños – sentencia Gerald, tomando al pequeño niño entre sus brazos para cargarlo – primero son los deberes.

La pequeña Harriet hace una mueca de molestia, al quedar la carita de Andrew lejos de su vista. Mira hacia su tío Dave y le extiende las manos, esperando a que el hombre la tomara en brazos para quedar a su nivel – tío, tío, tío.

– Claro princesa – con cuidado, David toma a Harriet y la carga, quedando a un costado de Andrew. Se acerca con cuidado para oler su oscuro cabello, no obstante, el niño siente un extraño movimiento que lo hace voltear hacia la menor; quien al ser descubierta, le frunce el entrecejo y muestra la lengua, e inmediatamente se gira hacia David y lo abraza; desconcertando al pequeño moreno. – gracias por el regalo, tío Dave.

– Bueno amigos, Helga sabe donde hay gaseosas por si gustan, se quedan en su casa – se gira hacia su pequeño, que ya se ha recargado en el hombro de su padre – vamos campeón, tenemos que subir rápido a cambiarte y puedas desayunar, para ir a la escuela – Gerald sube junto con el pequeño, dejando solos a los recién llegados, junto con la familia Pataki.

Olga cruzo miradas con su esposo – bueno niños, ¿no les gustaría abrir sus regalos? ¿Por qué no me acompañan afuera a ver que más les trajo su tío Dave? – comenta el esposo de Olga

– Siiiiii – sin pensarlo demasiado, los niños toman de la mano a su tío, llevándolo casi a remolque, hacia la camioneta en la que arribaron.

– Gracias por los obsequios Olga – responde Helga, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para tomar un jugo del frigorífico – ¿se te apetece algo?

– No hermanita, muchas gracias por preguntar.

El silencio surgió entre las dos, Olga miraba a su hermana menor, esperando que le hiciera la pregunta.

– Y dime – al fin Helga, interpreta el silencio de su hermana – ¿Cómo están Bob y Miriam?

– De hecho, también por eso he venido Helga, creo que papá sospecha que has regresado, ayer me pregunto por qué no te podía marcar a New York y la verdad, ya no se que más decirle… Estoy segura de que ya no cree más, las explicaciones que le digo.

– Pues que lastima por Bob ¿no crees? – responde la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y sirviendo el jugo en un vaso de vidrio.

Negando con la cabeza, Olga toma el hombro de su hermana – Helga… tienes que perdonar a papá… el ya es un hombre viejo y está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, hasta hoy, no hay día que no se lamente.

Enarcando una ceja, Helga pone el vaso en la mesa de la cocina – ¿acaso el te ha dicho algo?

– No es algo que me lo diga a mí literalmente Helga… además, mamá también me lo ha comentado.

– Entonces tú no lo has escuchado directamente ¿verdad OLGA? – comenta la rubia con cierta amargura, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las escaleras.

Olga se apresura, poniéndose delante de ella – Helga, tienes que perdonarlo algún día… ese odio y resentimiento que sientes por papá, también te está haciendo daño a ti, y tú lo sabes.

Helga toma con brusquedad, la mano que su hermana deposito en su hombro – lo que me hizo Bob no fue cualquier cosa Olga… y por primera vez, tu lo viste todo.

Flashback…

Helga iba bajando las escaleras, y no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en esas viejas fotografías, donde en la mayoría, solo salían tres miembros de la familia; y en el resto, se le sumaba una triste niña, vestida de color rosa, aislada de toda esa "aparente" felicidad – ¡Esperen un momento!

– ¿Ocurre algo Helga? – pregunta Lila, antes de cruzar miradas con Phoebe.

Con abundantes lagrimas, Helga se dirigió a Lila – si hay algo que necesito que hagas… algo que hagas por mi Lila.

– claro Helga… tu solo dime y si puedo, estoy segura de que…

Negando con la cabeza, Helga toma a la pelirroja por los hombros – no es un "si puedo" Lila, tienes que hacerlo… yo… no me voy a casar con Arnold…

– ¡¿QUE…? – la expresión de franca sorpresa, no se dejo esperar como reacción en las personas alrededor suyo, incluyendo a Bob y Miriam.

– ¿A que te refieres con que no te vas a casar? ¡Olga no digas tonterías!, en unos minutos tenemos que estar en la iglesia.

– No estoy hablando contigo Bob, y por última vez te lo digo, no soy Olga soy Helga, tu hija Helga… a menos que eso también se te olvide – replico la rubia, tomando su tiara junto con el velo, arrojándolo al piso enojada y retando a su padre con la mirada.

– No me hables en ese tono jovencita, ahora sube al automóvil, que se nos hace tarde.

– Sube tu Bob, porque YO no pienso ir – termina la rubia, tomando su anillo y dándoselo en la mano a la pelirroja – Lila, necesito que le entregues esto a Arnold… dile que no voy a ir… y no le digas nada más.

– pero Helga dime, ¿Por qué lo haces hija? – pregunta Miriam, mirando asustada y al mismo tiempo preocupada, a su hija menor.

Ya no puedo más  
>Tanta gente y yo en soledad<br>Llego a casa y todo es igual

– no tenemos tiempo para tus tontos caprichos Olga, subirás a ese automóvil aunque tenga que subirte por la fuerza… ¡gaste mucho dinero en tu estúpida boda y te vas a casar, aunque no quieras! – reclama Bob Pataki, tomando fuerte a Helga del antebrazo, con la firme intensión de llevarla a la iglesia, así fuera por las malas.

Siempre lo han dicho  
>Soy caso perdido<p>

– ¡por Dios santo! Si es por el dinero Bob, créeme que tengo pensado pagarte hasta el último centavo; y si quieres saber la razón – la rubia detuvo un momento su llanto, mirando con intensa furia a su padre – ¡Tú eres la razón principal Bob!, ¡No quiero tener una familia como la tuya!

Asustada, Miriam Pataki solo pudo dar un fuerte grito – ¡No Bob, por amor de Dios…!

Merezco un castigo  
>Aay no por favor, aay<p>

Un fuerte sonido hizo que se cimbrara el ambiente en la casa Pataki, el gran Bob, el enorme sujeto que había engendrado a la chica, que mantenía cautiva por el antebrazo, dio una fuerte cachetada a la mejilla de su hija, doblándola lo suficiente para que cayera en forma incompleta al piso, hasta que este la libero.

Me pongo a pensar  
>En lo que suelen hablar<br>En lo que ellos me han hecho cambiar

– ¡levántate y arréglate porque te voy a llevar a esa iglesia, viva o muerta!

La rubia continuaba en el piso con la cabeza baja, Bob se inclino con la intensión de incorporar a la rubia en forma no tan gentil, pero Phoebe reacciono pronto y se interpuso entre los dos – ¡Alto señor Pataki, no voy a permitir que le haga daño a Helga!

Que mi mejor amiga, no es buena compañía  
>Y ese novio a escondidas, que no me merecía<br>Y esta noche ya no aguanto más

– Siempre lo pensé, ese chico Alfred es demasiado bueno para ti… Con este comportamiento, has deshonrado a los Pataki Helga, ya no eres bienvenida a vivir en esta casa.

Helga por fin levanto la vista hacia su padre, dejándolo petrificado al caer en cuenta, que de los labios de la joven rubia, salía ese liquido rojizo con metálico sabor – eso me parece perfecto Bob.

Hoy me iré de casa  
>Corriendo descalza<br>A ver quién me atrapa  
>A ver quién me alcanza<br>Hoy me iré de casa  
>Corriendo descalza<br>El viento en la cara  
>Gritándole al alba<p>

Helga se apresuro a ponerse de pie, siendo ayudada por Phoebe ante la mirada atónita de Olga y Lila; esta última solo atino a levantar el velo, apretando fuerte el anillo que Helga le había entregado.

Hoy me iré de casa  
>Corriendo descalza<br>A ver quién me atrapa  
>A ver quién me alcanza<br>Hoy me iré de casa

Siguiendo de cerca a su hija, Miriam comienza a derramar enormes lagrimas, tomando el brazo de la rubia – Helga amor, no te vayas por favor… ¿acaso te ofendió ese chico con cabeza de balón?

– Déjala Miriam, estoy seguro que ese tal Alfred va a estar mejor sin ella.

Ya no puedo más  
>Siempre logran hacerme llorar<p>

Esas palabras realmente lastimaron a Helga, soltando un par de lágrimas en respuesta; afectándola mucho más que el fuerte golpe recibido en su mejilla derecha, la cual ya comenzaba a molestarle.

Era niña y ya no lo soy más  
>No quieren que crezca<br>Nada les parece

– Hermanita bebé… por favor piénsalo bien, de seguro que cualquier discusión que hayas tenido con Arnold se puede solucionar… es solo cuestión de que se sienten a platicar, tal vez no has pensado bien…

Me han hecho rebelde  
>Aay no por favor, aay<p>

Sonriendo con amargura, Helga se gira hacia su hermana mayor – Créeme Olga, si llegue a tener dudas sobre mi decisión, el golpe que me dio tu padre me ayudo a pensar "mejor" las cosas.

Me pongo a pensar  
>En lo que suelen hablar<br>En lo que ellos me han hecho cambiar

Helga salió "cojeando" (debido a que se le había caído un zapato en la caída) rumbo al vehículo donde sería llevada a la iglesia, abrió la cajuela y tomo su pesado veliz, después se dirigió al coche de Phoebe, quien le abrió el portaequipaje, y ayudo a la rubia a meter su maleta.

Que mi ropa y mi pelo  
>Y mi comportamiento<br>Quieren regir mis sueños  
>Matar mis sentimientos<br>Y esta noche ya no aguanto más

¿Helga, estás segura de esto? – pregunto la joven oriental, tomando las manos de la rubia al tiempo que una lagrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

Levantando la vista, Helga recorrió a las personas que ya la rodeaban, mirando con tristeza a Miriam, Olga, Lila y Phoebe; pero frunciendo el entrecejo al ver a Bob, mirándola furioso desde lo alto del pórtico – ¡ME VOY!

Helga camino rumbo a Lila, le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida, dejándole ese difícil encargo a una de sus mejores amigas. Después se despidió de Olga y de Miriam, partiendo junto con su mejor amiga rumbo al aeropuerto de Hillwood.

Hoy me iré  
>Hoy me iré de casa<br>Corriendo descalza  
>A ver quién me atrapa<br>A ver quién me alcanza  
>Hoy me iré de casa<br>Corriendo descalza  
>El viento en la cara<br>Gritándole al alba  
>Hoy me iré de casa<p>

Fin del Flashback.

– Tú también tuviste la culpa Helga – Olga ahora permanece sentada junto con Helga; toma su mano y la estrecha con las suyas – si le hubieras dicho a papá lo que te hizo Arnold, pues…

– ¿Viniste nada más para recordarme el día más triste de mi vida, Olga? – responde Helga, retirando la mano de su hermana, sin ser tan brusca, debido a su embarazo.

– no Helga, también vine por ti, para llevarte a tu entrevista de trabajo.

Por increíble que parezca, Olga se mantuvo en comunicación con Helga. Durante los cinco años, la hermana mayor estuvo al tanto de todos los pormenores que aquejaban a la pequeña familia de Helga, y en cuanto se entero por la misma Helga, que regresaría a Hillwood; busco entre sus amistades quien le diera trabajo a su hermana, mientras se solucionaban sus problemas financieros. En cuanto a Bob y Miriam, durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en New York, visitaron a Helga junto con Olga en contadas ocasiones; ya sea para conocer a sus pequeños nietos y convivir con ellos, sin embargo, Bob siempre se mostraba demasiado aislado con respecto a Helga.

– Está bien Olga, solo déjame ver a dónde puedo llevar a los pequeños.

– Por eso no te preocupes Helga, Dave esta tan entusiasmado por el bebé, que se ofreció a pasar todo el día con ellos.

Mostrando una amplia sonrisa, Helga llamo a Harriet y a Phil; subió rápido para bañarse junto con sus hijos y arreglarse a toda velocidad, puesto que ese viernes debía comenzar una nueva vida; ese día empezaría un nuevo reto para sacar a sus hijos (junto con ella), adelante.

– María por Dios, abre la puerta… – Arnold toca por vigésima vez la puerta de la habitación de María – me voy a perder todas las conferencias de la mañana.

Detrás de la puerta, María responde – entonces ve a las conferencias… yo me quedo aquí.

– vamos María… quiero discutir contigo sobre lo que ocurrió… no puedo irme así como así a las conferencias, no sin haber hablado de frente, no sería correcto.

– si nada más estas aquí por hacer lo correcto, entonces vete tranquilo… yo estoy bien – responde al otro lado de la puerta, donde esta recargada – vete Arnold.

Poniendo la frente en la madera que los separa, Arnold se recarga completamente en la puerta y lanza un suspiro – tu sabes que te quiero mucho María, y no quiero pensar que esto que paso nos pueda distanciar... me harías mucha falta…

La puerta se abrió, provocando que Arnold casi se caiga al otro lado, no obstante, María recibe en sus brazos al cabeza de balón, dándose un sorpresivo abrazo, que termino enrojeciendo el rostro de ambos – ¡Perdón María!

La morena se separa de Arnold, desviando su mirada hacia el lado opuesto – no te preocupes Arnold… debí suponer que estabas recargado en la puerta.

Con cuidado, Arnold tomo la barbilla de su secretaria – María, tu sabes que eres muy importante para mí, y no quiero que ningún malentendido, ni nada, nos separe.

Desconcertada por el comentario, la morena levanto la vista hacia el doctor con cabeza de balón – ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?

– ¿Qué eres la mujer más importante para mí, en este momento? Si… si es a lo que te refieres – comenta con una sonrisa – anímate María, que Baltimore nos espera.

La morena pudo haberse sentido incomoda, inclusive mal con ese comentario hecho por Arnold (ya que parecería, que se burlaba de sus sentimientos hacia él), pero al ver la tierna y sincera sonrisa que este le daba, podía darse cuenta de que Arnold hablaba en serio; demostrándole que era la mujer más cercana a su corazón, y eso la llenaba de no tan falsas esperanzas – eres un pillo, "lindo pollito"

Ambos se acercaron para darse un abrazo, pero fueron interrumpidos por la representante médico – Doctor Shortman lo he estado buscando por todos lados… disculpe que los interrumpa, pero el doctor que había solicitado la ciudad de Hillwood, en Washington, nos acaba de cancelar ¿no les gustaría tomar su lugar?

Con gran ilusión, María se voltea hacia Arnold, a quien ya mantenía abrazado – ¡Arnold, esto puede ser una señal del destino!

El rubio miro a su asistente varias veces, así como a la representante farmacéutica. Ambas esperaban su respuesta – Está bien señorita, en un momento bajo para hacer cambio de documentos.

Satisfecha, la representante se regreso por donde llego, dejando a Arnold junto a su muy entusiasmada acompañante – ¡Dios mío Arnold! ¡Vamos a regresar a Hillwood!

– si… que emocionante… – Arnold responde no tan convencido, volviendo a su memoria, aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la esposa de su mejor amigo – _"__¡estoy tan emocionada de que voy a volver a verte!"_

Olga le comento a su hermana, que Charlotee (la misma que había arreglado a Helga el día de su boda), era dueña de una tienda especializada, en un prestigioso centro comercial, en el corazón de la zona más pomposa de Hillwood. Pero lo que Helga no sabía, era sobre que se trataba la dichosa tienda.

– Esto debe ser una broma, Olga – comenta molesta la rubia, cruzándose de brazos al pie de la entrada de la tienda – preferiría cocinar hamburguesas en cualquier esquina, que trabajar en este lugar.

– ¡Olga, Helga! Que gusto me da de volverlas a ver; pero pasen por favor, no se queden ahí de pie… ¿no les apetece una taza de café, té?

– Hola Charlotee, por mi estoy bien gracias – responde Helga alzándose de hombros.

– ¿y cómo va el mundo del modelaje, querida Olga? – Pregunta la dueña del local, que llevo a sus invitadas a una pequeña y exclusiva sala, mirando entusiasmada el enorme abdomen, de una de sus mejores modelos – estoy segura que te vi el mes pasado en la revista "Madres triunfadoras"

– fue una maravillosa y enriquecedora experiencia Charlotee, y aunque quede exhausta, me encanto que el fotógrafo y el diseñador me dejaran quedarme con las fotos – responde Olga, juntando las manos en su vientre, muy contenta.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti Helga? Olga me regalo tu primer libro de poesía y debo decir que es uno de los mejores que he leído.

– gracias Charlotee, es agradable saber que te haya gustado – responde con cierta indiferencia, viendo con algo de incomodidad los artículos de la tienda.

Charlotee y Olga cruzaron miradas – Helga… espero que te guste la idea de trabajar aquí, porque yo la verdad estoy más que encantada – comenta la primera, observando un poco preocupada la reacción y los sentimientos de la rubia.

– tía, ya llego la señorita Melnitz a recoger su… oh tienes invitadas – comenta la joven y hermosa sobrina de la señora Charlotee, de unos veinte años, cabello castaño, ojos color miel y finta de modelo – disculpa mi atrevimiento, querida tía.

La señora Charlotee se puso en pie y junto con Helga, ayudaron a Olga – ¿Olga porque no me acompañas?, ahora que te alivies me gustaría que modelaras unos nuevos diseños que llegaron; mientras tu Anne Lois, puedes mostrarle a Helga el interior de la tienda.

– con mucho gusto tía Charlotee, por aquí Hilda – Anne Lois le indica el camino a la mujer de dorados cabellos.

– Sí, terminemos con esto – responde con igual indiferencia, siguiendo a la jovencita.

Una vez que la jovial sobrina perdió de vista a su madura tía, se giro hacia Helga, mostrándole su verdadera cara – si crees que por ser hermana de esa modelucha, voy a dejar que me quites lo que por derecho me corresponde, estas pero muy equivocada rubia.

Enarcando una ceja, Helga mira un poco extrañada a la sobrina de Charlotee – ¿DISCULPA? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando, hermana?

Cruzándose de brazos, la fastidiosa jovencita camina alrededor de Helga, recorriéndola con la mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo al percatarse, que la rubia era mucho más alta que ella – así que tu eres Hilda, Helga o como te llames… mi tía me conto tu trágica historia; dejada en el altar, embarazada, y ahora quieres entrar a trabajar en una _**Tienda Exclusiva para Novias**_ jajajaja que patética. Estoy segura que muchos recuerdos dolorosos van a cobrar fuerzas en tu corazón ¿verdad cariño?

Helga tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, así como la boca. No podía creer que aquella dulce jovencita que entro, fuera una completa arpía – Mira princesita, yo no sé en qué cuento de hadas andas viviendo, pero si estoy aquí es solo para…

– yo sé porque estás aquí, querida… vienes a que mi tonta tía te de trabajo, luego de forma inesperada, va a necesitar una modelo para su pasarela y ¡qué casualidad! Tú vas a estar disponible; así como le sucedió a la perdedora de tu hermana… ¡Pero ni creas que yo vaya a permitirlo! – la castaña se acerco hacia Helga, mirándola directo a los ojos – Si intentas ganar mi lugar como modelo, voy a hacer tu vida tan miserable, que vas a desear jamás haberme conocido.

Tomando a la chica del cuello de su blusa, Helga la amenaza – mira princesa presumida, no sé como una alimaña como tú puede ser familiar de tan dulce señora, pero te aseguro que el mundo del modelaje no me interesa… así que guárdate tus comentarios, porque mi única intensión es trabajar como vendedora.

– uy… parece que esta gata tiene uñas – replica Anne Lois con sarcasmo, elevando una ceja.

Sonriendo con burla, Helga toma un portalápices de madera un poco grueso, que se encontraba sobre el mostrador. Se lo muestra cerca del rostro, apretándolo con la vieja Betsy y rompiéndolo delante de sus ojos – como no tienes idea… querida.

Esto sirvió para que Anne Lois abriera grande los ojos, pasando un poco de saliva al tiempo que Helga la soltaba, rompiéndose la tensión al escuchar unas pequeñas voces conocidas – ¡mamá, mamá! Tío Dave nos trajo a verte – dice la pequeña Harriet.

– ¡oh Dios bendito! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una hermosa señorita y un apuesto caballerito – expresa Charlotee, que va llegando junto con Olga, tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos – ¿no te gustaría modelar vestiditos de damitas?

Rodando la vista hacia los aparadores, señala a lo lejos un hermoso vestido de novia, color ivory, con un pequeño y delicado listón azul, bordeando la cintura – quisiera ponerme ese – dice al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornan rojizas, sonriendo al imaginarse a cierto niño de piel morena junto a ella – _Andrew, cuando sea grande me voy a casar contigo._

– Mamá… creo que Harriet está enferma, de repente se sonríe así como tonta y no dice nada – le comunica Phil, jalando la falda de su madre y señalando a la niña.

– ¡mamá! Phil me dijo tonta, además que eso no es de tu incumbencia Philip – responde la pequeña, que aun es cargada por la señora Charlotee.

– tienes unos hermosos ángeles Helga, espero algún día me los prestes para la ropa infantil.

– Por cierto rubia – le dice Anne Lois a Helga, en voz baja y cerca del oído – si llego a ver a tus pequeños demonios corriendo alrededor de mi tienda, te voy a meter en un enorme problema.

Ignorando el comentario de la veinteañera, Helga se acerca y toma a su pequeña en brazos – muchas gracias Charlotee, tu solo avísame cuando necesites de mis niños.

– Entonces Helga linda… ¿mañana a las nueve?

Estrechando la mano de la dulce señora, Helga mira de reojo a la sobrina de su nueva jefa – Charlotee, tenemos un trato.

Por la tarde, en la sala del lobby, Phoebe se sentó para hacer una llamada – ¿bueno Hel? Siempre que te dijeron ¿te van a contratar?

– por desgracia si Phoebe, pero no tengo otra opción, más que esperar a que se resuelva lo de la demanda.

– Me da tanto gusto amiga. Durante la comida fui al aeropuerto para apartar mi boleto, no tienes idea de la felicidad que me va a dar, en cuanto te vea Helg… – la pelinegra miro sobre su hombro y pudo reconocer la sombra de cierta cabeza en forma de balón, que estaba muy cerca de ella; cambiando el nombre que iba a pronunciar – **Helen**, tiene tanto tiempo que no te veo **Helen**, llegando a Hillwood te voy a invitar a cenar **Helen**.

Helga al otro lado de la línea, retiro el celular de su oído – ¿Helen? ¿De qué Helen estás hablando Phoebe?, soy Helga, Helga

– _¿Helen?... bueno, parece que al final de cuentas no estaba hablando_ _de Helga_ – suspira el rubio, caminando un poco cabizbajo y sintiéndose extrañamente desilusionado – _como dijo María… tal vez esto sea una señal del destino…_

– Doctor Shortman – se acerca el doctor Torres, junto con el doctor Céspedes – nos enteramos que de aquí vas rumbo a Washington – hace referencia el primero, acomodando sus gafas y poniendo una mano en su nuca – ¿Qué va a pasar con la investigación de la nueva droga?

– No se preocupe doctor Torres, traigo en mi maletín unas muestras del "sol de medianoche" y puedo continuar con los ensayos en el laboratorio del área de investigación, del hospital de especialidades de Hillwood.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el doctor Céspedes toma a su colega del hombro – espero no te tardes mucho Arnold, necesitamos ese estudio.

– claro doctor, no se preocupe.

Al otro lado del salón, una vez más el cabeza de balón es cuidadosamente observado por un extraño sujeto, que se comunica con otra persona por teléfono celular – No se preocupe doctor, estamos al tanto de su viaje… – cuelga y mira fijamente a Arnold, desde las sombras – No importa a donde vaya doctor Shortman… de todas formas tendrá que hacer lo que queramos jajajaja.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Arnold va de regreso rumbo a su ciudad natal, convencido de que tal vez, no vea a Helga... pero entonces ¿porque se tiene que sentir desilusionado? si se supone que el ya saco a Helga de su corazon, o por lo menos es lo que el cree. Por otro lado, parece que la suerte de Helga no va a mejorar de forma inmediata; la rubia no tiene la menor idea de como esa tal Anne Lois, le va a hacer desear regresarse a New York. De nueva cuenta, alguien vigila a nuestro cabeza de balón, y hablando de misterios ¿que será el "sol de medianoche"? ¿tendra algo que ver con la extraña vigilancia sobre Arnold?.

Como verán ya falta poco para que esos dos se encuentren ¿como tomara Arnold la increible e inesperada doble noticia? y sobre todo ¿que hara Helga cuando lo enfrente? La cancion se llama "Hoy me iré de casa" y es de Gloria Trevi.

**letifiesta: **Hola amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, besos

**Anillus:** ¿como que vas a estar atenta a cada explicacion y cada problema que se mencione? niña me vas a poner nerviosa jajaja ahora me voy a cuidar de no escribir burradas jajaja. Gracias por decir que es una mezcla genial entre novela y realismo... Y ni idea tienes de lo que va a vivir Helga, pero cuando lo leas se te van a caer los calcetines jajaja ntc. Y digamos que por lo pronto, Arnold no tiene la menor idea de sus hijos, ni el porque Helga huyo el dia de su boda... no puedo decir mucho, pero tu me entiendes jaja.

¿Y el tratamiento que te indique? veo que no quieres curarte del sindrome de Anillus jajajaja (te dedique el dibujo de los peques en Devian, para que tengas animos y actualices) Nos vemos amiga.

**Datyi: **Gracias por compartir en tu review que te gusto el enamoramiento de Harriet con Andrew, quise poner a la pequeña hija de Helga en una situacion similar a la de su madre, y solo se me ocurrio lo del parque :). Hasta donde saben Arnold (y sobre todo María) Helga ya no vive en Hillwood, perdiendole la huella desde el dia de la boda (obvio, Maria no le iba a insistir a Arnold, que regrese a un lugar donde esta la mujer de la que sigue enamorado) ademas que de Phoebe solo escucho** Hel **y tu y yo sabemos lo denso que puede ser Arnold jajajaja. Te mando un gran abrazo y espero contar con tu review.

**mari3304: **Pues si amiga, otra novela más para tus tardes de no tan ocio jejeje, no se si va a ser tan larga como la otra (porque la vdd solo escribo las cosas como se me van ocurriendo, cuando me doy cuenta ya llevo 13 o 15 hojas en word) pero te aseguro que te va a gustar (eso espero). Lo que le hizo Arnold a Helga, bueno el muy lento ni sabe que le hizo algo, como lo pongo en el capitulo uno (que aunque Phoebe le reclama, no entiende nada de lo que le estan hablando).

La escena donde Andy se acerca a Harriet tambien me gusto mucho, Gerald lo ha educado en el sentido de que debe respetar a las niñas y no hacerlas llorar, por esto cuando la vio triste se acerco gustoso a darle animos, sin imaginar que iba a dejar una huella en el corazon de la pequeña Pataki. Y en cuanto a Phoebe, digamos que los largos años que ha estado conviviendo con Helga, han dado sus frutos :) GRACIAS por decirme GENIO CREATIVO jajaja esas palabras me quedan grandes amiga, no me considero uno, pero de todas formas gracias :):):):)

**SandraPullman-Pataki: **¿porque se fue Helga? Caray... cuando lo leas van a pasar o dos cosas (pensaras que Helga es una exagerada, que no creo... o en su defecto, tambien querras quemar en leña verde a Arnold, tal como le sentencio Phoebe al cabeza de balon) Gertie digamos que se entero de la misma forma que Helga... y Gerald, te voy a comentar que en un principio no creyo lo que Phoebe le conto, pero en cuanto paso el tiempo... ¡AAH! no te puedo decir mucho sorry :(:(

Arnold no tiene la menor idea de que es padre (y mucho menos de mellizos), ¿que crees amiga que pasara cuando se entere?... Por cierto, ya vi que tienes un fic, y como soy mala para el ingles lo voy a leer pausadamente, cuando termine te dejo mi review :) Saludines :)

**Peste21: **Hola amiga, antes que nada, como me gustan tus fics, en cuanto vi que comenzaste uno luego luego me inscribi jejeje, espero no tardes en actualizar. Helga dejo al cabeza de balon en el altar y bueno, sus razones las iras leyendo conforme vaya avanzando el fic. Y si, tienes mucha razon en cuanto la personalidad de la rubia, es fuerte y dulce a la vez, y precisamente quise plasmar esas dos cualidades en el fic. Espero seguir contando con tu Review :)

**Mimi Star: **hola ciberamiga, me dio mucha risa leer que te hice reir en el trabajo (valga la rebusnancia) y pues aunque Helga quiso hacerle una broma pesada a su mejor amiga, el cazador resulto cazado jajajaja (pobre Gerald, el fue el unico que casi se infarta por eso) en cuanto a la relacion entre Arnold y Maria, el como bien lo dices, sabe perfectamente que la morena suspira por el, pero en estos momentos (y desde hace mucho) se la ha pasado de relacion en relacion, sin sentir más que "gusto" por sus parejas, ya que lo de Helga en si, si lo afecto muchisimo y eso María lo sabe (por esto no lo presiona para que sea su pareja) Y aunque el siente que ya ha superado el profundo amor que sentia por Helga, la verdad es otra.

Tal vez cuando leas la razon por la que Helga dejo al cabeza de balon, decidiras si la muy terca de Pataki se complico la vida solita o si Arnold de plano, la rego.

En cuanto al porque Gerald no le dijo nada a Arnold, pues digamos que en un principio estaba 100% del lado de su mejor amigo, pero al pasar los años y escuchar por Phoebe lo que ocurrio entre ellos, la balanza se hizo hacia la rubia.

Como ya le dije a mari3304, Gerald ha educado a su hijo para que sea un caballerito con las niñas, dejando un pequeño e infantil enamoramiento en Harriet (y al estar viviendo en la misma casa, ese pequeño amor de Harriet, va a ir creciendo sin que el niño se de cuenta :)). Espero seguir contando con tu Review (largisisisisimos reviews jaja) ya sabes que es uno de los mas esperados, junto con los de Anillus y de EsGoHer :)

**davidrivera54: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review :) te mando un gran abrazo de agradecimiento


	4. Me Llamo Harriet

Hola a todos, este capitulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Esmeralda, esperando que la anime un poco y que se sepa que cuenta con mi amistad.

En esta ocasion, no voy a responder los reviews, más que por mensaje privado. No dejen de escribirlos :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**Me Llamo Harriet**

– Miren quien acaba de llegar… – dice Gerald entusiasmado, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la mujer de su vida.

– ¡Helga! – grita la oriental, entrando corriendo al interior de su hogar en dirección hacia la rubia, quien esperaba junto con sus hijos y el pequeño Andrew, el regreso de su mejor amiga y Gerald, que fue a recogerla al aeropuerto.

– ¡Phoebe! – Ambas mujeres se abrazaron emocionadas, soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad; permaneciendo así por algunos minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el pequeño Andrew, que jalaba en forma insistente el saco de su madre – mamá… ¿no me vas a abrazar a mi también?

– Perdóname mi amor – Phoebe se arrodilla ante su pequeño hijo y le da un fuerte abrazo, mientras ella misma se retira los lentes, secando con cuidado las lagrimas de sus ojos.

– ¿mamá, quien es esa señora? – Pregunta el pequeño Phil, en voz baja, mirando extrañado a la mujer que continua abrazando a su nuevo mejor amigo – ¿ella es la mamá de Andy?

– Así es mi cielo, Phoebe es la mamá de tu amiguito.

La pequeña Harriet puso ojos enormes al escuchar esto, desviando la vista para ver como Andy se sujetaba en forma tierna del cuello de su mamá, mostrando en su rostro una bella sonrisa. Sin que nadie lo notara, la pequeña se escabullo, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta de la cocina y saco del interior de su overol azul, una pequeña foto de Andy, que tomo sin permiso de un álbum de fotos que encontró – ¡oh por Dios…! Pero si ella es la mami de mi amor… – se asoma y ve que el niño le da un pequeño beso en la frente a su madre – si tan solo me dieras un beso en mi frente… awww… eres el niño más tierno del mundo… oh Andrew… Andrew…

– ¿Harriet? – se asoma el mencionado, puesto que su mamá lo mando a buscar a la hija de Helga.

– ¡Ah! – La menor pego un agudo grito, escondiendo rápido la foto del niño y llamando la atención de los adultos que se encontraban ahí – ¿Pero qué te pasa niño tonto?, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación oír a escondidas? ¡Me asustate!

Phoebe se asoma junto con su hijo, alcanzando a ver parte de la reacción de la niña, enarcando una ceja y sintiendo esa escena extrañamente familiar – Andy, no asustes a la pequeña – se inclina y toma en brazos a Harriet, que al voltearse, le muestra un ojo y le saca la lengua.

– Así que tu eres Harriet… estas mucho más grande de cuando te vi la ultima vez, y mucho más bonita.

– Gracias señora mamá de Andy – responde la pequeña, un poco sonrojada.

– ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana, Phil?

El pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros, le responde a su mejor amigo – No lo sé… desde que llego ha estado actuando muy extraño… pero así es Harriet – termina sonriendo, mirando con cariño a su hermana.

– _la mamá de mi amor huele muy rico_ – pensaba la niña, apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de Phoebe.

– Chicas, será mejor que no se pongan cómodas – comenta Gerald, que ingreso de nuevo, cargando las maletas de su esposa – tenemos una cena en casa de la familia Berman.

– ¡Helga, esto es perfecto!, podremos convivir con nuestros amigos mientras platicamos, todos se van a sorprender en cuanto te vean.

Helga puso una mano en su brazo, sintiéndose un poco incomoda – no lo sé Pheb's, aun no me siento lista para verlos a todos… ellos me van a recordar a…

– ¿mi papá? – Pregunta el pequeño Phil, tomando la mano de Helga, mirándola con esos tiernos ojos azules, que aunque no fueran del mismo color de su padre, el contenido de su mirada lo decía todo – ¿es eso mamá?

Helga se inclino hacia su pequeño hijo – no mi amor, es que no sé donde podríamos dejarlos…

– por eso no hay inconvenientes Helga, Harold me dijo que también los niños están invitados, allí cenaran y podrán dormirse en el cuarto de su hijo Harold, hasta que nos los traigamos de regreso – responde Gerald, con la intensión de darle ánimos a su amiga.

– Harold hijo de Harold, mmmh – bajo la vista y miro fijamente los sinceros ojos de Philip – ¡qué diablos! Vamos a refrescarnos un poco.

Así, la familia Johanssen junto con la familia Pataki, se arreglaron y dirigieron sin escalas rumbo a la residencia Berman, donde ya los esperaban.

– ¡Helga por Dios, estas igualita! – Rhonda se acerca con gran emoción, abrazando fuerte a su amiga de la infancia.

– Hola princesa, tu tampoco no has cambiado nada – Helga llevaba un sencillo vestido color rosa, de tirantes delgados y corte recto, con un suave estampado blanco. Su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en un alto chongo y su maquillaje, aunque era sencillo, la hacía ver elegante.

– Definitivamente no puedo creerlo, ese vestido te queda muy bien; tu estilo sí que mejoro en New York City… ¿sabías que a todos mis amigos de Aspen les he platicado que te conozco? No pueden creer que conozca a la exitosa autora del libro: "Besos a la Luna". Acompáñame querida, vamos a saludar a Nadine, ¿sabías que se caso con Lorenzo? bla, bla, bla…

Rodando sus bellos zafiros, Helga mira a Phoebe, lanzando desesperadamente un silencioso grito de auxilio.

– Creo que voy a acompañar a Helga – le dice Phoebe a su esposo y después se inclina hacia Harriet, Phil y Andy – niños ¿Por qué no se reúnen con los demás pequeños? Andy tu sabes dónde se encuentra la habitación de Harold, tómense de las manos para que no los empuje ningún adulto.

El pequeño Andy, que ahora viste una camisa color vino y pantalón de vestir negro, asiente con la cabeza y toma a Harriet de la mano – vamos Harriet, te vas a divertir mucho.

La pequeña luce un vestidito blanco, con borde azul en las mangas, al igual que la falda, y un listón del mismo tono azulado, rodea su cintura; junto con sus inseparables moños del cabello – ¡Ash! Está bien… solo porque lo dice tu mamá – Harriet toma a Phil (que lleva puesto una camisa azul cielo y pantalón azul marino) y los tres se encaminan hacia el dormitorio del niño gordo, donde al llegar, fueron recibidos por el pequeño Harold (el cual se parecía en demasía a su padre, solo de su madre tenía el tono de piel y el cabello)

– Hola Andy bienvenido, llegas en el justo momento de la comida.

– Harold, te quiero presentar a Phil, es un buen amigo.

– Mucho gusto Harold – Phil y Harold se dieron la mano, sintiéndose Harold gustoso, de tener un niño más para jugar.

– ella es Harriet, es su hermana y ahora están viviendo conmigo en mi casa.

Los niños que se encontraban ahí, comenzaron a reír, señalando las manos de ambos niños, ya que Harriet aun no soltaba la mano de Andy – ¿y están viviendo como esposo y esposa? Jajajaja – dice Harold, juntando sus manos y poniendo ojos soñadores, para molestar.

Andrew y Harriet cruzaron miradas, esta última frunció el ceño, soltó en forma brusca la mano de Andy, se giro hacia Harold y le dio un fuerte empujón, tirándolo al piso – síguete riendo niño gordo y te voy a dar una patada hasta la luna.

– ¿Cómo dices? ¿Hasta la luna? Eso nadie lo puede hacer.

Furiosa, la pequeña Harriet mira en el piso la pelota azul con estrella amarilla, la misma que vio en el parque. Se acerco a paso decidido y le dio una fuerte patada, haciendo que la bola rebotara por toda la habitación, siendo seguida por los impresionados ojos de todos los asistentes, rompiendo a su paso a cuanta cosa se encontrara; para finalmente, llegar al rostro del pequeño Harold, golpeándolo y dejándolo semiinconsciente – ma-má… uuh…

– Yo soy la jefa aquí – se sube a lo alto de la cama de Harold, mirando a todos los niños en forma desafiante – si no quieren que les pase lo mismo, deberán seguir mis reglas – gira la vista y ve que tanto Andy como Phil la miran sorprendidos.

– Harriet, nos puedes meter en problemas – le dice su hermano, en voz baja – eso que hiciste no estuvo bien.

– cállate Philip, mejor vamos a jugar con esos videojuegos.

Desviando su mirada hacia el piso de arriba, Rhonda se despide momentáneamente de Helga, Nadine y Phoebe – disculpen amigas, esos ruidos no me dan buena espina, será mejor subir a ver que hacen los niños.

– Yo te acompaño Rhonda – se despidió también la chica de cabello rizado, dejando solas a Helga y Phoebe.

Poniendo una mano en su frente, Helga agradece la valiosa intervención de Phoebe – cielos hermana, no veía la hora en que la princesa Rhonda Berman Lloyd se callara la boca, sino hubieras estado aquí, no sé que le habría hecho.

– jajaja ay Helga, en serio que extrañaba tus comentarios, por cierto, hoy fue tu primer día en tu trabajo verdad ¿Cómo te fue?

Poniendo una mano en su rostro, Helga lanza un cansado suspiro – ni me lo recuerdes Pheb's, hoy me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesito el empleo… porque a pesar de todo, no renuncie.

Flashback…

Helga llego a las nueve en punto, casi al mismo tiempo que la presumida de Anne Lois – llegas tarde Pataki.

– ¿Tarde? ¡Pero si tú también vas llegando! Además que la tienda abre a las nueve.

– ¡Error!... yo voy llegando porque prácticamente soy la dueña del local y todas las empleadas de almacén llegan a las siete, además – mira de nueva cuenta la vestimenta de la rubia, que consta de blusa gris claro, falda rosa pastel y zapatos de tacón alto – creo que te equivocaste de uniforme.

La rubia, baja la mirada revisando su vestimenta, después ve al grupo de chicas que ya subieron la cortina y entran al local – pero si todas están vestidas como yo… no entiendo por qué dices…

Señalando al costado de la tienda, Helga dirige su mirada hacia donde le indica la castaña, y alcanza a ver, un par de mujeres que salen por la parte trasera de la tienda, para vaciar un bote de basura – Mira a esas dos empleadas, ellas están en el almacén, ¿ves que andan vestidas de pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta/polera blanca? Bueno, así es como vestirás, por ahí entraras, tu horario será de siete a siete y tu lugar de trabajo será el almacén.

La rubia quedo en silencio, sintiendo como una intensa ira crecía en su interior, frunciendo fuerte el entrecejo. Estar en otra área de trabajo no le molestaba, sin embargo, el extenso horario le iba a disminuir tiempo de calidad con sus hijos, además que estaba casi segura que ese cambio, era idea de la sobrina de Charlotee.

Helga estaba a punto de responderle, cuando la voz de Charlotee la distrajo – Helga querida, te ves tan hermosa… siempre lo he dicho, el rosa te queda muy bien, ven que tu puesto en la sala privada, te está esperando.

– Claro Charlotee – se gira hacia la castaña, que la mira con ojos asesinos.

Fin del Flashback.

– cielos Helga, esa tal Anne Lois es una pesada… deberías de darle una lección.

– amiga, tu sabes que necesito el trabajo, y lo peor vino después…

Flashback…

Una vez que se fue Charlotee (para mala suerte de Helga) Anne Lois llevo a la pelirrubia, a la parte trasera de la tienda – por cierto rubia consentida, este uniforme y el de almacén lo vas a pagar con tu salario – finalizo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

– Tienes que tener cuidado con Anne Lois muchacha, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se quiere deshacer de una persona – comenta una joven chica, afroamericana, alta como ella, de hermoso cabello negro, delgada figura y unos bellos ojos verde grisáceos – me llamo Susan y ella es Beatriz.

Beatriz era otra hermosa joven, de largo cabello rojizo, piel muy blanca y ojos azules – mucho gusto, tu eres…

– Soy Helga, Helga G. Pataki – al fin, la rubia se pudo sentir un poco más tranquila, al darse cuenta de que no todo en la tienda era tan malo – las dos son muy bonitas, me imagino la razón por la que están aquí.

Sonriendo la pelirroja, se acerca a Helga – es el precio que se paga por la belleza jajaja.

– jajaja… ¿y aquí que es lo que hacen?

– pues como veras – comenta Susan – es la parte trasera de una tienda de novias, aquí hay maniquís, vestidos guardados, zapatos, etc. Nosotras nos encargamos de sacar los vestidos, mover y vestir a los maniquís, contabilizar la mercancía que ingresa, barrer, sacudir, tirar la basura, cosas como esas. Del otro lado están las cuatro costureras, que son las que ajustan los vestidos, y como podrás darte cuenta, también portan el uniforme de las vendedoras.

– un momento, son tres vendedoras – _aunque deberían ser cuatro conmigo…_ dice la rubia para sus adentros – hay cuatro costureras, tres chicas en almacén y la diseñadora, gerente y dueña, obviamente es Charlotee… ¿Qué diablos hace Anne Lois aquí?

– ella a veces atiende a las mujeres adineradas, que llegan por vestidos de noche; pero en general solo modela los trabajos de su tía, así como la línea de maquillaje de Charlotee "Honey Moon"

– _como lo supuse… es una completa bruja_ – Helga se acerca a Susan, que le proporciona una tabla junto con unas hojas, para explicarle el método de contabilización, cuando de pronto se volvió a abrir la puerta – que bueno que ya están "desquitando" su salario chicas, pero tengo un trabajo más importante para ustedes.

Durante toda la mañana, Anne Lois puso a las pobres mujeres del almacén, a limpiar y cambiar por completo los cinco aparadores con los que contaba la tienda, dos enormes a cada lado de la puerta principal, y uno mediano, circular, que se encontraba a unos metros pasando la puerta, con espacio para un solo vestido (en el cual se mostraba, casi siempre, el más costoso), junto con sus accesorios.

– Cielos… pensé que esto era más fácil – comenta Helga, pasando una mano por su frente en señal de cansancio.

– Anímate amiga, ya vamos a terminar – menciona Beatriz, metiendo su mano en una bolsa del pantalón y sacando un juego de llaves que le pasa a Helga – toma, ve abriendo el aparador de en medio.

Helga obedece a su nueva compañera, se baja del último aparador y se encamina hacia el fabuloso aparador de en medio, deteniéndose un instante para apreciarlo – _ese vestido es muy ostentoso, creo que aquí se vería mucho mejor uno más sencillo_ – prueba algunas de las llaves, hasta que da con la que abre el aparador; abre la puerta pero una mano se posa sobre la misma, cerrándola de un fuerte golpe.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar este aparador Pataki, tu quedaste salada al ser abandonada en el altar! – grita Anne Lois a los cuatro vientos, llamando la atención del personal de la tienda, así como de algunas clientas que se encontraban ahí.

Helga abrió grande los ojos, enmudeciendo al instante; no porque no tuviera nada que decirle a la prepotente mujer, sino todo lo contrario, pero era de esa furia silenciosa que nos quita las palabras de la boca y deja un amargo sabor, la que sentía Helga en ese momento. Muy despacio, la rubia se giro y salió corriendo rumbo al almacén.

Beatriz y Susan cruzaron miradas, dejaron su trabajo a la mitad y apresuraron su paso hacia el almacén, donde hallaron a Helga, golpeando un enorme rollo de crinolina, como si fuera un saco de boxear.

– ¡Helga, Helga cálmate! – dice Susan, tomando un brazo de la rubia – no permitas que esa víbora te haga sentir mal.

Helga apenas pudo detenerse un momento, cuando sintió las manos de Susan sujetando su brazo derecho, después (y a pesar de que la morena la mantenía sujeta), la rubia continúo masacrando el rollo de tela.

– Se ve que eres una mujer muy fuerte Helga, pero está bien si lloras de vez en cuando – Beatriz tomo el otro brazo de la rubia, y entre las dos calmaron a la mujer; sentándola en la única silla que tenía el lugar. Susan le facilito un vaso de agua, el cual bebió hasta el fondo.

Los ojos de Helga se veían bastante enrojecidos, sin embargo, la rubia no soltó ni una lágrima. Claro estaba que Helga, no iba a llorar solo para darle gusto a esa mujer – gracias Susan, Beatriz.

– llámame Betty, aquí todas somos amigas.

– Helga, Helga cariño – Anne Lois ingresa al almacén, haciendo su voz melosa y sorprendiendo a las tres chicas – no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que dije, es solo que en tu posición, creo que ha de ser muy doloroso estar tocando vestidos de novia, como ya no te vas a poner uno propio… además que lo único que quiero es evitarte esa pena, querida.

La intensa ira se podía leer en los ojos de Helga – no te preocupes "querida" yo no siento pena alguna, al contrario de lo que tu pienses.

Detrás de Anne Lois, apareció Charlotee – ¡Helga querida! Qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes con un vestido que… Helga… ¿Por qué estás aquí en el almacén?

Cuando Anne Lois entro a "disculparse", Helga por un momento no entendía la razón de este increíble cambio, dejándola con la duda sobre que "bicho le había picado" a la presumida veinteañera, pero en cuanto vio a Charlotee, entendió que solo estaba fingiendo, como cuando la conoció.

– oh tía, es que tu amiguita Helga es tan dulce, que se ofreció a ayudar a las chicas del almacén.

– Helga eres tan dulce – se acerca la amable señora, toma a la rubia de los hombros y la conduce fuera del sitio – necesito que me ayudes con un vestido Helga, la cliente tiene tu complexión y tenemos que ajustarlo, espero no te moleste probártelo.

– No te preocupes Charlotee, me siguen gustando los vestidos de novia y aunque tal vez no vaya a usar uno propio, quizás si los pueda llegar a **modelar **– comenta sonriendo en forma maliciosa y mirando de reojo a Anne Lois, que furiosa, le voltea la cara.

Fin del Flashback.

– Helga… eso es horrible… tienes que hacer algo, esa tonta no pude salirse con la suya.

– No te preocupes Pheb`s, Helga G. Pataki no va a dejarse amedrentar por una idiota – comenta mostrando su puño – en cuanto salga de los problemas financieros, va a conocer quién es Helga.

– Oh Helga… snif… eres tan fuerte… – con grandes lagrimas, Phoebe abraza a su amiga, quien irónicamente termina consolándola por lo que ella misma estaba viviendo

– gracias Phoebe, me da gusto poder contar contigo y con pelos de borrego.

– jajaja oh Helga.

– No puedo creerlo, ¿Helga eres tú? – La rubia escucha una voz a sus espaldas, no siendo otra persona, sino Lila la que se encontraba de pie, mirándola con sorpresa – ¡Helga que gusto me da verte!

– ¡Lila! Tanto tiempo sin verte… – ambas mujeres se abrazaron con sincera alegría – creo que no te había visto desde que nacieron los mellizos.

– Cielos Helga, te ves tan joven… quien diría que eres madre de mellizos, por cierto ¿donde están?

– Subieron al cuarto del pequeño Harold, y dime amiga ¿Cómo te va? ¿A qué te dedicas?

– Ella trabaja de maestra en la escuela de educación preescolar 116, y le da clases a Andrew – interviene la oriental, contenta de haberse reunido con sus dos mejores amigas de la escuela – lo más seguro es que también va a enseñarle a tus hijos, Helga.

Ante la noticia, Helga se sintió un poco más tranquila; el simple hecho de regresar a Hillwood en si ya era estresante, desconocer quien estaría a cargo de la educación de Harriet y Phil, le sumaba ansiedad – Caray Lila, no tienes idea del enorme peso que me quitas de encima, porque bueno; Phil es un niño muy tranquilo, pero esa Harriet es todo un caso…

– ¿Quién sabe a quien salió? Jajajaja – comenta Phoebe, provocando la risa de Lila.

– ja-ja-ja muy graciosa doctora Johanssen – Helga se cruza de brazos mirando de reojo a sus amigas, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa porque al fin, se sentía como en casa – vengan, vamos a ver que están haciendo la pandilla de engendros.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Arnold junto con María, arribaron a la casa de huéspedes.

– ¡Arnold, María, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo! – Stella entusiasmada, abraza a la morena y toma su equipaje de mano – ¿te piensas quedar aquí en la casa de huéspedes?

– Gracias señora Shortman, pero me quiero quedar con mi familia, tiene mucho tiempo que no regresaba a casa – ambas ruedan la vista hacia Arnold, que entra cargando su equipaje, junto con el de su asistente – vamos a estar por un tiempo en Hillwood, y Arnold quiere ir a ver… usted sabe...

– Pero mi amor, este es tu hogar… no tienes porque ir a esa casa.

Arnold se acerca a su madre, dándole un gran abrazo – mamá no te preocupes, como quiera que sea, es una inversión que hice hace mucho, tengo que ir a ver si aun sigue en pie.

– Tu padre, junto con los inquilinos, van cada mes a darle una vuelta; pero eso no es lo que me preocupa – Stella cruza los brazos, mirando a ambos – lo que me preocupa es cuando le vas a pedir a María que sea tu novia, porque ya quisiera que sentaras cabeza y me dieras un nieto.

Los recién llegados cruzaron miradas, con las mejillas encendidas – ¡mamá! Por favor, luego hablamos de eso…

– ¡Miren, pero si es Arnold! – Señala el señor Hyunh, saliendo de la cocina con el mandil puesto – vengan, les hice una sabrosa cena de bienvenida.

– Hola Arnold, ¿Qué dicen las hermosas enfermeras latinas? ¿Te has ligado a alguna? – pregunta el señor Potts, guiñándole el ojo al joven rubio y dándole pequeños codazos.

– Ernie, ten más respeto a María, por favor – reclama Stella, acomodando manos en la cintura y mirando con reproche al diminuto hombrecito.

María por su parte frunció un poco el entrecejo, pues conocía muy bien la vida amorosa de Arnold – Esta bien Stella, de todas formas, Arnold solo tiene ojos para una mujer.

Las miradas de todos se entristecieron, Helga en verdad era amada por todos los miembros de la casa de huéspedes y sabían que ella amo con todo su ser al cabeza de balón. Durante esos cinco años, nunca llegaron a alguna conclusión de la causa de su partida, y a pesar de que le había roto a Arnold, todos deseaban que volvieran a estar juntos, aunque esto era casi imposible.

– Oye Arnold, creo que estas camisas que me trajiste, me quedan grandes – refiere el señor Kokoshka, que aprovecho la distracción de todos y abrió las maletas de Arnold.

– ¡Ay no Oskar!, deja ahí – sale Suzie, tomando al señor Kokoshka y quitándole la camisa que de seguro le pertenecía a Arnold.

Miles, Phil y Gertie llegaron con un gran pastel – ¡Hijo ya llegaste!, todos cooperamos y fuimos a comprarte un pastel – comenta Miles, sonriendo con entusiasmo y abrazando a su hijo.

– Todos menos Kokoshka, te lo puedo asegurar.

– Retira lo que has dicho Ernie – reclama Oskar, iniciando una pequeña disputa entre los inquilinos.

El rubio con cabeza de balón sonríe en silencio, mirando complacido a todas esas personas; amigos, parientes, todos los que siempre han formado parte de su peculiar, extraña y también única familia, sintiendo de repente la nostalgia y deseos de ya no regresar a México.

– Arnold, creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa – María toma el brazo de su jefe, y al mismo tiempo acomodo su cabeza en el hombro – a mí también me ha entrado la nostalgia.

– claro María, vamos para tu casa.

Arnold llevo a su asistente a casa y de regreso, paso por una tienda a comprar un café. Cuando arribo a casa, se dio cuenta que llegaron más invitados del vecindario, entre ellos: el señor Green, Harvey el cartero, la señora Vitello, etc. Al recorrer con la vista a todas esas personas se sintió afortunado, ya que a pesar de la distancia, era recordado con cariño en su hogar.

Pero muy en el fondo, aun sentía que faltaba algo, o más bien dicho alguien…

c – c – c – c

El fin de semana concluyo, así como el diminuto descanso de la joven escritora y el apuesto médico. La mañana del lunes comenzó fresca, nublada y con pronóstico de lluvias, dándole a los recién llegados, un delicioso amanecer.

Arnold y María se reportaron muy temprano en el hospital de especialidades de Hillwood, el cual constaba de dos edificios, uno ligeramente más alto que el otro (siendo el primero, el que correspondía al área de hospitalización; el segundo, pertenecía a la consulta externa, laboratorios, enseñanza y por supuesto el departamento de investigación)

Pasada una hora, Arnold se encontraba en la jefatura de investigación, junto con otros tres médicos, que también participaban en el trabajo de los laboratorios Carvagio.

– Bien colegas – menciona el médico encargado – como ya les hemos explicado, el fin de este estudio es comparar la efectividad del nuevo antibiótico, con las penicilinas y las cefalosporinas en la población pediátrica, y para esto necesitaremos de un grupo control – baja la vista y revisa la tabla de apuntes que trae en su mano – Doctor Shortman, según el sorteo, usted se hará cargo del grupo control.

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio, Arnold recibe en un enorme paquete, la documentación que tiene que llenar – está bien doctor Blair.

Una vez saliendo de la sala de juntas, María se acerca a su adorado jefe – Arnold, ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Estás molesto por algo?

– Sabes que me gusta la investigación María, pero llevar el grupo control, pues…

– Anímate amor, tómalo como un descanso para tu cerebro, además así tienes mucho tiempo libre, y podrás trabajar con tu proyecto de México.

Afirmando con la cabeza, el rubio le sonríe a su fiel secretaria – tienes razón María, además como quiera que sea, me lo van a tomar en cuenta… y me lo van a pagar.

María toma la carpeta que sobresale del enorme paquete – Bueno cariño, será mejor empezar con esto… según los acuerdos, tenemos que reportarnos hoy en un kindergarten… veamos… la escuela de educación preescolar 116.

No muy lejos de ahí, Helga y Phoebe llevaban a sus hijos al preescolar.

– Recuerden niños, que su madre está orgullosa de ustedes, demuestren de lo que estamos hechos los Pataki – dijo Helga a sus pequeños, antes de que entraran a la escuela; sin sospechar, de que sus vidas iban a cambiar por un juego del destino.

– Si mamá – ambos niños se acercaron y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a su madre, se despidieron de ella al escuchar la campana, y entraron corriendo a su nueva escuela, donde Lila ya los esperaba.

– ¿Crees que estarán bien? – pregunta Helga a su pelinegra amiga.

– claro Helga, tienen tu carácter fuerte y noble corazón, ¿que más pueden necesitar?

– gracias a Dios Lila esta aquí, y sé que cualquier cosa que se atraviese, la señorita perfección me va a marcar.

En el interior de la escuela, Lila llevo a los nuevos estudiantes a su aula – Niños, les quiero presentar a dos nuevos integrantes del salón, ellos son Philip y Harriet C. Pataki, son mellizos, vienen de New York y estoy segura que los harán sentir como en su casa.

– ¡me niego rotundamente a estar en el mismo salón, con esa niña! – grita Harold a los cuatro vientos, cruzándose de brazos.

Sonriendo con malicia, Harriet le muestra el pie al gordo, que en respuesta se esconde bajo de la mesita de trabajo – mamá…

– Calma niños… Phil, Harriet, ¿por qué no se sientan junto con Andy y Debbie?

Las murmuraciones se empezaron a escuchar mientras los niños se dirigían a sus asientos, ya que algunos de los niños que estaban en el salón, habían conocido a Harriet y a Phil en la pijamada en casa de Harold – Silencio niños, también recuerden que hoy vienen del hospital de especialidades, a hacerles un examen médico a todos.

Las protestas y abucheos por parte de los pequeños no se hicieron esperar; como quiera que sea, a ningún niño le gusta ir al médico.

Apenas pasaron un par de horas, cuando la directora ingreso al salón de clases de Miss Sawyer, acompañando a conocida asistente del joven médico a cargo.

– _Esa mujer… la he visto en algún lado, pero ¿en dónde?_ – se preguntaba María, observando con cuidado a Lila, quien sentía lo mismo que ella.

– _Esa chica de piel morena… se me hace conocida..._ – piensa Lila, tratando de hacer memoria, para recordar de donde conoce a la mujer, que ingreso al salón de clases, acompañando a la directora.

– ¡niños, niños, pongan atención!, les presento a la señorita Donovan, ella los va a llevar en forma ordenada hacia la enfermería, tómense todos de las manos y síganla – puntualiza la directora.

Con enormes ojos, Harriet mira a Andrew, que le extiende la mano – solo porque la maestra directora me lo pide, voy a tomar tu mano, sino nunca, jamás, jamás de los jamases lo haría, Andrew.

– eh… como digas Harriet.

Los preescolares fueron llevados hasta la puerta de entrada de la enfermería, donde había una hilera de sillas pegadas a la pared – bueno amiguitos, aquí traigo una lista con todos sus nombres, los voy a ir llamado de uno por uno, así que estén atentos para cuando los mencione; mientras que los demás esperaran sentados en esas sillas – termina de explicar la morena y entra a la enfermería.

El pequeño Harold comenzó a temblar, mordiéndose las uñas – tengo miedo… ¡yo no quiero que ese doctor me inyecte!

– calma Harold, solo nos van a tomar nuestros nombres… y nos van a ver las lenguas… y… nos van a escuchar nuestro corazón… y… – Andrew se detiene, poniendo un dedo en su boca, tratando de descifrar que tanto se hace en una revisión, pues aunque su mamá es doctora, a veces se confundía – ¿Qué más se hace en un examen médico?

– ¡Yo les voy a decir que es un examen médico! – exclama Harriet, poniéndose en pie sobre una de las sillas – el doctor les va a poner un pedazo de madera muy amarga, en sus lenguas, hasta que les dé bastante mucho asco, después les va a echar una luz muy fuerte en sus ojos para dejarlos ciegos, después de eso, la esposa del doctor o sea la enfermera, les va a quitar la camiseta/polera para que les dé mucho frio, y les van a poner una cosa de acero mucho más fría sobre su piel del pecho y cuando creen que eso fue todo, llega el doctor y dice: "te voy a dar un regalito" y terminan siendo muchísimas inyecciones.

– Todos los niños escuchaban aterrados, la espeluznante explicación de la pequeña rubia de dos coletas y moños azules, entre ellos Andy – t-tú hermana esta e-exagerando ¿verdad?

– No Andy, los doctores adoran picarte con agujas – responde el pequeño cabeza de balón, basándose en la experiencia que había vivido debido a su enfermedad y por lo visto, Harriet también se apoyaba, en la dura vida intrahospitalaria de su hermano.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, siendo María la responsable, llamando al primer niño – bueno niños, creo que empezaremos con… Berman, Harold.

– ¡no, yo no quiero entrar, no! – Harold empezó a llorar desesperado – ¡ese extraño doctor me va a poner miles de inyecciones!

– claro que no niño, el doctor Shortman solo… ¡NIÑO ESPERA! – Harold salió corriendo y María le siguió los pasos, persiguiendo al niño obeso y dejando la puerta abierta, desde donde salió la voz del joven doctor – ¿María…? ¿Por qué gritaste? ¿Estás ahí…? ¿María?

Harriet seguía sobre las sillas, llamando la atención de todos – ay sí, ay sí, soy el doctor "Showman" – acomoda un mechón de su cabello rubio bajo la nariz, a modo de bigote, e inicia una infantil imitación del supuesto doctor; sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada por el mencionado – mírenme todos, soy el doctor "Showman", soy el doctor que los va a inyectar a todos, porque mi mamá no me deja jugar en la computadora, mírenme.

Los compañeros de clases reían a carcajadas, por la curiosa caracterización que estaba haciendo Harriet, por lo menos hasta que una voz llamo la atención de todos – jeje mi apellido es Shortman, no "Showman" – dijo Arnold, mirando con ternura a la pequeña, que le recordaba a esa persona, cuando tenía su edad.

Al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, Harriet se giro tan rápido que tropezó con sus propios pies y termino cayendo al piso desde la silla, raspando sus codos. Levanto sus asustados ojos verdes hacia el médico, que ya había corrido junto a ella para auxiliarla, tomándola en brazos – ¡Dios mio! ¿Pequeñita estas bien?

– yo… yo… ¡BUAAAA…! – Harriet pego un enorme grito, al tiempo que abundantes lágrimas resbalaban ya por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

– Ya, ya… ya paso – ingreso de nuevo a la enfermería, con Harriet en brazos, y antes de cerrar la puerta, busco con la vista a María, sin lograr localizarla – venga señorita, le voy a curar sus heridas.

Phil y Andy cruzaron miradas – ¿hay alguna forma de asomarse a la enfermería? – pregunta Phil, sintiéndose preocupado por su hermana.

– si Phil, hay una ventana que da al patio, vamos – toma el brazo de su amigo y lo lleva hacia el exterior del edificio.

En el interior de la enfermería, Arnold ya había terminado de curar las heridas de Harriet – bueno pequeña, para terminar solo tienes que escoger las banditas para tus raspones: tenemos corazones rosas, pelotas amarillas y estrellas azules ¿Cuál quieres?

Sin responder, Harriet señala con el dedo las banditas color azul con forma de estrella.

– eso imagine… ¿sabes? el azul también es mi color favorito – con cuidado, Arnold acomoda las banditas en los codos de la niña – y dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harriet veía con algo de temor a Arnold y entre discretos sollozos, la niña solo se cruzo de piernas.

Los ojos verdes de Arnold se cruzaron por primera vez, con las bellas esmeraldas de Harriet. Arnold se sentía un poco inquieto con la asustada mirada de la niña, pues sus rasgos, su pequeña cabecita en forma de balón, el color de sus ojos… definitivamente esa niña le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero no ubicaba a quien – parece que a cierta personita, le comieron la lengua los ratones.

Negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, Harriet se tapa la boca, siendo inentendibles sus palabras – mm mmm mdj nm hmlr mm mmtrms

Rascando su cabeza, Arnold retiro con cuidado la mano de Harriet – tienes que hablarme sin taparte la boca, porque la verdad es que no te entiendo.

– mi mamá me dijo que no le hablara a los extraños – apenas finalizo y se volvió a tapar la boca.

– tu mamá es una mujer muy sabia… mmmh… – puso una mano en su mentón y desvió la mirada por unos segundos – Entonces me presento: soy el doctor Arnold Philip Shortman, pero tú puedes llamarme Arnold.

De nuevo, la cabecita en forma ovalada de Harriet se movió en forma de negación – mi mamá me dijo que es de mala educación, hablarles a los adultos por sus nombres suyos – vuelve a cubrir su boca con sus manitas.

Dando un suspiro, Arnold pasa una mano por los dorados cabellos de Harriet – Esta bien, dime como te sientas más cómoda… ¿tú eres?

– Harriet.

– Mucho gusto Harriet – Arnold le extiende la mano, esperando paciente a que Harriet la tomara, cosa que hizo después de un par de segundos – tienes un nombre muy bonito, ¿de qué parte de Hillwood eres?

La niña se alzo de hombros – no sé.

– quiero decir, que me platiques en que vecindario vives.

Jugando con sus manitas, Harriet bajo la mirada y se volvió a alzar de hombros – no lo sé.

– Eres de aquí ¿cierto?

– mi mamá y mi hermano y yo nos mudamos de New York.

La puerta se abrió de repente en el consultorio, siendo María junto con Lila, las que ingresaron, llevando a Harold de la mano y casi remolcado – ¿Arnold?

– ¿Lila? – El rubio se quedo sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja entrar junto con María – ¡Lila que gusto me da verte!

– Estoy segura que encontrarte aquí, sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, Arnold – Lila y Arnold se abrazaron, delante de los ojos celosos de María.

Pasando en medio de los dos, María comienza a regañar al cabeza de balón – ¡Arnold! Te dije que me esperaras, ¿qué hace esta niña en el consultorio?

La gran felicidad que le dio a Lila por ver a su amigo de la infancia, se esfumo de inmediato, cuando vio que Arnold había estado platicando a solas con Harriet, su hija – este… no se preocupen… yo… ¡Harriet ven conmigo! – toma a la pequeña en brazos y está a punto de salir cuando la voz de Arnold la detiene.

– ¿Podemos empezar con ella, María? solo es cuestión de localizar sus datos, su nombre es Harriet – Sin saber a ciencia cierta la razón, Arnold quería seguir conviviendo con la pequeña de ojos verdes.

María se dispuso a localizar el nombre de Harriet en sus documentos, cuando Lila le arrebata la tabla a la morena, tirando algunas hojas al piso – oh perdón, permíteme te ayudo.

– ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa pelirroja? – María se inclina a ordenar sus documentos.

– ¿Lila estas bien? Te veo un poco pálida – Arnold se acerca a ella, mientras que la pelirroja rápido se puso de pie, poniendo detrás de ella a la pequeña niña.

– Arnold no tengo nada, solo que necesito que la niña me acompañe… porque… es nueva y aun no está registrada.

Poniendo una mano en su nuca, Arnold entiende lo dicho por su amiga – bueno, eso es cierto, Harriet me acaba de decir que llego junto con su mamá de New York.

– ¿a-ah sí?... ¿s-solo te dijo eso v-verdad?

El nerviosismo de Lila, ya era bastante evidente como para que Arnold no lo notara – Lila, en serio te…

Con los celos hasta el cielo, María interrumpe a los viejos amigos – ¡Arnold! Tienes que decidirte ahora, tenemos muchos niños por delante y sabes que esto va para largo… o te apuras o te apuras, no hay de otra.

– Discúlpame María – baja la vista hacia Harriet, que permanece oculta detrás de Lila, fijando su mirada en su nuevo "amigo". Mete la mano a una bolsa de su bata y saca una paleta de caramelo sabor limón – toma Harriet, nos veremos después.

Lentamente, en el rostro de Harriet se dibujo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que dejo a Arnold con una sensación de felicidad plena, una dicha tan pura, que tenía tiempo no experimentaba; inclusive podría jurar que jamás se había sentido así, aunque no entendía la razón exacta del porque se sentía de esa manera – gracias señor doctor Shortman.

Asustada, Lila salió corriendo con la niña en brazos, regreso a su salón de clases y tomo el teléfono celular, marcando uno de los números guardados – si soy yo… ¡Dios mio ni sé como decírtelo…! Arnold está aquí… si aquí… en el kindergarten… y ya conoció a Harriet…

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Dios mio, Arnold ha conocido a su hija… ¡Y no la reconoció! (a pesar de que tiene sus ojos, y el mismo cabeza de balón sienta que la niña le recuerda a alguien) si que es un obtuso ese cabeza de balón. Lila esta al borde de la histeria... ¿A quien le habrá marcado? ¿Le habrá marcado… a Helga?

Por otra parte, la pobre rubia va a tener que soportar a la insoportable de Anne Lois, aunque a estas alturas, eso es lo que menos debe preocupar a la rubia.

Una vez más, les mando un enorme agradecimiento a los que siguen mi Fic, disculpen las faltas de ortografia que encuentren (menos, claro esta, las escritas a proposito para el dialogo infantil).

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	5. Un Día Lluvioso

Hola a todos, antes que cualquier cosa (y aunque parezca disco rayado) quiero agradecer que lean mis fics, este y "MAS QUE AMIGO"; así como la paciencia que han tenido hasta ahorita, en espera de ambas actualizaciones, aprovechando lo antes mencionado para ofrecerles una disculpa por el retraso, he estado algo ocupada en estos ultimos días.

Agradezco a **isabel20, rickhunter17, Datyi, mari3304, letifiesta, peste21 y Mimi Star** por dejarme su review, los cuales respondo al final.

Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**Un Día Lluvioso**

– _¿Bueno, Lila?_

– si soy yo… ¡Dios mío ni sé como decírtelo…!

– _¿Qué ocurre Lila? ¿Le paso algo a Andrew o a Phil o…?_

– Arnold está aquí…

– _¿__¡QUE DICES…! ¿AQUÍ?_

– si aquí…

– _¿Pero aquí donde…? Dices que Arnold llego a…_

– En el kindergarten… y ya conoció a Harriet…

Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea – _¿… y ya le marcaste a Helga?_

– No claro que no, por eso te estoy marcando a ti Phoebe…

Un gran suspiro se escucha por la bocina – _uff... menos mal, pero aun no entiendo ¿qué tendría que hacer ese grandísimo tonto en el preescolar…? Santo cielo…_

– ¿Recuerdas la hoja que te pedí me firmaras, para el examen médico general de Andy?

– _¿la que mando el __Hospital?_

– la misma que firmo Helga durante el registro de los niños… bueno… no sé cómo paso, pero Arnold es el médico encargado.

Una vez más, el silencio sello los labios de la joven oriental – _entonces… ¿hablo con Harriet? ¿Se dio cuenta de que…?_

– No Phoebe, parece que no se dio cuenta… aunque… – la pelirroja se pone a recordar la mirada de fascinación junto con ternura, que puso el cabeza de balón cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija – Phoebe… estoy segura que solo es cuestión de tiempo… ¡por Dios santo! tiene los ojos verdes de Arnold.

En el hospital de especialidades, el mismo donde Arnold trabajaba con el grupo de laboratorios Carvagio; Phoebe se sienta en el sillón de su consultorio, mirando por la ventana el fuerte caer de la lluvia – A ver… hay que calmarnos… Empecemos por el principio… ¿Qué sabe Arnold acerca de Harriet?

– _supongo que solo su nombre, porque si se hubiera __enterado que se apellida Pataki… estoy segura que Arnold se habría dado cuenta de que es su hija y hubiera hecho algo al respecto._

– menos mal… ¿Y Philip? ¿Ya lo conoció también?

Poniendo ojos enormes, Lila se gira hacia la pequeña Harriet, que había permanecido sentada en el rincón del aula, jugando con unos juguetes didácticos que se encontraban en las repisas pegadas a la pared – Harriet ¿y tu hermano?

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pequeña levanta su vista hacia Lila – no lo sé maestra, supongo esta con el señor doctor Shortman.

– _¿Lila…? ¿Lila, estas ahí?_

– Enseguida te marco – finalizando la llamada, la pelirroja se acerco a la niña de cabellos dorados – linda no te muevas de aquí, hasta que regrese.

Apenas Harriet afirmo con su pequeña cabeza en forma de balón, Lila salió disparada en búsqueda del hijo varón de Helga y Arnold – ¡Philip! ¡¿Philip donde estas?

La fuerte lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre Hillwood, mojando a toda persona que se encontraba distraída y sin protección no solo en la calle, sino en el mismo jardín de niños; empapando a Philip y a Andy que habían salido al patio para espiar a Harriet en el consultorio a través de una ventana, que para su mala suerte, tenía las persianas abajo. Ambos niños corrieron cuando el aguacero los sorprendió, pero no tomaron en cuenta que la puerta de entrada se iba a trabar, obligando a los niños a forcejearla por largos minutos, mientras las frías y gruesas gotas de lluvia mojaban y congelaban sus cuerpecitos.

– ¡rápido Philip! empuja mientras yo giro el picaporte.

– Atshuuu… está bien… una… dos…

– ¡Tres! – gritaron los pequeños al unísono y haciendo un último gran esfuerzo, lograron su objetivo al abrir la puerta de golpe y caer en el interior del inmueble, sorprendiendo a Lila que iba pasando por el pasillo.

– ¡Philip, Andy! ¿Pues donde estaban? Oh Dios mío si están empapados… vengan para acá – la pelirroja se inclina con cuidado y carga a ambos niños, humedeciendo de igual forma sus ropas. Rueda la vista hacia la enfermería, pensando por un instante si ir hacia allá y recoger un par de toallas, sería una buena idea – creo que no tengo otra opción.

Lila camino muy lentamente por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta de la enfermería, la cual se abrió de improviso, saliendo un pequeño estudiante junto con María; siendo esta ultima quien recibe a la pecosa junto con los niños.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, pelirroja? – pregunta la morena de muy mala gana, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y cruzándose de brazos, con la firme intención de no dejarla pasar – El doctor Shortman está ocupado ¿así que porque no regresas más tarde?, por ejemplo… cuando Arnold no este.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Lila baja a los pequeños – créeme María, no vengo a ver a tu pareja, solo necesito un par de toallas para secar a estos niños.

La morena baja la vista para ver a los niños, causando que Lila reaccionara escondiendo al pequeño Phil detrás de ella – espera un minuto – María abre la puerta de la enfermería, cerrándola tras ella de un fuerte golpe.

Dando un largo suspiro, Lila se inclina hacia ambos pequeños, que temblaban de frio – Andrew, Philip ¿Por qué se salieron de la escuela? Están totalmente mojados, se van a resfriar… pero vamos a secarlos bien y les voy a dar chocolate caliente con malvavisco para que entren en calor ¿les parece?

Los asustados ojos de ambos fueron recobrando su brillo, al escuchar acerca del rico chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, que iban a degustar – si maestra – responde Andy, con una tierna sonrisa y bastante animado.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, siendo María la que se asomo de nuevo, con un par de toallas en las manos – Aquí tienen las toallas.

– Muchas gracias señora – dice Philip con amabilidad, cruzando miradas con la morena y tomando una de las toallas; cubriendo su cabeza en forma de balón, para empezar a secarse.

Solo unos segundos tuvo la morena para ver el rostro del pequeño Philip, pero solo esos segundos bastaron para que María reconociera esa mirada tan familiar, en el rostro del niño, dejándola boquiabierta y con los ojos completamente abiertos – espera… ¿tú no te pareces a…?

– ¡Apúrate Pataki, no tenemos todo el día! – grita Anne Lois, hacia el interior del almacén.

Las tres mujeres encargadas del almacén, corrían de un lado a otro, cambiando cubetas llenas de agua, por vacías. Helga llevaba en su mano un trapeador junto con una cubeta – ¡Criminal! Nunca pensé que una tienda tan elegante, de un presuntuoso centro comercial, de la zona más sangrona de Hillwood… ¡tuviera las goteras más grandes que he visto!

– Bueno amiga rubia, aquí todo es mucho más grande y mejor jajaja – responde Betty, entrando con un par de cubetas que fue a vaciar afuera del centro comercial.

Susan se acerca a sus amigas, tomándolas de los hombros – bueno chicas, creo que estas cubetas van a tardar un poco más en llenarse, ahora que la lluvia ha disminuido de intensidad. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos unos minutos para almorzar?

– Esa me parece una excelente idea, muero de hambre – Helga está a punto de soltar el trapeador junto con la cubeta, cuando la voz de la "bruja de las novias" (como le pusieron las chicas de almacén) las hace voltear hacia la puerta – ¡Pataki, trae tu trapeador en este instante!, una cliente dejo agua sucia por todos lados.

Dando un cansado suspiro, Helga toma la cubeta junto con la mopa – adelántense amigas, creo que yo voy a almorzar más tarde.

Betty saca de su bolso/mochila, un recipiente con su almuerzo – ¿Por qué la bruja odia tanto a Helga?

– Es hermana de Olga Pataki – responde Susan, dando un enorme mordisco a su emparedado de jamón y queso.

– Entiendo… pobre mujer… – replica la pelirroja, dirigiendo su preocupada mirada hacia la puerta por donde salió la rubia.

Helga estaba terminando de secar el piso, cuando sonó la pequeña campanilla de la puerta principal, anunciando la llegada de un cliente.

– ¿Helga…? ¿Eres tu Helga G. Pataki? – pregunta una voz a espaldas de la rubia.

Helga gira hacia sus espaldas, mirando sorprendida a la persona que la había reconocido – no puede ser… ¿tú eres la gran Patty?

La enorme mujer, al escuchar el apodo de su infancia; primero frunció el entrecejo, posterior a esto acerco su mano hacia Helga, quien se había percatado del cambio en su rostro y en respuesta soltó la mopa, levantando las manos – quiero decir Patty, Patty Smith.

Rodeando con un brazo el pequeño cuello de Helga, la gran Patty revuelve su dorado cabello – jajaja hola Helga, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

– jaja por un segundo creí que… – Helga, aun nerviosa, acomoda con una mano sus mechones rubios.

Patty sonríe y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Helga – esto va por los viejos tiempos, Helga.

– ¡Pataki! ¿Porque estas platicando, cuando deberías…? – Sale Anne Lois mirando a Helga con furia, pero se detiene al instante que ve a la mujer que acompaña a la rubia, cambiando su expresión – Oh señorita Smith pase por favor, sus zapatillas llegaron justo hoy.

La pelirrubia mira con desgano a Anne Lois, sobre todo por ser testigo de cómo la chica, vuelve a sacar su falso rostro – me da mucho gusto encontrarte hoy Helga, ¿sabes? Me caso en unas semanas y me gustaría que asistieras a la boda.

– ¿Te casas? Oh por Dios, ¡felicidades Patty! – Con entusiasmo, Helga abraza a la gran mujer – y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Sonriendo de lado, Patty se acerca a la caja registradora para pagar sus zapatillas – Es un primo de Rhonda, se llama Brandon Lloyd.

– vaya, no se… casarse con un Lloyd – comenta Helga mirando de lado y analizando esa "terrible" posibilidad; no obstante, observa de reojo el ceño de la gran Patty, corrigiendo al instante su comentario – m-me refiero a que… pues ha de ser como casarse con la misma princesa Rhonda Lloyd ¿no?

– Tienen cosas en común, no lo voy a negar – responde sonriente y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – aun así lo amo y le agradezco mucho el enorme apoyo que me ha dado, tanto sentimentalmente como en mi campo de trabajo.

– cierto, no me has dicho a que te dedicas.

– La señorita Smith es experta en bodas Pataki, así que automáticamente quedas fuera de sus servicios – refiere Anne Lois con fastidio, esperando a que Helga termine de platicar con una de sus mejores clientas – disculpe mucho a esta encargada de la limpieza señorita Smith, por favor pase a la sala privada, le voy a invitar un café de cortesía.

Ante tal interrupción, tanto Helga como Patty cruzaron miradas, sonriendo esta última – nos veremos después Helga, le pediré a Rhonda que te entregue una invitación, cuídate mucho.

– gracias Patty, felicidades por adelantado – responde la rubia con una sonrisa, se gira hacia su mopa y su cubeta, mirando con un poco de tristeza el reflejo en el agua, encontrando a una chica desaliñada, con el cabello opaco y el rostro un poco sucio – _sabes porque estás haciendo esto Helga, o más bien dicho, por quienes _– piensa la aun hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados. Da un largo suspiro y continúa su arduo trabajo dentro de la tienda de novias.

– ¡Será mejor secarlos en el salón de clases! – menciona Lila, cubriendo por completo al pequeño Phil en un rápido movimiento, después lo carga y con la mano que tenia libre, toma la mano de Andy.

– ¡un momento, pelirroja! – grita María, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la pequeña cabeza de Phil, que ahora se apoya en el hombro de Lila. A pesar de que Lila no detuvo su paso, María se apresuro para alcanzarlos; tomo la toalla que cubría la cabeza del pequeño y de nueva cuenta, logro ver parte del rostro del niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, permaneciendo esa pequeña fracción de segundos con enorme impresión en su rostro, volviendo en si hasta que escucho la voz de su jefe.

– ¿María, quien es el siguiente? Oh Lila eres tú – menciona Arnold al ver a María junto con Lila, llevando a un niño en brazos cubierto por una toalla y otro pequeño, de piel morena, cabello encrespado y envuelto en una toalla – así que para eso querías las toallas. Lila si me lo permites, podría revisar a los niños y darles algo para evitar que se resfríen.

– ¡Arnold! – la morena vuelve a cubrir el rostro del pequeño – este… qué bueno que saliste querido… sabes… quisiera una taza de café caliente de SLAUSEN'S.

Con ojos enormes, Arnold se gira hacia María, después rueda los ojos hacia una ventana, solo para confirmar que aun llovía a mares – ¿a-ahora? Pero María, ¿no te gustaría esperar hasta que termine…?

– Vamos amor, estoy segura que trajiste un paraguas, siempre has sido tan galante y caballeroso… ¿Qué dices? ¿Sí?

La pelirroja aprovecho la distracción de Arnold y en forma sigilosa, se alejo de la pareja. Philip levanto la toalla que cubría su rostro y fijo la vista en el doctor que continuaba conversando con la morena, después bajo la vista hacia Andrew, que veía en forma insistente tanto al galeno como a su mejor amigo – _ese señor… se peina igual que yo… _

Una vez llegando al aula, Lila se percato que varios niños ya habían regresado de su examen médico – bueno pequeños – comenta bajando a Philip – espérenme aquí por favor, voy a ir por sus chocolates calientes.

– ¿con malvaviscos? – pregunta Philip mientras pasa la toalla sobre su cabeza de balón.

Lila mira con ternura al pequeño – claro Phil, con muchos malvaviscos… – _como te pareces a tu padre_ – piensa Lila, revolviendo el húmedo cabello del niño.

Phil y Andy cruzaron miradas e hicieron un curioso "saludo" que recién habían inventado, pues estaban contentos a causa de la deliciosa bebida que iban a degustar.

– No es justo maestra, yo también quiero chocolate – replica Harriet, que se había acercado a su hermano y alcanzo a escuchar la invitación de su maestra – mi mamá siempre nos da las cosas por dos, porque somos dos mellizos.

– bueno yo… necesitare que me acompañe uno de ustedes para poder traer las tres tazas.

– Maestra señorita Sawyer… puedo acompañarla yo – comenta Phil.

Lila mira al pequeño, recordando el sorpresivo interés que puso María sobre él – _si María lo vuelve a ver…_ – analiza un breve momento, antes de responder a su ofrecimiento – Gracias Philip pero… mejor acompáñame tú Andy – se inclina y toma la mano del pequeño hijo de Gerald, saliendo del aula junto con él.

La pequeña Harriet se cruza de brazos y comienza a rodear a su hermano, negando con su cabeza – no, no, no… estás muy pero muy, muy mojado Philip G. Pataki – se detiene delante de él, le retira la toalla, camina unos cuantos pasos y jala una silla – será mejor que te seque lo mojado, porque si no te vas a volver a enfermar y te van a volver a inyectar.

Así, la pequeña Harriet se subió sobre una silla y comenzó a secar el húmedo cabello de Philip, ya que a pesar de su innato comportamiento tan "Helga", quería mucho a su hermano mellizo y se preocupaba por él – muchas gracias Harriet.

– sí, sí como sea – la pequeña continuo su labor, hasta ser interrumpida por el pequeño Harold.

– Dijiste que el doctor ese me iba a inyectar y nunca me inyecto Harry, eres una niña mentirosa – comenta casi a gritos.

– Me llamo Harriet niño gordo y no te inyecto, porque no tiene una aguja limpia pero mañana va a regresar y nos va a inyectar a todos.

– ¿Cómo sabes que el doctor "Showman" va a regresar niña? – pregunta con interés un pequeño llamado Michael, cuyo aspecto recordaba a Sid.

Haciendo ojos al cielo, la pequeña se baja de la silla – ¡Ash! ¿Qué no les sirve la mente? En primera que se aperi… se apedi… ¡es Shortman! Además, ¿Qué no vieron el montonsote de hojas que traía? Los doctores tienen que llenar siempre esas hojas… – la niña se separo de su hermano para poder discutir a gusto con los otros niños, dejándolo con la toalla en la cabeza.

Philip continúo secándose el cabello, hasta que escucho que se abría la puerta del salón de clases, llamando su atención hacia la entrada y vio como una pequeña niña, completamente empapada (incluso más que él) entro al aula. Su castaño cabello lo lleva peinado en una pequeña coleta, sujeto por un par de "bolitas" para pelo, color lila. La húmeda vestimenta constaba de un suéter manga larga, tipo torera, color lila más oscuro y un sencillo vestido de un lila claro. Sus ojos miel lucían algo asustados y temblaba como si fuera un pajarillo caído del nido; esto por el frio que envolvía su cuerpecito. La niña observo con cuidado a los escasos compañeros de clases; frunció el entrecejo, y antes de poder decir algo, sintió como una calidez rodeaba su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

– Puedes usar mi toalla – le dice el pequeño Phil a la niña que acababa de ingresar al salón de clases, sonriéndole en forma tierna.

– ¿co-como dices? – pregunta la pequeña, sintiéndose un poco extraña al recibir el amable gesto de ese niño desconocido.

– De este lado está casi seca. Me gustan las bolitas en tu cabello porque parecen canicas – finaliza Philip, dejando a la pequeña consternada en la entrada del salón de clases, para regresarse con su hermana.

La niña veía con impresión al niño de cabellera castaña y cabeza con forma de balón. Se envolvió en la toalla, que poco a poco calentaba su cuerpo y lentamente en su rostro, se formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mirando al niño con ojos entrecerrados; por lo menos hasta que una voz la saco de su ensoñación – ¡Makena por Dios! Mira nada más como vienes, estas escurriendo de agua ¿no le recordaste a tus papás la hora de entrada?

Los ojos de los otros niños, que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la recién llegada (excluyendo a Phil), se posaron en la entrada y sobre todo, en la niña que le hablaba a la maestra – si maestra Sawyer.

Co suma atención, Lila reviso a la pequeña – será mejor traerte un chocolate caliente a ti también. Phil, Harriet, tomen sus tazas de chocolate, enseguida regreso.

– ¡Qué bien chocolate! – comento Harriet entusiasmada y apenas tuvo la taza en sus manos, dio un gran sorbo a la cálida bebida – ah que rico.

Makena vio como Harriet tomaba el chocolate caliente y sintió que su estomago le recordaba algo, ese día no había desayunado.

– Si quieres, puedes tomar mi chocolate – escucha la pequeña Makena a su lado, no siendo otro que el hijo de Arnold – yo puedo esperar el que va a traer la maestra señorita Sawyer.

Estupefacta, Makena baja la vista y ve que el niño con cabeza de balón le está extendiendo su chocolate caliente. Sin decir palabra alguna, asiente con la cabeza y toma la taza de Phil.

Phil deja sola a Makena para juntarse con Andy, quien le niega con la cabeza en señal de reproche – ten cuidado con esa niña Phil, le gusta empujar y pisar a los demás niños.

– ¿ah sí? – Pregunta en forma inocente – no sabía.

Harriet no puede evitar escuchar esto – ¿en serio? Pues yo Harriet C. Pataki sé cómo poner en su lugar a esas niñas presumidas hijas de "papi" – se levanta de la silla donde estaba con Andy para dirigirse hacia la mencionada.

– Philip tienes que detener a tu hermana – comenta Andy bastante preocupado – ella no sabe como es Makena.

Con presura, Phil y Andy se encaminan tras Harriet – No Andy… tú no sabes cómo es Harriet.

– Vengo para que le devuelvas la toalla de mi mellizo a mi mellizo – comenta la rubia de dos coletas – el chocolate te lo puedes quedar, está lleno de babas tuyas.

Los niños que se encontraban ahí, junto con los niños que iban llegando, formaron un círculo alrededor de las niñas. Makena, acostumbrada a esto, se puso de pie y se abrazo de la toalla – no niña, no te la voy a devolver y no me importa si ese niño tonto es tu mello… melli… melleso, lo que sea que quiera decir eso.

– ¿ah sí? Pues como se ve que no conoces a Ramona.

– ¿Ramona? ¿Quién es Ramona? – le pregunta Andy a su amigo.

– Ay no… ahí viene Ramona – responde Phil, poniendo una mano en su rostro – Harriet, será mejor que hoy no salga Ramona – le dice Phil a su hermana, tomándola de los hombros para tratar de calmarla.

Makena empuja a Harriet, quien cae al piso de un solo sentón. La niña de piel aperlada y ojos color miel ya estaba acostumbrada a pelear en el jardín de niños, y sabia con antelación que eso bastaba para provocar que su contrincante se largara a llorar, dándole la irrefutable victoria. Sin embargo, las cosas con Harriet serian distintas.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa niña tonta? – Harriet se levanta del piso casi de un solo brinco y le da un certero golpe, tumbando a Makena al piso – no me vuelvas a empujar ni a mí, ni a mi hermano ni a mí… – mira de reojo a Andy, coloreando sus mejillas – ni al tonto chico pelos de esponja que está ahí – finaliza señalando con el dedo al mencionado.

Asustada, Makena mira desde el piso a la niña nueva, rubia con dos coletas y ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas; la misma que la acababa de tirar al piso – ¿hermano?... yo… snif yo… buaaaaa.

– ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta Lila, que va entrando y ve a Harriet delante de Makena, llorando en el piso y con la mejilla colorada – Harriet ¿tú hiciste esto?

En la enfermería del preescolar, María camina en círculos esperando desesperada a que Arnold regresara con su encargo.

– Afuera están lloviendo perros y gatos – comenta Arnold abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, llevando en sus manos un paraguas y un soporte de cartón con dos vasos de café – traje café moka para mí y un capuchino para ti.

María toma el soporte con ambos vasos de café – siempre recuerdas cual es mi favorito ¿verdad amor?

– Es fácil cuando tienes algo de tiempo conviviendo con la persona – responde mirándola algo entretenido mientras sacude su paraguas – sabes María, en un principio pensé que esto sería una mala idea, pero ahora que estoy viendo a esos pequeños pues… Cuando iba saliendo vi a una pequeñita que estaba más mojada que… – las palabras de Arnold son interrumpidas al sentir como los brazos de María lo rodean desde la espalda, al tiempo que advertía como la morena recargaba la cabeza en su espalda – ¿María… te ocurre algo?

– Arnold… yo quiero decirte que… – la morena da un largo suspiro, abrazándolo más fuerte – no nada.

El rubio se voltea hacia ella y le devuelve el abrazo – vamos María, estabas de un muy buen humor esta mañana, pero desde que viste a Lila, parece que algo te esta molestado.

– Ella te gustaba en la escuela Arnold – responde María, con voz seca, frunciendo el entrecejo y bajando la mirada.

– jajajaja ¿eso es todo? – pregunta Arnold y sin poderlo evitar, deja escapar unas cuantas risas de su boca – ¿es eso María?

Molesta por la respuesta del cabeza de balón, María mira al susodicho con coraje en sus ojos – no le veo la gracia Arnold – responde y se separa de él, pero este de inmediato la toma de la cintura y la jala de regreso – ¡suéltame Arnold!

– perdóname María, jajaja… pero es que en serio ¿estás celosa por algo que paso hace jajaja no se… como 20 años? Además quiero que sepas que aun estando en la escuela, entendí que ella solo me gustaba y no gustaba, gustaba… como solía decirlo.

En ese momento, María recordó con tristeza, la razón por la que Arnold dejo de perseguir a Lila – está bien amor, no hablemos del pasado… solo que, te amo tanto – dicho esto, se recargo en el pecho de Arnold, cerro sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro para percibir por completo la masculina y elegante fragancia, que desprendía la camisa del cabeza de balón.

– También te quiero María – respondió Arnold, abrazando con más fuerza a su secretaria, pero girando con el pulgar el pequeño anillo de tres diamantes, que portaba en su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda – y dime pequeña ¿ya terminamos por hoy?

– Cierto Arnold, discúlpame por todo… yo solo – la morena se separa del rubio, secando una pequeña lagrima que baja por su mejilla.

– María no te pongas así… estamos en Hillwood, nuestro Hillwood como tú le dices – con ternura, Arnold pone su mano en la barbilla de la morena y con la otra, seca la lagrima que bajaba libre por su mejilla – este es un nuevo comienzo, verás que todo nos saldrá…

María aprovecho la cercanía que existía entre los dos y le robo un beso a su adorado jefe, silenciando a Arnold de forma sorpresiva y poco a poco, este fue respondiendo al beso, hasta llegar al punto de comenzar a acariciar la espalda de su asistente.

– mph, mph – escuchan María y Arnold a sus espaldas, provocando que se separaran de súbito y desviaran su mirada – en verdad siento haberlos interrumpido de esta manera, pero ustedes dos me están bloqueando el paso hacia el estante de las toallas.

El rubor en el rostro de ambos no se dejo esperar. Arnold bajo la mirada y acomodo una mano en su cuello – este… descuida Lila, por favor pasa…

María por otro lado, estaba muy enojada por la interrupción; por lo que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas – muchas gracias, pelirroja.

Arnold iba a regañar a María por el tono en el que se dirigió a Lila, cuando unas pequeñas risas, que provenían del pasillo, llamaron su atención – ¿Quién se está riendo? – dice asomándose curioso por ver a la personita dueña de esa risa.

– jijiji… usted se estaba dando besitos con su esposa jajaja – replica la pequeña de dos coletas y overol azul, cubriendo su boca para no mostrar sus piezas dentarias faltantes.

– Pero que niña tan inteligente – menciona María, antes de asomarse y ver con terror de quien se trataba.

– Mira María ven, es Harriet la que se está riendo de nosotros – menciona Arnold con bastante emoción, suprimiendo al mismo tiempo, el enorme deseo de abrazar a tan tierna criatura – hola pequeñita ¿Por qué estas en el pasillo y no en el salón de clases?

– Porque está castigada – dice Lila y rápido sale de la enfermería, cubriendo con la toalla a Makena, que estaba dándole la espalda a Arnold; después se gira hacia Harriet y la toma en brazos – con permiso Arnold, María – sin más, se da la vuelta y se lleva a Harriet en brazos y a Makena de la mano, encaminando sus pasos rumbo a la dirección.

Harriet se asoma sobre el hombro de Lila, y ve como su maestra la aleja de su nuevo amigo. Levanta una mano y la sacude muy despacio, despidiéndose momentáneamente de él – adiós señor doctor Shortman.

María veía con gran ira, la mirada que Arnold le estaba poniendo a la pequeña. Suelta un largo suspiro y trata de controlar sus sentimientos – Arnold amor, por hoy hemos terminando, ¿no te gustaría ir a tu casa a descansar?

– ¿no prefieres que nos vayamos juntos? Tengo que revisar el papeleo y organizar lo que sigue para mañana.

– no mi cielo, tu vete y descansa. Te prometo que para mañana tendrás todo listo, además que no querrás que esta pobre chica se quede sin trabajo, por no organizar los pendientes de su jefe – acercándose en forma seductora, María pone ambas manos en las mejillas de Arnold y le da un gentil beso en los labios – hasta mañana mi amor.

Con una sonrisa de lado, Arnold toma las manos de la morena y le da un pequeño beso en la frente – hasta mañana María – toma sus pertenecías, su café junto con el paraguas y se despide de ella.

El día continúo su marcha, los grandes nubarrones grisáceos siguieron cubriendo a Hillwood; no obstante, la lluvia había dejado de castigar a la ciudad. Por otro lado, en el interior de la casa Johanssen se desataba una pequeña tormenta.

– ¿Castigada…? ¿Castigada Harriet? – decía la rubia a los cuatro vientos, caminando en círculos en la sala de estar de los Johanssen, sosteniendo en su mano una hoja que le entregaron a Phoebe cuando fue por los niños – ¿Y por qué? ¡Por una estúpida taza de chocolate Harriet Cecil Pataki!

La mencionada, permanecía sentada en el sillón, jugando con sus manitas y con la mirada en el piso – es que… ella le quito a…

Philip veía tanto a su mamá como a su hermana e inútilmente trataba de intervenir – coff, coff… mamá…

Phoebe se acerca detrás de la pequeña rubia y pone ambas manos en los diminutos hombros de la niña, en señal de apoyo – vamos Helga cálmate, solo fue una llamada de atención, lo más seguro fue que al ser su primer día, ella se sintió desorientada y hasta cierto punto temerosa, entiéndelo Helga… ciudad nueva, niños nuevos, escuela nueva…

La mujer de cabellos dorados se gira hacia su mejor amiga, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos – ¿por esto fue me avisaste por teléfono, de que ibas a pasar por ellos, verdad Phoebe?

– coff, coff… mamá… tía Phoebe…

Phoebe baja la vista y comienza a acariciar los dorados rizos de Harriet, recordando lo sucedido cuando fue por los pequeños.

Flashback…

La puerta principal del jardín de niños abrió sus puertas, dando paso a una oleada de preescolares que salía corriendo, portando sus impermeables y sus paraguas. Detrás de ellos, Andrew, Philip y Harriet eran escoltados por Lila, su maestra.

– La directora me pidió que le entregara esto a su mamá – comenta cabizbaja, levantando un sobre blanco tamaño carta, junto con una tabla de escritura – necesito que me firmes esto Phoebe.

Phoebe toma el sobre junto con la tabla y plasma su firma en ella. Se inclina hacia los pequeños y toma sus mochilas/bolsos, inmediato a esto se incorpora y rueda la vista buscando en los alrededores a "cierta" persona – ¿ya se fue?

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza – se despidió temprano, pero en su lugar quedo… pues… – rueda la vista hacia sus espaldas y ve a la morena, que mira a ambas con un rostro que denotaba una intensa furia.

– ¿Ella no es María…? ¿La de la P.S. 118?

– y también es la novia de Arnold… después hablaremos de esto…

Frunciendo el entrecejo y sin despegar los ojos de la mirada retadora de María, Phoebe se despide de Lila – entonces tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Fin del Flashback.

La pelirrubia mantenía los brazos cruzados, pero bajo la vista cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba de la blusa/polera – tía Helga, tía Helga… creo que Phil te quiere decir algo… Atshuuu.

Las mujeres adultas dirigieron su mirada hacia el pequeño Phil, que yacía dormido sobre el sofá – bueno, creo que este día ha sido muy agotador para todos, será mejor que lo lleve a acostar. En otro momento hablaremos de tu castigo señorita.

– si mamá – responde Harriet, bajando su cabeza y sintiéndose triste por la advertencia.

Helga se inclina hacia su hijo varón, permaneciendo así por un breve instante mientras lo recorría con la vista – te pareces tanto a él – pasa una mano por su frente para despejarle algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro y fue en ese momento, que la rubia se dio cuenta que algo terrible le estaba pasando a su hijo – ¡Dios mío Philip! Si estas ardiendo en fiebre.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunta Phoebe atónita, inclinándose hacia el hijo de su mejor amiga y tomando el pulso en su cuello – rápido Andy, tráeme mi maletín.

El pequeño moreno fue rápido hacia donde su mamá había dejado sus pertenencias y con cuidado tomo el pesado maletín. Harriet también se apresuro para ayudarlo y llevarle las cosas a la mamá de Andy, para que pudiera ayudar a su hermano.

– aquí tienes mamá, Atshuuu.

Del interior del maletín, Phoebe saco un termómetro digital y se lo puso en la axila al pequeño cabeza de balón – Andy te veo algo colorado – puso una mano en la frente de su hijo y se percato que el también tenía elevada la temperatura corporal – también tienes un poco de fiebre, hijo.

– mamá… Philip y yo nos mojamos en la escuela… Atshuuu… – confiesa Andy con temor de ser regañado.

– Ay Andy… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

Pit, pit, pit

– ¡Pheb`s el termómetro ya sonó! dime que no dice 40 grados por favor – suplica Helga juntando las manos, deseando no tener que hacer pasar a su pequeño hijo por todos esos tratamientos.

– lo siento Helga… tenemos que llevarlo al hospital…

Un poco retirado de allí, Arnold y el abuelo trabajaban en el vehículo del primero.

– Este sí que es un hermoso auto hombre pequeño, aunque tu Ford Mustang 1965 no es competencia para mi Packard – comenta el viejo Phil, tomando sus tirantes con aires de triunfo, esperando a que Arnold le respondiera algo – ¿me estas escuchando Arnold?

Arnold estaba bajo el cofre del vehículo, pero su mente se centraba en la pequeña que había conocido. Sacude su cabeza al escuchar la voz de su abuelo – disculpa abuelo, ¿me decías algo?

– el día de hoy andas muy distraído hombre "no tan pequeño"

– lo siento abuelo… es solo que, pues… conocí a alguien.

Enarcando una ceja, el abuelo Phil se acerca a su nieto dándole pequeños codazos – y me podrías decir quién es esa mujercita… ¿dime es bonita? – comenta esto último guiñándole un ojo.

– es muy bonita abuelo, pero no es lo que tú crees, apenas tiene cinco años.

El abuelo puso ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de sorpresa – ¡por Dios Arnold eso está prohibido en todos lados!, bueno aunque no sé como sean las cosas en México, pero eso no está bien Arnold podrían arrestarte, rápido tenemos que esconderte…

– En México también está penalizada la pederastia abuelo y no es lo que tú crees, así que tranquilízate… es solo que… su mirada, su sonrisa… como que me recuerda a alguien – baja el cofre del vehículo y siente como en su rostro cae una gota de lluvia.

– Bueno Arnold, será mejor que me vaya a casa, según las noticias va a continuar lloviendo – dándole un abrazo, se despide del joven cabeza de balón – Parece que tienes una nueva amiguita, Arnold.

– si… eso parece – sacudiendo su mano, se despide una vez más de su abuelo.

La lluvia comenzó en forma ligera, por lo que Arnold tuvo tiempo de meter su automóvil a la cochera de su casa nueva. Esta casa que ahora habitaba Arnold estaba en la parte alta de Hillwood, era grande, de dos pisos y tenía muchas habitaciones; no porque a Arnold le gustara ser ostentoso, todo lo contrario, solo que vivir tanto tiempo en una enorme casa llena de huéspedes lo había acostumbrado a los grandes espacios. La residencia la fue construyendo cuando Helga le dio el sí, pero nunca paso por su cabeza en forma de balón, que no entraría por la puerta con su amada Helga en brazos.

Saco la despensa que había comprado, se preparo una cena rápida y sin más preámbulos subió con su equipaje a la habitación que había preparado para su matrimonio. Abrió su maleta y de entre sus ropas, saco ese preciado objeto que guarda con recelo y lo coloco sobre la cabecera de la cama. Se baño, se puso su pijama y beso ese peculiar accesorio – dulces sueños mi amor.

En otro lado, bastante opuesto a donde se encontraban Helga y Arnold, María permanecía sentada, sujetando una copa de vino tinto con una mano y en la otra portaba un expediente. Da un sorbo a su embriagante bebida, sin despegar la vista de la ventana

– Con que este es tu secreto tonta rubia – levanta el expediente y con desgano, hojea el contenido, encontrándose con dos fotos – Philip Gerald Pataki… Harriet Cecil Pataki… edad: cinco años…

Da otro sorbo y continua con sarcasmo – madre: Helga Geraldine Pataki… padre: "espacio vacío" jajaja que buena broma… mi querido Arnold, mi muy amado Arnold 'Philip' Shortman es papá… y no cualquier padre, sino padre de mellizos. Pero si crees que por tener hijos con él me lo vas a quitar tonta rubia, no tienes idea de contra quien te enfrentas.

Se pone en pie y deja su copa de vino en una pequeña mesa; toma su teléfono celular y realiza una llamada sin despegar la vista de las fotos, de los pequeños hijos de Arnold – ¿bueno? Si soy yo… hablo para decirles que si voy a cooperar para convencer a Arnold… solo si me hacen un pequeño favor...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Arnold siente una mágica y extraña conexión con la niña que acaba de conocer... pero ¿por qué? se pregunta Arnold. María ya se dio cuenta de que Helga tuvo hijos con Arnold y hará todo lo que este a su alcance para que él no los reconozca. Por otra parte a Philip le ha caído muy mal la mojada en el colegio, haciendo que se enfermara y hasta posiblemente, recayera en su enfermedad de base. Helga tendrá que balancear la enfermedad de Phil, el castigo de Harriet y las maldades de Anne Lois para salir ella con sus hijos adelante, sin saber que Arnold esta peligrosamente cerca de sus hijos... ¿que pasará cuando nuestro cabeza de balón se entere de que es padre?

**isabel20: **Gracias por tu comentario amiga, espero te guste este capitulo. Te mando un gran abrazo.

**rickhunter17: **Hola amigo, me dio mucho gusto leer que este es tu capitulo favorito, los demás espero que tambien te gusten. Te mando un gran saludo.

**Datyi:** Hola, te agradezco mucho tu review y si, pobre Helga, por sus hijos es capaz de cualquier cosa. Como habrás leído, Arnold no vio a su pequeño hijo Philip, pero siente una extraña conexión con la niña, ¿será que tardara en darse cuenta de lo obvio? jajajaja. La malcriada de Anne Lois no sabe a que fiera esta provocando, tenlo por seguro.

**mari3304: **Tu pregunta del millón todavía no va a ser respondia... pero tranquila, que las cosas se irán aclarando y esas dos (Anne Lois y María) deben agradecer infinitamente a Dios de que no es la edad media sino estarían ardiendo en la fogata privada de mari3304 jajajaja.

El puño derecho de Harriet se llama Ramona, la pierna tambien tiene su nombre pero luego lo pondré y sí, la pequeña se parece tanto a su madre y Harriet tendrá que lidiar con Andy que si va a ser algo obtuso con los sentimientos de las damitas, al igual que su amiguito Philip, que sin saberlo, ha tocado las fibras de un descuidado corazoncito femenino. Para finalizar amiga, como habrás leído Lila le marco a Phoebe (tenias toda la razón) y los abuelitos de Arnold siguen vivos, acuerdate que Gertie sabe algo al respecto de lo que paso entre Arnold y Helga.

**letifiesta: **Hola amiga, gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo y te mando un abrazo.

**peste21: **Gracias por compartirme la sensación que te dio mi capitulo pasado, y en efecto, quería transmitir ese sentimiento de Oh Dios... jajaja creo que lo hice bien. Como verás Arnold siente algo por esa niña, solo que aun no sabe que es y cuando se de cuenta de la razón... te vas a ir de espaldas cuando leas su reacción :). Te mando un gran abrazo :)

**Mimi Star: **Hola amiga, me da mucho gusto como en cada capitulo responder uno de tus reviews. Lila quiere mucho a Helga y también a sus pequeños así que ella tratará de respetar la desicion de la rubia en cuanto a la identidad de los hijos de Arnold. Anne Lois no tiene idea de con quien se esta metiendo, te lo puedo asegurar así que... aaaah no te puedo decir mucho, solo ten en cuenta que lo que se hace, se paga.

Por el lado de Arnold, como bien lo dices, "la sangre llama" y el siente algo por esa niña, obvio no sabe que es exactamente, pero si le mantiene ocupada su enorme cabeza de balón.

En cuanto "MAS QUE AMIGOS" ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, asi que solo te pido mucha paciencia, va a pasar algo que a lo mejor no esperan muchos y de ahí una prueba de fuego, seguida de otra prueba de fuego y... aaah no te puedo adelantar mucho amiga, pero ten por seguro que no te desilusionare. Cuidate mucho mi pequeña gran fan, ya sanes aqui estare esperando tu Review :)

Que tengas lindo día y excelente semana.

Y ya para finaliza, agradezco el tiempo prestado a mi humilde Fic y esperare con agrado los reviews.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	6. En Medio de la Tormenta

Hola de nuevo, en estas fechas voy a andar bastante ocupada y voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Agradezco de todo corazon a los que siguen mis dos historias y a **letifiesta, rickhunter17, Mimi Star, isabel20** por sus reviews, los cuales respondo al final.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**En Medio de la Tormenta**

– ¡Oye Arnold!, ¡Oye Arnold!, ¡Oye Arnold!

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, estiro su mano y alcanzo aquel cable que conectaba su reloj alarma a una patata fresca. Arnold había rescatado de su casa ese curioso reloj alarma y lo modifico agregándole una radio.

– _Buenos días queridos radioescuchas, son las siete de la mañana y según los pronósticos del clima, continuara lloviendo…_

_– ¿continuara lloviendo Fred?, eso sí que son malas noticias._

_– No solo eso Bill, según los pronósticos, hay probabilidades de una pequeña tormenta en el transcurso de la mañana; y aunque no está confirmado aun, si no tienen por qué salir mejor manténganse en casa bien calientitos._

_– Esto es de cuidado amigos, manténganse sintonizados para más información, mientras tanto, les dejamos una colección de Jazz suave._

La música comenzó al igual que el día para Arnold. Aun con sueño, se sentó en su cama tamaño King, rodo los ojos hacia los enormes ventanales que tenía la habitación principal y confirmo que la lluvia caía con gran intensidad – Tal vez no lleven a los pequeños al preescolar, aunque yo si tengo que ir y recoger los primeros resultados… Es una lástima, quería volverla a ver – se puso al fin de pie, y se metió a bañar.

En casa de los Johanssen, Helga terminaba de arreglarse con la vestimenta de vendedora, siendo seguida de cerca por la pequeña Harriet.

– ¿Mamá?... ¿mami?... MAMÁ

Helga se detiene en seco y responde bajando la mirada – ¿Dime cariño?

– mamá… Phil sigue en el hospital… ¿verdad?

Con tristeza, Helga puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija – Si Harriet, pero no te preocupes, los doctores me dijeron que la fiebre ya le bajo.

– mmmh… ¿también Andy se enfermo, verdad mamá?

– Por desgracia sí, pero él no tiene la enfermedad de tu hermano, así que pronto se pondrá bien.

– Ah… – la pequeña bajo la mirada como entendiendo lo dicho por su madre, a lo que Helga continuo arreglándose.

– mami… ¿otra vez lo volvieron a poner inyecciones a Phil?

– Harriet, tu sabes la respuesta.

De nuevo, la pequeña bajo la cabeza y afirmo lentamente con ella – si mamá.

No es que la rubia quisiera ser grosera con ella, sino que en realidad le dolía hablar de eso y más aun, ver la mirada de tristeza en Harriet cada que le contaba o veía los tratamientos de Phil – Ven Harriet, tengo que cambiarte de ropa para llevarte a la escuela.

Así, Helga manejo hasta la escuela y dejo a su pequeña en la entrada. Una vez que la niña descendió, esta se acerco a la puerta del pasajero y movió su manita en forma de despedida hacia su madre; sin embargo, Helga recibió una llamada telefónica a su celular, tomo dicho aparato y arranco el vehículo sin percatarse de lo cerca que estaba su hija, mojando y llenando de lodo su impermeable rosa.

– ¡Ah! – La pequeña dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, empujando a otra niña – perdona yo… ¿tú?

La niña que empujo fue ni más ni menos que Makena, la misma que Harriet había golpeado – si soy yo – Makena se le quedo mirando un instante, como buscando a alguien – ¿y tu hermano?

– Para que te lo vayas sabiendo, mi hermano está en un hospital enfermo – responde cruzándose de brazos, mirándola molesta.

Makena bajo la mirada, sintiéndose preocupada por ese niño de cabellos castaños y cabeza de balón. Lila se acerco a ambas niñas y las metió a la escuela – vamos niñas, está lloviendo mucho no queremos más resfriados.

Las clases empezaron con una baja asistencia de niños, por lo que Lila decidió darles el día libre para que jugaran en el salón de clases. Los pocos pequeños que estaban se dispusieron de inmediato a aprovechar las horas libres, solo dos niñas permanecían sentadas en solitario.

– Niños, voy a salir un momento, pórtense bien mientras regreso – Lila salió del salón, dejándolos a solas.

Harriet veía con tristeza a través de la ventana, su mente se centraba en el estado de salud de su hermano y su "amiguito especial" – _espero que Phil se ponga bien…_ – bajo la mirada y saco de su overol la foto del pequeño Johanssen – _Andy aunque te enfermes como mi hermano, te voy a amar mucho por siempre._

En tanto, Andy y Philip compartían habitación en el hospital. Phil se bajo de su cama, arrastró el pedestal donde colgaba su suero y se fue a acostar con su amigo.

– Andy ¿estás despierto?

Después de un largo bostezo, el pequeño respondió – si Phil, ¿ocurre algo?

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Andy dirige los ojos hacia su mano izquierda – pues solo me dolió cuando me pusieron esto y un poco cuando me pasan medicina, pero me siento bien, ¿y tú?

– Siempre duele cuando la ponen – responde levantando su mano, mostrando su venoclísis – pero solo es en ese rato, y pues me siento mejor.

– Oye Phil ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

– ¡Claro! ¿Qué paso?

Sintiendo un poco de temor, el niño se animo a preguntar – ¿Dónde está tu papá?

El pequeño cabeza de balón no pudo evitar sentirse triste con la pregunta, y a pesar que no le gustaba hablar de eso, sentía mucha confianza hacia Andrew – mi papá está en el cielo, mi mamá dice que desde ahí nos cuida.

– entiendo… ¿lo conociste?

Phil bajo su mirada, después la dirigió hacia una mesa cercana a la cama, donde había un par de cobijas. Tomo una, se paro sobre la cama y la puso sobre los dos – mi mamá tiene unas fotos de él cuando era niño… y no lo conocí, se fue al cielo cuando estaba junto con mi hermana en la barriga de mi mamá.

Andy se acurruco junto a su amigo – si necesitas un papá, te puedo prestar al mío. Le puedes decir papá, papi, padre o como quieras.

Phil le sonrió en forma tierna a su amigo, juntaron sus manos e hicieron su nuevo saludo – gracias Andy.

Ambos niños fijaron su vista en el televisor de la habitación, Andy tomo el control que estaba bajo su almohada y la encendió – Oye Phil… ¿porque ese señor que estaba en la escuela se peina igual que tú? Quiero decir… de grande te verías mucho como él.

– Veo que también lo notaste y la verdad… no lo sé.

– Mi abuelito me dijo que los doctores eran ángeles enviados por Dios. Ese señor es el doctor ¿no?

Phil abrió grandes los ojos ante el comentario de Andy. Tal vez no entendía muy bien lo que podría significar eso, pero su infantil e inocente corazón le hacía volar su imaginación – podría ser…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, siendo la doctora Johanssen la que ingreso – Andy, Phil, deberían de estar descansando, hasta el pasillo se escucha la televisión.

Ambos niños al verla, se escondieron bajo la cobija – ¡ya mamá ya nos vamos a dormir!

Phoebe no podía evitar sentir ternura al ver a su hijo junto con el de Helga compartir cobija. Se sentó en la cama y levanto la cobija, encontrándose los pies y los calzoncillos de ambos – pueden ver televisión si no tienen sueño o fiebre.

– ¿En serio tía Phoebe? – pregunto con ilusión Phil.

– En serio Phil, siempre y cuando no suban mucho el volumen ¿entendido?

Los pequeños comenzaron a moverse bajo las cobijas para acomodarse – si mamá gracias.

Dándole un beso a cada uno, la pelinegra salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la jefa de enfermería – en un rato más regreso Helen, te encargo mucho a mi hijo y a mi sobrino.

– Claro doctora Johanssen, vaya sin preocupación – la habitación de los pequeños estaba justo enfrente de la central de enfermería, teniendo un ventanal grande para poder vigilarlos. Por esto, Phoebe se sentía hasta cierto punto tranquila.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y María aun no hacia acto de presencia, cosa que le extraño a Arnold; pero sus dudas quedaron aclaradas cuando un mensaje de voz llego hasta su teléfono celular.

– _Amor no voy a poder llegar al jardín de niños, si no te veo más tarde será hasta mañana, te quiero, cuídate de la lluvia._

– Vaya – pensó Arnold, guardo su teléfono y escucho la campanada que iniciaba el periodo del almuerzo.

A Arnold no le molestaba comer solo, pero los deseos de ver a esa personita fue lo que condujeron sus pasos hasta el comedor infantil, donde diviso a lo lejos a esa tierna niñita.

– ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Harriet elevo sus esmeraldas hacia la persona que se acerco a la mesa – ¿Makena?

La niña de ojos color miel afirmo con la cabeza.

– Bueno, es un país libre – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y cambiándose de lugar para que la niña se pudiera sentar.

Makena se sentó junto con Harriet, pues el gran parecido con su mellizo le daba la sensación de que estaba junto a él.

Arnold presencio esto y pensó que sería mejor acercarse en otra ocasión. Dio media vuelta para irse a la enfermería, cuando Harriet le llamo a gritos.

– ¡Señor doctor Shortman! Venga, venga, aquí comemos.

Sonrojando sus mejillas, Arnold se sentía curiosamente nervioso – Hola Harriet… tal vez mejor me vaya a…

De repente, la niña se puso de pie, se le acerco dando pasos grandes, empuñando las manos, frunciendo el entrecejo y tomo su mano – No puede decirme que no en negativa… ¡crimi…! – Harriet se detuvo en seco y puso una mano en su boca.

– ¿co-como dijiste?

– nada… venga señor Shortman, que tengo hambre.

Arnold camino tomando la mano de la niña, siendo guiado por ella hasta la mesa donde esperaba Makena. Las primeras letras de una frase conocida para él, le hicieron recordar a esa persona –_ parecía que iba a decir… NO… claro que no, Arnold ¿en que estas pensando?–_ sacudió su cabeza de balón en forma enérgica, para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente.

– ¿le pasa algo señor doctor Shortman? – pregunta Harriet, soltando su mano y sentándose en la pequeña silla.

– no linda, no me pasa nada.

La fuerte lluvia era constante sobre la ciudad, manteniéndose la alerta sobre la tormenta que haría acto de presencia en cualquier momento.

– Oh Helga, eres una dulce mujercita… tan amable ayudando a las chicas de almacén.

– gracias Charlotee – responde la rubia, bajando las cubetas que acababa de vaciar – ¿sabes Charlotee? tengo algo que pedirte.

– Camina conmigo linda, sirve que me acompañas al automóvil.

Charlotee salió de la tienda junto con Helga, quien se ofreció a ayudarla con la maleta y se dirigieron hacia el elevador del estacionamiento subterráneo – Charlotee… ¿podría tomar unas horas al día? Mi pequeño Philip esta en el hospital y…

– ¿Tu hijo está en el hospital? ¡Dios Santo! ¿Es grave?

– Bueno, la verdad si la fiebre le continua pues…

– ¡¿Mujer que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Claro que te doy permiso de faltar querida! Toma el tiempo que sea necesario.

Helga abrió la cajuela del vehículo de Charlotee y metió la maleta siendo ayudada por el chofer – Gracias Charlotee, con unas horas al día serán suficientes, mi mejor amiga esta en el hospital y ahora lo está cuidando.

La mujer de edad se acerco a Helga – linda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Voy a salir fuera de la ciudad y espero regresar para el fin de semana, si necesitas otra cosa, puedes pedírselo a mi dulce sobrina Anne Lois.

– _Claro, como si eso fuera posible_ – pensó la rubia. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron en señal de despedida – cuídate mucho Charlotee.

– Cuídate tú también Helga y a tus pequeños – después de darle un maternal beso en la frente, la amable señora subió a su vehículo, alejándose de ella. Helga se sintió un poco más tranquila, pues sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su jefa para poder darse vueltas al hospital, pues aunque sabía que Phoebe podía "echarle un ojo" a su hijo, no quería abusar de su hospitalidad; como sea, ella junto con sus pequeños vivían con la familia Johanssen y eso para ella, era demasiado.

– y bien Helga, ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto Susan una vez que llego al almacén.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Helga esbozo media sonrisa – muy bien Susan, me dijo que si era necesario podía salirme para ir al hospital.

Betty se acerco con ellas – me da gusto Helga, vas a poder ir a ver a tu niño… cambiando un poquito de tema… ¿me podrían ayudar con esto amigas, por favor? – levanta ambas manos y muestra dos cubetas llenas de agua.

Susan y Helga tomaron una cubeta cada una, salieron y apresuraron el paso para vaciar el agua. Cuando venían de regreso, Helga se detuvo delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos, debido a un aviso de alerta que mostraban todas las televisiones – _"A todas las personas en el área de Hillwood, se les informa que en media hora azotara una fuerte lluvia, con grandes precipitaciones y altas probabilidades de inundaciones en las zonas bajas"_

– Dios, el kínder está en la misma zona que la P.S.118, tengo que hablarle a Lila.

Makena había tomado un almuerzo muy bien balanceado, pues su padre era un chef reconocido. En cambio y por desgracia, cuando Harriet abrió su lonchera, se percato que su mamá solo había puesto un paquete de galletas. Para fortuna de la niña y de Arnold, pudo compartir unos emparedados de mantequilla de maní y jugo de naranja que intencionalmente había elaborado (pensando que podía invitarle a su amiguita)

– Tu papá sí sabe de las frutas – comenta Harriet, tomando una pequeña bolita de melón de la lonchera de Makena.

– Gracias, mi papá dice que es buena para la… pues para la panza.

– Tu papá es muy sabio Makena – dice Arnold acariciando la cabeza de la niña, quien le sonríe en forma cariñosa (obviamente, ese amable señor de ojos verdes le recordaba en demasía a Phil) – y dime Harriet, ¿tu papá a que se dedica?

La pequeña miro a Arnold y después a Makena, quien aguardaba ansiosa por saber del papá de ese niño tan guapo – pues mi papá… bueno mi papá… ¡mi papá trabaja en el gobierno! es jefe de los agentes secretos…

Flashback…

Helga se fue junto con Phil y Andy al hospital donde trabaja Phoebe, mientras que ella se quedo en casa cuidando a Harriet en lo que llegaba su esposo.

– ¡Familia ya llegue! – Grito Gerald, cerrando la puerta y quitándose el impermeable – parece que va a seguir lloviendo.

– Amor que bueno que llegaste – Phoebe se acerca a Gerald rodeando su cuello para darle un beso de bienvenida – ven, acompáñame a la cocina.

Gerald vio por todos lados esperando ver a su hijo, pero cuando noto la preocupación que reflejaban los ojos de su esposa, sintió que algo malo estaba pasando – ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Phoebe se asomo para ver si Harriet no la escuchaba – Andy y Phil se mojaron en la escuela, se enfermaron y Helga los llevo al hospital… Andy está bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero parece que Phil…

Con cuidado, Harriet se escabullo y aprovechando lo pequeñita que esta, se escondió bajo la mesa sin que se dieran cuenta (o por lo menos eso creía, ya que Gerald alcanzo a ver los piecitos de la nena). Phoebe puso a Gerald al tanto y una vez que se dieron un beso junto con un abrazo, la mujer de Gerald salió rumbo al hospital en medio de la lluvia.

– Harriet, ya puedes salir – dice el moreno una vez que se despido de Phoebe, se arrodillo y le extendió la mano a la pequeña – vamos princesa te puedes pegar en la cabeza, sal debajo de la mesa.

Con algo de temor, la niña salió debajo de la mesa – lo siento…

Gerald no podía dejar de sentir ternura mezclada con algo de melancolía, al ver las grandes lagrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Harriet, sumando esa disculpa espontanea – ¿pero porque te disculpas? – pregunta secando las lagrimas en su rostro.

– mi mamá me dice… snif… que escuchar a escondidas es malo... snif… y que cuando me descubran tengo que pedir perdón – responde tallando sus ojitos.

– linda no te apures, se que estas preocupada por tu hermano…

– Y por Andy – interrumpe Harriet, mirando aun con temor a Gerald.

– Mi niña – Gerald abrazo a Harriet, quien continuo llorando en su hombro. La levanto y con cuidado la subió a la habitación de huéspedes – ¿Qué te parece si te hago una rica cena y nos la comemos viendo la tele?

– pero mi mamá me dice que uno debe cenar primero y después ver la tele.

Mirando con complicidad a su pequeña invitada, Gerald la rodeo de los hombros – pero tu mamá no está ¿verdad? Si tu no le dices, yo no le digo – finaliza haciendo un movimiento delante de sus labios, como si cerrara un cierre imaginario en su boca.

Por fin, Harriet detuvo su llanto y miro con una gran sonrisa al papá de su amor – si tío Gerald – hace el mismo movimiento que Gerald, seguido de varias risitas.

– Así me gusta – dejo a la niña en la habitación y se bajo dispuesto a hacer la cena.

Durante la cena, Harriet le hacía muchas preguntas a Gerald; como a que se dedicaba, cuantos años tenía, si pensaba tener más bebés, de donde conocía a su mamá, etc. Cuando Gerald regreso después de bajar la charola con los platos y lavarlos, se dio cuenta que Harriet se había quedado dormida. La arropo y se fue a su habitación, se metió a bañar, se cambio en el baño y cuando se iba a acostar, noto un pequeño bultito escondido entre las cobijas.

– ¿Harriet, que haces aquí?

La pequeña se había puesto su pijama, aunque la camisetita/polera estaba al revés – es que… mi mamá…

– A ver, te ayudo – Gerald le quito la camiseta y se la acomodo – ¿no te quieres dormir conmigo?

La pequeña sonrió, afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza de balón – gracias tío Gerald – le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla al moreno y se acomoda en la cama junto a él – Andy tiene un papá genial, me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Gerald se sintió un poco mal al escuchar esas palabras de una pequeña de cinco años. Con ese comentario, sabía que no estaba tan errado cuando le dijo a Helga que a la larga, les haría falta su padre – puedes decirme papá Gerald, si quieres.

La niña de inmediato giro su cabeza hacia Gerald, abriendo los ojos tan grandes que al principio asusto al moreno, haciéndolo pensar que había dicho algo "malo" – bueno… es decir…

Harriet tomo el brazo de Gerald y con dificultad lo levanto, después se acurruco en el pequeño hueco que quedo entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Gerald y lo abrazo – si papá Gerald, si quiero… – cerro sus ojos, dio un largo suspiro y con una discreta sonrisa en su labios, Harriet se quedo dormida.

– Que descanses pequeña – Gerald estiro su mano libre y apago la lámpara. Se acomodo al lado de su "hija adoptiva" y se quedo dormido, desconociendo que el verdadero padre de Harriet estaba muy cerca de ella.

Fin del Flashback.

– Ya veo… – dice Arnold, pasando una mano por su cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente familiarizado con la descripción – no sabía que tu padre se llamara Gerald.

– si, al igual que mi hermano Gerald.

– Mi mejor amigo también se llama Gerald – comenta el cabeza de balón – su esposa es doctora igual que yo y…

– Arnold – interrumpe Lila, mirando preocupada la escena – Harriet ¿Qué… tanto han platicado?

– Cosas normales señorita Sawyer – responde Makena – ¿Por qué?

El sonido de un teléfono celular distrajo a la pelirroja – aguarden un momento, ¿bueno?

– _Lila, soy yo Helga, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

– este… – Lila rodo los ojos hacia Arnold, que compartía gustoso una galleta de avena con su hija y Makena – si amiga, claro.

_– ¿Podrías llevarte a Harriet a tu casa? en el pronóstico del clima dijeron que la lluvia puede provocar una inundación y estoy segura que les van a dar salida en cualquier momento._

– bueno He… digo yo…

–_ Por favor Lila, Charlotee no está y Anne Lois está furiosa y ni siquiera sabemos porque… ¿Qué dices?_

Arnold desvió su mirada a Lila, dándole una bella sonrisa – está bien, yo cuidare a Harriet, nos vemos en la tarde.

– ¿ocurre algo Lila? – pregunta Arnold poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad. No era fácil que alguien tan alto, se pudiera acomodar en una silla para preescolares.

– se avecina una tormenta Arnold y tengo que llevarme a Makena y a Harriet a mi casa.

– ¿mi papá no vendrá? – pregunta Makena, tomando la mano de Lila.

Lila se arrodillo y tomo a la pequeña de los hombros – lo siento Makena, pero tu papá hablo y me pidió que te cuidara hasta en la tarde.

La directora se acerco a Lila – Miss Sawyer, me hablaron de protección civil, debemos evacuar la escuela y dicen que el camino hacia su casa está inundado, si no tiene más a donde ir, en el centro se va a abrir un refugio temporal.

Harriet se acerco a Arnold y lo tomo de la mano, apretándola fuerte – ¿ocurre algo malo señor doctor Shortman?

El rubio cabeza de balón no pudo evitar escuchar esto. Era necesario salir de la escuela y ya que el camino hacia la casa de Lila estaba bloqueado, aunado al hecho de que Lila se haría cargo de Harriet y Makena, hizo que una brillante idea surgiera en su cabeza de balón – Lila tengo una idea.

– ¿La tienes?

– ¿Por qué no vienen tú y las niñas a mi casa?

La idea, que para Arnold era genial, para Lila era una pesadilla. Llevar a Harriet a un lugar donde los padres, los abuelos e inclusive los inquilinos la pudieran reconocer como su hija le aterraba – Arnold, pero por donde tú vives también se inunda.

– No Lila, me refiero la casa que tengo en la parte alta de la ciudad.

La pelirroja bajo los ojos, mirando a la pequeña que se aferraba a la mano de Arnold, tratando de encontrarle una salida a esto pues no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, si Harriet decía alguna palabra que pudiera descubrir su identidad, esto causaría un gran escándalo por parte de Arnold, desconociendo hasta que punto podía llegar el rubio por recuperar a sus hijos. Por otro lado, cuando los encontró, Arnold no podía despegar su mirada de la niña; parecía que el rubio veía con gran interés cada palabra, cada expresión, cada movimiento que Harriet hacia, y sin que él se percatara, su rostro se iluminaba sonriendo de una forma casi infantil.

Lila odiaba hacerle eso a alguien a quien quería mucho.

– Harriet, Makena vayan por sus cosas… – dijo Lila con voz de mando, sin despegar los ojos de Arnold.

Arnold se entristeció y muy despacio soltó la mano de Harriet. Un fuerte trueno hizo que la pequeña se abrazara de la pierna de su padre, así como Makena se abrazo de Lila y varios niños pegaron de gritos.

– Makena ven, vamos por tus cosas no tengas miedo – levanto su mirada hacia Arnold y exhalo aire muy despacio – Arnold, ¿por qué no acompañas a Harriet por sus cosas y la llevas a tu auto?

El rubio no pudo fingir la alegría en su mirada – ¿quieres decir que…?

– Venga rápido señor doctor Shortman – Harriet jalaba con alegría la mano de Arnold – venga antes de que se oigan más truenos.

Después de un rato, el kindergarten ya estaba vacío. Los padres de la mayoría habían ido a recoger a sus niños. Arnold iba manejando muy contento hacia su casa y en el asiento de atrás iba Harriet, que no dejaba de hablar con él.

– Recuerdo que me hablaste de tu hermano Harriet ¿Dónde está? ¿Es mayor que tú?

El rostro de felicidad cambio en la pequeña – mi hermano mellizo está enfermo y está en el hospital señor.

– ¿mellizo? ¿Enfermo?

– sí, ayer se mojo y pues eso lo enfermo.

– Cielos… – Arnold hizo una larga pausa, recordando a los niños empapados que vio con Lila –_ De seguro, al que llevaba cubierto era al hermano de Harriet_ – pensó Arnold. Se detuvo en un semáforo y se volteo hacia la pequeña – ¿pero está bien, cierto?

La menor se encogió de hombros – no lo sé… me gustaría verlo – finalizo recargándose en la puerta, haciendo figuras con su dedo en lo empañado del vidrio.

Arnold solo afirmo con la cabeza, sintiendo pena por la pequeña. Lila los iba siguiendo muy de cerca en su vehículo, siendo acompañada por Makena.

– _Solo es cuestión de tiempo_ – pensaba la pelirroja, sin apartar la vista del vehículo de Arnold.

– Señorita Sawyer, Harriet y el señor Shortman tienen el mismo color de ojos ¿lo noto?

Estupefacta, Lila dirige su mirada hacia la pequeña que iba a un costado – ¿Les comentaste algo de esto, Makena?

La menor niega con la cabeza – ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

– Solo… solo no lo menciones ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo… – responde la pequeña de ojos miel, extrañada por la petición de su maestra.

– Bien, hemos llegado – dice Arnold, bajando del automóvil y sacando un paraguas negro. Se apresuro a darse la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la pequeña – señorita ¿me permite acompañarla? – pregunta extendiéndole la mano a Harriet.

La menor no pudo evitar reír ante la acción – jiji está bien – se aferro a Arnold y este le hizo dar un gran salto, con el fin de librar un enorme charco – siéntase como en casa señorita.

Una vez que dejo a la menor en la entrada, corrió y cubrió con su enorme paraguas a Lila y a Makena – señoritas.

– Gracias Arnold, tú siempre tan galante – responde Lila, tomando a Makena en brazos y siendo abrazada por Arnold para cubrirlas de la lluvia.

– ¡carambas, su casa es enorme señor doctor Shortman! – escucho Arnold provenir del pasillo, una vez que llego con Lila y Makena a la entrada.

– ¡Harriet compórtate por favor, somos invitadas en casa del doctor Shortman!

La torrencial lluvia comenzó, acompañada de fuertes truenos y relámpagos. El cielo se oscureció de tal forma, que parecía había anochecido antes de tiempo. El tiempo transcurría, y las niñas gritaban y corrían por todos lados, tratando de esconderse de los truenos y relámpagos, hasta que sus pasos las llevaron a la habitación principal.

– mira Makena ¿ya viste? – señala la pequeña de dos coletas, la cosa que esta encima de la cama.

– ¿Por qué el señor Shortman tendría una de esas cosas? – Pregunta Makena al tiempo que se quita los zapatos para subirse a la cama – ¿Qué esto no lo usan las mujeres?

Harriet también se quita los zapatos y se sube a la cama, acomodo un montón de almohadas y se apoyo en ellas para poder alcanzar el objeto y bajarlo – si, esta cosa se la ponen en la cabeza y se meten a la iglesia para casarse con los novios.

– A ver – ambas niñas extendieron la delicada tela semitransparente que colgaba de una peineta con forma de media corona y adornada con pedrería.

– Niñas, Arnold y yo les traemos… ¡Oh por Dios! – la pelirroja se detiene en seco, mirando el objeto que Harriet llevaba en la cabeza y lentamente abrió las manos, dejando caer la charola con los vasos llenos de chocolate caliente. Se apresuro y de un rápido movimiento se lo arrebato – ¡Harriet, no juegues con esto!

– Lila ¿ocurre algo? – Arnold se asomo y también quedo impactado al ver lo que Lila sujetaba. Se acerco a ellas con el rostro completamente cambiado – ¿Quién…? ¿Quién lo tomo?

Makena y Harriet cruzaron miradas, pero Lila fue la que se echo la culpa – fui yo Arnold.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y sin mirar a Lila, le quito el objeto, se acerco a su cama y volvió a poner el preciado tesoro en su lugar – niñas, será mejor que jueguen en otro lado – comento en un tono casi cortante.

Ambas niñas veían asustadas al galeno, y antes de salir de la habitación, Harriet se regreso, bajo la cabeza y elevo sus preciosas esmeraldas a Arnold – señor… la maestra Lila no fue la que lo bajo… fui yo.

La expresión en el rostro de Arnold fue cambiando. Desde que recibió el velo de novia de Helga, lo guardaba con recelo. No dejaba que nadie lo tocara, inclusive fue causa de disgustos y peleas con algunas de las chicas con las que salió, incluyendo la misma María (muy a pesar de lo cercanos que eran) y en todas esas ocasiones, no podía disimular la molestia en su rostro y podía permanecer así por largo rato. Pero en esta ocasión, en esta peculiar y única ocasión, la molestia que sentía se desvaneció en el instante que vio la dulce carita de miedo en esa niña que lo tenía bajo un suave hechizo, ese en el que quedan felizmente envueltos los padres.

Por vez primera, Arnold se sentía mal por haber antepuesto su tesoro más preciado sobre alguien. La penetrante y al mismo tiempo asustadiza mirada de la niña, lo dejaba con un sentimiento de pena mezclada con culpabilidad, y aunque por dentro no sabía porque se sentía así, entendía que tenía que compensarla.

Arnold se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la niña – Harriet… discúlpame… yo solo…

La menor asintió en forma forzada, para después voltearse hacia Makena – Makena ¿nos vamos abajo a jugar?

Apenas la niña respondió en forma afirmativa, Harriet la tomo de la mano y bajaron las escaleras. La pequeña rubia es de igual carácter que su madre.

– Arnold, no le hagas caso… fui yo la que…

– Lila por favor, déjalo así ¿quieres? – respondió cabizbajo mientras se agachaba para recoger las tazas.

Lila se agacho con él – _lo siento mucho Arnold en verdad. Si la hubieses visto con el velo… hubieras encontrado el rostro de Helga… perdóname_ – pensaba lila mientras le ayudaba a limpiar.

Pasadas unas horas, Arnold junto con Lila permanecían en la sala de televisión, viendo una película infantil con las pequeñas. La fuerte tormenta había cedido, dejando una leve llovizna en su lugar.

– ¿hace cuanto que llegaste Arnold?

– No tiene mucho, llegue el sábado pasado desde Chicago junto con María.

Lila hace una pausa, dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente – no sabía que eras pareja de María.

– ¿María? no ella no… – el rubio pasa una mano por sus cabellos, recordando el beso que se dieron en la enfermería – lo dices por "eso" ¿cierto?

– Se ve que te quiere mucho… ¿has pensado en formalizar una relación con ella?

Como instinto, Arnold dirigió su mirada hacia Harriet, que estaba sentada en el piso con Makena – no seriamente, pero si quiero formar una familia.

Lila observa la reacción de Arnold y no puede más; siente que necesita saberlo – Arnold… hay algo que es necesario que sepas… – lo toma de las manos, pero una llamada a su celular la distrae.

– _Lila, soy yo Phoebe ¿Cómo está Harriet?_

– Está aquí conmigo y esta bien.

_– Voy saliendo del hospital, Helga me pidió de favor que pasara a tu casa por ella._

Lila se pone en pie y se aleja del rubio – Phoebe… no estoy en mi casa… en media hora llego a tu domicilio.

_– ¿No, dime donde estas?_

– ¿Lila vas a querer más chocolate? Oh perdona – Arnold se regreso, levanto las tazas de las niñas y dirigió a la cocina.

_– Lila, esa voz se me hizo familiar._

– Te veo después Phoebe – la pelirroja corto la llamada y rápido ordeno las pertenencias de Harriet y Makena – niñas ya es tarde, será mejor dejar descansar al doctor Shortman.

El rubio salió apresurado al escucharla – Pero como… ¿ya se van?

– Si Arnold, la mamá de Harriet la está esperando.

– ¿Las puedo acompañar? – pregunta el rubio, entusiasmado.

– ¡NO!

Harriet, Makena y por supuesto Arnold, se sorprendieron mucho por la brusca respuesta de la pelirroja – es decir… tengo que llevarla al hospital a ver a su hermano.

– ¿En serio señorita Sawyer? – dice Harriet, emocionada de ver a Philip.

– Pues yo soy pediatra Lila, y tal vez si veo al pequeño pueda…

La joven pelirroja estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tomo en brazos a Harriet y a Makena de la mano – entiende Arnold, no puedes acompañarnos – camino unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la salida y se volteo – perdóname… pero ellos necesitan convivir en familia.

– Entiendo – Arnold toma el paraguas y las encamina hacia el vehículo de Lila.

Una vez adentro, Lila les habla a sus pasajeras – Niñas, despídanse del doctor Shortman.

Makena se acerca a la puerta, moviendo su manita, en cambio Harriet se cruza de brazos y baja la mirada, haciendo un ligero puchero.

– ¿Harriet, no te vas a despedir de mi?

– Adiós señor doctor – dice en voz baja y de mala gana.

Lila sonríe recordando la innata herencia Pataki – No le hagas caso Arnold, solo esta sentida por el regaño… Harriet, despídete bien del doctor Shortman.

– Adiós señor doctor Shortman – respondió mirándolo a los ojos y enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada.

– Adiós nena.

Una vez que las perdió de vista, Arnold regreso a su casa y apenas subía las escaleras cuando sonó su celular.

– _Arnold, soy yo María, ¿Qué crees? Te tengo buenas noticias._

– Hola María ¿buenas noticias? A que te refieres con…

– _Ya no vas a manejar el grupo control Arnold, trabajaras aquí con el grupo del nuevo antibiótico._

El rubio cabeza de balón, sintió como si una ráfaga fría pasara sobre el – ¿Cómo dices? ¿Pero porque?

–_ cielo, te veía tan decepcionado por trabajar con el grupo control, que moví mis influencias para que estuvieras en el hospital. Tienes que venir en este momento para que tú y el doctor Taylor se pasen el avance._

María finalizo la llamada, dejando a Arnold menos que gustoso. En su pensamiento solo estaba la triste idea de no volver a ver a Harriet.

– Pero si solo es una niña, como cualquiera de las que he tenido de pacientes… ¿Porque me duele separarme de ella? – negó con la cabeza y se apresuro a cambiarse para ir directo al hospital, intentando pensar en positivo con respecto al cambio.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital.

– ¿mamá? ¿Y mi tía Phoebe?

– tu tía Phoebe se fue amor, ahora me voy a quedar contigo y Andy toda la noche.

– mamá ¿Por qué tengo estos trapos en la cabeza?

Helga se levanta del sillón y con cuidado, baja la palangana donde remojaba los paños – te dio mucha fiebre corazón y teníamos que bajártela – lo cierto era que Phil había presentado fiebre muy elevada, al grado de que la fiebre lo hiciera delirar.

– tía Helga ¿me puedo dormir con Phil?

Helga sonrió ante la pregunta – si Andy, pero primero tienen que cenar.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar – no, guacala, no me gusta.

– Hey, hey tranquilos – la rubia abraza a ambos y los acerca – la verdad yo también odio la comida de los hospitales, pero si quieren que ya no los inyecten van a tener que hacer un esfuerzo. Demostrémosles a esos idiotas matasanos que se están recuperando y que no nos van a vencer – finaliza mostrando un puño a los niños.

– ¡sí! – gritaron los niños y de inmediato Helga les acerco la mesita con la cena.

– tía Helga, mi comida no tiene gelatina.

La rubia comparo las dos charolas – no te preocupes Andy, enseguida te consigo tu gelatina.

Helga salió de la habitación y se fue a lo largo del pasillo en busca del carrito de comida, encontrándolo junto con la encargada, en el elevador de servicio – ¡Oiga espere! – grita la rubia antes de entrar al ascensor, cerrándose la puerta tras ella.

Al mismo tiempo, se abren las puertas del elevador de piso – Como le decía doctor Shortman, los avances los tengo en la oficina, acompáñeme por favor.

– Oh Arnold, estoy tan feliz de que estés en el hospital, donde te gusta – comenta María tomando cariñosa el brazo de Arnold.

– sí, que bueno ¿no? – respondió Arnold, pasando una mano por su nuca.

María se dio cuenta de la reacción del rubio, conociendo muy bien la causa de su actual desencanto – _esta vez te gane rubia_ – piensa y entra junto con Arnold a la oficina del Dr. Taylor.

La puerta del ascensor de servicio se abre, saliendo Helga con dos gelatinas en la mano – _"para el niño más amable del mundo" criminal, definitivamente Phil tiene mucho de Arnoldo_ – pensaba Helga, mirando el segundo vaso de gelatina que le regalo la cocinera. Entra al cuarto de los niños, quienes ya estaban acabando la cena.

– Toma cariño – Helga extiende su mano y le entrega al pequeño Johanssen una gelatina de piña

– muchas gracia tía Helga.

– de nada Andy – Helga se pone en pie y entrecierra las persianas de la habitación – una vez que terminen, se van a dormir.

– pero mamá… Andy y yo no tenemos sueño.

– nada de peros Philip Gerald Pataki, tienen que descansar para aliviarse lo más pronto posible.

Una vez terminada la cena, Andy se acomodo junto a Phil, y Helga se reclino sobre la cama de los niños, quedándose profundamente dormida. Por su parte, Arnold al fin termino de explicarle al doctor Taylor y salió junto con María al pasillo – bien doctor Taylor, si esto es todo, creo que me quedare un rato a revisar los documentos.

– no se preocupe doctor y si no le molesta, voy con María a pasar el resto de los archivos a mi automóvil.

– Eso significa que necesito las llaves de tu auto amor – le dice María al rubio, tomando las llaves que llevaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón – enseguida regreso – finaliza guiñándole un ojo.

Después de despedirse momentáneamente de su asistente, Arnold se gira para regresar a la oficina, pero antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, cambia de dirección y se acerca a la central de enfermería – disculpe señorita buenas noches, ¿hay algún paciente de cinco años llamado Gerald?

La enfermera busco el expediente – lo siento doctor, pero no encuentro el expediente de algún niño llamado Gerald, de seguro el médico de guardia lo tiene.

Arnold quedo en silencio unos minutos – muchas gracias enfermera – se regreso con la idea de revisar los documentos, pero la voz de la enfermera lo detuvo.

– Espere un momento doctor, durante la noche de ayer ingresaron dos menores y están en esa habitación, tal vez ahí este el niño que busca – señala la habitación de Andy, Phil y Helga.

– Gracias enfermera – se dirige hacia el cuarto, entra despacio tratando de no hacer ruido y como esta en penumbras, acerco su mano hacia el interruptor de luz, siendo vigilado por unos impresionados ojos azules.

– por favor, no prendas la luz.

– ¿disculpa…? – busca con la mirada a quien le habla, pero su vista no se ha acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

– Es que mi mamá se acaba de dormir – Phil había cubierto con su cobija a Helga, que se había recargado en la cama y cuya cobija la tapaba desde media cintura hasta la cabeza – y mañana tiene que ir a trabajar.

Arnold se sienta en la cama vacía, donde debería estar Andrew – eres un niño muy considerado… ¿Gerald cierto?

– sí, también me puedes decir Phil.

– tu hermana me hablo de ti, dice que has estado enfermo.

Phil sentía mucha emoción, sonrió feliz y se sentó en la cama, moviéndose lo suficiente para despertar a Andy – mi hermana siempre está hablando contigo ¿verdad?

Esas palabras se le hicieron extrañas a Arnold, puesto que no tenía mucho de conocer a Harriet – pues, podría decirse que sí. Pero vine a ver como estabas.

– Estoy mejor ahora – la sonrisa de Phil se desdibujo de su rostro, y miro a Arnold con algo de miedo – no vienes a llevarme contigo ¿cierto? Porque mi mamá y mi hermana me necesitan.

– ¿pero porque haría eso? Si vas a mejorar y vas a recuperar la salud.

Un gran suspiro de alivio sale por la boca del niño y de Andy, que escuchaba en silencio – uff menos mal… es difícil, pero tengo que ser el hombre de la casa.

– _Si mal no recuerdo, Harriet me hablo de su padre, quizás el trabajo no lo deja estar con ellos_ – pensó antes de continuar – entiendo, es una responsabilidad muy grande y no ha de ser tarea fácil.

María regreso y se fue directo a la oficina del doctor Taylor; Arnold la diviso entre los espacios de las persianas y comprendió que era hora de retirarse – bueno Phil, tengo que retirarme, estoy seguro que tu estado de salud mejorara, confía en mí. Cuida mucho a tu mamá y a tu hermana.

Así, con un movimiento de mano, Arnold se despidió del pequeño – buenas noches Phil… María aquí estoy – cierra la puerta y se pierde tras ella.

Phil se sentía muy emocionado. Andy se sentó y miro sorprendido a su amigo, quien mantenía la mirada en la puerta por donde había salido Arnold – buenas noches… papá…

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Oh por Dios, Phil ya se dio cuenta de que aquel extaño doctor es ¿su papá?, pero ¿como llego a esta conclusion? y Helga que hará cuando se tope con Arnold en el hospital. María quizo separar a Arnold de sus hijos, sin pensar que ahora su adorada rubia esta más cerca de lo que ella quisiera. Lila estuvo a punto de confesarle a Arnold, ¿podra hacerlo en el siguiente episodio? Espero que me tengan paciencia jajaja

**letifiesta: **Gracias por tu review, espero el proximo.

**rickhunter17: **Gracias por los animos, espero te haya gustado este episodio tambien, prque el que viene jajaja te vas a acordar de mi :)

**Mimi Star **Hola amiga, con respecto a dos mini Helgas pues si, hay dos mini Helgas (no podia dejar a Phil sin su abusona personal verdad jajajaja) y pues la historia de Makena con la marcha se ira sabiendo. Gracias por decirme que te encanto la mezcla de los nombres con los hijos :), esa era la idea :D

Con respecto a si se encontraran en el hospital, pues si Arnold se encontro con Phil, solo que no lo vio bien, pues el pequeño no quizo que encendiera la luz para no despertar a Helga. Paty se enamoro de un primo de Rhonda justo despues de que Rhonda se casara con Harold (más bien y por ironico que parezca, fue al reves, pero eso sera otra historia :D)

Y con respecto a Arnold, aun no ha salido a la luz sobre que fue lo que hizo Arnold a Helga, pero ya falta poco para que las cosas salgan a la luz. Solo te adelanto que el siguiente capitulo te vas a infartar jajajaja (bueno quien sabe)

Cuidate mucho y nos vemos pronto :)

**isabel20 **Hola amiga, espero te haya gustado este episodio, y a mi tambien me cae mal María, pero ya veras lo que sucede :) :)

Agradezco la atencion a mi humilde Fic y si les esta gustando la historia, solo les pido de favor que me dejen un review para conocer sus opiniones.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	7. El Estrés De Helga

Hola a todos, quiero agradecer la paciencia a mi actualización y sobre todo a **letifiesta, ****ekida, ****isabel20, ****Mimi Star, ****Datyi, ****SandraPullman-Pataki, ****Dayree, ****rickhunter17, ****taia himura **por los reviews que me han dejado, los cuales respondo al final.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**El Estrés De Helga **

La pequeña Harriet pasó la noche con su tía Phoebe y su "papá" Gerald. De vez en vez, cuando se despertaba, dirigía sus bellas esmeraldas hacia la ventana y solo divisaba los relámpagos que iluminaban por segundos, la oscura y lluviosa noche de Hillwood – _buenas __noches __papá_ – dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse dormida entre Phoebe y Gerald.

Al día siguiente, la menor Pataki despertó y solo vio al moreno arreglándose en la habitación. Se levanto y aun con sueño, camino hacia él – ¿Dónde está mi mamá, papá Gerald?

Gerald baja la vista a la pequeña que esta agarrada de su pantalón – lo siento mucho princesa, vino temprano pero no la viste porque estabas dormida.

– ¿se fue con Phil y Andy?

– Más bien, se fue a trabajar nena – Gerald se acomoda la corbata y de reojo ve el reloj de pared – espero no te moleste que yo te lleve a la escuela.

La pequeña rodeo las piernas de Gerald y lo abrazo fuerte – no papá Gerald, no me molesta.

Gerald tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevo a la habitación de huéspedes dispuesto a mudarla de ropa. No obstante, el moreno se sorprendió a al ver que la niña se cambio, peino y acomodo el par de moños azules en sus coletas. Para ser una pequeñita de cinco años, sabia como vestirse y arreglarse bien. Después de prepararle el almuerzo, Gerald manejo rumbo al kindergarten con la niña en el asiento trasero – papá Gerald, quiero que conozcas a un amigo.

– ¿un amigo? ¿Ya te hiciste de amiguitos?

La pequeña rubia negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – no es un amiguito ¡crimi…! – Se tapo la boca unos segundos y prosiguió – no es un chiquillo papá Gerald, es un adultote como tú.

El moreno junto las cejas y miro serio a la pequeña, usando el retrovisor – no quiero que andes hablando con extraños en la calle Harriet, no sabes que intenciones tengan ese tipo de hombres.

– Pero él no se ve que sea de los malos.

– _Tendré __que __investigar __a __ese __malnacido_ – ese pensamiento rondaba la mente de Gerald; apretó fuerte el volante sintiendo una furia en su interior, pues siendo jefe del servicio secreto, había tenido que apresar a muchas "ratas" como esas que se hacían pasar por "amigos" de niños pequeños – no importa amor, si ni tu mamá, ni tu tía Phoebe, ni yo lo conocemos, es un extraño y no debes hablarle a los extraños.

– Pero es amigo de la maestra señorita Sawyer, además que el señor doctor Shortman no es un extraño en el preescolar.

La reacción de Gerald al escuchar el apellido del médico "amigo" de Lila y de Harriet, no fue para menos. Volteo en forma brusca hacia Harriet, con gran asombro en su rostro y sin que se diera cuenta, se pasó un alto y estuvo a punto de chocar. El sonido de los claxon de distintos automóviles fue lo que lo alerto, y con nervios de acero, tomo el control del vehículo, derrapando por lo mojado del asfalto y haciendo un sonido chirriante, para quedar virado sobre la avenida, en sentido contrario. Rápidamente se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, rompió la bolsa de aire que le impedía moverse y abrió la puerta trasera, sacando y abrazando a la asustada pequeña del asiento trasero – ¡Dios mío Harriet! ¡¿Estás bien?

– buaaaa ¡me dio mucho miedo! buaaaa… – Harriet no paraba de llorar, aferrándose con fuerzas al cuello del moreno.

– ya mi vida… ya – Gerald abrazaba con fuerza a la criatura que temblaba junto con él. Su corazón saltaba con gran impulso; de tal forma que parecía iba a salirse del pecho. Las piernas de Harriet rodeaban la cintura de Gerald y lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, en respuesta el moreno beso en varias ocasiones la mejilla de Harriet para calmarla, analizando lo que dijo instantes atrás –_"__Es __amigo __de __la __maestra __señorita __Sawyer, __además __que __el __señor __doctor __Shortman __no __es __un __extraño __en __el __preescolar__"… __No __puede __ser,__tengo __que __preguntarle __a __Phoebe __sobre __esto__…_

– ¡Doctor Shortman! Qué bueno que lo encuentro aquí, buenos días.

– Doctor Torres, buenos días – respondió el joven médico algo desanimado, apartando momentáneamente la vista de los expedientes.

El Dr. Torres tomo una silla y la puso junto a Arnold – disculpa que te interrumpa Arnold, pero es necesario que vuelvas con la investigación que estabas llevando a cabo en México, ya no podemos retrasarlo. Recuerda la doble finalidad de esto.

– No es necesario que me lo recuerde doctor Torres, traje algunas muestras para continuar con los estudios en el laboratorio del hospital.

– ¿las trajiste? – El doctor torres giro la vista a ambos lados, para asegurarse que se encontraban solos – ¿Y están en el laboratorio?

Arnold negó con la cabeza – Las tengo en mi casa, fue un poco difícil pasarlas por la aduana y no quiero perderlas de vista.

– Comprendo tu punto – el galeno se pone de pie y se encamina a la salida, deteniéndose antes de cruzar la puerta – se me olvidaba, el doctor Céspedes me informo de tu cambio en el estudio de investigación. Sabes hijo, yo también odio el grupo control.

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa forzada – yo lo odiaba doctor Torres, pero uno tiene que seguir ordenes – responde sintiéndose hipócrita, puesto que su mente se ubicaba en el preescolar; aunque desde la noche anterior no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño Phil, que le había dejado una muy buena impresión – _más __tarde __voy __a __darme __una __vuelta __para __visitar __al __pequeño __hombrecito_– pensó e inconscientemente sonrió ante la idea, regresando su atención a los expedientes.

Lejos de ahí, en el centro comercial, Helga junto con las chicas de almacén estaban recibiendo un gran paquete de vestidos.

– Bien señor, son veinte vestidos de novia y diez vestidos de coctel, todo está en orden.

– muy bien señorita, podría firmarme de recibido – el joven de paquetería extendió la tabla junto con una pluma. Susan firmo de recibido y tomo el recibo que venía con el pedido – muy amable señor, gracias.

Susan y Beatriz se encontraban bastante entusiasmadas por la nueva mercancía, en cambio Helga se sentía bastante desanimada. La fiebre de Phil regreso en el transcurso de la noche pero por fortuna para Helga, esta fue más leve y de fácil control.

Esa mañana, Phoebe había llegado temprano y aun así, muy apenas le había alcanzado el tiempo a Helga para bañarse y cambiarse en casa de los Johanssen, y pasar a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar café y unas rosquillas. Ni siquiera su pequeña Harriet se había despertado como para despedirse de ella, solo un beso en la frente fue lo que le dejo Helga a su hija.

– Vamos Helga anímate, mira que llego mercancía nueva – comento Beatriz, sujetando con emoción un hermoso vestido de novia.

La rubia, que permanecía sentada terminando su "desayuno", esbozo una sonrisa fingida – gracias Betty, pero en serio no estoy de humor.

– ¿Cómo sigue tu niño, Helga? – pregunto Susan.

– la fiebre le subió en la tarde que llegue y no quería ceder.

Susan y Beatriz cruzaron miradas – pero ¿ya se le bajo? ¿Cómo lo dejaste?

La rubia primero asintió con la cabeza – durante la noche le regreso, pero ahora solo basto con la medicina para normalizarlo, gracias a Dios.

Una vez más, Beatriz y Susan cruzaron miradas. La primera miro de reojo los vestidos y sonrió, siendo correspondida por la morena – ven Helga, creo que necesitas un tratamiento al estilo Susan.

Beatriz dejo el vestido a un lado y tomo a Helga de las manos – ven querida, esto lo tienes que vivir.

– en serio chicas, no tengo ánimos…

– vamos Helga, ¿no te has preguntado porque Susan y yo nos emocionamos con la entrega?

Enarcando una ceja, la rubia levanto la vista y vio que ambas la tenían tomada de las manos – No van a dejarme tranquila hasta que les haga caso ¿o me equivoco?

Ambas chicas sonrieron – ¡Criminal! ¡Está bien! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– no te preocupes linda, esto no dolerá.

Helga abrió grandes los ojos, pues esas famosas últimas palabras para ella siempre significaban lo contrario – Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Phoebe esperaba con ansias en el pasillo de pediatría, la llegada de su esposo. Con un sonido hueco y el timbre característico, se abren las puertas del ascensor dándole paso a Gerald con la pequeña en brazos y cargando una bolsa de plástico – ¡¿Gerald que fue lo que paso? ¿Se encuentran bien?

El moreno le entrega a la niña la bolsa de plástico – toma Harriet, llévales el nuevo juego a Andy y a Phil.

– ¡yupi voy a jugar con Phil y con Andy! – La pequeña de dos coletas se apresuro y entro a la habitación que Phoebe le señalaba.

Una vez que la niña entro y que comenzaron a oír el cuchicheo de los niños, Gerald le confesó a su esposa – derrape en la avenida principal y estuve a punto de chocar. Al vehículo se le rompió una banda y fue remolcado al taller. Cuando llegaron los policías, mis compañeros me trajeron en una patrulla y me confirmaron que el área del kindergarten sigue inundada, por eso vinimos para acá.

– Y le compraste un juguete – cruza sus brazos y mira a su esposo, esbozando una sonrisa.

– Bueno… eso más que nada es para que se olvide del susto – responde un poco apenado.

Phoebe se acerca y abraza a Gerald – lo importante es que están bien amor.

– Phoebe… – Gerald se separa de ella y la toma de los hombros – ¿sabes algo acerca de un tal doctor Shortman… amigo de Lila, que va al jardín de niños de Andy? ¿Ese doctor… es Arnold?

La joven oriental bajo la vista y se acomodo los lentes – lo siento mucho Gerald, debí decírtelo desde que Lila me aviso, pero el mismo día que me entere los niños se enfermaron, y bueno, tu sabes el resto.

– Lo sé… – el Moreno se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la pared, asomándose por la ventana del cuarto de su hijo – entonces Arnold regreso a Hillwood… supongo que Pataki aun no sabe nada.

Phoebe vio con seriedad a su marido – ¿no le piensas decir verdad?

Gerald sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a su esposa – claro que no mi amor, Helga está pasando por mucho en estos momentos, pero aun así creo que Arnold debe saber de sus hijos… por cierto ¿él aun no sabe que…?

– No… Lila ha estado al pendiente y me aseguro que en cuanto Arnold se diera cuenta, ella de inmediato me llamaría – la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos, mirando seria a su marido – Gerald antes de que lo olvide, recuerda que ya hemos discutido sobre esto, tú mismo pudiste constatar la razón por la que Helga dejo a Arnold – le recrimina acercando su rostro al de él.

Gerald niega con la cabeza, y antes de hablar, la voz de su hijo le llama la atención – ¡papá, papá viniste a verme! – El pequeño Johanssen salió corriendo de la habitación, ya sin el suero en su mano.

– ¡claro campeón!, vine a ver cómo te has portado.

– Hola tío Gerald – Escucha Gerald a un costado, siendo Phil el que se arrimo a saludarlo. El moreno se inclina y observa con detenimiento al pequeño, encontrando como en cada vez, el rostro de aquel a quien llamo tantas veces "mejor amigo" – Hola hombrecito, también vine a verte a ti, ¿Cómo te has portado?

– bien tío Gerald, gracias por venir a vernos.

– Los doctores y mi mamá me dicen que ya puedo irme a casa – interrumpe Andy, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de sus padres.

– Si Andy, pero eso será hasta que salga de trabajar, ahorita tu padre tiene que llegar a su trabajo y no hay nadie en casa – le responde Phoebe, revolviendo los encrespados cabellos del pequeño.

El pequeño Andy en un principio se deprimió, pero al regresar la vista hacia Phil y Harriet, la sonrisa le regreso a su carita – está bien mamá, mientras mis amigos estén conmigo, no me molesta esperarme.

– ven Andy, Harriet trae un nuevo juego de mesa, ¿quieres jugar? – le comunica con felicidad el pequeño cabeza de balón.

Andy levanto la vista hacia su padre, aguardando le diera luz verde – ándale hijo, es un juego que compre para los tres.

– Gracias papá – el menor entro muy entusiasmo a la habitación, dispuesto a pasar un agradable rato con Phil y su extraña pero divertida hermana Harriet.

Lejos de ahí, Susan y Beatriz estaban "trabajando" en Helga – No te muevas tanto Helga – reclamaba Susan delante de la chica que está de pie, tomando los brazos de la rubia – y no abras los ojos.

– ¡Ash! ¡Demonios! esto ya me está cansando chicas, ¿acaso no se conformaron con hacerme sangrar las cejas?

– Necesitabas una buena depilada mujercita – dice Beatriz, al tiempo que bajaba algo sobre el rostro de la rubia. Ante todas las preocupaciones que traía en la cabeza, Helga había dejado a un lado su arreglo personal.

– ¡Hey! Sentí que algo araño mi nariz.

– perdona Helga, creo que fue una piedra de fantasía.

– ¿Piedra de fantasía? ¿Me están poniendo…?

– ¡Abre los ojos! – gritaron sus compañeras al unísono.

Helga abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el área de maquillaje, sino en la pequeña sala exclusiva de la tienda. Rodeada de enormes espejos, la rubia quedo sin habla al ver su reflejo en ellos. Susan y Beatriz le habían dado un tratamiento facial, limpiado y maquillado su rostro de una forma sutil, pero elegante. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia, corte princesa, que le hacía justicia a su cintura y realzaba su busto; con fina pedrería en la parte del bustier, y la falda estaba confeccionada de una tela muy suave, tipo chiffón. El cabello ya no lo llevaba en cola de caballo, sino que lo traía suelto, cayéndole en forma de rizos sobre los hombros – chicas… no sé qué decir… me veo radiante.

– No tienes que agradecernos Helga, esta eres tú, solo pulimos un poco a la vieja Helga.

– Pues yo estoy segura que Helga va a ser una hermosa novia… algún día – decía Susan llevando manos a la cintura – además que no tiene nada de malo arreglarse un poco querida rubia: "a mal tiempo, buena cara"

La joven rubia no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía mucho desde la última vez que en verdad se había visto hermosa. Despacio se fue acercando a uno de los espejos, al tiempo que cambiaba la mirada de su rostro, siendo esta más relajada – gracias chicas, yo… ¡DEMONIOS!

Susan y Beatriz no entendieron al principio la reacción de Helga; pero la voz de "la bruja de las novias" fue la que las puso a tanto de lo que iba a acontecer – ¡PATAKI! ¡QUITATE ESE VESTIDO DE INMEDIATO!

Anne Lois se aproximo a Helga (quien la había visto en el reflejo del espejo) y con saña, bajo el cierre del vestido para prácticamente arrancárselo – ¡No puedo creer la clase de trepadoras que son, aunque alguien de su calaña es de esperarse, brujas malagradecidas!

Helga rápido se puso su camiseta/polera junto con los pantalones de mezclilla, mirando molesta a la impertinente joven – la culpa no es de ellas niña presumida, es mía.

La mujer se acerco con una gran ira hacia Helga – desde que llegaste he estado esperando la bendita oportunidad de despedirte tonta rubia, y creo que hoy es ese día.

Ante esas palabras, Helga pasó un amargo trago de saliva. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sin notarlo en ese momento, las uñas de sus manos estaban lastimándola. Sabía lo que eso significaba y quedarse en ese momento sin trabajo, sería sumamente catastrófico. Aun así, los rebeldes zafiros de Helga miraron con ira los ojos color miel de la joven; por nada del mundo iba a darle el gusto a esa mujer de verla temerosa – _la __debilidad __no __está __en __Helga __G. __Pataki_ – se repetía para sus adentros.

La melodía de un celular fue lo único que rompió el tenso silencio – hola… oh querida ¿como estas? Sabes, desde que te fuiste yo… ¿con quién…? ¿Es necesario…? – Anne Lois miro con coraje a la rubia antes de extenderle el teléfono – ten…

Helga tomo el celular con desconfianza – ¿bueno?

– _Helga __querida __soy __yo, __Charlotee. __Te __he __estado __marcando __pero __no __me __contestas __¿Cómo __sigue __tu __niño?_

– ¡Hola Charlotee! ¿Qué tal el viaje? – la rubia se sintió suspiro aliviada, al escuchar la voz de esa dulce señora.

– _Muy bien linda, pero dime ¿el pequeño caballerito como esta? _

– Philip esta mejor Charlotee, gracias por preguntar.

– _me da gusto querida, se me olvido decirle a Anne Lois que iba a llegar mercancía nueva ¿no sabes si ya recibió alguna parte?_

– De hecho… – Helga rueda los ojos hacia Anne Lois, que espera con manos en la cintura y haciendo muecas de fastidio – acaba de llegar, Charlotee.

– _gracias linda, se que siempre puedo contar contigo… me comunicas de nuevo con Anne Lois por favor, ¡oh! antes de que lo olvide, hoy puedes retirarte temprano querida, vamos a cerrar temprano por inventario, solo se quedaran las chicas de almacén._

– "_solo __se __quedaran __las __chicas __de __almacén__"… __mmmh __espero __eso __no __me __incluya, __quisiera __ir __al __hospital_– piensa Helga antes de pasarle el celular a Anne Lois – toma tu aparato.

– ¿bueno? Si tía Charlotee… si tía… aja… si yo le confirmo… aja… veinte vestidos de novia y diez de coctel… está bien tía, diviértete en California. Anne Lois finaliza la llamada y se dirige a Helga – se supone que sales temprano… te salvo la campana rubia… – termina con Helga y sale furiosa de la sala exclusiva.

– Que suerte tienes Helga – comenta Susan, acercándose a la chica.

– Chicas, porque no guardan este vestido – Helga toma el vestido de novia que quedo en el piso y se lo entrega a Susan.

Beatriz junto con Susan tomaron dicho vestido y lo llevaron al armario junto con los otros, para llevarlo a la tintorería – ¿alguien sabe porque la bruja esta tan molesta? – pregunta la pelirroja.

– Escuche que quería ir junto con Charlotee a San Diego, pero Charlotee le pidió que se quedara para recibir los vestidos y a supervisar el cambio del sistema de video vigilancia – responde la morena.

– quiere decir, ¿qué va a venir Vincent? – pregunta Beatriz, mostrando un brillo especial en sus ojos.

– ¿Vincent? ¿Quién es Vincent?

Susan toma a Helga de los hombros y le habla en voz baja – Es el novio "no oficial" de Beatriz jajaja.

– ¡Susan no es cierto, solo somos amigos!

Susan y Beatriz se dispusieron a acomodar junto con Helga los vestidos, bromeando de tanto en tanto para sacar el estrés. En cuanto a Helga, después de varios suspiros, retomo las labores sintiéndose ligeramente menos presionada.

– Harriet, es tu turno… ¿Harriet?

Los niños se habían acomodado en la cama de Phil para jugar, y Harriet no dejaba de mirar a Andy – _oh __Andy __mi __amor, __mi __luz __en __estos __momentos __tan __solitarios, __mi __príncipe __azul de cuentos de hadas __de __ondulados __rizos __y __ojos __castaños, __mi__…_

– ¡Harriet! – Phil mueve el hombro de su hermana, sacándola de esa ensoñación.

– ¡¿pero qué rayos te pasa Philip?

– Estamos esperando a que tires los dados, pero parece que estabas pensando en algo agradable, porque sonreías bonito – responde el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros sin saber que su comentario había tocado el corazón de Harriet.

– _¡Oh __por __Dios!, __dijo __que __le __gusta __mi __bellísima __sonrisa_ – piensa la niña rubia, sin embargo frunce el entrecejo y se pone de pie sobre la cama – ¿y eso a ti que te importa pelos de estropajo? Dame los tontos dados que voy a lanzar.

Harriet lanzo los dados y tomo su lugar en el tablero – muy bien… creo que me debes dinero Andrew.

– ¿yo? ¿Pero por qué?

– No Harriet, tu caíste en la casilla del color de las que tiene Andy, tú debes pagarle a él.

Obviamente, la menor se molesto ante esto – vaya, vaya… ¿con que quieren hacerme trampas verdad?

Ambos pequeños negaron con la cabeza – fíjate bien Harriet, tienes que jugar bien.

– Los voy a acusar con mi "papá" Gerald – responde la niña, sentándose de golpe y haciendo un puchero.

Los niños cruzaron miradas – Harriet, el tío Gerald no es tu papá, nosotros ya tenemos uno.

La menor elevo ojos al cielo, perdiendo la paciencia – Ash… ya sé que tenemos uno Philip G. Pataki… pero el que tenemos esta en el cielo y es invisible.

Philip sonrió emocionado y se acerco a su hermana – no Harriet no es invisible, él es un ángel y está entre nosotros y vino a verme y hasta Andy lo vio.

El moreno también con felicidad, confirmo lo dicho por su amigo – es cierto; es alto, rubio y huele bien.

La niña se mantiene con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada. Estaba más que claro que no creía una sola palabra de los niños.

– Harriet muñeca es hora de irnos, tenemos que llevarte con tu mamá.

– Claro papá Gerald – dijo Harriet en tono meloso, extendiendo los brazos hacia Gerald quien la cargo. Acto seguido se despidió de su hijo y de Phil dándoles un beso en la frente. En cuanto dio la vuelta, la niña les mostro la lengua y parte de su ojo – daaah.

– Creo que tu hermana no nos cree.

– No entiendo… si ella siempre habla con él.

– Mejor vamos a seguir jugando ¿sí? – ante la petición de Andy, Phil continuo con el juego, sintiéndose un poco ansioso por volver a ver a su padre.

Pasaron unas horas y Arnold se encontraba en el edificio conjunto, revisando y valorando la infraestructura del laboratorio de investigación, junto con María.

– Arnold amor, me acaba de llegar un mensaje del coordinador de los laboratorios Carvagio, invitándonos a una cena de gala por el inicio del estudio.

– Una cena de gala, pues no se… con tanto que hacer y todo lo que tengo que revisar.

María rodeo a Arnold por la espalda – vamos Arnold, no puedes decirme que no, desde que llegamos no hemos tenido una velada juntos como en México.

Si bien era cierto que en México habían salido a veladas "románticas", la cuestión cambiaba ahora que Arnold tenía su mente en ciertos pequeñitos, aunque por otro lado, este pensamiento podría favorecer a la morena – María ¿has pensado en tener hijos?

Con el rostro completamente enrojecido, María se suelta del rubio – ¿Hijos? ¡Por Dios Arnold no me espantes!, claro que algún día quiero tener hijos… tal vez contigo – le dice rodeándolo del cuello, mirándolo con especial interés.

– María, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero creo que aun no hemos llegamos a ese grado – la morena se acerco despacio a Arnold, con la firme intención de darle un beso, cuando las palabras del cabeza de balón la detuvieron – ¿sabías que el hermano mellizo de Harriet está hospitalizado?

Esas últimas palabras desconcertaron a la chica, deseando por un momento haber escuchado mal – ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dices?

– ¿recuerdas a la pequeña niña del jardín de niños? de overol azul, dos coletas, rubia y…

– Si Arnold si la recuerdo ¿Qué con ella? – le interrumpió María en tono irritado, haciendo un gesto de desagrado; aun así, la fascinación que le daba recordar a la pequeña hizo que Arnold no se percatara de la reacción de María.

– Me conto que su hermano está enfermo y pues decidí darme una vuelta en el piso de pediatría.

La mujer, que ya había visto al pequeño en el jardín de niños, no podía entender cómo es que Arnold hablara del encuentro con su hijo de una forma tan tranquila – ¿y… pudiste ver al hermano?

– pues sí, tuve suerte porque estaba a punto de dormirse

En el fondo de su ser, María no quería tocar ese tema, pero necesitaba saber que había sentido Arnold al ver a su hijo – ¿y bien? ¿Qué piensas del niño?

– Según sus palabras, él es el hombre de la casa… y para serte sincero me encanto escuchar eso… es muy maduro para su edad que quiera...

– ¿Hacer lo correcto? – pregunto la morena, interrumpiéndolo y cuidando cada detalle de su reacción, sintiendo un gran temor en su corazón.

– pues… si – respondió Arnold, revolviendo el cabello de su ovalada cabeza, ya que esa idea lo desconcertaba un poco – si lo ves de esa manera, si es muy pequeño para intentar hacer lo correcto.

– Cambiando de tema amor… mph, mph… ¿qué me dices de la cena? ¿Quieres ir?

El rubio sonrió a su asistente – está bien María, paso por ti a las siete.

– ¡Hola mami hola!

Helga estaba barriendo la entrada de la tienda, cuando la voz de su hija la hace voltear – ¿Harriet? ¿Geraldo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El moreno, soltó la mano de la niña para que corriera a saludar a su mamá – la traje porque el área circundante al kínder sigue inundada, además que la niña quería verte, espero no te moleste.

Harriet llego y se abrazo de las piernas de su mamá – ¡mami, mami! papá Gerald me compro un juguete nuevo, pero se lo quedo Philip.

La rubia enarca una ceja al escuchar el nuevo mote del moreno, levanta la vista hacia Gerald, quien se sonroja – ¿papá Gerald?

– Pero que hermosa señorita – dice Susan interrumpiendo y tomando a la niña en brazos – ¿Por qué no me acompañas al almacén?

– ¿Puedo mami? – Helga asiente y Susan se la lleva, después desvía su mirada hacia Gerald, mirándolo suspicaz.

– Es un juego entre Harriet y yo – comenta el moreno, con una mano en su nuca por la pena.

Helga sonríe y se acerca a él, dándole un codazo – está bien pelos necios, lo bueno es que la niña salió a su padre, sino ambos tendríamos problemas jajaja.

– jajaja Pataki, eres de lo peor jaja… me tengo que retirar, ya voy tarde al trabajo. Por cierto te ves muy bonita ¿te arreglaste por algo en especial?

La mujer de dorados cabellos se cruza de brazos, negando con la cabeza – gracias cabeza de cepillo pero no; digamos que esto fue un intento por hacerme sentir mejor.

– pues te ves muy bella Pataki, no puedo esperar para cuando te vea…

– ¿Cuándo me vea… quien?

– Digo… este… ¡cuando te vea Phoebe!, se va a emocionar mucho – finaliza mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Helga entrecierra los ojos, observándolo fijamente, como analizando la expresión en el rostro de Johanssen – mmmh supongo que Phoebe se va a sorprender.

– bueno querida Helga, me marcho. Te espero en casa – se acerca a su amiga y se despide con un abrazo.

– Nos vemos luego Geraldo – una vez que despide a Gerald, Helga entra por la parte del almacén, buscando a su hija. Susan había conducido a Harriet al interior de la tienda, donde le peinaba sus dorados rizos – Helga, tu niña es preciosa, va a ser una hermosa señorita cuando crezca.

Helga no podía estar más que de acuerdo con su compañera, jamás hubiera creído que una niña con cabeza de balón podría ser tan bonita – Gracias Susan – la rubia se acerca y acaricia la cabecita ovalada de su hija, quien le da una tierna sonrisa – por cierto ¿Dónde está Betty?

Con un dedo, la morena señala cerca de la entrada, ubicando a la mencionada. Beatriz estaba parada junto con un chico alto, de piel bronceada, cuerpo fornido y cabello castaño oscuro – aquel con el que esta, es Vincent.

La rubia sonríe y entiende lo que está pasando – vaya… debo decir que Betty tiene muy buen gusto.

– ¡Pataki, Pataki! ¿Dónde estás?

– Ups… enseguida regreso, cuida a Harriet por favor – Helga se apresura hacia el interior del almacén, para buscar a Anne Lois.

La pequeña Harriet levanta la vista hacia Susan, quien también la está viendo – ¿Por qué esa señora grita así?

– Bueno la verdad… – la joven morena trataba de explicarle a la niña, pero es interrumpida por una cliente – Discúlpeme señorita, ¿será posible que me pueda dar el precio de estas campanas?

– Un momento por favor – Susan se inclina hacia la niña – Harriet linda, no te muevas de aquí y no vayas a tocar nada.

Una vez que perdió de vista a la morena, Harriet se bajo de la enorme silla donde estaba sentada y se puso a recorrer la enorme tienda, teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada valioso y perdiéndose por instantes entre las largas telas, que formaban las faldas de los lujosos vestidos. Anne Lois salió del almacén y vio como la pequeña hija de Helga salía una vez más, de entre los vestidos.

– _Esa __niña __ya __la __había __visto __antes__… __¿pero __de __donde?_ – Con mala intención, la castaña se acerco a Harriet, mostrando una vez más su falsa mascara – hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Harriet… ¿y usted?

– Que niñita tan simpática – Anne Lois toma la mejilla de Harriet, dándole un pellizco que incomoda a la pequeña rubia – Soy Anne Lois… Dime, linda niña ¿Quién es tu mamá?

– mi mamá se llama Helga.

– _Ahora __sé __porque __sentía __que __ya __la __había __visto_ – pensó con gran sonrisa, pues de inmediato una idea bastante malévola llego a su mente – ya veo linda… ¿no quieres ver algo muy bonito?

Ante la propuesta, Harriet sonrió, asintió y se encamino junto con Anne Lois al área de la cristalería. La mujer levanto sus brazos y bajo una hermosa caja musical, hecha de fina madera con incrustaciones de cristal cortado. Al levantar la tapa, una bailarina de ballet hecha de porcelana, comenzó a girar al ritmo de la dulce música – ¿te gusta?

La niña estaba bastante impresionada con el artilugio; extendió sus pequeñas manitas para tomarlo y fue cuando Anne Lois frunció el entrecejo, abrió las manos y lo dejo caer, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, provocando un fuerte estruendo que termino asustando a la menor y llamando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban.

– ¡PATAKI! ¡Ven a ver esto de inmediato!

Con presura, Helga llego hasta donde estaban Anne Lois y Harriet – ¡Tu hija rompió una carísima caja musical que recién había llegado! – Enfatiza al tiempo que señala al piso con una mano y con la otra sujeta fuerte el brazo de la niña – ¡esto lo vas a pagar con tu salario!

– No es cierto mami, yo…

– ¡Por Dios Harriet! ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? Te he dicho muchas veces que no toques nada.

– Pero mami… – Helga toma a la pequeña Harriet en brazos y se la lleva al área de almacén, donde permaneció sentada en una esquina el resto del día, sollozando con algo de enfado, hasta que le dieron la salida a Helga.

– No lo olvides rubia… tienes que pagarla – le recuerda Anne Lois a Helga, antes de marcharse.

– No tienes porque recordármelo chiquilla – respondió Helga, retando con la mirada a la joven – Ven Harriet, nos vamos al hospital.

Susan y Beatriz no pudieron evitar notar algo extraño en Anne Lois, ya que cuando Helga se volteo, la "bruja de las novias" sonrió con satisfacción.

– creo que Harriet no tiro la caja Susan, ¿tú qué crees?

La morena niega con la cabeza, mirando molesta a la sobrina de Charlotee – creo que aquí hay gato encerrado.

Arnold y María tenían una hora de haber abandonado el hospital, y pasó a dejar a su asistente a la casa – ¿Sabes María? Desde que llegamos no he buscado a mi mejor amigo Gerald.

La morena se gira hacia el galeno – ¿Qué mi compañía ya te aburrió, Arnold?

– No María como crees, es solo que Gerald es mi mejor amigo… de toda la vida de hecho y así como platique con Lila, quisiera charlar con él. Hace tanto que no nos vemos.

Esta nueva noticia, no pudo ser más sorprendente que la anterior – ¿Platicaste con la pelirroja? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer? ¿A qué horas? – pregunta María, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– jajajaja calma María, ¿no crees que son muchas preguntas?

– De las cuales no has contestado ninguna, Arnold Philip Shortman – lleva manos a un costado y se quita el cinturón de seguridad para poderse acercar con molestia al rubio.

Con paciencia, Arnold toma las manos de la chica – María, Lila es una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero que te molestes por eso, y en serio me gustaría ver a mi viejo amigo Gerald.

– bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, prefiero que te veas con el guapo de tu amiguito Gerald que con esa pelirroja.

Arnold enarca una ceja, extrañado y ligeramente celoso por el mote de Gerald – ¿Guapo?

La mujer se aproxima al cabeza de balón, revolviendo sus alborotados cabellos – no tanto como tú, pero tengo que admitir que el chico tiene su lado fuerte y sensual. Te veo de rato cariño – le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla junto con una suave caricia a la otra, antes de salir del vehículo.

– Hasta más tarde María.

Arnold llego a su casa y apenas estaba revisando algunas anotaciones en su libreta, cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

_– ¿Doctor Shortman? Habla la asistente del doctor Taylor, me pidió que le preguntara si podría llevar a la cena del grupo Carvagio, una carpeta azul con logotipo, que dejo en el laboratorio._

– Una carpeta azul con logotipo… mmmh creo que se cual es. Está bien señorita, dígale que se la llevare a la cena – termino la llamada y ante este contratiempo, el rubio decidió arreglarse temprano – será mejor cambiarme desde ahora e ir directo al hospital, sirve que veo al pequeño hermano de Harriet... sí, ire a verlo.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Arnold tiene que ir al hospital al igual que Helga, y cada uno desconoce la presencia del otro en la ciudad, ¿que pasara cuando se encuentren? ¿Cómo podrá Helga encarar al padre de sus hijos? ¿Qué sentirá Arnold cuando se entere de su no tan reciente paternidad? Y lo más importante ¿cómo lo tomaran los pequeños? Phil esta más que gustoso ante esto pero ¿Harriet? ¿que hará ante esta impactante noticia?.

En cuanto a Helga, la pobre rubia esta bastante presionada, entre la enfermedad de Phil, la irritante de Anne Lois y el supuesto mal comportamiento de Harriet la tienen al borde del colapso, ¿lo soportará?

No dejen de leerlo ;)

**letifiesta: **Hola amiga, te agradezco mucho tu review y tambien el que me dejaste en mi one-shot, la verdad llegue a dudar sobre subirlo, simplemente comencé a escribirlo como una idea que llegó a mi mente. Espero te guste este y me dejes tu review :)

**ekida: **hija mía, solo puedo decirte que lo que viene, te va a sorprender mucho :)

**isabel20: **Gracias amiga, que bueno que te gusto este y mi one-shot :)

**Mimi Star: **Hola amiguita :) como ya habrás leído, Helga va al hospital al mismo tiempo que el cabeza de balón, sin saber que tan cerca estan uno del otro. En lo que sigue, solo te puedo adelantar que muchos de los involucrados no van a saber que hacer cuando estos dos se enfrenten.

He estado bastante ocupada, (Ekida no me dejara mentir) tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible para seguir con MAS QUE AMIGOS y HECHIZO FELINO (que es un trabajo primario de Ekida) :D. cuidate mucho y te mando mis sinceros agradecimientos por cada review que me has dejado. Eres una de las que me mantiene en esto :D

**Datyi: **Amiga, prometo ya no hacerlo tanto de emoción... bueno solo un poquito jejeje. En cuanto a la patada en el trasero para María, pues aun no, todavía tienen que salir muchas cosas para que veas en lo que muchos de los colaboradores de Arnold andan metidos. Nos vemos :)

**SandraPullman-Pataki: **Gracias por decirme que los tengo al borde de la silla, y gracias por el review de mi one-shot, en serio te lo agradezco mucho. Arnold se identifica mucho con Harriet, pero desde que platico con Phil se siente más extraño, como que la actitud del pequeño le recuerda a alguien (recordemos que Arnold es muy denso) y si, a la malvada de María le salió la jugada al revés. Sobre lo que orillo a Helga a desaparecer junto con sus hijos, cuando sepas la verdad te sorprenderás, (espero no fallarte en eso de sorprenderte :D)

**Dayree: **Hola amiga, gracias por el review y estar atenta a las actualizaciones, falta poco para que estos dos se crucen, simplemente ya no se puede prolongar tanto. Solo esperemos que Arnold sepa como reaccionar.

**rickhunter17: **jejeje tal vez este se vuelve favorito también, quien sabe :) Gracias por tus review y espero el proximo :D

**taia himura: **Hola amiga antes que nada gracias por decir eso de mi historia, aunque no creo que sea de las mejores jeje hay muchisímas muy buenas pero en serio, agradezco tu review tan lleno de apoyo :D

Igual te deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que hagas y espero sigas siendo paciente, aunque no falta mucho para que Arnold se lleve esa impactante noticia acerca de sus hijos. (si te gustan mis historias, hice una recien que se llama UN CIGARRILLO Y UN CAFE y si te gusta, espero tu review)

Y para finalizar, agradezco a las personas que anonimamente leen mi humilde fic, y espero que lo sigan hasta el final.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	8. La Vida Es Rosa

Hola a todos, muchos se preguntaran como es que actualice tan pronto. Para ser sincera, este capitulo y el anterior iban a ser uno solo, pero al ver todas las palabras pues cai en cuenta que era muy largo para un solo capítulo. Agradezco los reviews de **Ekida, SandraPullman-Pataki, letifiesta, **isabel20, ******master.-helga, ****Ires, **los cuales respondo al final.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**La Vida Es Rosa **

Con cansancio y fastidio en su rostro, Helga condujo hasta el hospital para encontrarse con su hijo y con Phoebe.

– ¡Helga te ves muy bonita! – comenta Phoebe al encontrarse con la rubia en el piso de pediatría. La oriental siente extrañeza al ver a Helga más temprano que de costumbre, revisa su reloj de pulsera y para confirmar, rueda la vista a un reloj de pared – ¿no llegaste muy temprano Hel?

La rubia se encoge de hombros – Gracias Pheb's, hoy salimos temprano debido a inventario… traigo de vuelta a Harriet, espero no te importe.

– No importa Helga llegas justo a tiempo. El médico de Philip está pensando en darlo de alta y me pidió que lo fueras a buscar una vez que llegaras, para platicar sobre el tratamiento a seguir.

La rubia sonríe en forma discreta ante el comentario de Phoebe; el que le dieran el alta hospitalaria a Philip, creía era la mejor noticia del día. Se inclina hacia su pequeña, con la cual no cruzo muchas palabras durante el trayecto al nosocomio – Harriet, te pido por favor, por favor, no te metas en problemas.

Los cristalinos ojos verdes de la niña, se fijaron en los zafiros de Helga – si madre – Phoebe tomo su mano y la llevo de nuevo a donde Phil y Andy.

– Helga ¿paso algo? – pregunta la mejor amiga de la rubia, pues la conocía muy bien y podía leer el rostro de Helga.

La mujer dio un cansado suspiro – Phoebe… solo llévame con el médico ¿sí? No comí bien por darle parte de mi comida a Harriet y quisiera llegar a casa… – da otro largo suspiro antes de continuar – mejor dicho, a tu casa.

– Entendido – la pelinegra descendió junto con Helga y la llevo hasta el área de consultorios, que estaba en el otro edificio; mientras que los niños permanecieron en la habitación.

Ante la advertencia que le había dejado Helga a su hija, Phil entendió que algo malo había pasado con ella; conocía muy bien el tono y la mirada de su mamá cuando estaba enojada y la mayoría de las veces Harriet estaba involucrada – ¿Harriet que paso?

– nada que te importe Philip…

– Pero Harriet, solo quiero ayudarte – respondió el pequeño cabeza de balón, acercándose a su hermana y rodeándola de los hombros.

– ¡Criminal! Está bien, una señora horrible de pelos castaños, rompió algo muy costoso y me culpo a mi Philip y yo no lo rompí.

– ¿estás segura? – pregunta Andy, mirando un poco inseguro a la niña.

Harriet sintió un vuelco en su corazón, pues aquel a quien a tan temprana edad consideraba el amor de su vida, no le creía – ¿y a ti quien te pregunto, pelos de estropajo?

– Andy, si Harriet dice que no lo rompió, yo le creo – responde Philip, tomando el hombro de su hermana, regalándole una tierna sonrisa (típico de los Shortman).

Andy en respuesta, asintió y le sonrió a Harriet. Se acerco y tomo la mano de la niña, lo que le devolvió la sonrisa y el color en las mejillas a la pequeña – perdona Harriet, yo también te creo entonces.

A una distancia considerable, María iba saliendo del baño con bata afelpada, una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y con curiosa danza, se dirigió a su armario.

– Daa, daaa, daa… – María tarareaba una melodía mientras buscaba con entusiasmo un vestido de coctel – Arnold amor, me pregunto ¿de qué color será tu corbata? Una verde resaltaría tus hermosos ojos, pero si te pones una azul, el color de tus bellos ojos da un tono aguamarina… Aunque un sexy vestido rojo, podría hacer esta noche bastante "placentera".

La morena se puso de pie frente al espejo, desvió la vista hacia la puerta de su alcoba para asegurarse que su padre no la espiaba, y continuo – creo que este azul me sienta muy bien, pero será mejor asegurarme – tomo el celular y encontró una llamada perdida.

– ¿una llamada perdida? ¿Arnold me marco? – la mujer complacida, le devolvió la llamada al rubio.

– _¿Bueno?_

– Hola amor soy yo, tengo una llamada perdida tuya y quiero ver qué puedo hacer por ti "lindo pollito"

– _Ah __sí __María, __solo __te __marcaba __para __avisarte __que __voy __a __pasar u__n __poco __más __tarde. __Me __hablo __la __secretaria __del __doctor __Taylor __para __que __fuera __al __hospital __a __conseguirle __una __carpeta, __y __quiero __aprovechar __para __pasar __a __ver __a __Philip, __el __hermanito __de __Harriet._

De inmediato, la sonrisa se desdibujo de María – ¿Cómo dices? A-Arnold amor, y-yo te puedo acompañar, en cinco minutos estoy en tu casa.

– _jaja __gracias __linda __María __pero __ya __voy __llegando __al __hospital, __no __te __preocupes __no __tardare, __te __veo __en __un __rato __más._

– Arnold, Arnold contesta… ¡ARNOLD! – María se desespero de tal forma, que no escucho cuando el rubio termino la llamada – ¡rayos! Tengo que arreglarme rápido.

De vuelta en el hospital, Harriet y Phil estaban sumidos en una acalorada discusión – ¡te digo que me lo des el juego Philip! – grita la pequeña, jalando con todas sus fuerzas el videojuego que era de su hermano – tú lo has tenido todo este tiempo y quiero jugarlo.

– ¡Harriet no, aun no he guardado mi juego y voy a perder los avances!

Phoebe junto con Helga iban de regreso, cada una con una charola de comida para sus hijos – ese doctor sí que me desespero…

– tranquila Helga, ya firmaron el alta de Phil, vamos a poder llevarlos a casa... ¿Qué hace Andy afuera de la habitación? – pregunta Phoebe al ver a su hijo afuera del cuarto donde continuaban peleando Harriet y Phil.

– Mamá, tía Helga… Phil y Harriet están peleando – les expresa el niño, con algo de preocupación.

– ¡Por Dios Harriet! – Helga acelero el paso y entro a la habitación, donde pudo ser testigo de cómo sus hijos forcejeaban con el aparato – ¡Harriet, Philip, deténganse en este instante!

El pequeño cabeza de balón soltó el aparato al ver a su madre, haciendo que la niña se fuera para atrás y pegara con Helga, vaciando el contenido de la charola sobre su mamá – ¡AAAH! ¡Mi ropa!

– ¡Ay no el videojuego se rompió! – reclamo el niño con tono molesto, pero en cuanto levanto la vista, la ira que vio en los ojos de su madre le sello los labios.

Fuera de sí, Helga tomo a Harriet del brazo con fuerza – ¡Harriet Cecil Pataki! ¡¿Pues qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Desde que llegaste a Hillwood te has estado portando muy mal!

– No… ¡no es cierto! – grita la pequeña, mirando con algo de temor a su madre, pero manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Por Dios Santo Harriet! Primero el castigo del preescolar, después lo que rompiste en la tienda y ahora esto… ¡Has roto el juguete de tu hermano y me llenaste la ropa de comida!

Phoebe se acerca a Phil junto con Andy, deja la charola en la cama y trata de calmar a Helga – Helga, tú sabes que Harriet no quiso…

– ¡Yo no rompí nada y tú no me crees!, ¡NUNCA ME CREES!

– ¡Por qué nunca te comportas! Además haces que me preocupe por ti…

La pequeña Harriet forcejeaba con Helga – ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú solo te preocupas por Phil y no te importa dejarme sola!

La rubia abrió los ojos, soltando un poco a la niña – Harriet, eso no es verdad…

– Harriet, tú no estás sola, tenemos a mi papá que ahora está más cerca de nosotros – interrumpe Phil, con la esperanza de calmar las cosas.

Con ojos cansados, Helga se dirige a su hijo – Otra vez con eso Philip, entiéndelo tu padre ya no está con nosotros.

– "_¿Tenemos __a __mi __papá __que __ahora __está __más __cerca __de __nosotros__…__? __¿Otra __vez __con __eso__…__?__" __Dios __mio_ – Phoebe queda pasmada ante las palabras de Phil – Phil por favor, no digas mentiras – Andy escucha a su mamá, la toma de la falda y la jala para que esta se incline y pueda susurrarle al oído – No son mentiras mamá, anoche lo vimos al papá de Phil.

La joven oriental permanecía boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos, sintiendo un terrible presentimiento. No podía entender en qué momento, Arnold había subido al piso de pediatría para ver a los niños – _¿será__acaso__que__Arnold__ya__lo__sabe?_

– Ojala y lo que dice Philip fuera verdadero, me gustaría mejor estar con mi papá que contigo – replico la pequeña, que ya no era sujetada por su madre.

Apretando los puños, Helga miro a su hija en forma fría y le hablo cortante – Harriet Cecil Pataki, tu padre ya no se preocupa por nosotros… entiéndelo, está muerto.

– **¡Me ****gustaría ****mucho ****mejor ****que ****te ****hubieras ****muerto ****mejor ****tú!**

¡PAFF!

– Helga…

– mamá…

Un fuerte dolor fue creciendo en la mejilla izquierda de Harriet, así como el calor en ese lado de su carita. Su rostro empezó a ser decorado, por las grandes lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar con intensidad de sus ojos, como si de dos caídas de agua se trataran – BUAAAA, TE ODIO – la menor se tomo su adolorido cachete y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Helga se quedo en silencio con la vista fija en el piso, lo que provoco que Phoebe les pidiera a los niños que trajeran una botella de agua, de la máquina expendedora.

– Helga… ¿te sientes bien, no vamos a buscar a Harriet?

En un movimiento tan rápido que la oriental no pudo predecir, la rubia la aprisiono de los brazos y comenzó a hablar incoherencias – soy igual a él Pheb's… ¡soy igual a él!

– Helga cálmate, de que estás hablando.

– ¡¿QUE NO VISTE? ¡Acabo de abofetear a Harriet, a mi hija de cinco años! ¡SOY IGUAL A BOB!

Antes de proceder, Phoebe se aseguro que los pequeños no la vieran. Levanto una mano y abofeteo a Helga, silenciándola en el acto – Lo siento Helga, pero estabas histérica.

En tanto, Harriet corrió hasta el elevador y descendió a la planta baja. Cuando salió, empujo a unas personas con bata y siguió corriendo hacia el área de jardines, que dividía los dos edificios. Se sentó en una de las bancas y dirigió sus esmeraldas al cielo, el cual seguía cubierto de oscuros nubarrones.

– papá… ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Dónde estás? – doblo las piernas y se abrazo de ellas, ocultando su triste llanto un instante, después volvió a mirar hacia el firmamento como buscando algo, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a cantar.

Háblame di porque de mi te alejas

Sabes bien lo que estoy sufriendo sola

Casi al mismo tiempo, Arnold se despedía del personal encargado del laboratorio, donde había ido a recoger la famosa carpeta azul. Cuando iba saliendo del edificio, escucho a lo lejos una triste canción, cuya voz se le hizo familiar.

No me has dejado de amar

Necesito toda la verdad, creo en ti

Con cuidado, Arnold fue siguiendo el melancólico cántico, hasta que llego a la misma área de jardín donde estaba la niña, a quien no tardo en identificar – ¿Harriet?

Puedo esperar por ti

Un minuto o la eternidad

La vida es rosa si tú estas la haces tú

Ven a mí…

Es todo gris si no estás aquí

El rubio se acerco sigiloso, pues quería estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a la pequeña que tanto admiraba.

Como puedes creer que todo acabe

Olvidarte así de nuestro mundo

No te he dejado de amar

Necesito toda la verdad

Creo en ti

Puedo esperar por ti

Un minuto o la eternidad

La vida es rosa si tú estás la haces tú

Ven a mí…

Tráeme tu luz vuelve junto a mi… snif…

La niña se acomodo en posición fetal y reanudo su amargo llanto. Arnold sentía que ver a la pequeña en ese estado le partía cruelmente el corazón y no pudo contenerse, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Harriet alcanzo a escuchar los pasos del cabeza de balón, más cuando este piso unas hojas secas, y eso la sobresalto.

– ¡Harriet espera, soy yo! – dijo al ver que la niña se metía entre unos matorrales. Arnold se aproximo a los arbustos y distinguió los zapatitos blancos de la niña – este arbusto tiene los zapatos de una amiguita mía… – dice con la esperanza de calmar a la pequeña.

– Lo siento… snif… señor Shortman… snif – sale del escondite, tallando sus húmedos ojitos.

– preciosa, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

– porque snif… dije algo muy horrible… snif…

– ¿y por eso cantabas? – pregunta acariciando la cabeza de Harriet y sentándose donde había encontrado a la niña – ¿a quién le cantabas?

Con la cabeza gacha, Harriet eleva su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, señalando al cielo – a mi papá…

Esta respuesta dejo consternado a Arnold, pues la misma niña había asegurado que tenía un padre y platico sobre él – ¿pero, y tu papá Gerald?

– mi papá de verdad vive en el cielo… mi mamá nos conto, que es la primera estrella que brilla cuando se hace de noche y se mete el sol. Papá Gerald es mi papá de mentiras.

– pequeña… estoy seguro que tu mamá está preocupada por ti. Porque no entramos al hospital, tomas un vaso de agua y…

De repente, Harriet se abraza de la cintura de Arnold y comienza a llorar – no puedo regresar buaaaa… le dije a mi mamá cosas muy feas… snif de seguro ahora me quiere menos.

La impresión que tenía el rubio al sentir el tierno y triste abrazo de la niña, era difícil de describir. En su corazón aun se escuchaba la triste canción que Harriet le había dedicado a su papá, que ahora sabia estaba muerto. Empero a esto y de forma irónica, también sentía una gran emoción, pues desde que la había conocido, tenía grandes deseos de abrazarla; para él, Harriet era la niña más tierna y dulce del mundo. Con cuidado acerco a la pequeña y la rodeo en un fraternal abrazo – te apuesto a que tu mamá ya olvido las cosas que le dijiste. Ven, yo te llevo con tu mamá.

– ¡No puedo! Tengo que comprar el videojuego a Phil, porque se lo rompí pero sin querer.

Con una mano en su mentón, Arnold busco al otro lado de la calle el nuevo centro comercial que habían construido – pues, enfrente hay un centro comercial, si gustas puedo ir a buscar el videojuego de tu hermano y yo…

– ¡NO! – Grito la niña, soltando y mirando con seriedad al cabeza de balón – esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo en forma personalmente.

– pero está al otro lado de la calle, además que tu mamá…

– No se va a dar cuenta, cuando está cuidando a Phil no sabe donde estoy – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y de inmediato busco en la bolsa de su overol, saco y conto las monedas que tenia. Posterior a esto, dio paso decidido rumbo a la transitada avenida, haciendo que Arnold se apresurara hacia ella y la tomara de la mano.

– Esta bien señor doctor Shortman, si tiene miedo de cruzar la calle puede tomar mi mano – le dijo levantando su rostro con orgullo, pues aunque ella sentía un poco de temor, no pensaba aceptarlo.

– _Su __actitud __me __recuerda __mucho __a __la __de __ella_ – ese fugaz pensamiento llego mientras encaminaban sus pasos hacia la juguetería.

En cuanto a Phoebe y Helga, esta última ya se había calmado – cuando Philip se enfermo, Harriet tuvo que permanecer mucho tiempo sola, a veces la cuidaba una señora que vivía en el departamento de enfrente, pero debido a su avanzada edad, prácticamente se la pasaba dormida y Harriet… sola.

– Helga, no te puedes culpar por esto, aunque hubieras querido partirte en dos sabes que eso era imposible.

Helga toma un poco de agua de la botella que los niños le llevaron – lo sé… pero soy su madre… tenía que estar ahí para ella. Solo tiene cinco años Pheb's, necesita de su mamá.

Una llamada al celular de Helga las interrumpe – _¿bueno __Helga? __Soy __yo __Betty, __Vincent __me __mostro __las __grabaciones __de __prueba __del __sistema __de __vigilancia __y __bueno, __Harriet __en __ningún __momento __toco __la __caja __musical, __fue __la __bruja __la __que __la __tiro._

Helga siente como si un gran balde de agua fría, cayera sobre ella – Harriet me decía la verdad… Betty muchas gracias, en serio no sabes lo importante que es para mí escuchar esto – termina la llamada y se gira hacia Phoebe – Phoebe, tengo que hablar con Harriet.

Los niños llegan corriendo hacia la habitación – ¡mamá, tía Phoebe, Harriet no está en el piso!

– ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Tenemos que buscarla! – pronto, Helga salió corriendo rumbo al elevador siendo seguida por los pequeños. Phoebe tomo su celular para hablarle a Gerald y a las enfermeras les dio la orden de comunicar al servicio de seguridad del hospital.

– Me da este juego – dice la pequeña niña, poniéndose de puntitas y acomodando la caja del aparato, en la mesa de la caja registradora.

La vendedora se le quedo viendo a la niña, después rodo ojos a Arnold que estaba tras Harriet – ok linda, son… doscientos cincuenta dólares.

La menor saco el pequeño montón de monedas y las puso a un lado de la registradora – ¿con esto me alcanza?

– lo siento cariño, aquí tienes cuatro dólares y cincuenta centavos, te faltan doscientos cuarenta y cinco dólares con cincuenta centavos.

Con tristeza, Harriet retira las monedas de la mesa – está bien señora.

Cuando la niña estaba metiendo las monedas de vuelta en su bolsa, Arnold aprovecho la distracción de la pequeña para hablarle en voz baja a la vendedora – oh, lo siento mucho pequeña, olvide decirte que hay un descuento especial y el total son… – la mujer vio de reojo a Arnold, que mostraba cuatro dedos – cuatro dólares.

Con una enorme felicidad, Harriet puso de vuelta todas las monedas en la mesa. La vendedora hizo el cobro y metió el juego en una bolsa. La niña se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

– no me ha regresado mis cincuenta centavos.

La vendedora cruzo miradas con Arnold, quien se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la mujer – usted me dijo que eran cuatro dólares y yo puse cuatro dólares con cincuenta centavos ¿Dónde están mis cincuenta centavos? – volvió a exigir la niña, llevando sus manos a la cintura.

– Perdón linda – la vendedora abrió la caja y saco la moneda – aquí tienes.

– Me lo podría envolver para regalo – le pregunta Harriet, regresando el videojuego – venga señor doctor Shortman, quiero ver los juguetes.

– Adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo – la niña corrió hacia los estantes, por lo que este aprovecho para pagar el juguete – ¿son doscientos cincuenta dólares verdad? – Pregunta el rubio entregando su tarjeta de crédito.

– en sí, son doscientos cuarenta y seis dólares… se ve que ama a su hija, se parecen tanto – le dice la mujer, quien hace el cobro del aparato.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Arnold rodo los ojos hacia Harriet que estaba sentada en un triciclo y "noto" sus cabellos dorados y la pequeña cabeza en forma de balón – no… ella no… – posa una mano en su nuca, pero la mujer lo vuelve a traer al mundo.

– tenga su tarjeta señor Shortman.

La niña corrió hacia Arnold y lo tomo de la mano – en lo que está el regalo de Phil vamos por unas malteadas, ven, ven – lo empieza a jalar hacia la fuente de sodas.

– no se preocupe señor Shortman, aquí guardare su regalo.

En la entrada del hospital, se estaba armando un alboroto – ¡exijo una explicación! – reclamaba una persona conocida, a un vigilante que resguardaba la salida.

– Lo siento señor, pero una niña está perdida y hasta que me lo ordenen, nadie puede salir del edificio.

Las personas y los pacientes dados de alta se estaban alterando – Nadie le dice al gran Bob que hacer, hazte a un lado muchacho – sentencia el padre de Helga, empujando al vigilante a un lado, pero este volvió a su posición original.

– Cálmate papi, seguramente la mamá de esa pobre niña está pasando un terrible momento – le dice Olga, que toma el brazo de Bob.

– ¿Señor Pataki?

Bob, Miriam y Olga voltearon a sus espaldas – ¿Phoebe? ¿Helga? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí cariño? – pregunta Miriam, encontrando una enorme angustia en los ojos de su hija.

Helga se abraza a sí misma, tratando de evitar la mirada de Bob – la niña que están buscando… es Harriet, Miriam.

El gran Bob se paralizo al escuchar esto, apretó los dientes y tiro a un lado el bastón que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie – Es todo Miriam, voy por mis cosas – camino hacia su hija menor y cruzo miradas con ella – Tenemos que buscar a mi pequeñita ¿no?

Algo que Helga no podía negar, era que Bob adoraba a sus nietos. En Phil había encontrado al hijo varón que nunca tuvo, y la personalidad tan "Pataki" de la niña lo tenía fascinado – Gracias Bob.

– ¿Dónde la viste por última vez, Helga?

– En el piso de pediatría Olga… tuvimos una discusión, y salió corriendo.

– Entonces subamos todos al piso de pediatría y peinemos la zona. Hay que hablarle a David para que traiga el tanque, Miriam – replica Bob.

Phoebe, que estaba acompañando a la rubia, se adelanta – disculpe señor Pataki, pero usted acaba de ser dado de alta por un ataque agudo de gota, no creo que sea conveniente que haga esfuerzos innecesarios.

– mira Phoby, aquí lo que importa es localizar a mi niña, quien sabe con qué clase de idiota se encuentra en este instante.

– Aquí está tu malteada linda – la vendedora le entrega a Harriet un vaso infantil con un popote.

Harriet saco su moneda pero Arnold tomo su manita – descuida pequeña, yo invito _– _Arnold paga las malteadas al mismo tiempo que la vendedora le extendió la suya – su niña es adorable.

– este… – Arnold bajo la vista y vio que la pequeña ya lo tenía agarrado de la mano y lo miraba fijamente, sin dejar de sorber su malteada. Esto inquieto un poco al rubio y no quiso decir nada, por temor a confundir o incomodar a la niña – gracias.

– ¿ya vio? – La niña jala de nueva cuenta a Arnold y lo lleva a un puesto de flores – ¿Cuántas flores me da con esto? – pregunta a la encargada mostrando su moneda.

Detrás de Harriet, Arnold saco un billete de cincuenta dólares y se lo mostro a la florista – bueno cariño… con cincuenta dol… quiero decir centavos, puedes llevarte este ramo de rosas o un adorno de…

– ¡quiero el ramo! – la niña le dio a la mujer los cincuenta centavos, tomo el enorme ramo y con un poco de dificultad se fue rumbo a la juguetería.

– Es usted un padre muy tierno, la niña saco sus ojos.

– este… la verdad ella no es mi hija, yo soy soltero.

– ¿y tienes novia? – pregunta la mujer, mirando con coquetería al cabeza de balón.

– Bueno a decir verdad… – Arnold siente un pequeño empujón en sus piernas – El señor doctor Shortman viene conmigo señora – le dice a la florista, a quien mira con las cejas juntas. Toma la mano de Arnold y con la otra, abraza con fuerza el ramo de rosas – búsquese otro novio en otro lado, ¡criminal!

Arnold abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar la última palabra de Harriet, bajo la vista y sintió un fuerte escalofrió – ups, dije la palabra prohibida jiji – dice divertida tapando su boca.

– Harriet, ve… ve por el juguete por favor, yo aquí te espero – Arnold sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, pues su inconsciente comenzaba a armar el inminente rompecabezas.

– Mmmh… está bien, tome y cuídelas – la niña le entrega el ramo casi de golpe junto con su malteada, y se va saltando feliz a la tienda. El rubio se sentó en una fuente, se retiro el saco y con cuidado pone la carpeta azul a un costado – creo que he estado trabajando demasiado, Harriet… ¡por Dios Arnold!, ¿en que estas pensando? estás viendo cosas que no existen. Sera mejor llevarla con su mamá y terminar con esto.

c – c – c – c

En el nosocomio, muchas personas comenzaron a abandonar el edificio, bajo la orden del jefe del servicio secreto – detective Johanssen, no encontramos a la niña en el interior del inmueble.

– Busquen de nuevo en los alrededores y el edificio conjunto, yo subiré al piso de pediatría a avisarle al familiar – responde Gerald, señalando a tres de los hombres que estaban con él – _Arnold __viejo __¿desde __cuándo __llegaste __a __Hillwood?... __si __supieras __todo __lo __que __están __pasando __tus __hijos; __lo __que __ha __de __estar __pasando __Harriet __en __este __momento__…_

– ¿Gerald? – El moreno voltea a un lado y queda desconcertado al ver quien le habla.

– ¿Ar-nold...? ¿Arnold eres tú? ¿Por dónde entraste?

– hola papá Gerald ¿Por qué están todas estas personas disfrazadas de policías? _– _cuestiona Harriet, dando otro sorbo a su malteada.

– papá Gerald… ¿quieres decir que ÉL es tu PAPÁ GERALD?

– Aja – la menor suelta la mano del rubio y se acerca a Gerald, con la bolsa del juego – mira papá Gerald, compre el juguete que le rompí a Philip.

Gerald toma su radio, sosteniendo la mirada de Arnold – A todo el cuerpo policiaco, aborten la operación búsqueda, ya tengo a la menor conmigo – se inclina y toma a Harriet en brazos – ya vi corazón, ven que tu mami está muy preocupada por ti. Lo siento mucho viejo, pero en este momento estoy ocupado.

– Espera un instante Gerald, ¿después de tantos años sin vernos solo me saludas así y ya? Aquí está pasando algo muy extraño ¿Por qué hay tantos policías? ¿De dónde conoces a Harriet?

Los policías entraron corriendo al interior del inmueble, pero la mano de Gerald los detuvo antes de que tocaran al rubio. Da un enorme y largo suspiro – mph, mph… Arnold creo que necesitas saber algo, Harriet es…

El timbre del ascensor anuncio la apertura de sus puertas en la planta baja, acompañado del grito de una madre desesperada – ¡HARRIET!

– ¡MAMÁ! – La menor prácticamente brinco de los brazos de Gerald y corrió hacia Helga – ¡mira mamá mira! compre el videojuego de Phil y a ti te compre…

Con una gran impaciencia, Helga se arrodillo, abrazo con fuerza y dio incontables besos a su hija, sintiendo al fin un enorme alivio a su tensión – si amor, lo que tu digas.

– pero mamá… no me has dejado decirte que…

Helga se separo lo suficiente para revisar a su pequeña – ¿no te paso nada…? oh mi amor mi vida, estaba tan preocupada por ti – volvió a abrazarla, acariciando sus rizos dorados y dejando salir las lagrimas de felicidad, mezclada con arrepentimiento.

– estuve con mi amigo mamá, él me acompaño a…

De nuevo, Helga interrumpió a su hija – Harriet Cecil Pataki… perdóname mi amor, debí creerte desde el principio, perdóname por abofetearte, por todo.

– no mamá, yo tengo que pedirte perdón por las groserías, pero para eso estoy lista; te compre un gigantesco ramo de flores – Harriet se separa de Helga y con toda tranquilidad, se dirige hacia un sumamente impactado Arnold.

En cuanto a la reacción de Arnold, cabe mencionar que aunque él aun no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, su inconsciente le iba aclarando las cosas. Para él, todo estaba transcurriendo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. El encontrar a la mujer que aun ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón; la misma que se lo había roto cinco años atrás, y todavía verla correr y abrazar a Harriet, definitivamente lo desconcertó.

Poco a poco, Arnold comenzó a sentir como en su pecho crecía una enorme opresión, la respiración se le iba dificultando y prácticamente sentía el corazón en la garganta, a tal punto que el querer pronunciar palabra, le provocaba un intenso dolor en el cuello. No supo en qué momento empezó a sudar frio, pero de lo que si se percato, fue que la punzada en su cabeza aumento de intensidad.

– ¡señor doctor Shortman, mire nada más! ¿Por qué tiro las flores? ¡Criminal!

Lentamente Arnold bajo la mirada hacia la niña y de a poco, fue recordando las palabras de las vendedoras _–"__se __ve __que __ama __a __su __hija, __se __parecen __tanto__" "__su __niña __es __adorable__" "__Es __usted __un __padre __muy __tierno, __la __niña __saco __sus __ojos__" – _Dio un paso hacia atrás y en un principio, parecía tenerle miedo. Se inclino hacia ella y tomo el ramo, fijando sus bellos y turbados ojos verdes, en los idénticos ojos de su hija.

La rubia en cambio, no se percato de la presencia de Arnold hasta que levanto la vista, y reconoció a la persona que Harriet fue a buscar. Ni los problemas con Anne Lois, las travesuras de Harriet, y la enfermedad de Phil juntas, le habrían causado tan fuerte choque como el volver a ver al padre de sus hijos. En un inicio, Helga llego a pensar que estaba viendo visiones. No podía o mejor dicho, no quería creer que él estaba ahí, con su carísimo traje negro, que evidentemente era de alguna reconocida marca; su buen porte, (algo de lo que nunca careció) gran elegancia, y su inconfundible cabeza en forma de balón de futbol americano. Ese era Arnold sin duda, frente a su hija, frente a ella.

Decir que Helga estaba en shock era mínimo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el corazón latía tan fuerte, que le provocaba dolor. Su cara estaba casi adormecida al igual que su cuerpo y dio varios amargos tragos de saliva, para asegurarse de no estar soñando. La fuerte angustia de estar tan cerca del padre de sus hijos, la tenían paralizada y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– t-ten – dijo el rubio extendiendo, con temblor en sus manos, el ramo de rosas que le había comprado a la mamá de Harriet, a quien observaba consternado. No obstante, la menor dejo caer la malteada junto con el juego y se tomo su vientre – me duele la panza.

Estas palabras fueron las que hicieron reaccionar tanto a Helga como a Arnold, quienes no quitaban la vista del otro. De inmediato ambos se acercaron a ella – Harriet ¿te sientes mal? ¿Dónde te duele?

– ¿Hija qué te pasa? – rápido, Helga vio unas conocidas manchas en el cuello de la niña. Como instinto, tomo el vaso de malteada, metió un dedo y probó los restos – fresas.

Por un breve instante, las miradas de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, creando más tensión en el ambiente _– _ven cariño, vamos a tener que llevarte con un medico.

– ¡no! Me duele mi pancita mamá, no me cargues porque me aplanas y me va a doler más – rodo sus ojos hacia su "amigo" Arnold – señor doctor Shortman, tengo mucha comezón.

Pronto, Arnold se puso de pie y entonces noto que no se encontraban solos. A su alrededor estaban Gerald, Phoebe, Bob, Olga y su esposo David, y Miriam junto con Andy y por supuesto Philip, a quien reconoció pronto como el hermano de Harriet _– _tra-tra-tranquila Harriet, e-en mi consultorio tengo medicina, yo… creo que…

– Enfermera, traiga pronto una silla de ruedas y lleve a la niña a urgencias pediátricas – Phoebe da las indicaciones al personal, y lleva a Harriet al área de urgencias pediátricas, siendo seguida por el resto de los Pataki. Helga miro con temor los cristalinos ojos de Arnold y salió a paso veloz hacia urgencias.

Una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Arnold, lo ayuda a reaccionar – viejo, creo que tenemos que ir a ver a la pequeña.

El rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza, y siguió en silencio a Gerald.

Una vez ahí, todos se encontraban afuera de un cubículo, entendiendo pues que en ese mismo estaban examinando a Harriet.

– Sabes Arnie, Harriet tiene cinco años – le comunica Gerald, cuidando las expresiones del joven galeno y con la esperanza de que entendiera los lazos que tenia con los niños.

Arnold apenas había escuchado lo mencionado por el moreno. Toda su atención se centraba en un pequeño niño, cabello castaño, ojos azules y con una conocida cabeza en forma de balón. Por su parte, Phil tampoco quitaba la vista de Arnold. Desde que lo vio en la recepción del hospital, había intentado acercarse a él, pero en un principio fue Phoebe la que intervino, sujetando su mano con fuerza. Ahora que esperaban a que salieran Phoebe, Helga y Harriet, el niño de nueva cuenta intento salir corriendo hacia su padre, pero Miriam lo sujeto de la muñeca – Phil por favor, no te separes – le reprocho en voz baja.

Este movimiento no paso desapercibido por los que estaban esperando – déjalo Miriam – le indico Bob.

– Pero Bob – Miriam se extraño ante la petición de Bob, descuidándose lo suficiente como para que Philip se soltara y se apresurara hacia Arnold.

Arnold cruzo miradas con Philip, sintiendo una extraña sensación de felicidad al tenerlo ahí, delante de él. Despacio, el niño tomo el borde del saco de Arnold y lo jalo, haciendo que Arnold se arrodillara hacia él. La primera lagrima que descendió del ojo de Arnold, fue atrapada por el dedo de Phil; la llevo a su boca e hizo un gesto de desagrado – esta como amarga – menciono el pequeño.

Una mediana y triste sonrisa fue lo que esbozo el rubio. Phil se puso de puntitas y estirando sus brazos, alcanzo el cabello rubio de Arnold. Este entendió lo que el niño quería hacer, por lo que inclino su cabeza. Cuando Phil se canso de explorar y acariciar el dorado cabello de su padre, sus pequeñas manitas recorrieron con ternura la ovalada silueta de la cabeza de Arnold, quien termino soltando unas cuantas lágrimas por esto.

El pequeño Phil llevo su manita al mentón y fijo la mirada en el pecho de Arnold – ¿puedo? – pregunto señalando su pecho. Arnold con un suave cabeceo, dio respuesta positiva a lo que Phil llevo ambas manos al pecho de Arnold y apoyo sus palmas, enseguida acerco su ovalada cabecita y pego la oreja en el pecho, escuchando los fuertes y acelerados latidos cardiacos de su padre – ¡late muy fuerte!

Phil permaneció unos segundos más en esa posición, y antes de separar su cabeza, Arnold lo rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándolo con tal intensidad, que parecía se le iba a ir el alma en ese abrazo. El rubio hundió su redondeada nariz en el cabello castaño de su hijo, y dando varios suspiros, pudo percibir un tierno e infantil aroma a vainilla. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar y aunque le apenaba mojar el suave cabello del niño, simplemente no podía controlarse.

– ¿Papá? Este, papá…

– ¿s-si? – pregunta el rubio, que aun mantenía su rostro entre el cabello del pequeño y sintiéndose ligeramente conmocionado por su nuevo "nombre".

– ¿podrías abrazarme menos? Me estas apachurrando.

– Oh perdón – Arnold soltó lo suficiente a Phil, para que el niño lo abrazara emocionado – te extrañábamos mucho papá, ¿ya no nos vas a dejar cierto? Te vas a quedar con nosotros ¿verdad papá?

– por supuesto que si hijo… nada, **ni ****nadie,** me separara de ustedes.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Arnold y Helga se han encontrado en la situación menos conveniente; Harriet tiene una reacción alérgica por las fresas de la malteada y Phil acaba de ser dado de alta, sin mencionar el cansancio emocional que tiene la rubia. Ahora que el rubio sabe la desconcertante verdad ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Arnold para mantener la promesa que le hizo a su hijo?

La canción se llama "La Vida es Rosa" de Iran Castillo (una ya viejita, pero muy tierna)

**ekida: **Pues como veras, el inminente encuentro a sucedido. No te puedo decir cuando voy a actualizar porque voy a revisar los otros fic (ya sabes cuales) además que de repente me ocupo. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo :D

**SandraPullman-Pataki: **La pobre Helga preferiría mil veces soportar a la odiosa de Anne Lois, que enfrentar lo que viene y ntp, ella junto con María recibiran lo que por justicia se merecen. Como habrás leído, Harriet ha vivido su primera infancia casi como la misma Helga la vivió y eso hace sentir culpabilidad en la rubia, que tratará de compensar las cosas, además de que tendrá que enfrentar a Arnold. En cuanto al medicamento, bueno... (veo que no se te escapa NADA jaja) muy pronto sabrás la verdad y te enterarás del fuerte EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE jajaja

En cuanto a MAS QUE AMIGOS, te prometo empezar ya mismo con el siguiente capitulo, algo que te va a impactar y atará muchos cabos.

**letifiesta: **Hola muchas gracias por tu review, espero el proximo :)

**isabel20: **Hola amiga, gracias por tu review, espero el proximo ;)

**master.-helga: **Hola amiga gracias por tu review, como habrás leído ya, Arnold y Helga se encontraron y aunque la situación por lo pronto no le favorece al rubio para exigir una explicación, ten por seguro que van a hablar on Helga y muy en serio. Así que pronto, se van a enterar de la razón por la que la rubia dejo plantado a Arnold en el altar. Sobre golpear a María... solo quiero adelantarte que todavía falta algo que va... aaah no te puedo decir, pero de que la vas a odiar más, la vas a odiar.

**Ires: **Amiga no, no te mueras de la mortificación, sino como vas a leer las actualizaciones :D. Ahora puedes comentarle a tu hermana que ya actualice y aunque no te aseguro actualizar pronto, quiero que sepas que hare lo posible para no tardarme. Cuidate mucho y espero tu review.

Para finalizar, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y si les gusto, dejenme un review; y si no les gusto, tambien dejenme un review. Los review son los que me alientan a no dejar mis historias. Salu2

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	9. Papá Shortman

¡FELIZ AÑO 2012!

Hola a todos, este capitulo es mi regalo de año nuevo y espero les guste :)

Agradezco los reviews de **ekida, master.-helga, Anillus, SandraPullman-Pataki, letifiesta, Datyi, Ritsuko-nee, isabel20, Mimi Star, rickhunter17, Melody of Perdition, darkangel1326, paulaGramirez** los cuales no voy a poder responder mas que por MP (después, claro esta) Sigan disfrutando del primer dia del año y ya saben mis mejores deseos.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**Papá Shortman**

– Aquí tiene su ensalada, señorita.

– mmmh… gracias – responde María, rodando los ojos hacia la puerta principal del restaurante, después baja la vista a su celular y de nuevo marca el número de Arnold – Arnold por Dios ¿Dónde te metiste?

Cuando María llego al laboratorio, el personal de guardia le comento que hacía tiempo el Dr. Shortman se había marchado. En el piso de pediatría, la enfermera encargada le confirmo que el pequeño Philip Gerald Pataki había sido dado de alta, y que en ningún instante había visto al Dr. Shortman. Todo esto la tranquilizo y se fue con calma a la cena de gala, donde creía que Arnold la estaba esperando, sin saber que el rubio estaba en el área de urgencias pediátricas.

– Señorita, le manda el caballero de aquella mesa – le indica el mesero, al tiempo de entregarle un papel, doblado a la mitad.

_"¿Dónde diablos está ese idiota del doctor Shortman? ¿Cómo vas con el asunto que nos concierne a todos? Necesitamos que continúe con lo que estaba haciendo en México… o lo convences tú por las buenas… o sabrás de lo que soy capaz"_

María levanto los ojos y vio al médico que le mando el mensaje, doblo el papel y lo acerco a la lumbre de una pequeña vela, dejándolo sobre el plato vacio de la ensalada para que se terminara de consumir. La joven morena se puso de pie y decidió que era hora de irse a casa; esos sujetos la estaban haciendo sentirse incomoda y sin Arnold cerca, desconocía hasta que punto podían llegar.

Antes de atravesar la puerta principal, una persona se acerco a ella por atrás y la tomo del brazo con rudeza – no se te olvide, linda María – fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarla y desaparecer entre las sombras.

– _Arnold, espero me perdones por esto_ – pensó María y abriendo su paraguas, se fue rumbo a su vehículo, que había sido traído por el valet parking.

–…y se contar hasta el veinte, y también se escribir la mayoría de las letras del abede… adecebedaaario, además… – volteo en varias direcciones, y con cuidado tomo el oído de Arnold para susurrarle – no le vayas a decir a Harriet que te dije, pero a mí me sale mucho mejor el número ocho dibujado.

Arnold escuchaba encantado, las infantiles platicas de su recién reconocido hijo (a tal grado, que no sentia el vibrar de su celular, que intencionalmente habia silenciado) A Phil lo tenía sentado en las piernas y de vez en cuando, le daba un furtivo beso en la frente o en la mejilla, acariciaba sus alborotados cabellos castaños o le daba uno que otro abrazo, aunque ya lo tuviera en su regazo – prometo no decirle nada a Harriet – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

– gracias papá, se enojaría mucho conmigo si se entera – respondió Philip, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Esa palabra tan simple, y quizás tan común para la mayoría de las personas, hacia brincar de gusto al corazón de Arnold; sentía como si tuviera un pequeño colibrí dentro del mismo – ¿no quieres abrir el juguete que Harriet te compro?

– Solo si mi mamá me da permiso, no quiero que se enoje – le dijo Phil, mirando fijamente a su padre.

Al escuchar esto, Arnold sintió que aquella felicidad que lo embargaba, se transformaba en una amarga pena. Levanto la vista y la dirigió en dirección del cubículo donde aún permanecían Harriet, Phoebe y por supuesto Helga. Sintió que su corazón se congelaba y una fuerte rabia lo invadía de a poco. Cualquier cosa o problema que hubiesen tenido, no sería jamás justificante para que ella le privara de sus hijos, y eso era algo que tal vez nunca le perdonaría.

De repente y como si con el pensamiento la estuviera llamando, Helga abrió la puerta y se asomo, cruzando miradas con él.

– Harriet quiere ver… – queda en silencio por un instante, evitando la mirada de Arnold – Harriet quiere ver a su papá… Gerald.

El moreno se giro hacia Arnold y viceversa, observándolo con reserva y discretamente preocupado. Lentamente Gerald se puso de pie, dispuesto a acudir al llamado de su "hija adoptiva". No obstante a esto, Philip tomo con fuerza la mano de Arnold y dando un brinco desde su regazo, lo jalo hacia donde se encontraba Helga – Te equivocas mamá, es a mi papá a quien quiere ver.

Helga enmudeció, al igual que el resto de las personas que ahí esperaban. La rubia, al ver a su pequeño hijo tan decidido, (además de notar toda esa felicidad, en su carita) no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado, para que el mencionado pudiera pasar.

– ¡Señor doctor Shortman! – Grito la menor al verlo, y se acerco a la orilla de la mesa de exploración, abriendo sus brazos – ¡quieren inyectarme y yo no quiero!

El rubio pronto se acerco a ella, y aprovechando que esta le extendía sus brazos, la rodeo en un gentil y fraternal abrazo, soltando de nuevo un gran grupo de lagrimas – nena… discúlpame… no sabía que eras alérgica a las fresas.

Una vez más, pudo percibir el dulce olor a vainilla que ahora desprendían los mechones dorados de la pequeña, sintiendo ternura al pensar que los mellizos compartían el mismo shampoo. Harriet por su parte, empezó a sentir su mejilla humedecida y como reflejo, se separo de él lo suficiente, para ser testigo del llanto de su padre – No… no llore señor doctor Shortman por favor… si me voy a dejar inyectar, pero no llore.

Abrazándola de nuevo, Arnold intento controlarse una vez más, pues la preocupación que le causaba a su hija el verlo llorar, a tal grado de dejarse inyectar para evitarlo; le conmovía de sobremanera – gracias pequeña, snif… te lo agradezco… te quiero mucho.

Phoebe veía la conmovedora escena al igual que la rubia, y ninguna se animaba a interrumpirla, con todo y el disgusto que la misma les causaba – acomódate cariño, solo es un piquetito – le dice Helga, desviando la vista hacia Phoebe.

– No te preocupes Harriet, a mi me han picado muchas veces y estoy bien – le confirma el hermano.

Con mucho miedo, Harriet se desabrocho su overol y se acostó, pero antes de que Phoebe le bajara la parte del pantalón, miro a Arnold con seriedad – no me vea mis pompas, señor doctor Shortman.

Arnold esbozo una gran sonrisa – no amor, yo mejor esperare afuera.

– ¡NO! – Harriet sujeto su mano con fuerza – tengo miedo quédese, pero no me vea mis pompas.

Helga esperaba recargada en la puerta, cruzada de brazos y sintiéndose incómodamente ajena a todo lo que estaban pasando sus propios hijos. Tener tan cerca a Arnold realmente la perturbaba. Seguramente él había estado charlando con Philip de muchas cosas, y la manera tan dulce de como abrazo a Harriet, la inquietaba. Como quiera que sea ¿Cómo actuaria el cabeza de balón después de todo esto? se preguntaba – Phoebe ¿ya terminaste?

– Si Helga – acomoda de nuevo el overol de Harriet – ya nena tranquila.

– Snif… estoy bien tía Phoebe, snif – responde, sobando el lugar de la inyección y tratando de contener el llanto – no me dolió tanto.

– Me alegro cariño – Phoebe sintió como una mano la tomaba de la muñeca.

– Espero que estés mejor hija, ven conmigo Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo – Helga jala a la oriental y la saca del cubículo, para llevarla a otro que se encontraba algo retirado.

Mientras, Phil se acerco a Harriet y le hablo en voz baja – ¿Por qué le dices "señor doctor Shortman"? ¿Qué no sabes quién es él?

Harriet que seguía acostada, elevo ojos al cielo – Ay Philip, claro que se quien es, es el doctor de la escuela, amigo de la maestra y de Makena… la niña esa te manda saludos por cierto.

– Gracias – el niño bajo la mirada y la volvió a elevar hacia Arnold – ¿en serio no sabes quién es? ¿No te recuerda a alguien ese señor?

La pequeña negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – ¿Qué rayos me quieres decir Philip? ¡Criminal! se más entendido, porque no te entiendo.

– Phil, creo que yo debería ser… – Arnold trato de adelantarse a las intenciones del niño, pero era demasiado tarde; Phil se acerco al oído de su hermana y le susurro la impactante verdad.

En cuanto a Harriet, antes que nada miro molesta a su hermano, pero al ver que este no mentía, desvió sus ojos verdes hacia Arnold, observándolo con detenimiento por un largo rato, hasta que ella misma rompió el silencio – no puede ser, si eso fuera verdad Philip, él… –de nuevo quedo en silencio, al comparar los rasgos de su hermano con los de Arnold – pues si se parecen… pero él tiene a su enfermera, o ¿Por qué esa señora te estaba besando, eh? – se sienta rápido, acomodando manos a la cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿besando? – Phil miro desconcertado a su padre, sin entender muy bien lo que decía su hermana.

Un repentino sentimiento de culpa llego a él – No ella, bueno es… ella es una amiga… una buena amiga, pero no es mi esposa.

En el otro cubículo, Helga estaba al borde de la histeria, dando vueltas en círculos – a ver Phoebe, estoy sintiendo que mi cabeza va a estallar… pero empecemos por el principio ¿desde cuándo tú sabes…?

Antes de terminar la pregunta, la joven oriental le respondió – Lo siento muchísimo Helga, Arnold fue nombrado doctor del kindergarten, pero nunca pensé que llegaría aquí.

– ¿¡QUE! ¿Arnold ha estado en el kindergarten con mis hijos?

Afirmando con la cabeza, Phoebe continuo – Veras, cuando lo vi en el congreso de Chicago, él era parte de los médicos extranjeros y supuse que regresaría a México, no que…

– ¿Lo viste en Chicago la semana pasada? ¡Criminal Pheb's! ¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo!

– Helga, yo pensé que lo mejor era que no lo supieras.

La rubia llevo ambas manos a su rostro, de ahí las dirigió a sus dorados cabellos, poso los ojos en un lavabo que tenía el cubículo y se acerco a este, para mojarse la cara. No le preocupaba su aspecto, o su maquillaje, o si la playera/polera quedaría arruinada por no remojarla a tiempo para retirarle los restos de comida, solo quería refrescarse para asimilarlo todo – Por cierto Phoebe… en realidad te preguntaba sobre la enfermedad de Bob.

Abriendo enormes los ojos, Phoebe se encogió de hombros – oh… ups, jeje.

El silencio continuaba en el cubículo, donde Arnold permanecía con sus hijos – ¿es verdad o es mentira tuya Philip Gerald Pataki?

– _Philip Gerald Pataki… que bonito nombre_ – pensó Arnold, y con algo de inseguridad, se aproximo a Harriet y cogió su mano. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo iba a reaccionar, y conociéndola como lo había estado haciendo días atrás, estaba al tanto de su personalidad Pataki. Temía averiguar qué tan mal lo tomaría, pero su hija necesitaba saberlo – Es cierto Harriet, yo soy tu papá de verdad.

Al principio, la niña bajo la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio. Su boca se abrió en algunas ocasiones pero de igual forma la cerraba, analizando la nueva y reveladora noticia.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes, señor doctor Shortman?

– Nena… yo… – El rubio no sabía cómo responder a esta pregunta, le daba vergüenza el hecho de que sus hijos si sabían de él, mientras que él desconocía de su existencia – perdóname hija.

– mmmh… pruébalo y dele un beso a mi mamá.

– ¡Harriet! No puedes pedirle a mi papá que pruebe que es mi papá, mi mamá te va a regañar.

– ¡Es todo Phoebe!, voy a tomar a mis hijos y me voy a ir a… a tu casa – antes de salir del cubículo, Helga miro con el entrecejo fruncido a la oriental – ya hablaremos de esto.

– ¡Helga espera! – La rubia salió rápido del pequeño consultorio, dejándola con la palabra en la boca – lo siento mucho Hel.

Helga se dirigió con temor, al cubículo donde la aguardaban sus hijos – ¡rayos Helga! Arnold está ahí con tus hijos ¿y eso qué? Yo soy Helga, Helga G. Pataki. Pude con un embarazo gemelar sola y aun así logre publicar un exitoso libro de poesía y he sabido enfrentar una demanda, junto con la enfermedad de mi bebé.

Deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, Helga miro a las personas que la estaban esperando. Bob, Miriam, Olga con su esposo David y Gerald junto a su hijo Andrew. La rubia sonrió, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños – Me prepare mentalmente para este momento, y no hay nada para lo que no esté lista – y dando pasos decididos, abrió la puerta del cubículo y entro.

Quizás Helga si estaba preparada para escuchar gritos, reclamos, malas caras, amenazas, e inclusive algún intento de golpe por parte de Arnold, pero jamás habría pasado por su mente, el recibimiento del cabeza de balón.

– Harriet, dice tu tía Phoebe que con la inyección… – Antes de que entendiera lo que estaba pasando, Arnold la había tomado de su delineada cintura y con impaciencia, le dio un forzoso beso en la boca, dejándola sin aliento, con un fino temblor, y con una indescriptible sensación en sus labios. Su sorpresa fue tal, que nunca habría adivinado la duración de ese inesperado beso.

– Esto… no se acaba aquí, Pataki – le dice en un susurro tan cerca, que Helga casi pudo percibir el movimiento de los labios de él, sobre los suyos, así como el intercambio de alientos; hecho que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle un discreto suspiro que seguramente, no era de amor (o por lo menos, creía estar segura de eso)

El pequeño Phil levanto su mentón, mirando orgulloso a su hermana – ¿ves que si es mi papá? – Le acerca un banco a Harriet y le ayuda a bajarse – ¿ahora si me crees a mí y le crees a mi papá?

Antes de dirigirse a sus hijos, Arnold le sostuvo una congeladora mirada a Helga, estremeciendo de nuevo a la pelirrubia. La atención de Arnold se desvió hacia su mano derecha, al sentir unos pequeños deditos tomando los suyos – señor doctor… Shortman… ¿es real usted?

La menor, veía con reserva al rubio cabeza de balón; este se arrodillo y con cariño la acerco para sí – si princesa, soy tu papi de verdad.

– Ah – respondió la pequeña y ambos se abrazaron, pero Arnold sintió que la niña lo hacía en forma superficial. Harriet pronto se soltó y se aproximo a Helga – ¿mami ya nos vamos? Quiero cenar con papá Gerald, ¡me prometió crepas con zarzamoras!

– ¡sí, tengo hambre! – Phil se acerco a Helga, pero tomando la mano de su padre – ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

De nueva cuenta, Arnold levanto su vista hacia Helga – a la hora que quieras, hijo – respondió viéndola directo a los ojos, lanzándole una mirada llena de cólera al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hijo. Hasta Helga reconocía el contenido de ese rostro, sabía que Arnold no pensaba separarse de sus hijos. Y aunque los niños no lo sintieran, el ambiente dentro del pequeño consultorio era demasiado denso.

Helga aun no sabía porque Arnold la había besado de esa forma tan espontanea cuando entro, pero todavía mostraba un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo por la sensación que le dejo el volver a tocar los suaves y gruesos labios del rubio. Se puso lo más derecha posible, saco su mejor rostro de seguridad y le hablo a Arnold – mis hijos han pasado por mucho este día, cabeza de… – se detiene antes de terminar su conocida frase, y ve la forma de las pequeñas cabezas de sus hijos – Arnold.

Antes de responder, el rubio se inclina y toma en brazos a Philip, dándole un beso en su mejilla – Tú decides Pataki… irnos juntos o irme por mi lado, pero te aseguro… que no me pienso ir solo… – finalizo y abrazo con fuerza a su hijo sin dejar de observarla.

En realidad, Arnold sentía mucha rabia por dentro, y estaba convencido que esto no se lo iba a perdonar jamás a Helga; pero también comprendía que por ahora no podía hacer una escena, por lo menos no delante de los niños.

– mamá, tengo hambre – ahora es Harriet quien le habla, tomando su playera/polera – ¿nos vamos?

– _¿Qué diablos quieres aquí Arnoldo? Con esas ínfulas de "yo soy mejor que tú", vistiendo ese costoso traje italiano color negro, y ese maldito porte que te hace ver tan __**atractivo**__… un momento, ¿yo pensé eso?_ – se pregunto Helga, bajando su mirada para ver su arrugada ropa, con manchas de comida.

– ¡Yo no dije que era atractivo! – Exclamo Helga en un grito, sin percatarse de que estaba hablando sola, y llamando la atención de las personas que esperaban afuera. De inmediato, Bob Pataki entro a la habitación, seguido de Gerald y David – ¿todo está bien aquí? – pregunta el gran Bob, fijando la vista en Arnold.

– Estamos todos bien abuelito – interviene Phil – ya tenemos a mi papá, y yo y mi hermana les demostramos a esos idiotas matasanos que nos recuperamos y no nos vencieron ¿verdad mamá? – cuestiona el niño, rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello de su padre.

De repente, todas las miradas estaban sobre Helga, quien a su vez, había quedado boquiabierta.

– ¿idiotas matasanos? – pregunta Phoebe detrás de Helga y con cierto tono de ironía, todo indicaba que había escuchado las palabras de Philip.

– bueno yo, ¿Quién sabe en donde habrá escuchado eso? Jejeje estos niños de ahora – dice Helga tratando de librarse de aquello; sin embargo, el hijo de Gerald interviene.

– pero tía Helga, anoche nos dijiste que si cenábamos bien, les demostraríamos mmmh… – rápidamente, Helga se apresuro hacia el niño y le tapo la boca – N-no Andy como crees, y-yo te dije que cenaras bien, solo eso – finaliza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gerald aprovecho la distracción y se acerco a Arnold – viejo, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente.

– Gerald, ¿estás tratando de decirme…? – Ambos voltearon a ver al niño, que estaba quedándose dormido en los brazos del rubio – ¿estás tratando de decirme, lo que creo que quieres decirme? – menciono en voz baja.

Después de un suspiro, el moreno también bajo el tono de su voz – Arnold, ¿en serio quieres tener un enfrentamiento ahorita? Piensa en los niños.

Arnold recorrió la pequeña habitación, que ahora estaba llena de gente – está bien Gerald, pero seguiré de cerca a Helga para saber donde vive.

– Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora Alfred – le comenta Bob, en tono serio.

– ¿papá, no vendrás con nosotros? – Pregunta Phil, restregando sus ojitos y recargando su ovalada cabeza en el hombro de su padre – ¿A dónde vas?

– Los llevare a casa pequeño, yo tengo algunos pendientes que atender – lo abraza con ternura y se encamina a la salida con Philip en brazos. Antes de salir, siente un peso extra en una pierna.

– ¡No, no se vaya señor doctor Shortman! Me deje inyectar – dice Harriet, abrazando la pierna del rubio y soltando alguna lágrima – me deje inyectar y me dolió, no se vaya.

La situación no podía ser menos favorecedora para Helga; pero como alguna vez lo dijo, por sus hijos era capaz de cualquier cosa y sentía que le debía algo a Harriet – amor, este… él nos va a acompañar a casa y… – exhala un suspiro, y medita sus palabras antes de continuar – mañana lo verán saliendo de la escuela.

– ¡SÍ! – Fue el grito de los niños, y después de brincar de los brazos de Arnold; Phil, y Harriet junto con Andy, salieron corriendo del pequeño cuarto – venga rápido señor doctor Shortman, le voy a enseñar mis juguetes.

Sin mirar a su alrededor, Arnold salió del cuarto para acompañar a los niños.

– Bueno Helga, será mejor que nos retiremos, Olga necesita descansar – le dice su cuñado David, apoyando su mano en el vientre de Olga.

Olga le da un abrazo a Helga – Tienes mi número Hel, por si las cosas se salen de control – le susurra cerca del oído.

Bob se acerca a su hija menor – Helga, quisiera que vayas a casa cuando tengas tiempo. Vámonos Miriam, la niña va a estar bien.

– Hasta pronto cariño, cuida bien de mis nietos – Miriam se despide de Helga, dándole un abrazo – si necesitas algo, puedes marcarnos a la hora que sea.

– si Miriam, gracias – Helga rueda los ojos hacia Phoebe y Gerald. El moreno pasa una mano a su nuca y se acerca a la rubia – se supone que tu hija los compro, o por lo menos eso cree Harriet – le extiende el ramo de rosas, junto con el juguete.

– Gracias – los tres quedan en silencio y así se dirige al estacionamiento, donde Phoebe y Helga abordan su automóvil y antes de irse, Gerald se acerco a su hijo y le pidió que guiara a Arnold a la casa.

– De todas formas, voy a manejar detrás de ustedes – confirmo Arnold.

El moreno solo asintió y se fue con Phoebe, ya que su coche seguía en el taller.

– _¡Demonios, esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo rayos llego este idiota a Hillwood? Se supone que debería de seguir viviendo en México, ¿Qué les voy a decir a los niños ahora? ¡Criminal! Esto debe ser una pesadilla _– ese era el pensamiento de Helga durante el trayecto, siguiendo de cerca el automóvil clásico del cabeza de balón.

En el Ford Mustang '65 de Arnold, se desarrollaba una animada plática infantil, que a la vez, revelaba más de lo que la rubia hubiese querido – mi mamá me dijo que íbamos a estar viviendo con mi tío Gerald y la tía Phoebe, hasta que mejorara la situación ecoanímica.

– ¿mejorara la situación económica? – Pregunta Arnold con cierta molestia – ¿Qué tan **mal** esta su situación económica? – cuestiona de nuevo, enarcando una ceja y viendo a su hijo por el retrovisor.

El pequeño cabeza de balón se encoje de hombros – no lo sé, mi mamá nos dijo que no podía pagar los medicamentos de mi enfermedad y que por eso nos mudamos de New York. Pero a mí no me molesta, mientras mi mamá este con nosotros, todo ha estado bien, así que puedes estar tranquilo papá, porque yo también la he cuidado, además que los tíos Gerald y Phoebe son muy amables, y me hice un nuevo mejor amigo – Andy al escuchar esto, se volvió hacia Phil e hicieron su saludo con los dedos.

– _ya tiene su propio saludo, definitivamente Phil se parece a mí_ – analizo por un instante con enorme sonrisa. Pero a pesar de las tiernas palabras de Phil, Arnold no se sentía tan convencido. Es decir, sus hijos, de los que no conocía su existencia, ¿han estado viviendo de "arrimados" con los Johanssen? ¿El niño ha estado enfermo y Helga no tenia para su tratamiento? Y él, su padre, dándose la gran vida y teniendo esas jugosas cuentas bancarias mientras que sus propios hijos, esos adorables y tiernos pequeñitos, estaban padeciendo. ¿Pues qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Helga? se preguntaba – y dime princesa, ¿tú también estas a gusto con los Johanssen?

Al no recibir respuesta, Arnold vio a la niña por el retrovisor y se percato de que esta, mantenía sus ojos soñadores sobre el pequeño Andrew, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto para que le diera las indicaciones. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al entender cuál era la pequeña "prioridad" de su hija.

– Harriet, tu papá te dijo una pregunta – le dice Andy, que se volteo al ver que ella no respondió.

La niña frunció el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un ligero puchero – ¿y a ti quien te pregunto? niño cabellos de esponja.

Phil y Andy se vieron entre sí, para después alzarse de hombros – si Harriet, lo que digas.

– _Como me lo suponía, es igualita a ella _– fue la idea que llego a la ovalada cabeza de Arnold.

Al fin, la caravana de coches llego a la residencia Johanssen – es la casa azul, señor papá de Phil y de Harriet.

– Gracias Andy, eres un niño muy listo y también muy agradable – lleva su mano a los encrespados cabellos del hijo de Gerald y los revuelve – me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

– A mi también señor – se quita el cinturón y baja del auto, al igual que Phil, pero Harriet no puede desabrocharse.

– Permíteme amor – Arnold rodea a la pequeña y le ayuda – listo, el broche se había atorado.

Despacio, la menor desciende del coche, baja la vista y comienza a jugar con sus manos demostrando un poco de timidez – señor doctor Shortman ¿me podría cargar usted?

La sonrisa no cabía en el rostro de Arnold, con cuidado se inclino y tomo en brazos a Harriet – ¿así princesa?

La niña asintió y rodeo el cuello de Arnold, recargando su cabeza en el hombro – Andy me dijo que huelías muy rico y si cierto, hueles como a cosas limpias.

– Gracias hija – el rubio hundió su redondeada nariz en el cuello de Harriet, y pudo percibir otro aroma, que era como a talco de bebé – tu también hueles bonito como a bebé, porque eres mi preciosa bebé.

– mph, mph – Arnold eleva sus ojos y ve que Helga esta delante de él, con las manos en la cintura – ¿terminaste? Es tarde, cabeza de… – da un suspiro y continua – Es tarde Arnoldo, mis hijos no pueden brincarse la hora del sueño, además que no han cenado.

Cada interlocutor, tenía una mirada de inmenso odio sobre el otro. Phoebe tomo el brazo de Gerald y lo empujo hacia ellos – ¿Quién quiere crepas con zarzamoras? – el moreno les cuestiono a los niños.

– ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero, yo! – Arnold bajo a Harriet, quien se unió a su hermano y a Andrew, y siguieron en un jolgorio de alegría a Gerald.

– Helga, te esperamos adentro – dijo Phoebe, sin quitar la vista ceñuda de Arnold.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Arnold se aproximo serio a la furiosa rubia, recibiéndolo con una fuerte bofetada.

PAFF

– Esto es por el beso, cabeza de balón – pasa el antebrazo sobre sus labios, como si se estuviera limpiando el beso de Arnold.

Aun con la cabeza volteada por el golpe, Arnold sonrió en forma sarcástica – ouch, sí que golpeas duro Pataki – toma su recién golpeada mejilla y se acerco más a Helga, retándola con la mirada – y no te preocupes, no pienso besarte.

– ¿Por qué Arnold? ¿Por qué regresaste ahora que las cosas estaban bien?

– ¿¡Las cosas están bien! ¿BIEN? – elevo los brazos y puso ambas manos tras su nuca, apreciando el firmamento nocturno, como si las oscuras nubes le fueran a dar la respuesta – Philip me dijo que no tienen casa, Pataki… ¡Por amor al cielo Helga, viven de arrimados con Gerald y Phoebe! Apenas te alcanza para los tratamientos de mi hijo.

Después del reclamo, la rubia dirigió sus zafiros hacia la ventana, y distinguió las siluetas de dos pequeños espías cabezas de balón – quieres bajar la voz, mis hijos nos están vigilando.

Acortando más la distancia, Arnold abrazo en forma sorpresiva a Helga para hablarle en el oído – también son mis hijos Pataki, que no se te olvide.

Esa voz tan profunda y fría, el embriagante aroma a perfume francés, el suave y cálido aliento alrededor de su cuello, y la gran cercanía que tenía con el cuerpo de Arnold, en serio tensaban a Helga, que una vez más se petrifico y de nueva cuenta no supo cómo reaccionar.

– mamá, mi tío Gerald ya hizo las crepas con zarzamora y crema batida, vamos papá – les interrumpe Phil, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

– Esto no termina aquí Pataki – le vuelve a hablar en la cercanía y se separa para dirigirse al niño – Lo siento mucho pequeñito, pero papá tiene algo que hacer.

– Pero… ¿mañana vas a ir por nosotros a la escuela verdad? – interroga Phil.

Arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel, Arnold le mueve sus alborotados cabellos y le da un tierno beso en la frente – claro que si hombrecito, ahí estaré.

– Adiós señor doctor Shortman – le dice Harriet, que corrió a la entrada, con crema batida en sus labios.

Mojando su dedo pulgar, Arnold retiro la crema batida de Harriet – nos vemos mañana princesa – le da también un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y camino a su automóvil sin voltear a ver a Helga.

Los niños entraron felices a la residencia Johanssen, pues el entusiasmo de conocer a su padre y saber que al día siguiente lo verían de nuevo, los llenaba de dicha. Helga en cambio permaneció de pie, en la oscura noche y bajo la suave llovizna que empezaba a caer.

– ¿Helga, estas bien? ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? – le cuestiona Phoebe, llegando junto a ella con un paraguas.

– Con respecto a Arnold, no se… pero mañana tendré que ajustar cuentas con una persona.

c – c – c – c

Durante la noche, Helga apenas dormito una hora, antes de que la mañana la sorprendiera. Se levanto temprano, llevo a sus pequeños al kindergarten, y fue al banco para revisar el depósito de ese mes, antes de irse al trabajo.

– ¿¡Donde diablos se encuentra esa Pataki! Son las 9:40 y aun no ha llegado, es una malagradecida – gritaba Anne Lois a los cuatro vientos.

– Susan, ¿todavía no te contesta Helga?

– No Betty, y la bruja esta histérica. Compadezco a nuestra amiga rubia cuando llegue.

Inesperadamente, Susan y Beatriz escucharon la voz de Helga a sus espaldas– ¿compadecerme? ¿Por qué Susan?

– ¡Helga! Gracias a Dios has llegado pero ¿y tu uniforme de almacén? – cuestiona la pelirroja de Beatriz.

– Cierto Helga, ¿Qué estás loca? de por sí que la bruja ya se dio cuenta de que llegaste tarde, ahora Anne Lois va a matarte cuando te vea vestida de vendedora – comenta la morena, preocupada.

Enarcando una ceja, Helga aprieta los puños – la que va a morir hoy, es otra – apenas finalizo y como mera coincidencia, la "bruja de las novias" entro al almacén.

– Así que aquí te encuentras, rubia engreída. Llegas tarde, esto te lo voy a descontar… – enmudece unos segundos, al ver la vestimenta de Helga – vaya, vaya, pero que atrevida andas hoy tonta rubia… ya veo a quien salió tu hija malcriada.

En un brusco movimiento, Helga se giro hacia la Anne Lois y tomo el cuello de su blusa – puedes insultarme, humillarme, decirme todo lo que se te venga en gana estúpida niña consentida, pero meterte con mi hija y hablar mal de ella, fue una malísima idea.

Lo siguiente que vio Anne Lois, fue el violento encuentro de los cinco vengadores con su rostro, seguido de una lluvia de estrellas multicolor para finalmente, perder la conciencia.

– ¡PERO HELGA! ¿Qué has hecho?– espeta Betty a gritos, viendo a la rubia que se tronaba los nudillos – Anne Lois te va a despedir.

– No le voy a dar el gusto amiga, con esto presento mi formal renuncia – se acomoda el vestido al igual que la coleta de su pelo, y sale del almacén para ir directo a la caja registradora.

– Helga, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? – Le insiste Susan – Tu hijo está enfermo y puede que necesites el dinero.

– Se los agradezco mucho chicas, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, esa idiota se metió con mi hija, y **nadie** se mete con Harriet Cecil Pataki sin recibir su merecido – se apoya en la barra de la caja registradora, y alcanza la caja que contenía los restos de la cajita musical que supuestamente, Harriet rompió.

– trescientos dólares… – Helga permanece en silencio, con la vista fija en la caja de cartón y de reojo, nota un impreso que esta adherido al vidrio de la barra.

– "Línea de maquillajes 'Honey Moon', invita a las damas a participar en el certamen de belleza, que se llevara a cabo el último fin de semana del mes, en las instalaciones del teatro circular. Tu puedes ser la ganadora de un contrato exclusivo más 10,000 dólares para que te compres lo que tú quieras. Anímate" – Helga cruza miradas con sus amigas y continua – "Como requisito, es necesario presentar fotos de estudio, de cuerpo entero y de rostro…"

– Quédate con el panfleto Helga – le dice la gran Patty, que sin querer, había escuchado todo y de la cual Helga no había percibido su presencia – y tal vez esto te pueda ayudar, es una sesión de fotos gratuita y quién sabe, quizás tengas una oportunidad de ganar algo extra.

La gran Patty le entrego a Helga un certificado para una sesión simple de fotos – Gracias Patty, pero no se…

– Creo que cumples con el perfil, "it girl" – le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

Desde el almacén, sale Anne Lois, despeinada y con un enorme ojo morado – ¡PATAKI! ¡Estas despedida! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡DESPEDIDA!

Si prestar mayor atención a la enloquecida joven, Helga se abrazo de Patty – Gracias Patty, lo pensare.

– Sabes que Helga, yo también renuncio – expone Susan, tomando la pequeña placa con su nombre y entregándosela a Anne Lois, haciéndola enfurecer más. La morena se acerca a Helga y la toma del brazo – ¿Qué? Yo también quiero participar en el certamen, siempre quise ser modelo.

– Estoy segura de que lo lograran y me uniría a ustedes, pero necesito el dinero – comento Betty, recibiendo muestras de gratitud por el apoyo, de parte de Helga y Susan.

c – c – c – c

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Arnold llego temprano al nosocomio, reviso los pendientes y puso a los residentes de medicina interna a trabajar en sus labores, mientras que él salió del hospital.

María apresuro el paso, para encontrarse en el lugar que Arnold le dijo por celular – No entiendo que pasa, Arnold nunca pone a otras personas a realizar su trabajo, él siempre ha sido responsable – entra veloz al enorme centro comercial y ve salir al rubio de una tienda.

– ¡Arnold, Arnold! – la morena corrió, agitando una mano para llamar su atención.

– Hola María, me da gusto que vinieras, dime ¿te gusta esta muñeca o esta otra?

La joven asistente de Arnold, abrió grande los ojos – ¿A esto es a lo que te has dedicado toda la mañana? ¿A comprar juguetes? ¡Arnold, se que eres pediatra, pero…! – María quedo estática, pues solo podía existir una explicación lógica por la que Arnold comprara todos esos juguetes de niño y de niña – Arnold… ¿acaso ya sabes de tus…?

Como reflejo, Arnold frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió cortante a María – ¿Es que acaso tu ya lo sabías, María?

Aun en shock, María cae en cuenta de que abrió la boca de más – No bueno, tal vez… es que en realidad…

– María, dime la verdad – le exige el rubio, tomándola de los hombros.

La morena baja la cabeza – si Arnold, pero yo pensé que tal vez, esa mujer se había metido con otro hombre con cabeza en forma de balón… por eso no te dije nada, en serio.

Entrecerrando los ojos y juntando las cejas, Arnold miro a María – ¿lo dices en serio? ¡Maldita sea, María! Si los niños son iguales a mí, tienen… – levanta sus manos y las comienza a mover en el aire, a la altura de la cabeza – tienen la forma de mi cabeza de balón, y si eso no fuera suficiente, los niños tienen cinco años… el tiempo que tiene desde... tu sabes.

Un empleado de la tienda donde salió Arnold, se aproximo a él – señor, me podría repetir sus datos.

– oh sí, permítame le entrego mi tarjeta, ahí viene el domicilio y por favor, no lo entreguen antes de las tres de la tarde.

El empleado tomo la tarjeta de presentación de Arnold, y se regreso a la tienda, dejándolos solos. María acorto distancia con el rubio y lo rodeo del cuello – Arnold mi amor, entiende tú no estás listo para la paternidad, y te puedo jurar que esa rubia hará todo lo que este a su alcance para volver a alejarlos de ti.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

La sonrisa maliciosa de María, demostraba que se le ocurría una despiadada idea – cariño, si esa mujer tuvo el corazón para quitarte a tus hijos; ahora que sabes de ellos, Helga no dudara en volver a esconderlos con tal de que no los veas, solo es cuestión de días, quizás horas para que vuelva a escapar como la cobarde que es.

– No… Dios no puedo vivir sin ellos María, tenemos que hacer algo.

Complacida, la morena tomo la mejilla de Arnold y le dio un pequeño beso – tu déjalo en mis manos amor, los papeles van a cambiar – acaricio su mejilla una vez más, y se alejo de él.

Cabe decir, que Arnold no entendió muy bien cuando María dijo "los papeles van a cambiar" pero en realidad no quería pensar en ello. El pasaría por sus hijos al kindergarten y tendría una maravillosa tarde con ellos, y así fue. Cuando fue por ellos a la escuela, Harriet y Phil lo esperaban junto con Helga, quien solo hizo una mueca al verlo.

– Pataki.

– ¿Qué hay Shortman?

– ¡Papá! ¡Señor doctor Shortman!

– ¿nos vamos niños? – un par de sonrisas, con piezas dentarias faltantes, fue la respuesta que Arnold obtuvo y los tres se fueron a su coche.

– ¡Arnold espera!

Con indiferencia, Arnold se gira hacia la rubia – ¿sí?

Los ojos de Helga se posaron en las caritas de sus hijos – que lleguen antes de las siete, Philip también es alérgico a las fresas, y por ahora no puede comer helado.

– Pero mamá – exclama Phil, molesto y cruzándose de brazos, demostrando parte de su herencia Pataki.

– Nada de peros Philip, sino te van a volver a inyectar y para que te lo veas que te cuidamos, yo no voy a comer helado tampoco – menciona Harriet, puliendo su lado Shortman al mostrar preocupación por su hermano.

Ambos padres sonrieron y sin querer, cruzaron miradas – este… nos vemos a las siete.

– Cuídalos mucho ¿quieres? – responde Helga, bajando la mirada.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa por parte de Arnold, este arranco y se fue, dejando a la pelirrubia afuera del kindergarten.

– Estas haciendo lo correcto, Helga – le comenta la pelirroja, que permaneció a cierta distancia.

Abrazándose a sí misma, Helga se dirige a Lila – No lo sé Lila, no lo sé.

La tarde padre e hijos fue una increíble y nueva experiencia, tanto para Arnold como para los niños. Phil se acercaba a él, cada vez con más confianza, mientras que Harriet aun guardaba cierta distancia, situación que Arnold no paso por alto; sin embargo, supuso que solo tenía que darle tiempo a la niña para que se acostumbrara a él, y dejara de decirle "señor doctor Shortman". Empero a esto, la niña tenía sus momentos de "amor paternal"; como pedirle que le ajustara sus zapatos, que la cargara para alcanzar algún objeto, o que ella misma repitiera la acción de limpiar su rostro, mojando su pequeño dedo pulgar y pasándolo sobre sus labios, para retirar el excedente del algodón de azúcar de su padre.

Dieron las siete y media, y Arnold junto con los niños arribaron a la residencia Johanssen, siendo las fuertes risas lo que anunciaron su llegada. Los niños llevaban algunos de los regalos que Arnold les había comprado, y los tres traían su rostro pintado con figuras infantiles.

Antes de tocar la puerta, esta fue abierta por Phoebe, recorrió a los tres con rostro serio y fijo sus ojos en Arnold – niños, entren a la casa – dijo en tono de mando.

– tía Phoebe, déjanos que entre mi papa ¿sí? – solicito el pequeño.

– Entren a la casa – volvió a insistir la oriental en voz alta, con cara de pocos amigos.

Harriet y Phil abrazaron con fuerza sus regalos y entraron corriendo a la casa – mira Phoebe, si es por haber llegado tarde, la culpa es mía.

– Helga quiere hablar contigo – le dice sin más, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

La extraña actuación de Phoebe desconcertó un poco a Arnold, pero recordó la forma como lo encaro en el congreso y supuso que esa reacción, era de esperarse. Se abrió la puerta y Helga bajo el pórtico, empujando bruscamente a Arnold con una mano – ¡eres un maldito desgraciado! ¿Lo sabías?

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa al rubio – ¿y tú me lo dices a mí? – respondió aun mas enojado que ella, en tono acido – ¿a qué se deben tus "dulces palabras", Pataki?

– Debí verlo venir, ¡Como siempre solo te preocupas por ti y no piensas en nadie más! Pero nunca creí que serias capaz de arrastrar a los niños en esto… pensé que los querías un poco… o aunque sea te simpatizaban.

– ¡Rayos Helga! No sé de qué me estás hablando ¡amo a esos niños, son mis hijos! Y a pesar de lo que pienses, no quiero meterlos en nuestros asuntos.

La rubia apretó los dientes, arrugo la frente y acerco su rostro al de Arnold – creo que esto refrescara tu memoria, cabeza de balón – termina y le enseña un papel notariado.

Con algo de desconfianza, Arnold tomo el papel que le estaba mostrando y lee en voz alta – "Suprema Corte de Hillwood, Washington D.C. De acuerdo al código de lo civil y en base a las leyes del estado de Washington, se extiende el siguiente citatorio para presentarse el día de mañana a las 8:00 am, a la ciudadana Helga Geraldine Pataki, para responder a la demanda efectuada por el abogado del ciudadano Arnold Philip Shortman, sobre el cuidado y la custodia permanente de los menores Philip Gerald Pataki y Harriet Cecil Pataki…" ¿Demanda de custodia? Pero si yo no… – abriendo grande los ojos, recuerda las palabras de María – ay no…

Fuera de sí, Helga le grito a Arnold – ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Me quieres quitar a mis hijos! ¡MIS HIJOS! pero no creas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – sube el pórtico y de un fuerte golpe cierra la puerta.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

La interacción entre Arnold y Helga es demasiado intensa. Cada uno siente algún grado de desprecio por su contraparte, cosa que intentaron disimular delante de los pequeños; pero ahora, María ha hecho algo que creara más caos entre ellos. ¿Qué pasara ahora que Helga y Arnold acudan a los tribunales? ¿Quién conservara la custodia de los niños?

Por otro lado, la rubia le ha dado su merecido a Anne Lois, sin saber que probablemente no sea la última vez que sepa de ella.

El que quiera ver la escena del beso, la subí a mi cuenta de DevAT :)

**De nueva cuenta, quiero externar mis sinceros deseos de dicha y prosperidad, a todos aquellos que detienen un instante sus actividades, para leer estas humildes líneas. Les mando un abrazo.**

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	10. La Confesión de Helga

Hola a todos. Hago acto de presencia para traerles el décimo capitulo, espero les guste :)

Una vez más, agradezco los reviews de **Datyi, Anillus, master.-helga, isabel20, Melody of Perdition, letifiesta, darkangel1326, SandraPullman-Pataki, mari3304, Jess Lilith **por sus reviews, los cuales respondo al final.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **darkangel1326** por todos los mensajes en los dibujos del DA, y a **Rei** en agradecimiento de mi regalo de cumpleaños (ahora, él es mio hermanita jeje)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**La Confesión de Helga**

Arnold llego al tercer juzgado de lo familiar, antes de la hora indicada. Una vez que atravesó las enormes puertas del tribunal, sus sentidos se llenaron del fuerte olor a roble, seguro proveniente, de los muebles a base de madera. Recorrió con la vista a las personas que ya se encontraban ahí, y lanzó un gélido saludo –Buenos días.

Dos de las personas que ahí estaban, se acercaron a él –Arnold amor que bueno que llegaste, tal vez si le decimos al juez, sobre que oculto su embarazo, nos favorezca y llegue…

–No voy a hablar contigo –le interrumpe secamente el rubio a su asistente, viéndola de una forma tan fría y molesta, que la simple mirada de este, hizo retroceder a María. Paso de ella y se acerco al abogado que María consiguió y que, para sorpresa de Arnold, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Curly.

– Arnold amigo, que gusto de volver a verte – ambos se saludan y se sientan en sus lugares – he estado revisando el caso y puedes estar tranquilo, todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

El rubio bajo su mirada y tallo sus ojos con las yemas de los dedos, apoyándose en la mesa con la otra mano – Curly, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que te conto María, pero si vine hoy fue para…

El oficial se pone de pie, interrumpiendo a Arnold – Todos de pie para recibir a su Señoría, la Jueza Emerald Herg.

– ¡buenas días, siento llegar tarde! – Helga llego abriendo las puertas de par en par; entrando apresurada y acompañada por Phoebe, Gerald y los tres pequeños.

– ¿Llegando tarde…?– la juez baja sus lentes y posa su vista en Helga – usted debe ser la señora Helga Geraldine Pataki – rueda los ojos, viendo detenidamente a Gerald y a Phoebe – ¿Dónde está su abogado, señora Pataki?

Helga vestía una blusa rosa, saco negro y falda del mismo tono, la cual le quedaba algo corta, y el cabello lo traía sujeto en una sencilla cola de caballo – no debe tardar en llegar su Señoría, mientras tanto, me representare a mí misma, si no hay objeción.

Curly vio que Arnold, asentía con la cabeza – mi cliente no tiene ningún inconveniente a esto, su Señoría.

– Muy bien ¿saben porque estamos aquí, verdad? – cuestiono la juez.

Arnold y Curly volvieron a cruzar miradas e iniciaron una discreta charla. El rubio cabeza de balón se volvió a sus espaldas, y vio a sus pequeños hijos; Phil traía un traje azul de pantalón a las rodillas y Harriet llevaba un vestidito blanco, con bordes azules en la falda y las mangas. Cuando los niños vieron a su padre, sonrieron y lo saludaron. Arnold les regreso el saludo dando un largo suspiro, y se volvió a dirigir hacia Curly, para continuar hablando en voz baja.

Por su parte, Helga no había desayunado esa mañana. Desde la noche anterior tenía el estomago tan revuelto, que solo unas inyecciones que Phoebe le aplico, pudieron calmar su irritación gástrica. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y cada trago de saliva, le resultaba tan amargo que incluso le provocaban nauseas. No quitaba la vista de Arnold, sintiendo un profundo odio hacia él – _si me quitas a mis hijos, te juro que no te lo perdonare Shortman _– pensaba Helga.

– ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunta Curly a su representado.

–Señores, no tenemos todo el día.

Ante la afirmación de Arnold, Curly prosiguió – su Señoría, mi cliente desea retirar la demanda sobre la custodia de los niños.

Helga, al igual que el resto de las personas que se permanecían ahí, levantaron la vista y la fijaron en Arnold – pero ¿Por qué? – se cuestionaba una asombrada rubia.

– Siempre y cuando – continúa el abogado – mi cliente tenga libre acceso a ellos, y la señorita Pataki le otorgue la posibilidad de reconocerlos como Shortman.

Los comentarios de sorpresa, comenzaron a llenar el juzgado, haciendo que la jueza golpeara su mazo en forma reiterada – orden, orden por favor – se baja las gafas y mira a la parte demandante – para poder hacer eso, el estado exige una prueba confirmatoria de DNA señor Shortman, y ya que es usted doctor, estoy segura de que entiende de lo que estoy hablando.

– si su Señoría – apenas Arnold dijo esto, y Helga dio un largo suspiro, sintiendo como su alma regresaba al cuerpo, pero por desgracia, el alivio no duro mucho.

– Además – prosiguió la jueza – siento decirles que las cosas no son así de sencillas señores. Usted señora no tiene casa, no tiene empleo, y tengo entendido que interpuso una demanda por plagio, en New York.

Esa reveladora información, le causo un incremento brusco en el estado de ansiedad a Helga – Pe-pero yo…

– Y por si eso fuera poco; su hijo menor está enfermo y los medicamentos de su enfermedad son costosos ¿Cómo piensa costear el tratamiento, señora Pataki?

Helga comenzó a tronar sus dedos, pues ya era un manojo de nervios – bueno yo, aun recibo regalías por mi primer libro.

Una vez más, las puertas del tribunal se abrieron de par en par. El rostro de Helga se ilumino, al igual que el de sus pequeños. Arnold miro con cara de pocos amigos, a aquel que iba llegando – ¿tú?

– ¡Papá Brian! ¡Papá Brian! – gritaron Harriet y Phil, corriendo al encuentro del recién llegado.

– Orden por favor – la jueza dio unos pequeños golpes con su mazo, para no asustar a los niños – ¿usted es…?

– Brian, abogado de la señorita Pataki – apenas llego con Helga, cuando esta lo recibe efusivamente, dándole un prolongado abrazo.

– Qué bueno que llegaste – le dice Helga, sin soltarse de Brainy.

– Ahhh… tome el siguiente vuelo… en cuanto me dijiste de la demanda… ahhh.

– En ese caso – interrumpe la juez – como su representante, debe conocer los problemas que tiene la señora Pataki – toma el expediente del caso y comienza a hojearlo – es madre soltera, no tiene casa, no tiene un empleo estable, ni una cuenta bancaria que le sirva de respaldo, y tiene que costear la enfermedad del pequeño Philip Gerald Pataki ¿Qué puede decir a esto?

Brainy toma su portafolio y saca un folder – si me permite acercarme al estrado, su Señoría.

Con un movimiento de mano, la jueza permite que Brainy se aproxime – Aquí tengo el expediente de la solvencia económica, que mi cliente manejo en New York. En cuanto gane la demanda, las regalías se duplicaran, además obtendría los bonos que da la casa editorial y la compensación por daños, de la parte acusada.

Acomodando sus anteojos, la jueza reviso la nueva documentación – pero eso ocurrirá, hasta que la señora Pataki gane la demanda – de nueva cuenta, la jueza recorrió a las personas que aguardaban su respuesta – quiero ver a los dos abogados, en privado… receso de diez minutos – golpea fuerte con el mazo y se pone de pie.

– De pie, para despedir a la juez Emerald Herg – Todos se pusieron de pie y Brainy vio de reojo a Helga, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

– No te tardes ¿quieres? – Helga se volvió a abrazar del Brainy, antes de que se fuera junto con Curly.

– Ahhh… espérame aquí, con los niños – despacio se separa de ella y se va a la oficina de la jueza, no sin antes cruzar miradas con Arnold.

– mamá ¿A dónde va papá Brian? – Le cuestiona Harriet, que se acerco a Helga – ¿lo van a regañar por llegar tarde?

– No amor, tiene que hablar unas cosas con la juez, pero no se va a tardar – rueda los ojos y ve como Philip corrió hacia Arnold, estrellándose en sus piernas.

– Hola papá me da gusto mucho verte por aquí, no sabía que vendrías.

El rubio se arrodilla y toma al pequeño en brazos – ¿tu mami no te dijo nada? Sobre la razón por la que vendrían.

Poniendo un dedito en su boca, el niño queda pensativo un instante – me dijo que a lo mejor nos cambiábamos de casa, pero que ella esperaba seguir con los Johanssen… pero se veía muy triste ¿Por qué?

Arnold dirigió sus esmeraldas a Helga, que ya tenía en brazos a Harriet – Por nada.

Pasados los diez minutos, la juez junto con Curly y Brainy regresaron al tribunal – pónganse todos de pie, para recibir a la juez Emerald Herg.

Su Señoría se acomodo en la enorme silla, abrió el expediente que llevaba en manos y busco a los niños – ¿quieren por favor pasar los pequeños, Harriet Cecil Pataki y Philip Gerald Pataki?

Phil y Harriet miraron a sus respectivos padres, esperando el permiso para ir – adelante amor, aquí voy a estar – le asegura Helga a la pequeña.

– Ve hombrecito, la jueza quiere hablar contigo – le indica Arnold, bajando a Phil.

Los mellizos se acercaron al estrado, y un oficial les ayudo a subirse en el – ¿ustedes son gemelitos cierto?

– No señora – respondió Harriet, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, haciendo que sus moños brincaran en forma graciosa, al igual que sus coletas.

– Somos hermanos mellizos, mi cabello es café y el de mi hermana es rubio y por eso somos diferentes porque no somos iguales – contesta Phil, levantando su mentón en señal de orgullo – ¿usted tiene hermanos?

Ante las curiosas respuestas infantiles, la juez no puede evitar sonreír – tengo muchos hermanos y a todos los quiero mucho ¿quieres a tu hermana, Philip?

– Oh si, la quiero mucho aunque a veces es traviesa.

– ¡Philip! yo no soy treaviesa, travisa… o como se diga, no le haga caso señora, no es cierto.

– Jajaja está bien pequeña – toma los documentos y da una rápida mirada – ¿quieren mucho a su mamá?

– Claro que la queremos, es mi mamá, yo soy el hombre de la casa, y los tres somos la "tropa Pataki".

Suaves risas se esparcieron en el recinto, haciendo que la juez mueva su mano para dar un poco de orden – comprendo… ¿Y díganme qué opinan de su padre?

– el señor doctor papá Shortman es un buen señor papá doctor, papá… señor… – la menor hace ojos al cielo, pues sin querer había quedado en medio de un "trabalenguas", provocando más risas a los asistentes, incluyendo a la misma juez – ¿de qué se ríen todos?

Arnold sonreía tanto, que la piel de su rostro estaba ligeramente colorada. Sin querer, cruzo miradas con Helga, quien también sonreía por las respuestas de sus hijos. De inmediato ambos desviaron la mirada, sintiéndose incómodos por la coincidencia.

– Entiendo pequeña – la jueza revisa los papeles una vez más – Según veo aquí, acaban de darte la alta hospitalaria, quiero decir que saliste hace un día del hospital ¿verdad Philip?

– oh si señora, mi mamá y mi papá me cuidaron esta vez, porque en New York solo me cuidaba mi mamá.

La juez enarca una ceja, y fija sus ojos verde grisáceos en Harriet – ¿Ah sí? Y mientras tú hermano y tú mamá estaban en el hospital ¿Quién te cuidaba a ti, Harriet?

– una señora que era vecina de nosotros, pero como ya tiene todos los años encima, se la pasaba dormida siempre.

– _¿todos los años encima?_ – piensa Arnold, viendo fijamente a Helga, quien no puede disimular su tensión.

– Entonces prácticamente te la pasabas sola – afirma y dirige su vista hacia la madre de los niños.

Por las miradas que mantenían Arnold y la jueza sobre su mamá, Harriet siente que ha dicho algo malo – ¡pero también me cuidaba la señora Ellroy! De veritas. Aunque tenga todos los años encima, me cuidaba y me daba de comer, aunque a veces me daba latas de atún que no me gustan mucho, pero si me las comía de veras, de veras créame señora – junto sus manos, mirando temerosa a la mujer de castaña cabellera y vestimenta negra.

– pueden ir a sus lugares pequeños, gracias.

Los niños bajan del estrado con la ayuda del oficial, y cada uno se dirige hacia uno de sus padres, esta vez Harriet se acerco a Arnold y Phil se fue con Helga.

– Después de analizar el caso con los abogados, y basándome en los testimonios de los niños, lamento decirle que el bienestar psicológico y económico de los mellizos, no se lo puede proporcionar usted, señora Pataki. Por tanto, he decidido dar la custodia temporal al señor Arnold Philip Shortman. Por supuesto, esta corte debe confirmar su paternidad por medio de una prueba de DNA – la jueza baja sus lentes y mira a los niños – aunque si me lo preguntan a mí, suficiente prueba es la forma de sus cabezas, doctor Shortman, pero hay que cumplir con los requisitos.

La conmoción, así como comentarios encontrados fueron llenando la sala. Helga pronto se puso de pie, sintiendo como las piernas apenas la mantenían erguida – ¡NO!

– Helga – dijo Phoebe, que rápido se apresuro a ella.

– ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! – Los fuertes golpes con el mazo, resonaron en el tribunal – Aun no he terminado señora Pataki. Según el acuerdo que hice con su abogado, podrá recuperar la custodia de sus hijos, si demuestra al estado de Washington, que puede solventar los gastos de sus hijos. Deberá contar con una cuenta bancaria de dos mil quinientos dólares por cada hijo; esto quiere decir, cinco mil dólares como total. Tiene a partir de hoy, cuarenta y cinco días de lapso, señora Pataki. Trabajo social se encargara de ponerse de acuerdo sobre las visitas. He dicho. – Finaliza dando un golpe con el mazo y poniéndose de pie, se dirige de nuevo a la pelirrubia – le sugiero que platique con su abogado, señora Pataki.

– Todos de pie para despedir a la juez Emerald Herg.

Helga apretó fuerte los puños. Levanto la vista hacia Arnold y Curly, y este último sonreía dándole unas palmadas a Arnold, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano. La piel de su cuerpo estaba fría y cada gota de sudor, se sentía como pequeños hielos que se deslizaban sobre ella. El rostro de Arnold parecía relucir ante los ojos de Helga, y ella solo veía el movimiento aletargado de su boca, más no escuchaba su voz. De pronto todo se ilumino ante sus ojos tan rápido; como rápido se puso en penumbras, y el silencio fue roto a lo lejos por una voz que menciono su nombre, la cual ya no alcanzo a distinguir de quien era.

c – c – c – c

Pasada aproximadamente una hora, Helga abre los ojos y recorre con la vista la pequeña habitación de blancas paredes. En el techo un ventilador giraba despacio, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas azules desgastadas – ¿Dónde estoy?

– Estamos en una pequeña clínica Hel, a un par de cuadras de los tribunales.

Como si el alma estuviera yéndose del cuerpo, Helga se incorporo veloz, cayendo sobre su regazo el trapo humedeció que llevaba en la frente – ¡Harriet, Phil! ¿¡Phoebe donde están mis hijos!

– Tranquila Helga, están con Gerald en la sucursal de SLAUSEN'S que está en la siguiente esquina.

La rubia pasa una mano por su cabeza y se percata de que trae la cabellera suelta. Trata de acomodar sus dorados rizos con los dedos y al bajar la vista, observa un saco en tono gris grafito (como el de los lápices) sobre sus piernas, sirviéndole de manta – Phoebe, ¿exactamente cómo llegue hasta aquí?

La joven oriental se recarga en la pequeña silla de plástico, como evadiendo la mirada de Helga – veras… Brainy tenía que quedarse junto con Curly para ponerse de acuerdo con la trabajadora social, porque deben llegar…

– Phoebe, dime por favor que me trajo Gerald.

Acomodando sus gafas, Phoebe fijo la vista en Helga – Alguien tenía que cuidar a los niños, Hel.

Apenas movió un poco el saco, y este desprendió un masculino perfume francés a base de maderos con tonos de almizcle. Su sentido del olfato se lleno de esta fragancia, removiendo una gran diversidad de recuerdos, todos con respecto a Arnold – llévatelo – le extiende el saco a Phoebe, dejando a relucir su falda negra, con una enorme rasgada al costado izquierdo, de unas siete pulgadas (alrededor de dieciocho centímetros). La media del mismo lado, presentaba una corrida que llegaba hasta el tobillo. Tomo su saco negro (que estaba en la cabecera de la cama, sirviéndole de almohada) y la pone sobre sus piernas.

– y… ¿me trajo en algún vehículo?

– Te trajo cargando – responde la oriental, acomodando de nuevo sus gafas.

Helga se sentó en la cama, se acomodo su saco negro sobre los hombros y abrazo sus piernas – mis medias están rasgadas y no recuerdo mucho yo… de repente todo se puso oscuro ¿Qué paso?

– Tuviste un episodio de sincope vaso-vagal, también conocido como lipotimia, normalmente debido a un descenso de la presión arterial.

– Pheb's me duele la cabeza, ve al grano.

– Te desmayaste Helga, por toda la tensión acumulada, además que no desayunaste y ayer no cenaste bien.

– Ya veo – aproxima las piernas a su cuerpo y se abraza más de ellas.

Phoebe pone el saco de Arnold sobre la silla y se sienta en la cama con Helga – Hel, desde que te conozco, siempre has mostrado tu lado más fuerte aun en las situaciones más difíciles, pero eso no significa que tengas que suprimir tu malestar, tristeza o inclusive… llanto – Helga levanto la vista hacia Phoebe, y esta le respondió rodeándola de los hombro – a veces, es bueno sacar todo lo negativo que tenemos, y las lágrimas siempre ayudan.

La mirada ceñuda de Helga permaneció sobre Phoebe unos segundos. La rubia recargo la frente en las rodillas y se abrazo un poco más – trae a mis hijos, ¿quieres?

Aunque no lo dijo con palabras, la joven doctora entendió a la perfección lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo – enseguida regreso Helga.

La puerta se cerró despacio tras Phoebe y Helga sentía que algo estorbaba en su mano izquierda. Lentamente levanto la mano a la altura de los ojos, y vio un tubo flexible que se unía al catéter del dorso de su mano en un extremo; y en el otro, a una bolsa de suero amarillenta, que descansaba a lo alto en un pedestal. Las gotas que caían en la pequeña ampolla unida al suero (la cámara de goteo) parecían conocer el fuerte sentimiento que Helga embargaba por dentro. Cada gota, le hacía más doloroso el nudo en la garganta, como invitándola a desahogarse.

– ¡Estúpidas medias! – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Helga se quito las medias y las arrojo al piso. Elevo sus cristalinos ojos azules y sintió una cálida humedad resbalar por sus mejillas – Dios… ¿Qué hare? – recargo su frente nuevamente en las rodillas, para poder darles libertad a esas lagrimas que tanto necesitaban salir.

Así permaneció Helga unos minutos, dejando salir en cada lágrima, la tristeza, desesperación, soledad y temor, que por tanto tiempo había mantenido arraigado en su pobre corazón. Lloraba con tanta pena, que no se percato del momento en que la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien, pero honestamente no le interesaba saber quién había entrado.

Una mano le acerco a Helga, un fino pañuelo color gris. La rubia lo tomo sin mirar a la persona y enjugo sus lágrimas. Por un instante, la persona junto a ella quiso pasar su mano sobre los dorados cabellos de Helga para consolarla, pero se contuvo.

– ¿Pheb's eso que huelo es comida? – Sollozos – que bueno, porque muero de hambre – toma su estomago, al escuchar un fuerte rugido que provenía del mismo.

– Te traje una ensalada cesar con tiras de pollo asadas, puré de papas y pudin de tapioca como postre – como resorte, Helga levanto su rostro y vio al dueño de esa masculina voz – Y no soy Phoebe, soy yo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí bucko? ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

El rubio cabeza de balón, recorrió a Helga con la mirada – pues para cómo estás sentada, me alegra haber sido yo el que entro, y no otra persona.

Helga bajo la vista y cayó en cuenta de que estaba mostrando más de lo que quisiera enseñar, sobre todo a Arnold. Tomo el saco gris de Arnold y lo puso sobre sus desnudas piernas – Estoy convencido de que serias más dichosa si estuviera aquí otra persona, pero no vengo con ánimos de pelear. Oí cuando Phoebe le confesó a Gerald que no has comido desde ayer, y sabes que eso no está bien – saca la charola de la bolsa de papel, pone la comida encima de una mesa con ruedas y la aproxima a Helga – Come, te hará bien.

– ¿y a ti quien te dijo que tenía hambre, tarado? – cruza sus brazos y se voltea, pero el gruñir estomacal volvió a presentarse.

Con una sonrisa, Arnold tomo la charola y le retiro la tapa protectora. El suave aroma del pollo asado a la parrilla, lleno la habitación y llamo la atención de la rubia – tal vez me equivoco, pero creo que dijiste que morías de hambre. ¿Puedo? – tomo una tira de pollo y se la llevo a la boca – mmmh está muy bueno.

– Si te gusta tanto Arnoldo puedes acabártelo, yo me largo de aquí ¿Dónde están mis zapatillas? – con terquedad, Helga se puso de pie y al dar el primer paso, trastabilló con las resbalosas medias que tiro, pero Arnold la tomo en el aire antes de caer.

– ¡Helga estas sangrando! – Arnold tomo la mano izquierda de Helga y presiono la vena canalizada – Se te ha caído la venoclisis por estirarte, será mejor retirar el catéter.

En la mesa cercana a la cama, había un recipiente con torundas de algodón. Arnold cogió una, le retiro el exceso de alcohol y con cuidado, extrajo el catéter jelco – Tengo que presionar unos minutos mientras se forma el coagulo y… – unas pequeñas gotas cayeron en las manos de Arnold, silenciándolo un instante. Desvió la vista hacia los tristes ojos de Helga, que pronto se inundaron de lágrimas – ¿Helga?

– ¡¿Por qué cabeza de balón! ¿Por qué quieres quitarme a mis hijos? – se abalanzo hacia él, empujándolo y poniéndolo espaldas contra la puerta e inicio un golpeteo en el pecho – ¿Por qué?

– ¡Helga detente! Para empezar yo no quiero alejar a mis hijos de su madre, ellos te necesitan.

– ¿¡Entonces por qué hiciste la demanda de custodia! – Arnold tomo las muñecas de Helga, tratando de contenerla.

– Yo no fui quien hizo eso, fue María mi asistente… ¡Helga basta ya! No quiero lastimarte ¡Detente! – Arnold apretó las muñecas con fuerza, giro a Helga y le abrazo por la espalda, sin soltarla – Además, tú me quitaste a mis hijos antes de que nacieran siquiera ¿y para qué? ¡Para fugarte con ese idiota de la respiración de _"Darth Vader"!_

– **¡Me fui porque tú me pediste que los abortara! **¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Con ojos como platos, Arnold fue soltando despacio a Helga – ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

– No hagas como si lo estuviera inventando Arnoldo, ¿recuerdas la última vez que hablamos en México?

Flashback…

Un conjunto habitacional, formado por enormes y modernas edificaciones que se alzaban al cielo, parecían erguirse delante de Helga, con la simple intención de hacerla sentir menos – Son treinta y cinco pesos, damita.

– Guarde el cambio – una vez que pago al taxista, Helga elevo ojos al cielo y observo el enorme ventanal de acabado espejo, que correspondía al departamento de Arnold. Suspiro y tomo con fuerza el sobre tamaño carta que llevaba en sus manos – Espero que ya haya llegado, no pienso buscarlo por todo el Distrito Federal –. De inmediato, la rubia ingreso al edificio y apresuro su paso hacia el ascensor, pero una voz detuvo su andar.

– Eleonor, que gusto me da verte aquí en las tierras de la Gran Tenochtitlán – la abuela se encontraba encima de un gran jarrón, cercano a la puerta de entrada, sujetando un matamoscas – seguro vienes a buscar a Kimba.

Helga esbozo una sonrisa – Hola abuela, ¿Dónde están los demás?

– Fueron a comprar los víveres para la cena, Kimba se encuentra arriba, yo estoy en búsqueda del tesoro perdido de Cortés – la abuela se bajo del jarrón y aproximo a Helga, mirándola con cuidado – Oh por Dios Eleonor, tu rostro se ve más resplandeciente, te ves radiante ¿será lo que estoy pensando?

Helga sonrió, tomo su vientre y levanto el rostro con orgullo – Tengo una importante noticia que darle a Kimba, y espero que guardes el secreto, así que júrame que jamás le dirás a alguien sobre esto.

– Mis labios están sellados linda – Gertie siguió con la vista a una inocente mosca y se acomodo el sombrero tipo explorador, que llevaba puesto – cumple tu misión Eleonor, yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas.

Con más calma, Helga se dirigió al ascensor y presiono el botón del piso de Arnold. Cada piso que subía, le aceleraba a Helga el ritmo cardiaco, abrazándose del sobre con más fuerza.

El timbre del ascensor aviso a la rubia que había arribado a su destino. Hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y se encamino al fondo del pasillo, donde se ubicaba el departamento más grande de ese piso. Helga contaba con un par de llaves, que intencionalmente había dejado para que la familia de él dispusiera de estas. Estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta pero para su sorpresa, estaba sin cerrojo.

– Arnold soy yo Helga, ¿Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta? ¡Arnold me escuchas! – Helga vio sorprendida, el gran alboroto que había en el interior del inmueble; hojas, carpetas, impresiones, engargolados, cuadernos, etc. todo estaba regado. Parecía que un terremoto había concentrado toda su furia en el departamento del cabeza de balón. Arnold jamás había sido desordenado y por un momento se preocupo; no obstante, recordó que hacía tiempo él ya no era como antes.

Al no recibir respuesta, Helga se fue al único cuarto iluminado – ¿Arnold estas bien?

El mencionado se encontraba inclinado, de rodillas y con la cabeza de balón debajo del escritorio de madera. Se incorporo en forma brusca, al escuchar que le llamaban, golpeándose con el mueble – ¡Ouch! Helga ¿Cuándo llegaste?

– Dejaste la puerta sin seguro Arnold, ¿estás bien?

– Si estoy bien – responde sin voltear a verla y se pone de pie, sacudiendo sus rodillas con una mano y sobando su cabeza con la otra.

– Arnold yo, quisiera que analizaras los resultados de… – el rubio le miro de reojo sobre su hombro y le mostro la mano, interrumpiéndola.

– No Helga, espera. No es un buen momento, créeme.

La joven frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos – Arnold, solo revisa el maldito documento.

Haciendo ojos al cielo, Arnold tomo el sobre que ella le extendió, le dio la espalda y apenas saco el contenido de este, llevo una mano a su cabeza y dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio, sacando de balance a la rubia – ¡QUÉ! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

– A-Arnold ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – Helga no podía entender, la terrible reacción del cabeza de balón.

– Digo, ¿estás segura de esto? Q-quiero decir ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? – Arnold apretó fuerte los puños, arrugando algunos papeles que portaba en sus manos y entre ellos, el sobre que Helga le entrego.

– ¿Qué si estoy segura? ¡Criminal Arnoldo! Tú eres doctor, debes saber que estoy segura.

Con todo y las afirmaciones que Helga le decía, el rubio parecía no escucharla. Comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación, como buscando una solución a lo que estaba oyendo – No… tienes que estar bromeando… dime que no es cierto.

– Jamás bromearía con eso, cabeza de balón – Helga se acerco al escritorio y cogió el maltratado sobre y lo abrió, revisando de nuevo el resultado – Arnold por Dios, no puede ser tan grave, mira ya nos vamos a casar y…

– ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me va a retrasar esto? ¡Tanto trabajo para nada!

Aquella declaración, le cayó a Helga como agua fría – ¿C-cómo dices?

Mirando de reojo a Helga, Arnold llevo su mano izquierda a la oreja – Tiene que haber una solución a esto…

– ¿solución? ¿Exactamente a que te refieres con "solución", cabeza de balón? – a estas alturas, Helga temía preguntar. La mirada de Arnold era distinta, denotaba furia, irritación, frustración, todo menos lo que Helga hubiese esperado.

El silencio invadió la habitación, permaneciendo entre ellos largos minutos. Helga estaba más que impactada, pero sobre todo asustada. Sabía que él ya no era el mismo desde que se había mudado a México y aunque su cambio fue gradual, era evidente que Arnold dejo de ser aquel chico atento y sensible de Hillwood. Casi no platicaban (ni aun cuando ella viajaba para verlo), salían en contadas ocasiones y siempre era Helga la que tenía que irle a buscar al laboratorio del hospital, donde estaba a punto de terminar su especialidad médica.

Al fin, Arnold dio un largo suspiro y rompió el silencio – está bien, lo pensare – llevo ambas manos al rostro y de ahí las subió a sus alborotados cabellos; se recargo en el borde de la ventana y le hablo – Helga, ¿sabías que el aborto es legal aquí en México?

– ¿Helga? – Arnold se volvió al no recibir respuesta y cayó en cuenta que la rubia ya no estaba – ¿Helga estas en la cocina? ¿Helga?

Fin del Flashback.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dije eso?

Empujando a un lado a Arnold, Helga abre la puerta del cuarto – Hazte a un lado, no pienso recordar ese horrible día, cuando tenias todo ese tiradero en tu departamento de México.

Apoyando su mano en la puerta, Arnold la volvió a cerrar en forma enérgica sacando un ruido ensordecedor. Tomo el brazo de Helga con la otra y la aprisiono contra la puerta – No... No te referirás a la vez que estaba buscando los archivos de mi tesis ¿verdad? Jejeje dime que no estamos hablando de ese día.

La rubia desvió los ojos y entendió que la tenía acorralada. Se armo de valor y le enfrento – ¿De qué te ríes idiota? ¡Claro que estoy hablando de ese día! ¿De cuál otro?

Abriendo enorme los ojos, Arnold tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro. Parecía que sonreía, pero su sonrisa era sombría y estaba asustando a Helga – jeje, no puede ser… ¿sabes querida Pataki? Creo que confundiste y… ¡Demonios! todo estos años jejeje…

– ¿Confundirme? Si tú dijiste…

– ¿Qué? "No puedes hacerme esto" "Me va a retrasar en el trabajo" "Debe ser una broma" ¿eso fue lo que escuchaste? – El rostro de Arnold estaba colorado, al igual que sus ojos y obviamente Helga no entendía lo que le sucedía – ¡Por Dios Helga no estaba hablando contigo! Estaba hablando por teléfono usando mi "manos libres" con la doctora Clara González.

– ¿Qué?

Flashback…

Arnold había llegado temprano a su departamento ese día, debido a que recogió a su familia en el aeropuerto.

– Amor ¿Dónde está Helga? – Cuestiona Stella, entrando al departamento – Me dijiste que llego hace unos días ¿Qué no se está quedando contigo?

– En realidad, casi no la veo por estar todo el día en el hospital. Hace rato me mando un mensaje de que llegaría tarde, por un asunto que tenía pendiente mamá, pero estará aquí para la cena.

– Kimba, tienes que cuidar a Eleonor, no todo en la vida es la jungla.

– No le hagas caso a esta vieja loca – interviene el abuelo Phil – dice que va a buscar el tesoro de Cortés que está en el primer piso y yo digo que Cortés escondió su tesoro en el edificio de enfrente.

Miles bajo las maletas y se aproximo a su hijo – Arnold no queremos ser una carga, vamos a ir a un supermercado y les prepararemos la cena a ti y a Helga.

– Gracias papá, creo que eso es una estupenda idea.

Minutos después de que Arnold quedara solo, recibió una llamada a su celular – ¿sí?

– _Arnold soy yo, Clara. Oye quedamos en que me ibas a dejar el archivo en la computadora del laboratorio y no encuentro nada ¿Dónde está?_

– Es una carpeta que está dentro de mis documentos. Tiene las iniciales .D.

– _Ya la encontré y está bloqueada_.

– la contraseña es "locketpinkbow" sin espacios.

– _permíteme… listo, ya entre… Arnold, esta carpeta esta vacía. _

– ¿Cómo? No puede ser si apenas ayer termine mi investigación. ¿Revisaste bien?

– _¿Tendrás alguna copia? En serio Arnold no hay nada, la carpeta esta en blanco._

Arnold rodo los ojos hacia unas cajas de archivo que saco del laboratorio, días atrás – Si mira, hay que calmarnos. En mi oficina tengo los documentos originales, dile al conserje que la abra, mientras yo buscare acá. Te comento que hice un respaldo en mi USB, pero creo que la deje allá en la oficina.

– _Bien, te hablo más tarde._

Arnold se puso a buscar los documentos, y hasta cierto punto, estaba tranquilo – que bueno que me traje los archivos, en un segundo tendré la información para Clara.

Media hora más tarde, Helga ingresaba al departamento – Arnold soy yo Helga, ¿Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta? ¡Arnold me escuchas!

– ¿Dónde están? Yo estaba seguro de que los malditos papeles los había metido en esas cajas – el rubio comenzó a sudar frío, y buscaba frenéticamente por todos lados. Cuando la doctora González le devolvió la llamada, Arnold tomo su "manos libres" inalámbrico, que acomodo en su oreja izquierda para poder continuar con la búsqueda – ¿estás segura de que no está mi USB?

– _Entre el conserje y yo la seguimos buscando Arnold, te lo aseguro. _

– _Tal vez se cayó atrás del escritorio_ – pensó e inmediatamente se arrodillo para buscarla ahí.

– ¿Arnold estas bien? – le pregunto Helga al ir entrando a la habitación.

Arnold se incorporo en forma brusca, golpeándose con el mueble – ¡Ouch! Helga ¿Cuándo llegaste?

– Dejaste la puerta sin seguro Arnold, ¿estás bien?

– Si estoy bien – sacude sus rodillas y lleva una mano a su cabeza, donde se golpeo.

– Arnold yo… quisiera que analizaras los resultados de… – el rubio le miro de reojo sobre su hombro y le interrumpió.

– No Helga, espera. No es un buen momento, créeme.

Molesta, Helga frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos – Arnold, solo revisa el maldito documento.

Haciendo ojos al cielo, Arnold tomo el sobre que ella le extendió, le dio la espalda y apenas estaba sacando el contenido de este, cuando Clara le hablo por teléfono y Arnold acerco su auricular – _Arnold disculpa la tardanza, encontramos la USB, pero al conectarla a tu computadora personal, bueno… la memoria esta en blanco, al igual que la computadora._

– ¡QUÉ! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – El rubio dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio

– A-Arnold ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – interrogo Helga, sorprendida de la reacción.

– Digo, ¿estás segura de esto? – Arnold apretó fuerte los puños, arrugando algunos papeles que portaba en sus manos y entre ellos, el sobre que Helga le entrego – Q-quiero decir ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

– _Arnold están en blanco, no tienen nada y tus archivos en la computadora no están, vamos ni siquiera la papelera de reciclaje tiene algo_.

– ¿Qué si estoy segura? ¡Criminal Arnoldo! Tú eres doctor, debes saber que estoy segura.

A pesar de que Helga le alzaba la voz, Arnold no la escuchaba. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en la voz que llegaba directo a su oído izquierdo. Comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación, como buscando una solución a lo que Clara estaba diciendo – No… tienes que estar bromeando… dime que no es cierto.

– _¡Por Dios Santo Arnold! Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, y nunca bromearía con algo tan serio como una tesis._

– Jamás bromearía con eso, cabeza de balón – Helga se acerco al escritorio y cogió el maltratado sobre, revisando de nuevo el resultado del ultrasonido – Arnold por Dios, no puede ser tan grave, mira ya nos vamos a casar y…

– ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me va a retrasar esto? ¡Tanto trabajo para nada! – grito con desesperación, dejando estupefacta a Helga.

– _Yo lo sé Arnold pero te juro que no hay nada, y por el tono de tu voz parece que tampoco encontraste nada en tu casa. Imagino que tu laptop al ser nueva, aun no le habías vaciado ninguna información ¿verdad?_

Aquella declaración, le cayó a Helga como agua fría – ¿C-cómo dices?

Mirando de reojo a Helga, Arnold llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza, acomodando el "manos libres" – Tiene que haber una solución a esto…

Al otro lado de la línea, se escucho como Clara lanzaba un suave suspiro – _Yo se que odias mi trabajo de investigación Arnold, pero tú sabes cuál es el fin de mi estudio._

– ¿solución? ¿Exactamente a que te refieres con "solución", cabeza de balón? – pregunto Helga, temiendo la respuesta.

El silencio invadió la habitación, permaneciendo entre ellos largos minutos. Arnold no podía entender como toda la información que hablaba de la nueva droga, aquella que se basaba en la que sus padres crearon, para la enfermedad de los Ojos Verdes, había desaparecido. Nadie entraba a su oficina porque solo él (y el conserje) tenían la llave y aunque hubieran irrumpido; su computadora, sus archivos e inclusive su memoria tenían contraseña. Algo muy raro estaba pasando pero no tenía tiempo de resolverlo. En menos de un mes, los residentes tenían que presentar su trabajo de investigación para titularse de su especialidad – _Los descubrimientos que hice junto con el doctor Perales, sobre el sistema nervioso de los fetos durante el embarazo, tal vez ayuden a penalizar de nuevo el aborto en México. Tú odias tanto el aborto como yo, y si me ayudas a terminar mi tesis, te pondré como co-autor y con eso nos titularemos ¿Qué dices?_

Arnold dio un largo suspiro, analizando lo que su colega le proponía – está bien, lo pensare – Una de sus preocupaciones parecía ver la luz del sol, pero aun faltaba saber que había ocurrido con su investigación – Helga, ¿sabías que el aborto es legal aquí en México? ¿Helga? – Arnold se volvió al no recibir respuesta y cayó en cuenta que la rubia ya no estaba – ¿Helga estas en la cocina? ¿Helga?

Fin del Flashback.

Una extraña seriedad mostraba la cara de Arnold. Tenía a Helga aun contra la puerta y los brazos le servían como barrotes de cárcel, sin darle oportunidad para escapar. Su aliento chocaba sobre los labios de ella; casi estaban de la misma altura, solo le llevaba dos o tres centímetros a la rubia (siempre y cuando ella no usara tacones) – Durante todos estos años, durante casi seis años me he estado preguntando, qué fue lo que paso entre tú y yo… y todo fue por una maldita confusión que tuviste.

– ¿y cómo iba yo a saber que no estabas hablando conmigo?

– ¡Me hubieras preguntado! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba embarazada?

– ¡Arnold te lo dije! te dije muchas veces que estaba embarazada, pero siempre me ignorabas, no me hacías caso o te ibas, y el colmo fue cuando me diste sal de uvas para la indigestión. Todo por estar con tu estúpida investigación.

– Me hubieras enseñado un estudio, o un análisis de sangre… ¡Maldita sea Helga! me destrozaste la vida, rompiste mi corazón… y me alejaste de mis hijos.

– ¡Ese día te mostré el ultrasonido! No sabía que significaba "doble saco gestacional" y aunque el radiólogo me lo explico, quería saber si era verdad, quería estar segura de que iba a tener gemelos, como me lo dijeron… snif, y quería que tú me lo confirmaras – los ojos de Helga se llenaron de lágrimas y por dentro sentía amargura, mezclada con furia. Y aunque no pensaba demostrarle esos sentimientos a Arnold, sus ojos la delataban – No miraste el ultrasonido ¿verdad?

Por más animosidad que sintiera en ese momento por Helga, no podía negar la acusación que ella le estaba haciendo. Él estaba tan absorto en su trabajo, que nunca se dio cuenta de que Helga intentaba decirle algo. Prácticamente, su prometida se lo puso en sus narices y él, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en verlo, y tenía que reconocer que fue un grave error de su parte.

Nadie decía nada. Ojos azules ahogados en lágrimas, ligeramente enrojecidos, se mantenían fijos sobre los preciosos ojos verdes, que aun demostraban rabia, la cual lentamente iba cediendo – Te sugiero que comas y hables con tu "amiguito". Pasaré a casa de los Johanssen a las siete, para que tengas listas las maletas – la suelta y haciéndola a un costado, Arnold sale de la habitación, dejándola sola y confundida.

– _¿no_ _me pidió que abortara? ¡No Helga!… ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en el pasado_ – sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, limpio sus lágrimas, jalo la mesa hacia la cama y se dispuso a comer. Ese día iba a ser muy largo y necesitaba tener energía para soportarlo.

c – c – c – c

Afuera de la residencia Johanssen; Gerald, Phoebe y su hijo Andrew, junto a Helga, Phil y Harriet, esperaban la llegada de Arnold. El ambiente entre los adultos, irónicamente correspondía al del clima en Hillwood; nebuloso, incierto, y pesado.

– mami ¿porque estas triste? ¿Hicimos algo malo?

Tratando de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas, Helga se inclina y acaricia el rostro de su hijo – no mi amor, es solo que los voy a extrañar mucho.

– Yo también mamá – Phil se abrazo de Helga, mirando de reojo a Andrew.

– yo, yo, yo también quiero un abrazo de la "tropa Pataki" – Harriet se aproxima dando pequeños saltitos y abraza a Phil y a su mamá con fuerza.

– Helga, ¿lo has pensado bien? – Se acerca Phoebe, con brazos cruzados y la vista baja – sobre lo que dijo Brainy.

– Aun no lo sé Phoebe, pero creo que no tengo otra opción – se inclino a sus hijos y los volvió a abrazar.

– ¡Allí viene el papá de Philip y Harriet! – grito el pequeño Andrew, que era llevado en brazos por Gerald.

El moreno asintió y vio de reojo a su esposa al tiempo que bajaba a su hijo – creo que es hora, Helga.

Arnold se aproximo a la casa y dio una vuelta en U, para acercar la cajuela – Buenas tardes, Gerald, Phoebe – dijo una vez que bajo.

– Arnold – respondió Phoebe, en forma cortante.

– Hey Arnold – el moreno le saludo de mano y le paso una pequeña maleta – es la de Harriet, más bien la de sus juguetes.

– Ayúdame a acomodar todo, quieres – abrió la cajuela y puso la pequeña maleta al fondo – ¿tendrás alguna otra?

– Yo quiero subir mi propia maleta papá, si no te importa – le dice Phil, con gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Adelante hombrecito, ponla donde tú quieras – Phil sonrió y con dificultad, elevo la pequeña mochila donde llevaba sus juguetes – aquí quiero que vaya.

Gerald rodo los ojos y vio que Harriet jalaba una gran maleta – permíteme princesa, yo te ayudo – le indico el moreno y de inmediato cargo la maleta.

– Gracias papá Gerald – Harriet corrió y lo cogió de la mano – eres muy fuerte.

Los pequeños Pataki andaban muy entusiasmados. El irse a vivir con su papá era una excelente noticia para ellos, aunque desconocían las condiciones de cómo se había dado dicha oportunidad. Helga los observaba desde la puerta de entrada y sentía que el corazón se le partía en pedazos. Recordó las palabras de Brainy, analizando una vez más los pros y los contras de lo que le dijo y sobre eso, todavía no tomaba una decisión.

La voz de Arnold la regreso al mundo real – ¿Pataki?

Helga volvió los ojos hacia Arnold, que le estaba extendiendo la mano – ¿puedo? – le cuestiono el rubio, enarcando una ceja y elevando un poco más su mano.

Sin responder, Helga bajo la mirada, se cruzo de brazos y se hizo a un lado. Tras ella, había una gran maleta color de rosa. Se inclino y tomo la maleta, viéndolo de reojo – Gracias, pero de todas formas no pesa mucho, Shortman.

Phil se acerco a Andy, una vez que su padre cerro la cajuela – Adiós amigo, nos vemos en la escuela – hizo el saludo de dedos.

– Luego haremos un millón de pijamadas en tu nueva casa – le sugirió Andy, recibiendo el apoyo de Phil. Después, el pequeño moreno se acerco a Harriet y le extendió la mano – nos vemos Harriet.

La niña vio la mano que Andy le ofrecía. Frunció el ceño y le dio un fugaz abrazo, desconcertando al niño, a su hermano y al resto de las personas – luego nos vemos, niño pelos de esponja.

– Si Harriet, cuídate mucho – le respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Arnold les interrogo a sus hijos y en seguida de despedirse de los Johanssen, subieron como bólidos al vehículo.

– mamá ¿no vienes? – pregunto la pequeña rubia, desde el asiento trasero.

Todos pusieron su atención en Helga, esperando su respuesta – en un momento amor – la rubia se giro a Phoebe y le dio un abrazo de despedida.

– Estamos en contacto Helga, cualquier cosa que necesites háblame, y estaremos ahí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

– No lo dudo hermana, pero recuerda que yo soy Helga G. Pataki y por mis hijos, puedo resistir cualquier cosa. Mis hijos y yo los vamos a extrañar mucho.

– También nosotros a ustedes Helga – Cuando se separaron, Helga se fue a despedir de Gerald y de Andy. Camino al automóvil y vio que sus hijos estaban sentados atrás – Tú vas adelante mamá, con mi papá – le recalco el niño.

– Oh si, como se me fue a olvidar – dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa, con todos los dientes de fuera y así se giro hacia Arnold, que le tenía abierta la puerta del copiloto – gracias Arnoldo – le dijo con la misma sonrisa, y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

– Estoy a la orden, "linda mami" – cerró la puerta, igual frunciendo el entrecejo – creo que esta será una experiencia muy enriquecedora, Pataki.

Con sobrante mal humor, Helga se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se cruzo de brazos. De nuevo recordó las palabras de Brainy, tratando de entender la razón por la que estaba haciendo eso.

Flashback…

– Ahhh… Curly expuso a la trabajadora social, que Arnold no se opondrá si decides irte a vivir con él, al lado de tus hijos.

– ¿Cómo? – Helga se puso de pie, pero de inmediato se sentó al sentir un leve mareo – ¿estás seguro? ¿Qué dijo la trabajadora social de la propuesta?

Afirmando con la cabeza, el joven de anteojos continuo – siempre y cuando Arnold sea el responsable legal de los niños, ella no se opone a la idea, hasta la apoyo por el bienestar de tus hijos… Ahhh… Tú decides Helga, dejarlos ir solos con él, o irte tú junto con ellos.

Mirando de reojo a Gerald y a Phoebe, Helga no podía creer lo que estaba ofreciendo Arnold – No lo sé, eso significa que viviríamos bajo el mismo techo… con Arnold.

Fin del Flashback.

– Sí que será una experiencia bastante enriquecedora, camarón con pelos – le respondió en tono sarcástico, sonando más a amenaza – ya lo veras, querido Shortman.

– Puedes apostarlo, querida Pataki – le respondió de igual forma el cabeza de balón. Arranco y partieron rumbo a su casa, bajo el cobijo de la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

La verdad ha salido a la luz. Helga le hablo al rubio de su embarazo y este no le prestó por estar concentrado en la investigación que hablaban de la nueva droga, descubierta en San Lorenzo. Ahora que saben la verdad, Helga y Arnold no pueden evitar sentirse extraños uno con el otro; sin embargo, esto no limara las asperezas que hay entre los dos.

Por orden judicial, Arnold ha obtenido la custodia temporal de Phil y Harriet. Helga para no separarse de sus hijos, tendrá que vivir con Arnold ¿Qué pasara cuando esos dos empiecen a "convivir"?

Por otra parte, ¿Quién se robaría los archivos de la nueva droga? De la noche a la mañana, alguien entro a la oficina de Arnold y elimino cualquier evidencia de su investigación. ¿Tendrá esto alguna relación con el trabajo que le exigen continuar?

**Datyi: **Hola amiga, como podrás haber leído, la verdad ya se supo. Arnold en ningún momento le pidió a Helga que abortara, pero tampoco le presto la atención debida a la rubia. Ambos cayeron en la confusión y ahora los dos están "obligados" a vivir bajo el mismo techo ¿Qué sucederá ahora? No olvides dejarme tu Review :)

**Anillus:** Exacto amiga, otro año que comenzamos en este fandom (mientras no se riegue la "sopa" jeje) Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y uno de mis deseos es que continues tus fics, ¿se me cumplirá?

Como dijiste en tu review, en la mayoría de los fics nos sentimos identificados con Helga, pero muchos se han sentido identificados con Arnold. Ahora que sabes la verdad, espero no haberte desilusionado con la razón del porqué ella se fue. Se que lo que expuse es complicado, pero es parte de todo mi fic, ya verás lo siguiente que va a pasar, te voy a dejar bastante picada y Arnold se las va a "cobrar" bien caro a Helga (no te preocupes, no le piensa hacer nada "malo" jejeje) En cuanto a los sentimientos de cada uno, eso lo quiero abarcar en el siguiente episodio.

Por cierto, tenías razón con respecto a Arnold, él no piensa separar a sus hijos de su madre, y lo que esta haciendo lo hace más por ellos, no por Helga.

**master.-helga:** Ya se que siempre te dejo con la intención de más, y pense... si pongo en dos episodios la razón por la que Helga dejo a Arnold en el altar, master.-helga me va a matar jejeje. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews y sobre todo, me dejes tu opinión. Te mando un gran abrazo :)

**isabel20:** Hola siento la demora, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, en el proximo serás testigo de la "irreal" convivencia de esos dos jejeje. Te mando un saludo.

**Melody of Perdition: **Hola amiga gracias por tus buenos deseos, como habrás leído, Arnold no tenía la intención de hacer abortar a Helga, pero por como se dieron las cosas, era "normal" que Helga pensara que asi fue. Espero me sigas y me dejes el review :) te mando un saludote.

**letifiesta;** Hola gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes otro, saludos.

**darkangel1326: **Hola que tal. María ha recibido el desprecio de Arnold, por iniciar la demanda de custodia. Arnold evitará que Helga se aleje de sus hijos y para esto, le permitirá vivir con él, en la casa que irónicamente construyo para Helga. Espero te haya gustado la dedicación y me dejes un review :)

**SandraPullman-Pataki: **Hola amiga, todo lo que dices en tu review es verdad, Helga ha enfrentado sola tantas cosas, pero ahora ya sabes la verdad sobre la razón que tuvo Helga para alejarse del padre de sus hijos. Como leerás más adelante, la bondad mal encaminada de Arnold fue, lo que hizo que no le prestara la atención suficiente a Helga (sobre tu comentario en el review)

Espero te haya gustado este capitulo y no olvides dejarme un review :)

**mari3304: **Agradeciendo humildemente los aplausos, debo decirte que tienes razón. Los niños tienen sus propias personalidades y las mostrarán (más Phil, porque la de Harriet es la que más ha salido a la luz)

Ya no puedes decir que te quedaste con las ganas de la reaccion de Arnold con respecto a María. Como bien lo dices, es muy confiado y María ha sabido ganarse su confianza, no por nada es su asistente personal y la persona más cercana a él. Cuando esta lanzo "la amenaza", no es que el rubio no la escuchara, simplemente que su mente estaba concentrada en la maravillosa tarde que pasaría con sus hijos.

La razón del coraje de Phoebe hacia Arnold, pues fue basicamente porque este le pidió a Helga que abortara, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo la rubia (toma en cuenta, que ella también estaba embarazada cuando Helga se lo confeso en el aeropuerto)

Espero que ya no estes tan disconforme (o sigas estando o ahora estes más jeje) Todo caerá por su propio peso y en cuanto el ojo morado... ¿quién sabe? Ahora que esos dos vivan juntos, muchas cosas pueden suceder... ¿no crees? :D Te mando un gran abrazo y si puedes dejame un review jejeje para saber tu opinón :)

**Jess Lilith: **Hola amiga. Como habrás leído, Helga abandono a Arnold porque pensaba que le estaba pidiendo que abortara a sus hijos. Aunque todo fue un gravísimo malentendido, ninguno de los dos quiere dar su "brazo a torcer" y ahora que vivan juntos, Helga intentará hacerle la vida imposible a su "amado cabeza de balon". Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un review :)


	11. Shortman Vs Pataki

Hola a todos, siento mucho la tardanza y en serio agradezco mucho la paciencia que han tenido con mis fics, espero poder continuar también con "MAS QUE AMIGOS" y "BRUJA Y SAPO"

Por esta ocasión, no podre contestarles los review, pero espero que eso no impida que me los sigan escribiendo, eso me ha alentado a continuar este fic.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**Shortman Vs Pataki**

– ¡Oh están lloviendo "perros y gatos"! – Expresa Philip, apoyando su redondeada nariz en la ventana de la puerta del automóvil – ¿ya viste Harriet?

Harriet, que también se está asomando por la ventana, asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a acomodar en su lugar – sí ya vi, y también hay muchos truanos y raelámpagos ¿ya viste mamá?

– Si amor, pero son truenos y relámpagos, no "truanos" y "raelámpagos" – Helga posa su mano izquierda en la frente y se hunde más en el asiento del copiloto, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que exhala un discreto suspiro. Arnold vio de reojo la reacción de Helga y aprovechando una vuelta que dio, se orillo y aparco delante de una tienda de autoservicio.

– ¿Por qué te detienes Arnoldo? ¿No ves que está lloviendo? – Reclama Helga cruzando los brazos y poniendo un pie sobre el tablero – Si no nos apuramos todos los caminos se van a inundar, melenudo.

Arnold no le responde, solo enciende la luz del interior del coche y toma la muñeca izquierda de Helga – Te veo algo cansada, voy a revisar tu pulso para asegurarme de que estas bien – Arnold retira la manga izquierda de su camisa y sale a relucir un fino reloj de marca, con pulsera de cuero café oscuro, caratula dorada, y números romanos. Las suaves y al mismo tiempo masculinas manos de Arnold tocando firmemente su muñeca, la puso moderadamente nerviosa – tienes el pulso algo acelerado, Helga.

Con rudeza Helga le retira la mano a Arnold, temiendo que su nerviosismo pudiera delatarla – ¿Y eso a ti que te interesa pelos necios? – la pelirrubia vuelve a cruzar los brazos y al levantar la vista, nota por el espejo retrovisor que sus hijos menores la están observando.

– Mamá… – interviene Phil – si mi papá esta preocupuado, es porque le interesas porque te ama mucho, por eso.

Con mueca de fastidio, Helga rueda los ojos y se vuelve a dirigir a Arnold – discúlpame ARNOLDO, es solo que me duele mucho la cabeza – termina y le muestra una fugaz y falsa sonrisa, para después regresar a su gesto de disgusto.

– En casa tengo medicina para migraña, solo voy a pasar rápido a comprar unos filtros de cafetera y nos vamos – se inclina y saca un paraguas que llevaba bajo su asiento – ¿gustas algo "cariñito"?

– No Shortman, gracias – se gira un poco, con la intención de darle la espalda.

– Esta bien Helga – da un cansado suspiro y se vuelve hacia los niños – ¿ustedes quieren algo?

– ¡Yo sí, quiero una paleta! – Dice Harriet, dando de brincos en su asiento – de esas que pintan la lengua de azul.

Phil está a punto de hacer una solicitud a su papá, pero viendo de reojo a Helga – ¡Yo quiero unos de esos dulces!, mmmh… que cuando están en la lengua hacen ruiditos como si tronaran por favor… Y a mi mamá tráele mantecado.

– ¿mantecado? – pregunta Arnold extrañado.

– ¿mantecado? – Helga descruza los brazos en forma brusca y dando un enorme brinco, se gira hacia su hijo.

Ambos niños afirman con la cabeza – cuando mi mamá platica con la tía Phoebe, a veces dice: "oh en serio Phoebe, como extraño al 'mantecado' créeme" o "me gustaría tener al 'mantecado' aquí mismo" – afirma Phil.

– O la vez que, ¿te acuerdas Philip? cuando estábamos en la playa y mi mamá traía ese traje de baño rosa y hablaba con mi tía Phoebe por celular: "estoy segura de que el 'mantecado' se derretiría con este traje de baño" ¿verdad mami?

– Ya veo – con ojos entrecerrados, Arnold se giro a ver a Helga, que se hundía más y más en su asiento – con que "mantecado" ¿no?

Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en el rostro de la mujer, casi al mismo tiempo que el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas – Es que me gusta mucho… el mantecado.

– ¿Y de que sabor te gusta "el mantecado", Pataki?

– De… bueno… ¡Ash! A todos nos gusta el maldito postre y… ¡Solo ve a la tonta tienda y compra tu estúpido filtro para cafetera y ya! – rápido le da la espalda y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos – y tráeme mantecado de vainilla, Shortman.

– Muy bien Pataki – responde algo entretenido, esbozando media sonrisa. Abre el paraguas y sale apresurado del vehículo para que no entrara agua, dejando a Helga junto con los niños.

Los pequeños Pataki no pudieron evitar ver, como sus padres se llevaban de una forma por decir 'diferente' a como se supone debían llevarse los papás (teniendo como modelo, los programas infantiles y las películas). Phil rodea de los hombros a su hermana y la acerca para hablarle en voz baja – ¿Te diste cuenta de que mi mamá esta como que enojada con mi papá? ¿Por qué será?

– No lo sé, a lo mejor porque volvió a ser un vivo y no le dijo ¿Qué hacemos Phil? Yo quiero que estemos los cuatro juntos para siempre.

– Yo también… mmmh, en una película que vi, el papá trata de reconquistar a la mamá y se la lleva a de vacaciones de esas de las bodas, creo la lleva de "luna con miel".

– Pues… cuando estaba con la señora Ellroy – menciona Harriet – ponía esas aburridas telenovelas y en una, el esposo cargaba a la esposa antes de entrar a la casa en la luna con miel.

– ¡buena idea Harriet! Antes de que entren a la casa de mi papá, vamos a pedirle a mi papá que cargue a mi mamá, y así se volverán a enamorar – enfatizo con el movimiento de sus manos.

– Ustedes dos, ¿qué tanto están tramando? – Helga se voltea, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

– ¡Nada mamá! – ambos responden y se acomodan en su lugar, poniéndose el cinturón y enseñando sus sonrisas de "niños buenos".

– a veces, me preocupo más cuando no los oigo hablar.

Arnold hace acto de presencia y entra al coche con el cabello discretamente mojado – Cielos sí que está lloviendo. Veamos, paleta que pinta la lengua de azul…

– ¡Es mía! – Grita Harriet y prácticamente se la arrebata de la mano – gracias señor doctor Shortman.

– De nada princesa. Veamos, tengo aquí unos dulces que truenan cuando están en la lengua.

– ¡Ese es el mío! – Phil se acerca y le extiende la mano a Arnold, y una vez que tiene el paquete, lo abre con desesperación – muchas gracias papá.

– De nada hombrecito – rueda la vista hacia Helga y cae en cuenta de que ella le miraba de reojo – no creas que me olvide de ti Pataki – mete la mano a la bolsa de papel y saca un pequeño tarro de mantecado – aquí tienes lo que tanto extrañabas, querida Helga – le dice en tono punzante.

– sí, sí como sea – Helga toma en forma grosera el tarro de mantecado que el rubio le compro.

– Mamá – Harriet se dirige a Helga en tono serio, moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa – no le diste las gracias al señor doctor Shortman y siempre nos dices que demos las gracias.

– _Creo que voy a enloquecer_ – piensa Helga, cambiando su rostro y volviéndose hacia ellos – Tienes razón amor; discúlpame Arnoldo, muchas gracias por el mantecado.

– De nada Helga, siempre que quieras "mantecado", puedes buscarme – le responde el rubio bastante divertido, más cuando su respuesta provoco que Helga lanzara un bufido del coraje y apretara los dientes con fuerza – pongámonos en camino antes de que empeore el clima – sugirió Arnold y puso en marcha su automóvil, manejando directo a su casa.

Una vez que arribaron, Arnold se bajo primero y con cuidado cargo a cada niño hasta la puerta principal, para que no pisaran algún charco hondo, además de cubrirlos de la lluvia. Como era de esperarse, Helga no aguardo al gesto caballeroso del cabeza de balón, y comenzó a caminar bajo la torrencial lluvia.

– Helga podrías haberme esperado – corrió Arnold hacia ella y la cubrió con el paraguas – vas a coger un resfrió.

Por un breve segundo, la rubia recordó aquella ocasión en que Arnold la protegió de la lluvia por primera vez. Un disimulado brillo surgió de sus azulados ojos, no obstante a esto, Helga no flaquearía tan fácilmente – No te preocupes por mí, cabeza de balón – Helga acelero el paso y vio detenidamente la enorme casa de Arnold – se ve que no has desperdiciado tu dinero, camarón con pelos.

– Helga por favor no digas eso, ¿no recuerdas este lugar? – llegan a la entrada junto a los niños y Arnold busco las llaves. Una vez que quita el cerrojo y abre la puerta, los niños les bloquean el paso.

– Señor doctor papá Shortman ¿no va a cargar a mi mamá? Esto es como una "luna con miel" ¿no? – le cuestiona Harriet en tono serio.

– ¿¡Cómo! – Ambos padres cruzaron miradas – Harriet, eso es cuando uno se casa y viaja muy lejos, y estas con… pues…

– Nosotros viajamos muy lejos mamá – le afirma Phil, fijando sus orbes azules sobre Helga – yo creo que es lo mismo, porque viajaste muy lejos y estas con mi papá.

– Creo que no tenemos opción, Pataki – le dice Arnold con cierto grado de sarcasmo. En serio disfrutaba mucho hacer 'sufrir' a la rubia y los niños le facilitaban el trabajo.

– Pues me niego – Helga pone manos en la cintura, afirmando su postura – ¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto?

Phil y Harriet se miraron entre sí. El niño le arrebato las llaves a Arnold en un fugaz movimiento, entrando junto con su hermana a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El sonido de las llaves asegurando la puerta, hizo que Arnold y Helga cruzaran miradas, poniendo ojos como platos – ¡Philip Gerald Pataki, abre la puerta en este instante! – Grito Helga, dando varios fuertes golpes en la puerta y forcejeando la chapa – ¡Harriet! ¡Abran se los advierto!

Desde el interior, los niños respondieron al unísono y en forma melódica – ¡abriremos cuando te carguen mamá! – aun con la fuerte lluvia cayendo, se escuchaba claramente las risitas por lo debajo, de Phil y Harriet.

– ¡Philip abre la puerta ahora mismo! – Arnold vuelve a forcejear la chapa, pero entiende que no hay manera de abrirla, no sin una llave – ¿y ahora?

– Yo que se cabeza de balón, es tu casa ¿no tienes llaves de repuesto? bajo el felpudo por ejemplo – la rubia se abraza a sí misma, pues el frío y la humedad de la lluvia comenzaba a calarle.

Llevando la mano derecha a su nuca, Arnold baja la vista y pone su otra mano en la puerta para recargarse – Tengo unas llaves de repuesto, pero creo que están adentro de la casa.

– Claro, para que tenerlas afuera ¿verdad? – Helga vuelve la vista a la puerta y ve algo que brilla entre los dedos de la mano izquierda de Arnold. Entrecierra los ojos para tratar de distinguir que es, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le ayuda a reconocer el objeto que porta en su dedo meñique – _Eso que veo, parece ser un anillo de bodas. No, es demasiado diminuto…_ – piensa un segundo, pero sacude su cabeza, puesto que cuando estuvieron en la habitación de la clínica, no vio que portara anillo de bodas – ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Tengo frío cabeza de balón.

– Esto no te va a gustar, créeme – Arnold se inclino y tomo en brazos a Helga – ¡Niños abran la puerta, ya tengo a su madre en brazos!

– ¡Arnold, bájame en este instante! – Con un marcado rojizo en su rostro, Helga empezó a moverse en forma enérgica, para que el rubio la soltara – ¡suéltame en el acto bucko!, si no quieres que la vieja Betsy haga su trabajo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arnold soltó un poco a Helga – como quieras, pero vas a caer en agua estancada – Helga bajo los ojos y en el instante que sintió que la iba a dejar caer, la pelirrubia se aferro con fuerza al cuello de Arnold.

– ¡AH! ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Short…! – una repentina luz interrumpió su oración. La puerta se abrió y los niños gritaban gustosos de ver a su padre cargando a su mamá.

– ¡Ya pueden pasar! – dijo Phil, bastante emocionado.

Mostrando algo de indiferencia, Arnold cruzo el umbral, llevando a la rubia en brazos – Listo, cruzamos la puerta como querían ¿contentos? – Les dice Arnold a los pequeños, con una mueca de media sonrisa, mientras baja a Helga – ¿no se les ocurrirá alguna otra cosa?

Phil dirigió toda su atención a su hermana, como sea, la idea había sido de ella – pues… – menciona la niña – el esposo le decía algo a la esposa, pero la verdad de veritas, que no mi acuerdo.

– Entonces por ahora es todo, papá – finalizo el pequeño hombrecito, recorriendo con ojos impresionados, el vestíbulo de la enorme casa de Arnold; la misma que construyo para Helga años atrás – ¡que casotota tan grandota mamá! ¿En serio vamos a vivir aquí?

– ¡Sí Phil ven! ven acá esta la cocina y el cuarto de la tele y las habitaciones están para acá ven – la niña toma la mano de su hermano, jalándolo en forma insistente – tiene una cama gigante y también tiene peliculuas infantiles, ven córrele.

Ambos pequeños corrieron escaleras arriba, y desde el segundo piso se escuchaban los fuertes zapateos, que iban de un lado al otro. Arnold se giro y volvió a abrir la puerta – Aun estas empapada Pataki, deberías de tomar un baño. En el segundo piso al final del pasillo esta la habitación principal por si te quieres poner cómoda, yo voy a ir por las maletas.

– No te preocupes por mí cabeza de balón, no necesito de tu ayuda – Helga se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda al rubio.

Despacio Arnold bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro – como gustes Pataki – abre de nuevo su paraguas y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La fuerte lluvia continuaba cayendo, siendo el sonido del agua el único que acompañaba a Helga en ese momento. Bajo la vista y lentamente inspecciono sus ropas, que estaban tan mojadas que se pegaban a su fría y húmeda piel.

– Atshuuu… ¡criminal! Solo esto me falta, enfermarme de gripa… Atshuuu – mirando con precaución a su alrededor, Helga se abraza a sí misma y comienza uno de sus tantos monólogos – Oh Dios mío, mi pobre y lastimado corazón ¿serás capaz de soportar este cruel destino, de poner al hombre que amo en mi camino, sin perder completamente la razón? Tener tan cerca a aquel que arranca mis suspiros, aquel que inspira mis escritos y hace que mi alma arda de pasión, es un arma de doble filo, que apuñala mis sentidos y deja malherido mi corazón… oh Arnold, Arnold…

– ¿Helga? – Arnold hace acto de presencia, interrumpiendo a Helga y cargando las maletas de sus hijos, con el cabello revuelto por la lluvia – ¿me hablabas?

Con ojos enormes, Helga trata de fingir indiferencia – ¡Por supuesto que te hablaba cabeza de balón! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Criminal! – Toma las maletas de los niños y dando pasos agigantados, sube las escaleras – me voy a meter a bañar Arnoldo, así que espero me traigas mi maleta rosa, y no te tardes.

Enarcando una ceja, Arnold sigue con la vista a la furiosa rubia – está bien, supongo – abre el paraguas y vuelve a salir por la maleta de Helga, sin que ninguno reparase de que habían sido observados a escondidas por los pequeños.

– Phil… parece que no funciono – le dice Harriet con tristeza a su hermano – ¿y ahora?

– No te preocupes Harriet, veras que encontraremos la forma de unirlos.

– Si tan solo me pudiera acordar de lo que pasaba después en la telenovela – Harriet cierra los ojos y comienza a imaginar una escena, donde Andrew hace aparece y toma su mano – _Hola Harriet, quisiera preguntarte si me acompañarías a los columpios_ – le dice el pequeño moreno en su imaginación.

Una sonrisa bastante boba se formo en los labios de la pequeña rubia – _oh Andy, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías_ – le responde con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Harriet, Harriet, Harriet… – la imagen mental del niño Johanssen desaparece, y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la mano de su hermano, que se sacude en forma insistente frente a su rostro – ¿Harriet estas bien?

– Yo… – la niña sacude su cabeza y en forma violenta se levanta del piso – ¡¿Caray Philip que no puede uno pensar en paz?

El niño se pone en pie para quedar a nivel de su melliza – pero es que te estabas sonriendo.

– ¡Claro que no Philip Gerald Pataki! Vente vamos a buscar algo en la televisión.

Dando un discreto suspiro, Phil sigue a su hermana, viendo de reojo a su padre que va entrando – Si Harriet lo que tú digas.

Pasados unos minutos, Arnold ya había subido la maleta de Helga a la recamara principal. Bajo a la cocina, puso un poco de café en la cafetera y regreso al segundo piso con un termo lleno de café. Iba caminando rumbo a la habitación de los niños, cuando de repente, la puerta del baño (que está en el pasillo) se abre, dando paso al vapor y tras el, la silueta de una hermosa rubia, con el cabello escurriendo de agua y envuelta en una toalla.

Un intenso rubor fue cubriendo las mejillas de Helga, e inmediatamente intento cubrirse más con la toalla – ¡ARNOLDO POR DIOS! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo afuera del baño? ¿Acaso me estas espiando?

Cruzando sus brazos, el rubio cabeza de balón se recarga en la pared y con ojos entrecerrados observa a Helga, dando pequeños sorbos a su café – pensé que te estabas duchando en el baño de la recamara principal, pero debo decirte que esta fue una bonita e inesperada sorpresa – vuelve a dar otro sorbo a su café y recorre con la vista a Helga – además Pataki, no necesito espiarte créeme, te conozco con ropa… y sin ella.

Poniendo ojos como plato, la piel del rostro de Helga parecía estar al rojo vivo – ¡ARGH ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡Aléjate de mi engendro! – cierra la puerta del baño con potencia, se gira para darle la espalda y alejarse de él; pero no conto con que la toalla que cubría su cuerpo había quedado atorada en el marco de la puerta, por lo que al dar unos pasos, la toalla se tiro y dejo a la pobre pelirrubia sin nada más encima que las transparentes gotas que resbalaban de su dorada cabellera. El embarazo gemelar ciertamente había causado un efecto en el delgado cuerpo de la rubia, reflejándose en sus caderas, que al volverse más anchas le acentuaban la cintura, marcando más sus curvas – ¡AAAAH MI TOALLA!

– jajaja vaya Helga en serio, esto no era necesario – comenta Arnold en tono sarcástico, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas – pero que bonita vista… veo que aun conservas ese viejo tatuaje.

El tatuaje al que Arnold se refería, era uno que Helga se había hecho hace ya algunos años. Consistía en un corazón que figuraba como un relicario pequeño, con alas de ángel y una letra "A" mayúscula en su interior, y estaba localizado por arriba del cuadrante superior externo de su glúteo derecho

Con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, Helga se puso lo más erguida posible (aun tratando de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo) y se acerco decidida a un sínico Arnold – ja-ja ríe todo lo que quieras cabeza de balón, esto es lo último que veras de Helga G. Pataki.

– Pues si es lo último que voy a ver de Helga G. Pataki, me alegro que el panorama se ampliara a la parte delantera "cariñito" – responde Arnold, inclinándose hacia la rubia, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y mostrando una seductora sonrisa, solo para molestarla.

– ¡eres un…! – en un arranque de ira, Helga está a punto de abofetear a Arnold, pero las infantiles voces de los niños anunciaron su pronto arribo y como rayo, Helga libero la toalla y se cubrió con ella mientras que Arnold dio otro pequeño sorbo a su café caliente a modo de recuperar la compostura.

– ¡mamá escuchamos que gritabas! ¿Qué paso? – Cuestiona Harriet mirando fijamente a su madre – te poedes desfriar madre… ¡criminal! Debes secarte para que no estés mojada.

Muy a pesar de que tuviera a los niños delante de ella, Helga se sentía tan nerviosa y furiosa a la vez, que no podía articular bien las palabras – Ha-Harriet por Dios, ¿cu-cuantas veces t-te he dicho que no digas esa p-palabra?

– mamá, esta vez coincido con mi hermana, estas taratarmudando por el frio, te vas a enfermar – puntualizo el pequeño Phil, que veía algo confundido a Helga.

Ante la actuación de Helga y las palabras de los niños, Arnold no pudo evitar reír, cubriendo su boca para que los niños no se dieran cuenta de que se "reía" del nerviosismo de su madre. Esta acción del cabeza de balón no paso por alto para Helga, quien le dio un discreto pero fuerte golpe con su codo a la mano de Arnold con la que sujetaba su café, vaciándole el ardiente contenido sobre su pecho.

– ¡AAH! ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente! – Grito el rubio, sacudiendo su mano y con la otra separando la ropa caliente de su cuerpo – quema, quema.

– jajajaja pero que bobo jajaja – Helga se vuelve a acomodar la toalla y se acerca al rubio, con las cejas juntas – Eso te pasa cuando juegas con **fuego** camarón con pelos, terminas quemado. Vengan niños, dejemos que Arnoldo se tome un buen baño, que buena falta que le hace jajajaja.

– si mamá – fue la respuesta unánime por parte de los pequeños, que no dejaban de mirar a Arnold a sus espaldas mientras caminaban junto con Helga.

– En un momento bajo con ustedes hijos – fue la respuesta de Arnold para sus pequeños, que con la sonrisa de nuevo en sus caritas siguieron a su mamá.

Por otro lado Helga más que rabiosa, estaba confundida. En su mente no dejaba de ver el rostro ruborizado de Arnold, cuya imagen le provocaba el mismo tinte sonrojado en el suyo. Sacude fuerte su cabeza y sin notarlo, cae en cuenta que está de pie frente a la habitación principal. Las finas lámparas de mesa estaban encendidas, lo que le ayudo distinguir el enorme bulto color de rosa a un costado de la cama king size. De nuevo, la rubia acomodo la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y se acerco a su maleta.

– Mamá ¿Por qué no te pones algo bonito para mi papá? – le pregunta Phil, mirándola con esos ojos tan azules como los de ella – Es nuestra primera noche como una familia completa, deberíamos de arreglarnos todos.

– Phil en realidad, no creo que sea buena idea – Helga desvía sus ojos y ve que Harriet esta husmeando en su maleta.

– Este siempre te lo pones cuando escribes en las noches mamá, te ves muy, muy bonita con el – la pequeña extiende sobre la cama, un delicado y fino camisón de satín, color de rosa – ¿Por qué no te lo pones ahorita ya?

Ante la insistencia de sus hijos, Helga enarco una ceja al instante que una no tan mala idea llegaba a su rubia cabeza – si… ¿Por qué no? – sonrió mostrando cierta maldad en su mirada y se dijo para sus adentros – _Después de todo, si el libidinoso cabeza de balón quiere guerra… guerra tendrá._

Una vez que Arnold salió del baño, se encamino de nuevo a la cocina para preparar la cena a su 'nueva familia'. Phil escucho cuando su padre bajo las escaleras y dejo a su mamá junto con Harriet en la habitación para encontrarse con él – ¿papá dónde estás?

– ¡Acá estoy Phil! – se escucho el grito de Arnold, que provenía al extremo del pasillo. La casa de Arnold era lo suficientemente grande, como para que un niño pequeño se extraviara.

– ¿Papá no crees que mi mamá es una hermosa mamá? – la pregunta del niño toma a Arnold por sorpresa, volviéndose hacia el pequeño quien subió con algo de dificultad una silla de la mesa; rodeándolos el silencio por un instante.

– Pues… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– ¿La extrañaste mucho verdad?

Arnold bajo la mirada. En serio esas preguntas no solo lo desconcertaban, sino que lo incomodaban un poco y más porque no sabía cómo responderle a su pequeño hijo de cinco años. Con la otra mano, comenzó a girar el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda – _será mejor quitármelo antes de que Helga lo vea_ – pensó y con cuidado, lo guardo en una bolsa del pantalón de su pijama café – ¿tú qué crees?

El niño lo miro con curiosidad – Entonces la extrañaste mucho… ¿y ya se lo dijiste?

Arnold deja a un lado el jamón junto con el pan y la mayonesa, jala la silla que esta junto a la del niño y se sienta – creo que eso ya lo sabe ella Philip ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Phil mira algo molesto a su padre – no lo sé… pero no me has contestado a nada de lo que te he dicho ¿Por qué?

El rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver lo listo que era su hijo. Con un poco de impaciencia, pasó una mano por sus humedecidos cabellos; sabía que no había forma de engañar al pequeño Sherlock Holmes. Resignado, suspiro profundamente y se aproximo a su hijo para hablarle en voz baja – Durante todo este tiempo… – _suspiro_ – no ha existido un solo día en que no haya despertado… pensando en tu mamá.

Una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Phil – ya lo sabía – le respondió elevando su rostro con orgullo.

Arnold escucho los pasos en las escaleras y de nuevo se acerco a Phil para susurrarle – pero no se lo vayas a decir a tu mamá Phil, permíteme ser yo quien se lo diga, a su debido tiempo.

– Está bien – Phil hizo un movimiento en sus labios como si cerrase un cierre imaginario sobre ellos, recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa de Arnold.

– ¿Qué hay de cenar camarón con pelos? muero de hambre.

Antes de responder, el rubio levanto la mirada y al ver a Helga, sintió un fuerte calor en su estomago, de igual forma en su rostro. Helga llevaba puesto el camisón color de rosa, de satín y finamente decorado en las orillas con encaje y un discreto pero revelador escote. La prenda en serio le hacía justicia a su cuerpo, prueba de ello era el sepulcral silencio de Arnold, quien no podía apartar la vista de ella – ¿ocurre algo malo, Shortman?

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Arnold se levanta de la mesa no de tan buen humor y se acerca a Helga a hablarle en voz baja – Buena táctica Pataki.

– ¿Quién yo? – Responde con aires de inocencia, parpadeando varias veces – ¡Ah! Lo dices por este atuendo, bueno solo estoy siguiendo tú consejo, me pediste que me pusiera cómoda ¿no? – replica acercando su rostro al de él, tambien con las cejas juntas y dejando caer un poco el delgado tirante de su camisón.

– Tentadora – le dice el rubio entre dientes, acercando más su rostro al de ella, hasta casi chocar sus labios, en donde mostraba una simulada sonrisa.

– No me retes Shortman, puedes salir perdiendo – finaliza la rubia, rozando un poco su nariz con la de él para después abrirse paso hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Phil y Harriet entraron en una acalorada discusión – ¿ves Harriet? – Comenta Phil señalando a sus padres – por eso te estoy diciendo que te acuerdes de eso que no te acuerdas ¡Ash!

– ¿Y cómo quieres que me acuerde Philip?, ¡si ya se me olvido!

– Niños, niños dejen de discutir, ¿Por qué están peleando?

– ¡La culpa es de Philip mamá, me está pidiendo de que me acuerde de algo que ya se me olvido! – reclama Harriet, sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

– ¡Phil deja en paz a tu hermana! – le reprende Helga al tiempo que se ponía manos a la obra para finalizar la cena.

Visiblemente incomodo (y con cierto nerviosismo), Arnold se acerca a Helga – déjalo, ustedes son mis invitados así que yo terminare la cena.

– Me parece buena idea, melenudo – sacudiendo su rubia cabellera en forma seductora para fastidiar al cabeza de balón, Helga se vuelve hacia sus hijos y se sienta con ellos.

– _jajaja creo que con esto tiene por hoy el tonto cabeza de balón jajaja. Esto sabe tan bien como aquella bromita que le jugué el día de los inocentes, pero que bobo_ – piensa Helga viendo de reojo al rubio, que estaba utilizando la sandwichera.

Una vez que finalizo, Arnold llevo el plato con los sándwiches a la mesa.

– Será mejor que cenen rápido niños, ya es tarde y tienen que subir a acostarse – comenta Arnold dando un sorbo a su café.

– ¡Ya me acorde! – Grita Harriet en forma triunfal – ¡El señor Shortman tiene que subir con mi mamá a la habitación y hacer el amor! – puntualiza señalando a cada uno.

– ¡prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Arnold escupió todo el café que se había llevado a la boca, mojando a Helga quien a su vez, dejo caer el bote de leche que llevaba en sus manos, mojando el pantalón del rubio.

– ¡¿CÓMO? – gritaron al unísono, con todos los colores en el rostro y viendo fijamente a la pequeña.

– El señor Shortman tiene que subir contigo y hacer el amor, así lo dicen en la televisión ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo?

Los adultos cruzaron miradas, colorando más sus mejillas si es que eso era posible – A-a ver amor… ¿d-de donde sacaste esa…? – Helga hace movimientos en el aire, buscando las palabras correctas – ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

– ¿Estoy castigada? – pregunta la menor, empezando a mostrar miedo en su carita.

– N-no linda… claro que no… lo que Helga quiere saber – Arnold ve a Helga de reojo y corrige – lo que tu madre quiere saber es ¿donde oíste esas palabras?

– En las telenovelas que ponía la señora Ellroy, el esposo que se acababa de casar y que estaba de luna con miel con su esposa le decía a la esposa "te voy a llevar a la habitación y vamos a hacer el amor" ¿eso es algo malo?

Una vez más, las miradas de Arnold y Helga se encontraron – ¿y qué hacia la señora Ellroy cuando los 'esposos' pues…? subían a la habitación – cuestiono Helga enarcando una ceja, en espera de la temible respuesta.

– Me mandaba a la cocina y cuando regresaba le cambiaba al canal ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy en problemas?

– No amor… solo no lo vuelvas a mencionar… – Helga se inclino y beso la frente de su hija para calmarla – Esa señora Ellroy, si la vuelvo a ver le voy a dirigir unas cuantas palabras – murmuro enojada mientras tomaba varias toallas de papel para limpiarse su camisón.

– ¿Entonces no van a hacer lo que Harriet les dijo? – pregunto Phil, llamando de nuevo la atención.

– Verás hijo, eso que dices pues verás… eso no pasa como creen que… porque bueno, si pasara pues… tendríamos que ser…

– ¡Recién casados! – Interrumpió Helga al melenudo – E-eso solo lo hacen como recién casados, y Arnold y yo ya no somos recién casados – ambos padres les dan una sonrisa nerviosa a sus hijos.

– Bueno eso es cierto – afirma Phil mirando a Harriet quien se encoje de hombros – entonces tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.

– Ya basta de pensar o planear por hoy jovencitos, terminen su cena y rápido que ya es muy tarde – Helga extiende los platos aun bajo las protestas de sus hijos – y quiero que se terminen todo ¿escucharon?

– si mamá – dijeron en tono aburrido.

– Creo que me tengo que bañar de nuevo – menciona Arnold, viendo sus pies empapados de leche.

– Si, tambien yo – Helga frunce el entrecejo antes de continuar – y esta vez, voy a asegurarme que NADIE me espíe ¿entendiste?

– No puedo prometer nada, querida mía – responde Arnold en forma seductora, antes de levantarse para ir por otro bote de leche.

Helga se sentó fastidiada y continuo cenando junto a sus hijos.

c – c – c – c

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por todo la residencia; de inmediato, las penumbras inundaron el interior de la casa – ¡AAAH! ¡Se fue la luz! ¡YAH! – gritaron con terror los pequeños.

– _Esto no me va a gustar nada_ – menciona Helga para sus adentros – tranquilícense hijos, solo es un apagón.

La rubia apenas se disponía a dormir a sus pequeños, cuando esto sucedió. Arnold escucho los gritos de los menores y rápido acudió con una linterna – ¿Están todos bien?

– No… tengo miedo… – Harriet corrió y abrazo ambas piernas de Arnold, haciéndolo tambalearse – ¡van a salir los mostruos señor Shortman! – grito la pequeña como si aquello fuese un hecho.

– ¡papá quédate con nosotros por favor! – Phil también se aferro de las piernas de su padre, quien a duras penas se mantenía de pie.

– Pero… – Arnold levanto la vista y vio a luz tenue como Helga movió su cabeza en forma lenta, dándole un rotundo no – aquí no cabemos todos – finalizo el rubio.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de Helga – Será mejor que se vengan conmigo al cuarto principal niños, dejemos descansar a Arnold.

– ¡Que buena idea mamá! – Phil toma la mano de Arnold y lo lleva rumbo a la habitación principal – En esa cama cabemos todos, así mi papá nos protegerá de los monstruos.

– ¿¡QUE!

– Cierto, cierto, vamos señor Shortman – Harriet toma la lámpara de su padre para iluminar el camino – vamos antes de que lleguen los mostruos.

– ¡AH NO! ¡Eso si que no! – Protesto Helga en forma enérgica – Por nada en este mundo me harán dormir con Arnoldo…

c – c – c – c

– ¡Criminal! No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – resoplaba la rubia con los brazos cruzados, acostada en un extremo de la cama al igual que Arnold, quien permanecía en el otro extremo; mientras que los niños estaban en medio de los dos.

– Ahora si los mostruos no nos van a encontrar – le dice Phil muy contento a su mamá – buenas noches mami – Se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla.

– Buenas noches corazón – Helga repite la acción tanto con Phil como con Harriet – buenas noches linda.

– ¿y el beso del señor Shortman? – pregunta su hija en forma inocente.

– _¡Pero qué rayos…! Demonios será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez…_ – pensó Helga – mmmh… buenas noches melenudo – Helga se inclino hacia el rubio tomándolo en forma desprevenida, aunado al hecho de que no estaba bien iluminada la habitación. Por esto, accidentalmente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando cayeron en cuenta de lo que sucedió, ambos quedaron en shock y se fueron apartando despacio – buenas noches… Helga… – respondió en un susurro, aun estupefacto.

– buenas noches… Arnold…

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. El cabeza de balón se dio cuenta de que aun no apagaba su lámpara de mano y lo hizo, pero ninguno de los adultos podía conciliar el sueño. Esa extraña y al mismo tiempo incomoda sensación de estar cerca uno del otro les mantenía despiertos y sin saber cómo tomarlo, sin mencionar el beso que sin querer minutos atrás habían compartido.

Pasada una hora, la lluvia ya había disminuido su intensidad, cayendo una ligera llovizna en su lugar. Helga se canso de esperar a que el sueño la venciera y se sentó en la cama, mirando por los enormes ventanales del cuarto de Arnold. Un relámpago le ayudo a ver el balcón junto con la puerta del cuarto que daba hacia el mismo. Tomando la primera bata de dormir que encontró, se la puso y salió al balcón.

La refrescante brisa inicio un atrevido baile en el cabello suelto de Helga, quien lo acomodo con cuidado llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja. De una en una, las minúsculas gotas de lluvia iban estrellándose en el cuerpo de ella, no sin antes hacer pequeños giros en torno a ella, gracias a los remolinos de aire que circundaban en la noche. La joven Pataki se cubrió con la bata de dormir la cual sintió algo grande de los hombros. Bajo la vista y reconoció que no era la de ella, dando un cansado suspiro.

– Dios mío… – se abraza a sí misma y contempla la parte de la ciudad que si tiene luz – ¿Qué voy a hacer…? necesito dinero para salir de esto y creo que no tengo otra opción… – resopla con tristeza y se apoya en el barandal, permaneciendo largo rato en silencio, sin percatarse de que unos tristes ojos verdes la veían en el anonimato de la oscuridad.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

La situación entre Helga y Arnold esta que echa chispas. Tanta tensión entre los dos ¿hasta donde los llevara? Helga no esta dispuesta a flaquear delante de Arnold y no solo eso, también tiene la loca idea de "tentar" al rubio en forma vengativa, sin saber que esta pisando en suelo peligroso.

Por otro lado, los niños harán lo que sea para juntar a sus padres (inclusive, la idea de Harriet no parecia tan mala jaja)

Por cierto, para el proximo capítulo que les gustaría ver: el lado del medicamento y las personas involucradas o el lado de la relación entre Arnold y Helga (más coqueteo, más tensión sexual, etc) Espero me lo hagan saber ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	12. El Secreto De La Medianoche

Hola amigos, Mary Morante se aparece.

Antes que nada, se que muchas personas han estado esperando este nuevo capítulo (sobre todo **Esgoher y Alexamili** que fueron las más insistentes jeje, así que les dedico en especial a ellas este nuevo capítulo.

También no puedo dejar de agradecer los review a **Melody of Perdition, Myriamj, Eleanor C. Geraldine, sandra pullman, Ferishyn, Jackye H, diana carolina, VickyCruz, isabel20, Ires, Mariana, Pamys-Chan, Adele1809, RIN-KAGAMINE, Miss Cerezo, asuro, rochiimeliimeliirochii, rocio, silkie 19, Anillus, Hakurashin, Lebel27, Pao, ola ke ase, Una lectora, J.C, , serena potter pataki, Priscila, LUNA, Spektro, Nori, akira92nay, KrenGeraldine, Mayra Hdz, nan5, iris59, AriannaV, Milanh, pia, lula, hiyorin 55, milene vanessa, mimi, vale,** a todos ustedes les agradezco el sincero apoyo que me han dado con sus reviews, ya que sin ellos no me animaría tanto en buscar un pequeño espacio en mi tiempo libre para continuar con esta historia.

Sin más introducción, espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepci****ó****n de los creados por m****í ****para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

**El Secreto De La Medianoche**

…_En el aeropuerto internacional de Hillwood, Phoebe se despedía de su mejor amiga – Helga… en serio no entiendo porque estás haciendo esto – dice la joven oriental con grandes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._

_Con gran afecto, Helga abraza a Phoebe permaneciendo así por largos minutos, susurrándole la razón al oído – Pheb's yo… estoy embarazada y bueno, Arnold… Arnold, me pidió que abortara, que eliminará a mi bebé. No puedo estar con él Phoebe… tú más que nadie, puedes entenderlo…_

_Lentamente, la oriental abrió enorme los ojos, como platos. La razón que le había dado la rubia era tan espeluznante que la había empalidecido – por Dios… Helga… _

La fuerte lluvia continuaba demostrando su presencia, con lejanos truenos que alcanzaban a retumbar en la casa del cabeza de balón. En la habitación principal, Helga comenzó a estremecerse en la cama, girando (aun dormida) de forma impaciente y dejando escapar de sus labios, un nombre que pronunciaba como murmullo – _Ar-nold…_

_Sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, ahora Helga estaba en la clínica donde se recuperó del desmayo sufrido en el tribunal, y de nuevo trataba de escapar del cautiverio al que Arnold la tenía sometida. La rubia apoyo su mano en el pomo de la puerta para salir del cubículo. Arnold apoyo su mano en la puerta y la volvió a cerrar en forma enérgica, sacando un ruido ensordecedor. Tomo el brazo de Helga con la otra y la aprisiono contra la puerta – No... No te referirás a la vez que estaba buscando los archivos de mi tesis ¿verdad? Jejeje dime que no estamos hablando de ese día._

_La rubia desvió los ojos y entendió que la tenía acorralada. Se armo de valor y le enfrento – ¿De qué te ríes idiota? ¡Claro que estoy hablando de ese día! ¿De cuál otro?_

_Abriendo enorme los ojos, Arnold tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro. Parecía que sonreía, pero su sonrisa era sombría y estaba asustando a Helga – jeje, no puede ser… ¿sabes querida Pataki? Creo que confundiste y… ¡Demonios! todo estos años jejeje…_

– _¿Confundirme? Si tú dijiste…_

– _¿Qué? "No puedes hacerme esto" "Me va a retrasar en el trabajo" "Debe ser una broma" ¿eso fue lo que escuchaste? – El rostro de Arnold estaba colorado, al igual que sus ojos y obviamente Helga no entendía lo que le sucedía – ¡Por Dios Helga no estaba hablando contigo! Estaba hablando por teléfono usando mi "manos libres" con la doctora Clara González._

_Una extraña seriedad mostraba la cara de Arnold. Tenía a Helga aun contra la puerta y los brazos le servían como barrotes de cárcel, sin darle oportunidad para escapar. Su aliento chocaba sobre los labios de ella; casi estaban de la misma altura, solo le llevaba dos o tres centímetros a la rubia (siempre y cuando ella no usara tacones) – Durante todos estos años, durante casi seis años me he estado preguntando qué fue lo que paso entre tú y yo… y todo fue por una maldita confusión que tuviste._

– _¿y cómo iba yo a saber que no estabas hablando conmigo?_

– _¡Me hubieras preguntado! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba embarazada?_

– _¡Arnold te lo dije! te dije muchas veces que estaba embarazada, pero siempre me ignorabas, no me hacías caso o te ibas, y el colmo fue cuando me diste sal de uvas para la indigestión. Todo por estar con tu estúpida investigación._

– _Me hubieras enseñado un estudio, o un análisis de sangre… ¡Maldita sea Helga! me destrozaste la vida, rompiste mi corazón… y me alejaste de mis hijos._

– _Me alejaste de mis hijos…_

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Helga ahoga un silencioso grito en su garganta, antes de siquiera emitir sonido. Su respiración es demasiado acelerada, y aun cuando inconscientemente intentara controlarla, simplemente no podía. Cerrando los ojos, la rubia fue recuperándose lentamente (cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo). Se volvió en un letárgico movimiento, hacia el centro de la cama y abrazo a su hijo – _por Dios, todo fue un sueño… un mal sueño nada más –_ hunde su nariz en los alborotados cabellos de Phil, dando varios suspiros – _lo bueno es que ya desperté_ – pensó Helga, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

Cada inhalación que daba, llenaba sus sentidos del varonil aroma de Arnold. Era lógico esperar que la ropa de cama tuviera no solo su perfume, sino que ya se encontrara impregnada con su esencia natural, contrariando un poco a Helga.

– _¡Rayos! no se qué puede ser peor –_ analizaba en silencio la rubia – _si el sueño que me despertó, o amanecer enredada en las sabanas de este zopenco cabeza de balón. Bueno, por lo menos no se encuentra cerca_ – Abraza con cariño a su pequeño y le dan un tierno beso escondido en su abundante melena.

– ¡Mamá, mamá despierta! ¡Harriet no me quiere dar el nuevo videojuego que me compro!

Apretando los párpados, somnolienta, Helga trata de intervenir pesadamente en la discusión de sus hijos – Harriet ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes las cosas de tu hermano, sin permiso?

– ¡No es cierto mamá este videojuego no es suyo! el señor doctor Shortman me lo compro para mí solita, él me dijo que este sería mío, solo mío.

– ¿En serio de verdad? – cuestiona el niño, mirando con reserva a su hermana.

– Mira Phil el tuyo esta donde está la televisión grandota ¡vamos córrele!

Ambos niños salen corriendo haciendo bastante escándalo, despertando un poco más a Helga – ¡Criminal niños no hagan tanto ruido! ¡Demonios! – alza la voz un poco y se vuelve a abrazar de su "hijo", hasta que su cerebro termina por despertar y la pobre rubia abre de golpe sus ojos.

– Buenos días Pataki – le dice Arnold con sarcasmo, siendo aun presa de sus delicados brazos – Veo que amaneciste de muy "buen humor".

– ¡AAH! ¡Aléjate de mi camarón con pelos! – Grita Helga, separándose de él en forma brusca y tratando de cubrirse con la sabana – eres un pervertido aprovechado.

Arnold se acomoda de lado, saboreando el agridulce momento de la venganza – Creo que la que estaba "aprovechándose de la situación" era otra mi querida Geraldine, porque según recuerdo tú me tenias tan abrazado, que por un momento llegue a pensar que querías ahogarme.

Con un fuerte sonrojo y el entrecejo fruncido, Helga mira con cólera al rubio – _¡Diantres!, aun con el cabello alborotado no deja de verse tan atractivo, sobre todo porque trae la camisa del pijama abierta del pecho… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué diablos estas pensando hermana?_ – Helga sacude su cabeza para alejar esas ideas y frunce más el ceño, rechinando los dientes – no me retes Shortman, NO_me_retes.

– Lo que tú digas – responde retándola con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro – como sea, voy a ducharme – se pone en pie, y comienza a desabotonar la camisa del pijama.

La rubia enrojece en el acto, tapando sus ojos al instante que se gira, dandole la espalda – ¡Espera idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?

– Es sábado, necesito darme una vuelta rápida al hospital, y me tengo que bañar – Responde tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Eso ya lo dijiste bucko! Pero si tienes las intenciones de exhibirte, te sugiero que lo hagas en otro lado inepto – Responde irritada y de inmediato, toma su bata de dormir (asegurándose que esta vez sea la suya) y se dispone a salir de la alcoba dando pasos agigantados, pero Arnold se interpone en su camino al último minuto.

– ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa Pataki? – Le cuestiona un poco hostil – porque ayer no te sentía tan insegura, querida mía.

Mostrando su peor cara, Helga lo empuja con el hombro antes de abandonar la habitación – ¡Argh! Aléjate de mi Shortman.

– Por cierto – menciona Arnold desde la puerta de la alcoba – Te aviso, llevaré a los mellizos a que conozcan a sus abuelos.

Helga se congelo al instante, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío bajar por su espalda, dejándola inmovilizada a mitad del pasillo – ¿Con el permiso de quién te vas a llevar a **mis** hijos, Shortman? – pregunta sin volverse, rogando a los cielos que Arnold no notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

– También son mis hijos, Pataki – responde el rubio en tono molesto – y según la juez Emerald Herg, soy el tutor y responsable legal de los niños.

Apretando los dientes, Helga se vuelve hacia él – No por mucho tiempo cabeza de balón, te lo puedo asegurar – finaliza anudando con fuerza el cinturón de su bata y se aleja dando pasos agigantados, apretando los puños. Pasa por el cuarto de la televisión y se detiene en la entrada, observando a sus hijos jugando con los nuevos videojuegos que Arnold les compro. Ahora cada uno disfrutaba su propio juguete, y hasta se acompañaban al encender la interface del aparato, creando al fin algo de paz entre los dos.

Por mucho tiempo, Helga intento juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar otro videojuego portátil para Harriet; pero su situación económica nunca se lo permitió. Y no solo la diferencia radicaba en el videojuego. La rubia se ocupo tanto en distraer la atención de Philip (para que no sufriera en el hospital), que los juguetes del niño fácilmente triplicaban los de su pequeña hija.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste al entender, cuanta falta le hizo a Harriet. Todas esas veces que no estuvo cerca cuando más la necesito, y solo imaginar lo mal que la ha de haber pasado estando sola, le generaban un nudo en la garganta. Ella más que nadie en el mundo, conocía ese sentimiento amargo de la soledad; y sin querer, se lo estaba heredando a su hija.

– ¿Madre? – La voz de Harriet la regresa a la realidad – ¿Estas llorando?

Asombrada por la pregunta, Helga pasa un dedo por su mejilla y solo entonces, se percata de que esta humedecida – no amor – Se arrodilla hacia ella y le da un inesperado abrazo – no pasa nada pequeña.

Con alivio en su mirada, la menor se separa de Helga y la toma de la mano – ¡Mira mamá mira!, todo lo que me compro el señor doctor Shortman ¡ven! – la jala y le muestra una enorme cantidad de juguetes, muchos a medio desempacar.

Lo dicho, seguramente Arnold había dedicado todo el día siguiente del juicio, a decorar y arreglar el cuarto de televisión para los pequeños, además de cubrirlos con una respetable cantidad de juguetes, a partes iguales, claro está – Me alegro mi vida – acaricia su mejilla y le sonríe en forma maternal.

Una vez más, Helga siguió con la vista todos esos juguetes, que fácil ocupaban una buena parte de la habitación – _Arnold Philip Shortman_ – Helga empezó a sentir una enorme impotencia. ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota llegara e intentara ganarse el amor de sus hijos, con costosos obsequios?

– No – Se dijo para sí. Al ver a los niños tan contentos, no tendría el valor suficiente para quitarles los regalos del camarón con pelos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo podrá soportar esta situación? – Niños será mejor que los cambie de ropa, creo que su padre los quiere llevar a algún lugar.

– Pero mamá – ambos protestan, poniendo cara de disgusto – ¿es necesario? ¡queremos jugar!

– Si Philip, es necesario – la rubia se arrodilla de nuevo para quedar a la altura de los niños, y les extiende el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda – Escuchen, solo prométanme una cosa, no le comenten a nadie más de nuestras vidas, por favor.

Ambos niños se miraron extrañados – pero ¿porque mamá? – pregunta Harriet.

– Solo prométanlo – finaliza Helga con voz de mando.

– Esta bien mamá – los pequeños meñiques se juntaron con el grande de su madre – lo prometemos – expresan al unísono.

– Gracias bebés, los quiero mucho – Helga se abraza de ambos y permanece así por largo rato – vamos que hay que cambiarles las pijamas.

Pasada alrededor de una hora, Arnold esta terminando de ajustar su corbata y se asoma al cuarto de juegos, donde los pequeños (ya vestidos) continuaban jugando. Después de recorrer la habitación con la vista, solo encuentra una mesita de servicio donde hay un par de platos vacíos, con restos de cereal, probablemente leche y algunas manchas que tal vez eran de fruta. Enarca una ceja y no puede evitar preguntar – ¿Niños y su madre?

– Voy a estar bastante ocupada Arnoldo – escucha a sus espaldas y al girarse ve a Helga aun en bata, y en su cabeza una cinta de tela retrae sus dorados cabellos, apartándolos de su cara la cual, esta cubierta por una extraña y llamativa mascarilla azul – Los niños ya están listos, camarón con pelos.

– Jajaja ese color te queda bien – le dice Arnold con sorna.

– ja-ja que gracioso, anda búrlate todo lo que quieras, no importa – responde cruzando sus brazos.

– Es que mi mamá tiene una cita más tarde y… ¡ouch! – sobando su cabeza, Phil mira molesto a su hermana, responsable del golpe que recibió.

– ¿Con que una cita? – le cuestiona el rubio, acortando distancias fríamente – ¿Te estas arreglando para algo importante, o "alguien"?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cabeza de balón – le dice en un susurro a su adversario, asegurándose de que sus hijos no escucharan su viejo apodo. Pasa de él y se aproxima a los pequeños – niños recuerden lo que les dije – hace una pequeña pausa y vuelve su vista a su hijo, echándole esa mirada – ¿Philip?

– Lo siento mamá – el pequeño baja la vista apenado, y Helga se arrodilla para quedar a su nivel, hablándoles en voz tan baja a los dos, que Arnold no alcanzó a oír. El rubio sentía claramente que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, y estaba convencido que Helga se traía algo entre manos.

De solo imaginar, que Helga se estaba arreglando para verse con Brainy, cambio el semblante en su mirada, siendo esta gélida y llena de ira. Con amargura en su rostro, Arnold se dirigió a los niños – Vámonos.

Una vez que los niños se despidieron de su madre, Arnold condujo bajo la lluvia matutina rumbo a la casa de huéspedes, llevando a los pequeños en el asiento trasero. Mentalmente continuaba preguntándose a donde, y sobre todo, con quien se iba a ver Helga. Posando los ojos en el retrovisor, sabía que existía una forma de enterarse lo que Helga G. Pataki estaría haciendo más tarde.

La manera de obtener la información era demasiado baja, aun para el más desesperado de los individuos, y él encajaba en esa descripción – Y díganme niños, ¿su madre va a ver a alguien en especial?

Los pequeños Pataki, que un segundo atrás iban riendo y jugando, quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta. Ambos cruzaron miradas y es Harriet quien toma la palabra – No podemos decirte eso señor doctor Shortman, es un secreto de la tropa Pataki… shhh.

– _Con que secreto de la tropa Pataki eh, Helga es bastante lista, más de lo que imagine _–Arnold entendió que si quería sacarle información a Phil, o Harriet, no iba a ser tan sencillo. Con toda intención cambio de tema – ¿Les comentó su madre hacia donde nos dirigíamos?

– Dijo que íbamos a conocer a unas personas muy buenas – respondió Philip.

El rubio alzo una ceja – _¿buenas personas?... vaya, ahora Helga si me sorprendió _– pensó por un breve instante. Él suponía que Helga pondría a sus hijos en contra de su familia. Una vez más, la juzgo mal – ¿les dijo algo más?

– Pueees, que te hagamos caso y que no nos peliemos y que no hagamos travesuras y que te obedezcasemos – vuelve a intervenir el niño – ¿A dónde vamos papá?

– Hay unas personas que quiero que conozcan – dirige la vista al camino y titubea por un segundo, antes de continuar – ¿Cómo se sienten con sus abuelos Bob y Miriam?

– El abuelito Big B es un abuelito ganador, porque dice que somos de una familia de ganadores – menciona Harriet – es simpático y divertido.

Afirmando con la cabeza, el pequeño Pataki continua – Así es y también dice que soy el hombre de la casa, todo un ganador como bueno Pataki. La abuela es una persona muy amable y siempre nos recibe con mucho entusiasmo.

– ¡Y dulces! ¡no olvides los dulces!

El rubio cabeza de balón conocía perfectamente la historia, detrás de la "familia perfecta" de Helga. Durante mucho tiempo, estuvo al tanto de la indiferencia que pesaba sobre ella y en ningún momento se hubiera esperado comentarios tan positivos. Es decir ¿Bob y Miriam buenos abuelos? Eso si que era inesperado – Me da mucho gusto.

Durante el resto del camino hablaron de otros temas, echando de repente el anzuelo sobre la "misteriosa cita" de Helga, el cual (poco a poco) iba funcionando.

– _Solo no jalar mucho la cuerda, aflojarla de vez en cuando (consejo de su abuelo, cuando fueron tras el gran César) sino, todo habrá sido en vano._

Llegando a la casa de huéspedes, aparco y puso el freno de mano. Se volvió hacia el asiento trasero y analizó la presentación de los niños – Saben que… necesito ir primero adentro… porque… bueno ustedes…

– ¿Tienes que hacer pis? – pregunta Harriet, cubriendo su boca para reír a gusto, siendo acompañada por su hermano.

Una infantil sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Arnold – Voy a entrar a la casa solo unos minutos, después saldré por ustedes – vuelve la vista a la enorme casa de huéspedes, de donde salían los murmullos desordenados de los inquilinos – Ahora vuelvo niños, no tardo – salió del coche y abrió su paraguas.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo se sentirían sus padres con los "nuevos" nietos? o ¿los niños con sus abuelos? ¿Qué pensarían de Helga? ¿Hablarían mal de ella delante de los niños, o esperarían a que no estuvieran presentes? ¿Los aceptarían como Shortman? y los niños, ¿aceptarían a sus abuelos? Por todo esto, Arnold había entrado solo a la vieja casa; tenía la intención de hablar primero con sus padres y abuelos, para que la sorpresa no los tomará "tan" desprevenidos – ¡Hola! buenos días ¿mamá? ¿papá?

– ¡Arnold que bueno que llegas! – exclama Miles, saliendo del pasillo y tomando al joven rubio de un brazo – ven pronto acompáñame al invernadero, tienes que ver esto.

– Pero papá… yo… – se vuelve a su espalda – necesito decirte algo, verás vengo…

Sin prestarle atención, Miles remolco con emoción a Arnold hacia el invernadero – ¡Abuelo mira quien vino!

– ¡Arnold que bien que viniste! ven necesitamos que veas esto – Ahora, Phil junto con Miles llevaban a Arnold tomado del brazo, uno de cada lado.

– N-no podría esperar… en serio… – los tres llegan a la parte trasera del invernadero, donde son recibidos por una gran cantidad de flores blancas tornasoladas, con pétalos amariposados, que terminan en una discreta punta. De la base de cada pétalo, salen unas finas líneas en color amarillo, finalizando cerca de la punta, con un apenas perceptible tono rosa pastel. Los estambres de la flor emergen del centro, justo donde se encuentra el pistilo, que es de un color amarillo más pálido.

La enorme cantidad de flores (grandes, chicas, en botón, a medio abrir; algunas llegando a abultarse en racimos, que sobresalían de las macetas) dejaron boquiabierto al rubio. Caminó lentamente, para apreciar íntegramente, cada una de las maravillosas flores que decoraban el fondo del invernadero. Extendió su mano y con sumo cuidado, toco una de esas exóticas bellezas – pero papá… tú dijiste…

– ¡Lo mismo pensé yo, Arnold! – exclama Miles con jubilo – Mi teoría es, que en estos días que ha estado lloviendo tanto, seguramente el clima humedeció la tierra lo suficiente, para que los brotes que nos trajimos de San Lorenzo al fin florecieran… – Miles toma al sorprendido rubio de un hombro y le entrega una flor en sus manos – ¡Esto es lo que por mucho tiempo hemos estado esperando Arnold! sobre todo por tú…

Un fuerte sonido (el golpe de varias cacerolas en el piso) acompañado de los agudos gritos de Stella y Suzie, interrumpieron el discurso de Miles y puso en alerta a Arnold – ¡AAAH! ¡un pequeño ratero!

– Parece que a las damas les pasa algo, o encontraron a alguien – menciona Phil.

– _¿Pequeño ratero?_ – un rayo de luz, que parecía más bien un relámpago, ilumino el cerebro del cabeza de balón – ¡AY NO! ¡los niños! – Arnold se abrió paso entre su padre y abuelo, y entro a la casa lo más rápido que pudo, localizando a su madre con una escoba (en posición de ataque) y a Suzie detrás de ella, vigilando las gavetas de la cocina y echando un vistazo rápido, al grupo de galletas que estaba en el piso, rodeadas de algunas cacerolas.

– ¡Atrás hijo!, en las alacenas hay un pequeño delincuente.

– ¡Basta! – dice el señor Hyunh a espaldas de Arnold – será mejor llamar a la policía – toma su teléfono celular y comienza a marcar el número de emergencias, pero el furioso rubio le arrebata el teléfono, dejándolo de golpe en el mueble de la cocina – No va a marcarle a nadie, señor Hyunh.

Todos los inquilinos, que ya estaban en la cocina, se asombraron más por la actitud grosera de Arnold, que por quien fuera que fuese aquel, que se esconde en la cocina – Arnold muchacho ¿qué ocurre contigo? – cuestiona el señor Potts.

Sin prestar atención alguna a los demás, Arnold se inclinó hacia la gaveta inferior, abriendo la puerta con cuidado – ven sal, no le tengas miedo a estas personas, estas a salvo conmigo – abre los brazos y espera con paciencia.

– ¿E-está seguro, señor doctor Shortman? – pregunta una voz temerosa, que parecía provenir de otro lado.

Con una tierna sonrisa, Arnold trata de escucharse lo más paternal posible – claro que sí mi amor, ven aquí conmigo para presentarte con estas buenas personas.

– No entiendo Arnold, tú conoces a… oh Dios… – el viejo Phil enmudeció cuando vio, como unos pequeños zapatos blancos, fueron saliendo por debajo de la puerta entreabierta del estante de arriba. Arnold se puso en pie y termino por abrir el estante, revelando a una pequeña niña rubia, de dos coletas, quien al ver el desconocido grupo de individuos, brinco y se abrazo de Arnold, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte – ya princesa, ya paso.

Todo el mundo estaba atónito, la forma de la cabeza, el cabello, el verde de sus ojos (los mostraba momentáneamente, cuando abría sus ojos). Todos sabía a quien se parecía, pero nadie decía nada – ¿H-Harriet? ¿ya es seguro para salirme?

– Si Philip – se abraza fuerte del cuello de su papá – es muy seguro con el doctor Shortman.

– ¿Harriet y… Philip? – Stella bajo la vista hacia el gabinete inferior, y despacio, la puerta se fue abriendo. Fue un instante, casi un par de segundos, en los que Stella cruzo miradas con el niño, quien tenía el cabello tan castaño como ella, igual que su nariz. La única diferencia Shortman eran esos ojos azules – n-no… n-no puede… ser… – suelta la escoba, que cae al piso.

– ¡Papá! – grita el pequeño y corre a los brazos que Arnold ya le estaba extendiendo.

La habitación quedo en silencio, nadie se animaba a decir o comentar algo, ni siquiera a objetar la palabra con la que el infante se refirió al joven rubio. Solo eran silenciosos testigos, de algo que nunca jamás, había pasado por sus cabezas. Arnold vio de reojo a la pequeña multitud y dio un largo suspiro – mamá, papá… abuelo, abuela, familia… – echo un vistazo a los pequeños que despacio, se giraron hacia esos "extraños", y continuo – ellos son Harriet Cecil y Philip Gerald Pataki, y sí, **son mis hijos.**

El primero en reaccionar, de cierta manera, fue el señor Kokoshka, que cayó a sus espaldas, inconsciente.

c – c – c – c

– Muy bien, la siguiente se llama Dania Silver – expresa con aburrimiento, la asistente del camarógrafo.

– Esta bien primor terminamos por hoy, puedes bajar – dice el guapo y talentoso genio de la lente, a la hermosa pelirrubia que desciende del escenario – no olvides dejar tu número personal jaja, uno nunca sabe cuando ocurrirá una "emergencia" – finaliza guiñando un ojo.

Poniendo una mirada boba, la chica responde coquetamente – jijiji Alan, eres un pícaro – lanza un beso hacia el joven y se dirige a los camerinos.

Tras bambalinas, Helga veía la escena con hastío – Pero que estupidez… "Alan, eres un pícaro"… pff… espero terminar pronto con esto – cierra la cortina y se regresa al camerino de maquillaje.

c – c – c – c

– …Y por lo pronto, tengo la custodia de los niños – Ahora Arnold y el resto de los inquilinos estaban sentados en la sala, escuchando atentos la resumida y "maquillada" historia, de como se volvió padre de un día para otro. Los niños permanecían sentados en las piernas de Arnold (Phil en la derecha y Harriet en la izquierda) mientras que él los mantenía abrazados, otorgándoles una sensación de protección.

De nuevo, el mutismo se apodero de los presentes – Pero… porque Helga n… – Stella empezó a hablar, siendo silenciada por el gesto de negación, que Arnold hizo con la mirada (recordándole que los niños escuchaban y por esto, no les dijo todo).

– Papá tengo hambre.

– Sí, yo también señor doctor Shortman – dice Harriet, viendo los ojos curiosos que no apartaban la vista de los dos. La niña se acurruco más en el hueco que formaba el costado, y el brazo de él – ¿Ya no más galletas?

– ¡Por supuesto que hay galletas, princesa! – Gertie se apareció con un plato de galletas, desprendiendo el aromático calor que demostraba su recién salida del horno. La vieja abuela tenía mucho tiempo que no se mostraba tan entusiasmada y ahora, su semblante había "rejuvenecido" – ¿pero quién es este pequeño vaquero que esta aquí? – Tomo a Phil de la cintura y con un ágil movimiento lo llevo a su espalda, asustando un poco al niño.

– ¡Yipee! – grito la abuela y enseguida se puso a dar pequeños brincos, desatando de a poco la risa del pequeño Pataki – ¡mira papá mira, estoy cabalagando!

Después de unos minutos, Gertie se detuvo en seco y con cuidado se incorporo, tomando al niño para que no cayera – Ahora es tu turno – sin más, extendió la mano del niño a Stella.

Una dulce mirada se desprendía de los ojos de Stella. Tomo la mano del niño y al hacerlo, una fuerte sensación embargo su pecho. Se sentía feliz, dichosa, infantil, bendecida, etc. Todo en un sentimiento y un sentimiento en todo. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sollozar, y una lágrima bajo por su ojo derecho – Hola Philip mucho gusto, yo soy tu abuelita Stella.

Después de titubear un segundo (y ver de reojo a su padre) se animo a responder – Mucho gusto abuelita Stella – con fuerza, Phil estrecho su mano – soy Philip Gerald Pataki, pero puedes llamarme Phil, o Gerald… ¿porque lloras?

– Por nada mi vida… snif… por nada – Stella cayó sobre sus rodillas y abrazo con fuerza a su nieto.

Harriet se giro, al escuchar una voz varonil a su lado – permítame presentarme con usted señorita, soy Miles Shortman, su nuevo abuelito.

Con una sencilla sonrisa (cubierta por restos de galletas), Harriet tomo la mano que su abuelo le extendía – Mugsho gugto, shoy Harrit – respondió torpemente, tirando migajas.

Cuando Arnold se percato, su familia junto con los huéspedes rodeaban a ambos niños, y estos parecían ya no tenerles miedo – Tengo que hablarle a Lola, para que los niños los conozcan – menciona el señor Potts, corriendo al teléfono.

– Eres excelente en relaciones públicas, galletita – le dijo Phil, sonriéndole a su esposa.

– Gracias amorcito – Phil le da un tierno beso en la mejilla – solo necesitaban un empujoncito.

Pasada alrededor de una hora, Arnold se localizaba de nuevo con sus padres en el invernadero. Stella llevaba en brazos a Harriet y Miles traía sobre sus hombros a Phil – Esto es un milagro, ¡un doble milagro! – comentaba Stella, abrazando más a la niña – y usted señorita es una hermosa damita.

– jijiji gracias abuelita Stella.

– Puedes decirme solo abuelita, cariño.

– ¡Papá mira! – Arnold cogió con cuidado, las flores que Phil le entregaba – ten papá, estoy seguro que a mi mami le va a gustar muchísimo un ramo con estas lindas flores.

– Mmmh, no estoy seguro de que a tu madre… esta flor… – El rubio observo de reojo a sus hijos quedando en silencio, solo oyéndose el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia, sobre los cristales del invernadero.

– Esa flor se ve muy rara señor doctor Shortman, brilla cuando el cielo brilla – refiriéndose a los relámpagos.

– Eso es porque esas flores tienen algo especial damita, una increíble historia – interviene Phil, llegando a ellos con su impermeable amarillo – y se las contare con mucho gusto, cuando estemos en el interior bien secos.

Una vez que estaban de nuevo en la sala, la abuela sirvió chocolate caliente – Dinos la historia abuelito Phil, por favor – ambos niños se sentaron a los pies de Phil, y Arnold se puso justo detrás de ellos, en el piso.

– Escuchen con suma atención niños, ya que esta historia involucra a sus padres y a sus abuelos aquí presentes – mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca un dije de jade, con forma de ojo – En América del sur, hay un lugar llamado San Lorenzo, allí se conocieron sus abuelos e hicieron grandes descubrimientos arqueológicos y científicos. Ellos eran unos reconocidos exploradores.

– vaya… – dijo Harriet, dando un enorme sorbo a su chocolate – ¿y que más?

Sujetando el dije por la cuerda de cuero, el viejo Phil le dio un leve manotazo, haciéndolo girar – En esa impresionante y maravillosa tierra, habitaban unos extraños y místicos seres; se les conocía como "los ojos verdes". Esta tribu era enigmática, ningún miembro de las aldeas cercanas los habían visto, pero nunca dudaban de su existencia. Por todos lados, escondidos en la profunda amazonas, se encontraban indicios de ellos: totems, ídolos, piezas arqueológicas, muchas cosas hablaban de su innegable presencia.

Los niños (al igual que Arnold), escuchaban impresionados la narración – Una ocasión, una terrible enfermedad cayó sobre los "ojos verdes". Sus abuelos inventaron un antídoto que les ayudo a combatirla; y a pesar de que estaban muy agradecidos, no se mostraron delante ellos, solo dejaron un amuleto como este.

– Pasó el tiempo y de nuevo la enfermedad azoto a los "ojos verdes". Era indispensable que se hiciera un nuevo antídoto, ya que la fórmula anterior había perdido su efecto. Sus abuelos regresaron a San Lorenzo pero se perdieron, y su padre viajo junto a su madre y nosotros para localizarlos, aunque no iba a ser algo sencillo.

– ¡Viajaste y salvaste a los abuelos! – exclama Phil, volviéndose hacia su papá – eres muy valiente papá.

El mencionado sonríe con gusto, a todo padre le enloquece la idea de ser un héroe para su hijo – En aquel entonces – continuo Phil – nadie sabía como íbamos a encontrarlos, solo su padre tenía la suficiente fe de que lo lograríamos – eleva la vista hacia Arnold y le guiña un ojo – y solo él, fue lo bastante observador para descubrir uno de los tantos secretos de los "ojos verdes" – se aproximó a Harriet y puso una mano detrás de su oreja, sacando por "arte de magia" una flor blanca, impresionando a la pequeña – descubrió el efecto de "el sol de medianoche".

Al terminar de decir esto, Gertie apagó las luces y el abuelo ilumino con una lampará de mesa, la flor que traía en sus manos, mostrando unos destellos tornasol que daban un poderoso reflejo brilloso, impresionando a los niños – ¡WOOW! ¡¿ya viste Philip?!

Por su parte, Arnold cerro los ojos y exhalo un fuerte suspiro, recordando ese suceso. Casi podía sentir que caminaba junto a Gerald, en esa oscura noche.

Flashback…

– Viejo te lo juro, estamos perdidos – le decía Gerald caminando con temor, cerca del rubio – y en la selva hay muchos animales nocturnos, ¿por qué no mejor regresamos al campamento, y salimos mañana con luz de día?

– Si volvemos podrían darse cuenta de que salimos a esta hora y nos vigilarán de cerca, además Gerald no te voy a mentir, yo también estoy nervioso… pero son mis padres… y si quieres regresar, no te juzgare amigo.

Pronto, el moreno se puso delante de Arnold, abrazándose a si mismo por la fría humedad de la noche – Déjame decirte una cosa Arnie, odio los enormes mosquitos, odio caminar y sentir que piso algo baboso, odio la hiedra venenosa y sobre todo, odio el molesto sonido de la jungla; me hace sentir que en cualquier momento voy a ser devorado por un oso panda.

Con calma, Arnold baja la mano donde porta la linterna, y lleva la otra a la cintura – Tranquilo Gerald, los osos panda solo habitan en china.

– ¡Ese no es el punto! digo… detesto esto, pero voy a odiar más saber que mi mejor amigo esta allí perdido, en quien sabe donde, y yo no estoy con él para ayudarlo, por eso no te dejare.

Una enorme sonrisa se curvo en el rostro de Arnold, le extendió la mano e hicieron su saludo – Gracias Gerald, no se como podría hacer esto sin ti.

– ¿Qué? ¿creíste que te iba a dejar toda la diversión? – ambos rieron y al continuar su camino, el cabeza de balón vio de reojo que algo brillaba en el piso – un momento… – volvió a alumbrar hacia atrás y no vio nada raro.

– ¿Viste algo Arnold? – Gerald se inclina en el lugar que él esta iluminando, y tampoco nota algo extraordinario – ¿se te cayó algo?

Negando con la cabeza, da un último vistazo al sitio – Creo que no, sigamos – El rubio se gira sobre sus talones y escucha que Gerald se queja, de nuevo – ¡Oh diablos!, Arnold ilumina mis botas, creo que ahora si pise algo asqueroso.

En respuesta, eleva ojos al cielo – caray Gerald, no podemos pasar toda la noche iluminando lo que… – Al girarse hacia Gerald, observa que detrás del moreno, brota un pequeño resplandor – ¡Creo que encontramos algo! – Arnold se apresuro hacia el pie de un árbol y enfoco de nuevo las plantas que allí estaban, descubriendo una flor tornasol, que después conocería como "el sol de medianoche" – Oh cielos…

– Creo que vi otra flor parecida… ¡por allá! – señala el chico afroamericano hacia un camino, escondido tras una cueva. Con premura, ambos se acercaron y al llegar a la estrecha entrada, (cuyo interior tenía diversas grietas, lo que daba paso a la luz de la luna) Arnold y Gerald iluminaron con sus linterna y como por arte de magia, en el piso se fue haciendo un camino de una suave luz, que a poco se fue incrementando – Creo que vamos por buen camino, ¿eh Gerald?

Fin del Flashback.

– …¡LA SOMBRA! – dijo Phil con voz alzada, provocando que los niños se asustaran.

– Er… creo que es suficiente por hoy abuelo, niños despídanse – el pelirrubio se incorporo y tomo las manos de sus hijos.

– Pero queremos escuchar el resto de la historia – se queja Philip, haciendo un puchero.

– Sí doctor Shortman, vamos a quedarnos – Harriet mira con ojos tristes a su padre, y ambos casi lo convencen.

Casi.

– Lo siento niños despídanse de sus abuelos, ya vendremos otro día.

– Está bien – expresan de mala gana – Adiós abuelito Phil, abuelita Gertie, abuelito Miles, abuelita Stella – dijeron los pequeños y a cada uno le dieron un beso de despedida.

Antes de salir de la casa de huéspedes, Stella toma el brazo de su hijo – En serio volverás a traerlos ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto, tan pronto como sea posible – le sonríe a todos en las escaleras, pero antes de descender, el abuelo Miles le entrega un par de "sol de medianoche" a Harriet – Tome señorita, espero le guste mi obsequio.

– ¡Sí abuelito, muchas gracias! – le da un beso en la mejilla y entra corriendo al coche, cobijada por el paraguas de su padre.

Después de esa fugaz visita a la casa de huéspedes, condujo rápido al hospital, donde revisó que cada paciente (de la investigación del laboratorio Carvagio) a su cargo, estuviera tomando el nuevo medicamento, Lominestina o "Lominess" como se manejaba comercialmente. Para mayor comodidad, se encontraba en la central de enfermería, con los expedientes médicos.

– Doctor Shortman… ya me aburrí – Harriet se recarga en su regazo, fingiendo que se quedaba dormida.

Arnold revolvió en forma juguetona, los alborotados cabellos de su flequillo – Permíteme unos minutos más princesa, ya voy a terminar – Toma otro expediente y se pone a revisar la última dosis de ese paciente – ve al cuarto de juegos con tu hermano.

– Mamá tampoco tenía tiempo para mí – menciona triste, caminando cabizbaja hacia el cuarto de juegos que tenía el piso de pediatría. Al escuchar estas palabras, el rubio recordó la forma en que la encontró en el área de jardines, que dividía los dos edificios. Un sentimiento de culpa le dio un vuelco a su corazón – _Esos tiernos y expresivos ojos verdes me van a meter en muchos problemas –_ pensó haciendo media sonrisa. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba ser presa de esa adorable pelirrubia de cinco años.

Dio un vistazo a los expedientes faltantes y tomo una decisión – Enfermera, llame por favor al residente de guardia.

Una vez que terminó de hablar con el residente de pediatría, Arnold fue al área de juegos – ¿quién quiere ir por un mantecado?

– ¡Yo! ¡yo! – gritaron entusiasmados y corrieron a tomar la mano de su padre.

– ¿Ya te vas? – escucha a sus espaldas, tomándolo desprevenido – ¿qué hay del trabajo Doctor Shortman? ¿y la investigación de México?

– ¡Doctor Torres, doctor Céspedes que sorpresa! – dice Arnold – vean les presento a mis hijos, son Harriet y Philip.

– ¡¿Hijos?! – los galenos cruzaron miradas entre sí, pero Arnold se les adelanto – es una larga historia y de echo, ya nos íbamos.

El doctor Céspedes se inclino hacia los niños – Mucho gusto pequeños, soy Mario Céspedes – extiende la mano y al saludar a Harriet, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas. Con mano temblorosa, el médico acomodo sus lentes, solo para asegurarse que la deficiencia visual no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Trago saliva en forma pausada, casi petrificado. Mantenía la vista fija en las flores que la niña cargaba, en la bolsa de su overol – _esas flores… no puede ser… es imposible…_

Claramente incómodo, Arnold la acerco más hacia él. No le gustaba la forma en que Céspedes miraba a su hija – Bueno, es hora de irnos, niños despídanse – abriéndose paso entre los dos médicos, el rubio se encamina a los elevadores. Unos metros adelante, vio sobre su hombro al tiempo que tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

Nunca imagino que sería un padre tan sobreprotector.

– C-creo que yo también me voy – le dice el doctor Céspedes a su colega – tengo cosas que hacer.

Enarcando una ceja, el doctor Torres asiente convencido – Esta bien Céspedes, nos veremos el lunes.

Una vez afuera del hospital, Phil corrió hacia el vehículo, y Harriet pidió a Arnold que la bajara. Él obedeció y les abrió la puerta del coche, sin saber que en ese momento eran cuidadosamente observados. Las lentillas de los binoculares se enfocaban más en la rubia de dos coletas. El individuo, de tez morena, escuálido y barba de tres días; porta unos enormes lentes de aviador, una vieja gorra de béisbol y la camisa guinda abierta del pecho – Ya la vi socio, esa chiquilla lleva una auténtica "sol de medianoche", sin dudarlo – dice a la persona al otro lado del celular.

– _No me interesa que identifiques la flor, ¡ese maldito de Shortman nos ha engañado a todos!…dijo que trajo muestras, pero nunca menciono que tenía muestras frescas… recuerda que lo necesitamos… síguelo y dime todo lo que hace._

– Ok – finaliza la llamada y el individuo los sigue en silencio, guardando distancia para que no se percatara que un auto los va siguiendo.

Dentro del vehículo, iniciaba un debate Shortman-Pataki – ¡Qué lastima que no vamos a comer mantecado con mamá! – expresa Phil, tomando su videojuego – a ella le fascina mucho.

Observando por el retrovisor el rubio sonríe satisfecho, pues él sabía a que "mantecado" se estaban refiriendo – Así que le fascina mmmh… ¿y qué tanto le fascina?

– Pues siempre no le gusta – dice Harriet – a veces que da dolo de cabeza, a veces que quiere para dormir, a veces que lo extraña mucho mucho mucho.

– Pues podríamos pasar por su madre, y comeríamos mantecado los cuatro – listo, el anzuelo había sido lanzado una vez más.

Harriet y Philip cruzaron miradas – ¡junta Pataki! – los niños se inclinan y susurran en voz baja – Phil ¿qué hacemos? ¿le decimos al doctor Shortman o no?

– Es lo que queremos Harriet, una familia para comer mantecado siempre, los cuatro de nosotros… pero mamá…

– Se va a enojar – dice la niña con tristeza – y mucho… ¿qué hacemos?

c – c – c – c

– Señor Redmond, la última chica venía con un folleto promocional para fotografías, pero ya le explique que esa promoción termino hace una semana, y se niega a irse si no habla con usted primero ¿llamó a seguridad?

Enarcando una ceja, el apuesto Alan Redmond (hijo del millonario Sammy Redmond) se alza de hombros y comienza a desinstalar su cámara profesional – Por mi háblale a quien quieras, por mi parte ya termine.

Asintiendo, la asistente de Alan toma su radio portátil – seguridad, necesito que mande unos vigilantes por favor.

– ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! – las cortinas del fondo se abrieron de par en par, saliendo Helga con un seductor y hermoso vestido entallado a sus curvas, con lentejuelas color azul cielo, de espalda descubierta y un amplia apertura de lado derecho de la falda, (mostrando demasiada piel, para su disgusto) que terminaba con una rosa azul, además portaba un guante más oscuro en la mano izquierda, y un sutil peinado decorado con perlas, le daba un toque elegante a su aspecto. Justo en ese momento, el personal de seguridad se aproximo detrás de ella y la tomaron de un brazo – señorita por favor, acompáñenos sin hacer escándalo.

– ¡¿Podrían retirar sus asquerosas manos de ella?! – grito Alan con ira – ¡No quiero que la vuelvan a amenazar y si lo hacen, rodarán sus cabezas!

Con temor, los vigilantes soltaron a la hermosa rubia y salieron si decir una palabra. Alan era un hombre con mucho poder en la ciudad de Hillwood y no dudaban en que iba a ejercer su palabra, y una vez que este le pidió a su secretaria que se retirará, quedaron los dos solos.

Helga cruza sus brazos y mira desafiante al hombre de la cámara.

– Este día si que se ha puesto interesante – comenta en tono altivo, se aproxima a ella y hace una sutil reverencia – mi bella y espléndida señorita, ni aunque pasaran un millón de años, podría alcanzar a expresar la dicha que me da el volver a verla – con maestría, roba la mano derecha de la rubia y le da un apasionado beso en el dorso, siendo cruelmente interrumpido por ella, que retiró bruscamente su mano.

– No puedo decir lo mismo, Alan – habla entre dientes, por mantener la mandíbula apretada – créeme que no me lo esperaba.

Flashback…

Cuando estaban en sexto grado, las chicas de la P.S.118 lograron su pase a la final nacional de voleibol, y aunque no era el deporte favorito de la pelirrubia, prefería estar con el resto de sus compañeras (además de su mejor amiga Phoebe) que pasar las tardes en casa, con sus padres.

Como buen aficionado a los deportes, Sammy Redmond acudió al partido acompañado por su hijo Alan – este si que es un buen juego ¿no Alan? – ambos se sientan en sus lugares – podemos ver como se debaten el título nacional, además de un pequeño bonus extra para ti, mi muchacho jajaja.

El chico alza sus hombros y acomoda la lente de su cámara – si como tú digas – habla con pereza.

No es que al joven Redmond no le interesarán las chicas, sino todo lo contrario. Pero al ser un individuo con visión más que artística, la chica que lo embelesara no podía ser cualquiera.

Y en definitiva, Helga G. Pataki no era cualquiera.

Cuando por fin enfocó su cámara sobre ella, de inmediato bajo el aparato fotográfico. Quería verla con sus ojos reales y no a través de una fría lente. Esa habilidad, esa fuerza en los golpes, esos saltos y esas maneras de caer, fue lo que llamó su atención.

Sin embargo, el movimiento de su cabello cada vez que brincaba, el rostro fuertemente enrojecido por el ejercicio, que le obsequiaba un tono rojizo a sus labios; los giros que daba y delineaban su cintura, la playera que de a poco, comenzaba a juntarse sin inhibición a sus primeras curvas (debido al sudor) y esas piernas delineadas pero enérgicas, fue lo que atrapo su corazón.

– Alan hijo, llevas mucho tiempo con la boca abierta – su padre le mira con picardía, dándole unos codazos al costado – te ha llamado la atención una de las chicas ¿eh?

No importaba que ella fuera la más gritona, o la más mandona, la más grosera, o la que tuviera más vello facial en su rostro. Él la conocería a como diera lugar – ...eso parece.

Fin del Flashback.

– Yo tampoco esperaba verte de nuevo preciosa – Alan rodea de los hombros a la rubia, con galantería – tal vez tengas hambre, porque no dejas que te invite al restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

– Un momento Casanova, yo solo vine a una cosa – le extiende furiosa el certificado que la gran Patty le obsequio. Él lo toma y alza una ceja, mirándola serio – lo siento mucho querida mía, pero esto caduco la semana pasada.

– _Dios no puedo creer que este haciendo esto_ – oh sí que lo creería, después de todo, esto era por sus hijos. Calmándose a sí misma, Helga dio varias inspiraciones antes de proseguir – mira, en serio necesito fotos de estudio, sólo tengo hasta el lunes para entregarlas... – no quería demostrarlo, pero estaba desesperada – por favor.

El castaño bajo la vista hacia el papel y negando con la cabeza, lo hizo en mil pedazos delante de ella. Helga gimió bajo al ver esto y sus ojos se llenaron de ese brillo particular, que da el paso a las lágrimas.

Al ver esto, Alan sonrió y llevo sus manos a las rosadas mejillas de la pelirrubia, juntando sus frentes – Por ti hermosa, haré la mejor sesión de fotos que he realizado en toda mi vida... Gratis.

Sintiendo un gran alivio, Helga beso ambas mejillas de Alan, posterior a esto, lo abrazo de forma efusiva, provocando que él diera unos pasos hacia atrás – ¡muchas, muchas gracias Alan!

Ambos estaban tan felices en ese abrazo, que no se dieron cuenta de que el cabeza de balón lo había presenciado todo.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

En el invernadero de la casa de huéspedes ha florecido esa extraña y peculiar flor, llamando la atención no solo a los padres y al propio Arnold, sino también a las personas que lo han estado vigilando desde México ¿que querrán hacer con él? ¿cual es el misterio que rodea esta flor de apariencia tan inocente? y lo peor de todo es que no solo lo van a estar cuidando a él, sino a la pequeña portadora de "el sol de medianoche"

Aparte de todo esto, Arnold a visto con ojos propios, como Alan se comporta con su rubia y por desgracia, esta pareciera "corresponderle" ¿cómo explicará esto Helga? ¿en serio se afrontará con Arnold para aclarar las cosas? ¿o lo usará a su **favor**?

**Bueno amigos, me despido y una vez más, les agradezco la infinita paciencia que han tenido a este su fic, no dejen de ponerme su opinión por favor. **

**Ya ven Esgoher y Alexamili, lo prometido es deuda jaja :D.**

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
